


Not So Different

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, Character Death, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hank the cockblock, Kid Fic, Light Bondage, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, SMUT IN CHAPTER 14/18/21/27, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shite Load Of ANGST, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 94,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: (Established Relationship)Gavin has gone and gotten himself a fucking metal boyfriend. What has he gotten himself into? And why is he STILL being an asshole towards the only android he will ever love?





	1. One Month Anniversary

**I TRIED to make Gavin as in character as possible. I think I might have failed. Enjoy!**

The first day Connor had returned to work Gavin gave him shit. He called him plastic over and over again. He called him a dipshit, just a machine, etc etc.

That was before he realised that the android actually had emotions.

Connor had stood up for himself after the 93rd insult (yes he has been counting). Hank had also been at his side giving Gavin an earfull, threatening to kick the shit out of him if he were to talk to Connor like that again.

Gavin was in shock. In shock over the fact that the android actually felt hurt. He didn't even know that was possible.

Over the next few days he felt like an asshole. Sure, he still threw a few minor insults here and there but... he still felt fucking awful.

He felt confused.

What was happening inside of him and why did his heart seem to stop working whenever Connor showed any hint of emotion around him.

-x-

Now four months later... He knew the answer as to why his heart seemed to stop.

"Hey, dipshit." Gavin smirked towards Connor, "Bring me a coffee."

Connor raised his eyebrow at him, " _Bring me a coffee....._ " he waited.

"You're really gonna make me say it, aren't ya?" Gavin questioned with a groan.

Connor nodded, "Yes."

He looked around the precinct to make sure nobody was listening, "Bring me a coffee... Please." The android smiled and nodded before he slipped past Gavin and headed towards the break room.

Gavin smiled to himself as he watched Connor walk away, "Fuckin' androids..."

A few moments later, the Detective decided to join Connor in the break room, "So I was thinking..." he said once he entered.

Connor was leaning against the counter, coffee machine already whirring away, "'Thinking'?" he questioned, "You need a brain to be able think, Gavin."

Gavin was about to make a whitty remark about Connor not having an actual brain himself, but he refrained, "Ha ha, very funny, asshole." he took a few steps towards the android, "But seriously..." Gavin placed his hands on either side of Connor on the counter, effectively blocking him in, "My place. Tonight. What do ya say?"

The android tilted his head at him, "How would we solve our recent cases at your house, Detective? It might be best for me to stay here at the station-"

"Cases aside, Connor." he hushed him, "And I've told you before... Call me Gavin. Not Detective. Not Reed."

With a nod, Connor smiled, "Of course, Gavin."

One of Gavin's hands came up to Connor's jaw while his other remained on the countertop, "Look, I know androids don't need to eat. But-"

"But you want me to come and intake sustenance despite me not actually requiring it." Connor finished.

"Something along those lines.... I think?" Gavin replied, not really understanding what the fuck the android had just said.

Even after he became a Deviant... Connor was still so 'android-y' - as Gavin would put it. But he didn't mind too much.

That's what made Connor so unique.

Connor's LED flashed yellow before asking, "Why would you want me to come over and have food, Gavin? Especially if there is no need for me to eat-"

"Because... That's what people like us do." Wow. Okay. Four months ago there was no way in hell he would ever consider Connor as a person. But now...

"People like us?"

God, he was so clueless.

"Please tell me you're fucking messin' with me, Connor..."

Connor's confused face soon formed into a smirk, Gavin then moved his hand away from the android's jaw and placed it back on the counter. The coffee machine then stopped its whirring, "Coffee's done." Connor stated before breaking free from Gavin's clutches.

"Fuckin' hell..." Gavin muttered, "Who knew that being in a relationship with a damn android was going to be so complicated. Only one month of this shit and I'm already stressed." he ran a hand over his face.

"Coffee." Connor announced, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He offered one to Gavin.

Gavin mumbled a, "Thanks." before beginning to drink, taking a seat nearby. Connor took the seat next to his and began to drink from his own mug, "Hey. What happened to androids not needing to intake 'sustenance'."

Connor just shrugged, "I don't necessarily need it. But I can have it. And besides, coffee is... interesting."

They drank in a comfortable silence.

It then hit Gavin that he had practically just pinned Connor to the counter... At WORK. Where anybody could have seen them.

Oh god, he would never hear the end of it. The famous android hater becoming the famous android lover.

Hank would probably kill him for getting too close to Connor.

Gavin would love to clearly show that Connor was his and he would kick the ass of anyone who tried to take him away but... It would definitely ruin his reputation of being the biggest asshole at the station.

Connor would like Gavin to be more public about the whole 'relationship' business. But he didn't really care too much. He was obviously new to the whole situation anyways and he was still learning what people who were 'together' did. Connor had almost spilled the news to Hank about being with Gavin a few days ago. But Gavin was there to calm the situation.

"So..." Connor said, "Your place tonight?"

Gavin nodded, "Show up whenever. I would drive you over but I gotta go to work on a case down at the Eden Club and then I'm goin' straight home."

"Would 8:57 be good enough?"

"8:57?" Gavin questioned, "The fuck are you bein' so specific for?"

"My apologies. By my calculations I will not be finished work until 8:11pm. The walk would be 46 minutes long, that is taking into account that there will be no interruptions."

"You're walkin'? Can't Anderson drive you?"

He shook his head, "Not unless you want Hank to know about us." he winked, "I don't mind the walk anyways. Gives me time to clear unnecessary memories from my banks. And do a self-test on my systems."

All of this android talk would have made Gavin punch the shit out of him a few months ago. Now, he was intrigued to find out more.

It had been exactly one month since they started being a thing. Both of them had agreed on no gifts unless the relationship lasts at least one year.

By Connor's calculations, the relationship should last well over a year as long as there were no interruptions.

Gavin was definitely skeptical about the whole relationship thing. His past ones haven't exactly gone too well. His last relationship playing a huge part in why Gavin had hated androids. 

Gavin leaned forwards to place a kiss on the corner of Connor's mouth, "Thanks for the coffee,  _plastic_." he joked. Connor rolled his eyes as him as a smile graced his lips.

All of the insults that Gavin used to throw have slowly formed into nicknames for Connor. And Connor had grown accustomed to them.

The Detective looked at his surroundings. 100% confirming that there was nobody that could possibly see them. Once Gavin was certain, he turned to look back at Connor and almost forcefully pressed his lips against the android's.

Once Gavin pulled away he patted Connor's cheek, "Good talk." he then stood from his seat and took the two empty coffee mugs to the sink before tossing them in. As he was about to leave the break room he asked for confirmation, "8:57?"

"8:57." Connor nodded, still dumbfounded by the amount of affection Gavin had just shown. He was never like this at work.

Gavin turned to leave but bumped right into Hank, "Lieutenant." Gavin glared at him.

"Reed." Hank began, "The hell are you doing near Connor, huh?" he then looked at the android, "He givin' you shit?" he asked Connor.

Connor quickly replied before standing from his chair, "Of course not, Lieutenant. We were just having a chat."

"A chat?" Hank questioned, "The 'chats' you two have always end up in Gavin either punching the shit out of you. Or making a smartass comment that is against androids."

"I have done nothing of the sort, Lieutenant." Gavin said with a smirk, "Now... I'm going to the Eden Club. Call me if you need anything. I probably won't pick up. Just to warn ya." he pushed past Hank and headed to the exit.

Hank looked at Connor as he passed by him and headed towards his desk. Once Connor sat down, Hank decided to follow and sit down at his desk across from him, "So... What were you and Reed talkin' about?"

Connor's LED briefly went yellow before returning to blue, "Just Gavin being Gavin."

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow at him, "Where er... Where are you goin' later then? With Gavin at 8:57?" he was used to Connor being so specific like that.

Connor stayed silent momentarily, "I'm going to his place... To talk about a erm... a case."

Hank's protective side kicked in, "You're going to that asshole's house?! Connor. That's basically suicide when it comes to Gavin!"

"I can assure you, Lieutenant. I will be fine. By my calculations: I am 99.99% certain that Gavin won't hurt me."

Hank had noticed that Connor had been calling him 'Gavin'. No long 'Detective' or 'Reed'. Just 'Gavin'. It was very suspicious.

"As long as your certain." Hank muttered, "But please... Call me if he tries anything that you don't like, got it?"

"Got it." Connor smiled in reassurance.

-x-

8:56pm

Connor was exactly one minute away from his destination.

Well... This feeling was certainly new. 

He went through his memory to try and figure out what was happening to him. His systems were overheating which were causing his sensory components to falter.

Nervous.

He was nervous.

About what? About going to Gavin's house late at night and actually getting to be completely alone with him with no distractions?

Yes. Definitely that.

He made sure that his cooling system was on a high setting before knocking on Gavin's door. Moments later, the Detective opened it up for him, "8:57. You weren't lying." Gavin smirked.

"I apologise for not changing." Connor said as Gavin allowed him in.

"It's not like you change your attire anyways, Connor. I've not changed since I got back from the Eden Club either. So don't worry about it." he then noticed that Connor's LED was flickering between yellow and red.

"Nice place you have here." Connor stated, taking a step into the sitting room. It was relatively clean, unlike Connor had imagined.

Now that Gavin was certain that he was alone with Connor, he could let his walls come down. He could actually show Connor affection properly. He grabbed onto Connor's hand and lead him to the couch to sit down, "Is everything all right, Connor?" he asked, eyeing the android's LED.

Connor avoided eye contact before nodding, "Y-Yes. O-Of course, Gavin. I'm perfectly fine. Systems are all okay."

"No, Connor. Not your systems.  _You._ "he said,"Are _you_ okay?"

"I er-" Connor paused, "My stress levels are rising significantly."

Gavin thought back to that day when he first saw Connor interrogate a deviant. Connor had mentioned the stress and an android became too stressed they would self-destruct.

He always hated thinking about that day. He coulda shot him.

"You're not... You're not going to self-destruct on me are you?"

"Of course not. I will... try to calm my systems down."

Gavin nodded, "Considering you're an android... I assumed that you haven't exactly tried anything food related. So I decided to order in, if that's all good with you."

"That's fine, Gavin." Connor smiled, "Thank you."

Gavin fuckin' hated that smile. It made him weak on the inside.

"Food should be here in about half hour." he said, leaning back into the couch and switching the TV on - soon choosing just to leave the news playing.

Connor glanced at Gavin as he himself leaned back into the couch. Gavin smiled before opening his arms, beckoning him to come closer, "Come 'ere, dipshit."

Connor slowly shuffled until he was seated directly next to Gavin, legs touching. Gavin then put his arms around him and cuddled into his side, Connor soon allowed his head to rest on Gavin's shoulder.

Okay... Connor had not been this physically close to Gavin before. The only times that Connor has seen Gavin is at work and he was hardly affectionate towards him.

He liked it. He kind of wishes that he had come to Gavin's house sooner if it meant he would get to feel what true affection is.

The android slipped his own arms around Gavin's waist which caught Gavin slightly off guard.

"Fuckin' hell. When did you get so clingy?" Gavin questioned.

"My apologies." Connor said starting to pull away but he was quickly pulled back in by the Detective. Lips finding his.

As Gavin pulled away, he saw that Connor's LED was a flashing red, "Clingy is not a bad thing, Connor." he smirked, going back to cuddling the android.

It was silent between the two as they focused on the news on the TV. There was an interviewer talking to the one and only Markus about the android revolution.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?"

"Ask away."

Connor pulled away slightly and looked into Gavin's eyes, "Why do you hate androids so much?"

"Correction. I can't hate them when I love one of them so much." he winked.

The android tried to fight the smile that was creeping onto his face, "Okaaay... Why did you hate androids so much?"

"You really wanna know?" Gavin asked, removing his arms from Connor and decided to place a hand on the android's thigh instead.

"If it's not too much of a bother. Yes." he placed his own hand over Gavin's.

The man let out a sigh, interlacing his fingers with Connor's, "I..." he hesitated, "Ah, fuck. Why is it so hard to talk to you about personal shit like this?"

This time it was Connor's turn to lean forward and place a chaste kiss on the Detective's lips, "Take it easy." he calmed him. Gavin was shocked at his forwardness.

"All right. All right." he let out a sigh, "I was with a girl. Lovely one. She was the daughter of one of Hank's old friends. We were..." he paused, "Hang on. Are you comfortable with me talkin' about one of my exes?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You sure? I don't wanna upset you or anything like that."

"I'm positive, Gavin." he smiled.

That smile again. Fucking hell.

And that soothing voice too... Connor was definitely going to be the end of him. Never in his life would he have even imagined that he would be with an android. In a somewhat intimate relationship... with a damn android.

He cleared his throat, "We were together for over a year and... I thought it was going great. We were happy. At least I thought she was. A few days before you showed up to the station with your pretty little face." he winked at him once again, "She broke it all off. Left me for a damn android. I thought it was stupid... 'Cause I thought androids didn't feel anything. So I started to fuckin' hate people like you."

Connor bit his lip and smirked at Gavin, "But not anymore, right?" the android leaned forward and kissed the bridge of Gavin's nose.

Connor wasn't normally the one to do things like this. So whenever Connor actually showed his affectionate side, Gavin was in shock.

"How could I hate my favourite android?"

"I'm highly certain that I am the only android you know - this instantly results in me becoming your favourite."

"Smartass." Gavin muttered.

-x-

The food had soon arrived.

Gavin had decided to go classic with a pizza. Connor better like it otherwise he would kick his ass.

They both leaned back into the couch, Gavin instantly began to eat whilst Connor scanned his slice, "Give it a try, Con."

Connor slowly moved the pizza to his mouth before taking a bite.

Gavin looked at him confused. Connor's jaw was still, "Okay. You're gonna need to chew it, dipshit." Connor did what he said, "Now swallow." again, Connor did what he said.

"Hmm." Connor said.

"What's the supposed to mean, huh?"

Connor nodded and smiled, "It's... Interesting."

"I give up with you." Gavin groaned, sinking further into the couch.

The android laughed, "I like it, Gavin. Trust me."

"Good." he smirked.

The pair continued to eat as they watched the news in silence. As time passed they had somehow managed to become a lot closer: Gavin's thighs were now across Connor's lap as Gavin's back rested against the arm rest of the couch.

The Detective folded his arms as he eyed the android, "I hope I wasn't too much of a dick to you back before you became deviant. You know... despite the whole 'me aiming a gun at you twice' situation."

"It's quite all right, Gavin. It didn't affect me too much at the time."

"So it did affect at least a little?" he asked, grabbing Connor's hand.

"Well, I didn't really understand the concept of 'emotion' back then. But yes, I knew that it bothered me in some sort of way."

Gavin chuckled, "You shoulda punched every time I insulted ya. Would've taught me a lesson."

"I think you're forgetting that I 'kicked your ass' back in the archives room-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just... Don't mention that to anyone."

"Whatever you say, Gav." he smiled.

Again. 

Smile.

Please. Stop.

ERROR: GAVIN'S HEART HAS STOPPED FUCKING WORKING BECAUSE OF AN ANDROID.

Connor could get used to this though. Staying over at Gavin's in the evening and getting to know him even more. It was nice.

"Your heart beat has significantly rose, Gavin." Connor analysed, "Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Everything is just dandy." he said, trying to convince him.

The android smiled (he needs to stop), "I detect a lie, Mr Reed."

"Never ever call me that again." Gavin visibly cringed.

They remained in silence before Connor decided to place a hand on Gavin's knee, "Thank you for not hating androids anymore, Gavin."

"I blame you for that..." he muttered, "Fuckin' android..." he said before putting his hand on Connor's jaw and pulling him down into a heated kiss which Connor reciprocated.

Connor didn't even know how it happened. He was now suddenly on his back on the couch with Gavin hovering over him. Gavin's lips continued to attack Connor's as his hand ventured down the android's stomach.

Connor's hands soon decided to rest on Gavin's hips. He didn't really understand what was happening... All he knew was that he was thoroughly enjoying the situation he was in.

Gavin's hand soon found the zipper of Connor's trousers.

But just as he was about to undo them, a loud bang coming from the window caused Gavin to jump back.

"CONNOR?! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hank.

"I... Am gonna kill your old man." Gavin assured.

Connor laughed, "If I don't see you do it. It's not illegal."

Gavin liked Connor's thinking.


	2. Texting with Emojis

**GAVIN IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER IT HURTS BUT OH WELL**

Hank burst in through the door which made Gavin stand up, leaving Connor still lying on the couch.

"What do you want, old man?" Gavin asked.

"I wanna know why you're assaulting my damn son!"

"Oh, so he's your son now, is he?"

Hank glared at him, "Yes! He might aswell be my-" he stopped talking before continuing, "Wait. Since when do you refer to androids as 'he'?! The fuck has gotten into you?!"

Gavin had to keep his reputation so he said, "Slip of the tongue, Lieutenant. It's still merely a piece of plastic to me."

That hurt Connor. A lot more than he would like to admit.

He knew that Gavin was just trying to keep up the whole ' _I am an asshole who hates androids_ ' reputation... But it still made his metal heart ache with hurt.

The Lieutenant stepped towards Gavin, "Next time I catch you hurtin' him. I will have you off this fuckin' force." he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try..." Gavin smirked.

Hank then pushed past him and grabbed Connor's arm, pulling him up off the couch and towards the door.

"H-Hank, it's quite all righ-"

"No." Hank cut the android off, "I don't want you near this asshole, Connor."

"I-" Connor tried to tell Hank that it was okay.

"No need to thank me!" he exclaimed, pushing Connor out of the door in front of him. He had his hands on the android's back, pushing him towards the car, "Don't fuckin' talk to him again, Reed!" he called back once Connor had climbed into the backseat.

"Make me, dipshit!" Gavin replied.

Hank cursed under his breath as he sat in the front seat and started the car up.

Connor looked out the window towards Gavin's door. Despite it being dark outside,  Connor had seen the apologetic smile that Gavin had gave him. He nodded in return.

-x-

"I told you to call me if shit was going wrong, Connor." Hank said, eyes focused on the road as Connor distracted himself with his coin between his fingers.

"It wasn't going wrong. We were simply talking."

"Looks like the asshole was about to attack you. That's far from talkin'."

Connor looked out of the window, "I can assure you. I would have been fine."

"Next time, I won't go so easy on him." Hank warned.

Gavin was on Connor's mind throughout the whole ride home. He had seemed so hostile when he indirectly called him 'plastic'. That still hurt, that's for sure. Maybe he still had some sort of hatred towards androids deep down?

Connor really hoped that that wasn't the case.

Something in Connor's pocket then vibrated which caused the coin in the android's hands to falter. He put the coin away before reaching into his other pocket.

A phone.

Oh yes.

Gavin had given him it a few days before they started dating. He said that it would help Connor become more human-like by experiencing texting, phone calls, memes, tumblr - that kind of thing.

Gavin had also been kind enough to get it upgraded so Connor's android fingers could actually use the touch-screen.

He swiped the screen to see that there was a 'text message'.

Connor looked in the rear-view mirror to make sure Hank wasn't onto him. He tilted his head as he looked back down at the phone.

_Gavin: hey babe. sorry bout that. i didnt mean it when i told hank that you were just plastic_

A smile appeared on the android's face then. Even though the slight pain in his chest was still there, he replied.

_Connor: It is perfectly fine, Gavin. Don't feel guilty over something like this._

_Gavin: U should be fuckin pissed Connor. i shouldnt have said that_

_Connor: I can assure you, it doesn't affect me._

It does.

_Gavin: right. im sorry anyways._

_Connor: I appreciate it._

_Gavin: Lemme make it up to u ;)_

Those damn emojis.

_Connor: You don't have to. And besides, if Hank catches you near me again - he will 'kick your ass'._

_Gavin: I can handle him Con. dont u worry_

Connor bit his lip as he took another glance at the rear-view mirror. He finally replied.

_Connor: What did you have in mind?_

_Gavin: Theres a new bar not too far from my place. android friendly. we could go and hv a couple drinks. see if u like any of em. then we can go back my place and hope that Lt asshole doesnt show up and ruin the fun again ;)_

Connor felt like his metal heart had skipped a beat - if that was even possible. 

_Connor: You really don't have to do anything to apologise, Gavin._

_Gavin: I want to tho <3_

The smile on the android's face grew.

"The fuck are you smiling at?" Hank asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"I er..." he searched his memory banks for an excuse, "Cat videos."

He rolled his eyes, "God sake, Connor!" he focused on the road once again, "Don't you dare go watchin' those in my house, got it?"

"Got it." Connor assured.

He was more of a dog person anyways.

_Connor: I would like that. :)_

_Gavin: emojis suit you._

_Connor: Don't get used to it._

_Gavin: :(_

_Connor: When would it be preferable for you to go to this bar?_

_Gavin: I can pick u up saturday night at around 9 if u want_

_Connor: Are you sure that's a wise idea? Hank will get suspicious if you show up to his house in the night._

_Gavin: ill say that we were assigned a case together or sumthin. he cant stop u from goin out if u want to. u r ur own person Con. u can do what u want_

_Connor: Okay. I look forward to our date on Saturday._

_Gavin: so its a date? ;)_

_Connor: I assumed so._

_Gavin: u assumed correct. i will see u at work tomorrow babe_

_Connor: See you tomorrow, Gav. Sleep well._

_Gavin: u too._

As Hank pulled up outside the house, Connor quickly texted.

_Connor: Androids don't sleep._

_Gavin: shut up._

_Connor: :)_

Connor put the phone back in his pocket before exiting the car swiftly, closing the door behind him.

"I need sleep." Hank announced, unlocking his front door, "Gotta long day tomorrow."

"Yes." Connor agreed, stepping into the house after him, "It would be best if you were to sleep for the required amount of time. An average of eight hours would be preferable."

"Oh, trust me. I will be sleeping for a lot longer than that."

The android put his hands behind his back, "I will wake you at exactly 9am so we can be at work for 10am on the dot."

"For fuck sake... You can't let me sleep in, can ya?"

With a smile, he shook his head, "I'm afraid not." the phone in his pocket vibrated once again.

Hank sighed, "I'm just gonna go and pass out now then. Feed Sumo, will ya?"

"Of course."

"Night, Connor."

"Goodnight, Hank." The Lieutenant then disappeared into his room, closing his door.

The android then headed into the kitchen to pick up the huge bag of dog food. Sumo barked happily at him once the food had been poured, Connor patted his head in response before returning the bag of dog food to its original place.

He then headed towards the couch and sat down, pulling his phone out in the process.

_Gavin: Love you ;) x_

_Connor: You should go to sleep, Gavin. It is important that you have the correct amount in order to function properly._

_Gavin: i wanna talk to my fav android tho :(_

_Connor: We can talk in person tomorrow if that makes you feel better._

_Gavin: i dont know bout that. Lt asshole will be on my case all day_

_Connor: I will tell him to back off._

_Gavin: hell yea i wanna see some feisty connor_

Connor laughed to himself.

_Connor: Please go to sleep, Gavin. I want you to feel at your best tomorrow._

_Gavin: Ok ok. i willsee u tomorrow_

_Connor: See you tomorrow._

Connor was about to put the phone back in his pocket but he hesitated. He eyed the screen, his fingers hovering over the keys.

He finally typed.

_Connor: Love you, too._

-x-

Hank trudged into the station behind Connor, yawning, "Fuckin' hell, Connor. I'm stayin' in bed longer tomorrow. Nothing you say or do will be able to wake me."

"You recieved the necessary amount of sleep required, Lieutenant. You will be feeling exceptional as the day passes." he said, leading Hank to his desk.

Connor caught Gavin out of the corner of his eye, he was seated at his desk with his legs up smirking towards the android and the Lieutenant, clearly enjoying Hank complaining.

"You want me to suffer, I swear..." Hank groaned, sitting down and leaning back with another yawn escaping his mouth.

"Perhaps a cup of coffee will help." Connor suggested, "I won't be too long." he said, already heading for the break room. Smiling at Gavin along the way.

The station was pretty empty at this time. Most of the officers were either on cases or not showing up all together. Their reasoning being that they thought android's didn't deserve equality and if Connor wasn't 'fired' they would quit. Fowler had refused to get rid of Connor, saying that he was just as human as anyone and this resulted in a number of people quitting.

Now that Connor was a full-time worker for the DPD, he was desperately trying to save up enough money in order to buy his own place. And his own dog. Because he likes dogs.

His finger connected with the coffee machine as he retrieved two mugs from the nearby cupboard, placing them onto the counter. One for him and one for Hank.

A pair of arms snaked around around his waist whilst lips attacked his neck, sending a shiver up Connor's spine "Mornin', dipshit." Gavin said, his voice gravelly - he was obviously still tired.

"G-Good morning, Gavin." the android turned around in Gavin's arms in order to scan him properly, "I see you didn't obtain the required amount of sleep. Why is that?"

Gavin winked, "Was too busy thinkin' bout you. And besides. I'm perfectly awake." he backed away, folding his arms.

"Perhaps you should sit down and rest." Connor suggested, "It could be a huge benefit for you."

"I'm all right, Connor. You don't need to worry 'bout me all the time." he assured.

Connor decided not to press on this topic anymore, "Would you like some coffee?" Gavin nodded in response. The android then turned to retrieve another mug from the cupboard.

Once he turned back around to face Gavin, the Detective's arms came around his waist. Connor cautiously put his own hands on Gavin's hips. Gavin rolled his eyes before grabbing Connor's forearms put them around his waist, Gavin's arms now resulted in resting around Connor's neck, "I wanted to er..." he paused, "Apologise." he mumbled in the android's neck.

"For what?" Connor wondered, squeezing Gavin tighter - not caring about being caught by anyone who happened to be passing by the break room.

"For last night. I was a complete asshole and you didn't deserve that."

"I texted you telling you that it was okay." he said, his voice more distant.

"I can hear it in your voice, Connor. I hurt you. I honestly would've laughed it off a few months ago and told you that were you fuckin' stupid but... Now I feel like a dick."

Connor pulled back slightly to look at Gavin's face. His eyes flickered to his lips before asking, "May I?"

Gavin rolled his eyes, "You don't have to ask, dipsh-" he was cut off by Connor's lips smashing into his. Connor's arms tightened around Gavin and Gavin's arms did the same.

Overnight, Connor had been researching the whole 'relationship' situation he was in. He obviously made sure to delete his phone history just in case Hank got his hands on it. He  _especially_ deleted his history after the strange videos he had come across.

Connor took a risk by brushing his tongue over Gavin's lower lip, he soon opened up and met it with his own.

Inside, Gavin was panicking. He didn't want to get caught making out with a damn android in a public area. But he continued anyways. His hands coming up to tug at the android's hair. Thirium rose to Connor's face as a moan escaped his parted lips.

Okay. Connor didn't know he was capable of making these sounds. What was getting into him?

"Connor?!" Hank's voice approached the room.

When had the coffee machine finished?

Gavin pulled away from Connor and quickly headed over to the table, sitting down and pulling out his phone - pretending that he wasn't just previously making out with an android.

Connor quickly straightened his tie as Hank entered, "The fuck is takin' you so long?" Connor turned to the machine. Hank noticed Gavin at sitting on a stool with his eyes glued to the phone in his hands.

"N-Nothing, Lieutenant. Coffee is coming right up."

Hank then noticed that there were three mugs on the counter as the android began to pour the coffee. He knew that Connor had started to drink coffee but that didn't explain the third mug. 

Gavin's presence made Hank suspicious, "Reed!" he exclaimed causing the Detective to look up at him, "You can't fuckin' order Connor around to make you coffee. Make your own damn coffee. I told you not to fucking talk to him." he walked towards Gavin with anger in his eyes. He grabbed the Detective by his shirt.

"Lieutenant-" Gavin started.

"Hank." Connor said, grabbing onto his arm to try and stop him, "Don't."

"The fuck are you defending this asshole for!?" Hank wondered.

Connor looked at Gavin, "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Gavin kept his glare on Hank, "You heard the machine.  Put me down, old man."

One day, Connor was going to crack. He really really didn't like Gavin referring to him as a machine or plastic in front of Hank just to look tough.

Connor's LED flickered yellow and red and Gavin noticed it, causing him to inwardly flinch at his choice of words.

Hank reluctantly dropped the Detective, "Fuck you, Reed."

"You too, Anderson." Gavin smirked, pushing past him towards the counter to pick up a cup of coffee, "Thanks for the coffee." he winked at Connor before leaving the break room.

"Why are you doin' shit for that asshole, Connor?"

"I offered him coffee and he accepted. So I made him some."

"He doesn't deserve it." Hank stated.

_Yes he does._

"He's a heartless asshole."

_No he's not._

"And he hates androids."

_No he doesn't._

"So I'm not sure I understand why you insist on doing shit for him!"

_Because I love him._

"Because I respect him." Connor replied, "He has a low level of respect for me and I hope to increase it."

"Don't go gettin' too close. Asshole will make you do shit that you aren't comfortable with."

_No he won't... Would he?_

"I understand, Hank." Connor smiled, happy that the Lieutenant was being so protective of him. He did really look up to him as a father figure.

Hank walked over to the counter and picks up his coffee, "Thanks, Connor..." he muttered before leaving.

A number of thoughts went through Connor's systems.

Would Gavin really make him do something he didn't want to do? Is he really just using him because of his past obedience? 

Connor kept it into consideration that Gavin was lying to him.

He had to be careful.

He picked up his coffee and exited the break room. As he passed by Gavin's desk, the Detective gave him a warm smile. But Connor did not return it as he sat down at his desk.


	3. Last Chances

As Gavin entered his car, he remembered the incident in the break room yesterday. He recalled Connor's LED flashing yellow and red and the look of hurt on his face.

He had to keep this tough guy act up if he wanted to get through his life without embarassment. 

But was it really worth it?

Gavin stared at the phone in his hands, hovering over Connor's contact number.

He hated himself so much. He has never hated himself more.

He used to hate androids so much but now it was the opposite and yet... He was still insulting him.

Was it _really_ worth it? Keeping up the tough guy act? He was only hurting Connor more and more as the days went on. It wouldn't surprise him if one day Connor just came out and ended everything between them.

He would deserve it for being the ultimate asshole.

Maybe he should end the relationship himself to save Connor from future abuse...

His fingers continued to hover over his phone as he tried think of what he wanted to type.

He had to end this. Stop the relationship altogether. Save Connor from his suffering. His fingers started to move, typing out what he wanted to say.

He couldn't send it. His mind told him yes but his heart told him not to send it.

His fingers moved to the backspace button before sending a different text altogether.

_Gavin: Hey. You still down for tomorrow night?_

The phone went into his pocket before he started the car up and headed home. Connor had been avoiding him at work today, and it would be no surprise if he didn't respond to his text.

If Connor did respond, then Gavin would spoil the fuck out of him just to show how sorry he was. He would show him just how much he cared for him and how much he loved him one way or another.

-x-

Connor was sitting on Hank's couch with Sumo in his lap. His phone vibrated and he knew who it was. The only person who had his number, aside from Hank, was Gavin.

He slowly brought the phone up to his face, his other hand still stroking Sumo. He read the text over and over again, trying to think on whether or not he should respond.

Again, he should be careful. In the back of his head, Hank's words constantly tortured him. What if Gavin was using him to do shit for him? There was no way Gavin could've been so easily reformed.

There's no way that Gavin had a heart.

Connor decided on returning the phone to his pocket. He focused on Sumo once more.

"Hey, kiddo." Hank said, entering the room, "You busy tomorrow night?"

Was he?

He didn't even know.

"No. Not at all, Hank."

"Good." he said, "Would it be any trouble for you to dogsit?"

Connor liked dogs. So no. He didn't have a problem, "Of course not. I would be more than happy to look after Sumo. Why?"

"Well, I'm going away for a few days. Back Tuesday mornin'. Somethin' about me having to spread the word about equality between humans androids."

"Wouldn't it be best if I joined you?"

"No, no, no. No need." he assured him, "Markus actually agreed to come with. Considering he's the 'leader'. And he's bringing along one of his friends. Kara I think."

The android nodded, "As long as you ring me and keep me informed."

"Sure. Whatever." he headed into the kitchen.

That was when Connor's hand dove back into his pocket, seeking the phone. He couldn't leave Gavin without a message.

Gavin's message was sent at 8:59 and it was now 9:06. Another minute and Connor would self-destruct.

_Connor: I'm not so sure, Gavin._

A few minutes later, Gavin replied.

_Gavin: Look i know im an asshole. im the worst person on the fuckin planet right now. but i love u and i wanna make it up to u_

Connor smiled down at his phone, regardless of the pain that still lurked within his metal heart.

_Connor: Hank is leaving tomorrow night. He is going away for a few days. He won't be returning 'til Tuesday morning. So unfortunately, I have to dogsit Sumo over the weekend._

_Gavin: u can come out tomrrow nite still! we can go back to hanks afterwards instead of mine if ud like. we wont stay out too long i promise :)_

_Connor: I don't know, Gavin..._

_Gavin: Please, Con. dont make me beg. cuz i will. and i hv never begged for anything before_

Connor thought about it for a few minutes. His eyes never leaved the screen,

_Gavin: I'm the biggest dickhead on the planet right now, Con. Believe me. I know. All I'm asking for is one more chance for me to show you how much you actually mean to me. We're gonna get to our one year anniversary mark and give eachother shitty cheesy gifts and all that crap. x_

Connor knew that Gavin hated being cheesy. But he was doing it for him.

I suppose one more chance couldn't hurt, right?

_Connor: Okay, okay. You have me convinced. Don't feel too guilty though, please. I totally understand that you don't want Hank to know about us. I accept your apology._

_Gavin: You really shouldn't be so accepting Con. iam an asshole and u hv every right to be mad at me_

Connor rolled his eyes before swiping his screen a few times. He tapped on Gavin's number and rang him. Texting was fucking stupid.

 _"Heya, Con."_  Gavin said with a shaky voice.

Had he been crying?

Connor tried to analyse his voice properly.

No. Gavin isn't the crying type.

"Gavin." he said, keeping his voice down so Hank didn't hear, "Honestly, I accept your apology."

Gavin sighed,  _"It's a miracle as to why."_ he paused, _"I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow, babe. I'm not a total dickhead. Trust me."_ he chuckled.

Connor laughed back, "I know. You don't mean it." he hoped he didn't.

_"No. I don't mean it. I just wish it was easier for me to be open, ya know? Having Hank breathing down my neck all the time doesn't exactly help."_

"It's okay, Gavin." he said softly.

"GAVIN?!" Hank exclaimed, walking towards Connor.

"Errr...." Connor paused, "FUCK YOU, GAVIN!" he said down the phone before ending the call. He looked at Hank, trying to convince him, "He called looking for a fight."

Hank nodded, "Fuckin' asshole. You gonna be okay on your own for a few days?"

Connor assured him, "Of course, Hank. I won't let Gavin near me."

-x-

Connor tugged at his 'Knights of the Black Death' shirt that was a size too big. Hank had encouraged him to wear it at night in bed, knowing full well that the android didn't need sleep.

Hank had offered Cole's old room for Connor to sleep in.

Connor had denied it, telling him that it wasn't necessary but Hank had insisted. And he had gave in.

The old man had purchased a double bed for the android and Connor had, again, told him that he didn't need it.

The android lay on the bed, his LED the only light source in the room. Another light source was added as Connor's hand landed on the phone on his bedside table, turning it on.

He sat up and rested his back against the headboard, his phone directly in front of his face. He quickly called Gavin once again. His door was locked so he didn't have to worry about Hank coming in and witnessing the conversation.

"Gavin!" Connor exclaimed as he answered, "I just wanted to apologise for telling you to 'fuck off' earlier."

Gavin just laughed,  _"Cursing suits you, Connor. Makes you sound like a sexy badass."_

Thirium flowed to Connor's cheeks, "W-Well... I er- I'm not really the one for saying things like that. It was just Hank had caught me talking to you and I just had to ensure him that nothing was going on."

 _"Quick thinkin'. I like it."_  Gavin confessed. After a few moments of silence, Gavin asked, "So we're cool, yeah? No issues between us?"

"None at all, Gavin." the android assured, "I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty-"

 _"Don't you dare start apologising, Con."_ he said, _"I will see you tomorrow night. We're gonna go out and have a good time and then go back to yours and have an even better time."_

Connor smiled to himself, "Okay. I can' t wait."

_"Love you, hun. Don't forget that I do. Whatever I say that may hurt you, just know that I still love your android ass."_

He smiled to himself as he replied, "Love you too, Gav. See you tomorrow night."

-x-

Gavin was going to have to tell Hank at some point... He couldn't keep this secret up for much longer.


	4. Triggers

"Now you take care of Sumo, all right? I don't want him half dead by the time I get back."

"You can count on me, Hank. Sumo will be perfectly fine in my care."

Hank groaned, opening the front door, only to be met with cold rain, "He better be. No house parties or anything like that, you got it?"

"Got it." Connor nodded, "Have a safe trip."

Hank waved him off before heading towards his car, just as he was about to get into the driver's seat he called, "Give me a call if Gavin gives you any shit, okay? I will call Fowler and have him kick the shit outta Reed."

"Y-Yeah. Sure..." Connor said.

The Lieutenant eyed the android... Something was wrong with him, "Maybe I should stay here instead, Connor, eh? You seem a bit off and I wouldn't like to leave you like this."

"Wh-What?" Connor questioned, "No! Trust me, Hank. I will be fine. I have self-tested recently and everything came up all clear. I am in a comfortable state."

"Fuckin' hell..." Hank muttered, "When are you gonna stop talkin' like a damn android?"

Connor smiled, "Never."

"Yep. Okay. I'm definitely leaving. Not seeing you for a few days is like a dream come true." he stated, entering the car before calling, "Goodnight!"

-x-

The android sat on the couch, Sumo wandering around his legs, "I must apologise, Sumo. But I cannot allow you to intake anymore food as my scans tell me that you have reached your required amount."

Sumo barked in response, still nudging Connor's legs.

He then stood up, "Don't tell Hank." he headed into the kitchen to retrieve more food to pour into Sumo's bowl, "That's enough though." he stated when he had finished pouring.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Connor's artificial breath caught in his throat, his metallic heart thumping quick and as Thirium coarsed throughout his body.

He shakily put the bag of food down before heading towards the door. His hand hovered the door handle. He tried his best to compose himself as he slowly opened to door.

"What's up, Con." Gavin winked, stepping into the house. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get rid of as much rain water as possible.

Connor's eyes followed his hand as he stepped further into the house, "H-Hello, Gavin. It's good to see you again." he closed the door. As he turned around, Gavin had him pinned up against the door - his hands on the android's waist.

"Always good to see you too." he teased, giving the android a feather-light kiss against his lips. He then leaned forward to rest his head against Connor's chest, arms wrapping tight around his waist.

Connor was completely caught off guard by everything. He decided that affectionate Gavin was his favourite type of Gavin.

Not tough guy Gavin.

He hated that Gavin. A lot more than he would like to admit.

He finally put his own arms around Gavin and rested his head against his shoulder.

Hank was going to kill him. Kill them both. Just so he could cleanse his eyes for good.

"I'm sorry..." the Detective mumbled against him, his hands caressing the android's back gently.

Connor simply nodded as he placed a kiss on Gavin's neck, causing the man to shiver.

Gavin pulled back and patted Connor on the cheek, "Come on then. I wanna drink."

-x-

"So how long's your old man outta town for again?" Gavin asked, parking in a side street near the bar.

"He will return Tuesday morning."

Gavin nodded, "Would he mind if I stayed over? Gotta keep you company."

"I er... I don't know."

He winked, "I promise I won't make a mess. It's a very loose promise but..."

Connor smiled, "I would like that."

Gavin then groaned, "You gotta stop doin' that." he exited the car, followed by Connor.

He tilted his head, "Doing what, Gavin?"

"Fuckin' smilin' at me like that. It does inhumane things to me." he explained, only making Connor want to smile more around him.

"I'm as 'inhumane' as it gets." Connor replied, gently taking Gavin's hand in his.

"You're more human than me sometimes, Con. Gotta bigger heart than me, that's for sure." Gavin leaned into Connor's side as he lead them to the bar.

Upon entering, Connor noticed that it wasn't too busy. But for a Saturday night, it was busy enough. Music was playing lightly through speakers and there were a number of people sitting at the bar watching sports on the TV.

Gavin pulled Connor towards a booth and they sat opposite eachother.

"What do you want to drink?" Gavin asked, "I'll pay. My treat."

Connor raise an eyebrow, "I've never drank before,Gav."

"Ah, right." Gavin nodded in understanding, "I'll get you a cider or somethin'. Start you off with something light." he paused before quickly making sure, "Th-That's if you want to drink. I-I'm not going to force you or anythin' like that-"

"It's fine, Gavin." that smile again, "I will try."

Gavin let out a relieved sigh before standing and heading over to the bar. He ordered a beer for himself and a cider for Connor, both coming in glass bottles.

He glanced around the bar as he waited for the drinks. You know... For an android-friendly bar, there didn't seem to be any androids around.

"Hey!" a voice caused Gavin to turn around, "The fuck you doin' in here, plastic?" a man was confronting Connor.

"I er-" Connor began.

"You ain't welcome here, asshole."

Gavin quickly abandoned the bar and headed over to the confrontation. He saw that Connor's LED was red, confusion and fear written on his face, "The fuck do you think you're doing?" Gavin asked.

"This fucking piece of plastic thinks it can just wander into any bar it wants! I'm gonna teach it a lesson."

"Yeah, well. That 'fucking piece of plastic' also happens to be my boyfriend and I would really appreciate it if you backed off."

Connor smiled up at him. He had never heard Gavin call him that before.

"This is also an android-friendly bar, if you can't read. So I suggest you back off."

Gavin was refraining himself from punching the shit out of this asshole. He didn't want to immediately get kicked out of the bar.

"The fuck you gonna do about it? Huh, buddy?" the man took a step closer to Gavin.

Gavin pulled out his badge from his pocket, "You're lucky I haven't taken you in for threatening to attack an officer." he then leaned down towards Connor and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his badge, "We're both from the DPD... That wouldn't have been very smart for you to get into a fight with the both of us." he returned the badge before leaning down to peck Connor's lips.

"Androids don't know what the fuck 'love' is! Why are you even getting involved with a damn machine?!"

"I don't need to take advice from you. And if you continue... I will have to take you in. But for now, I would like to escort you off the premises." the man cursed under his breath before turning and heading for the exit.

Connor grabbed Gavin's hand, "Don't." he said, "Don't go out there wtih him. I don't want you getting into an unnecessary fight."

Gavin said softly to him, "I can't let assholes talk to you like that. You already get enough shit from me which I end up regretting so fuckin' much... You don't need more of it."

"Please." Connor squeezed his hand, "Stay with me."

How could Gavin say no to those damn eyes?

He looked between Connor and the exit. He really wanted to teach the guy outside a lesson...

He let out a groan, "Okay, babe. Lemme just go get our drinks and I will be right back." he assured, squeezing Connor's hand back.

Connor watched as Gavin's hand slipped from his, and watched him head over to the bar. He had thrown down a couple dollars before grabbing the two bottles and turning on his heels, heading back over to Connor.

This time, Gavin sat directly next to Connor, their shoulders brushing as he placed a bottle in front of the android.

As Connor took the first sip, Gavin knew that he was analysing it.

But moments later, Connor continued to drink which made a smile appear on Gavin's face, "Not so bad, eh?"

Connor nodded, "Yes. It is of a high standard."

"Don't give it too much credit." Gavin chuckled, swigging from his drink. He then used his free hand to clasp Connor's free hand under the table, "Out of curiosity... Can androids get drunk?"

The android's LED flashed yellow, "Well... After deviancy occured within my systems. A few triggers also occured overtime. Enabling features such as the ability to feel pain, feel too cold and too hot. That part isn't a problem necessarily because of the heaters and coolers within my systems." he paused, "I am also able to feel things like pleasure, hatred, fear. And I am quite sure that intoxication is also possible... But it has an extremely low chance of occuring."

Gavin's eyes lightened up at the word 'pleasure'. He was gonna have to show Connor the true meaning of that word at some point, "Would love to see what a drunk version of you looks like." his hand squeezed Connor's as he took another sip from his beer.

"What does it feel like? Have you been-"

"Oh, plenty of times." he chuckled, "It feels great for the most part. Morning after is like hell though. Hangovers aren't fun."

"I have learnt from Hank that he does not enjoy 'hangovers'."

"And he has every right not to." he kissed the android's cheek.

Gavin's hand suddenly started to heat up extremely quick, causing him to retract his hand from Connor's, "S-Sorry!" Connor stuttered, "My sytems are just overheating. It's hard for me to control it."

The man placed another kiss on Connor's cheek, he felt the heat increasing, "Good to know that I'm the trigger for that. You gonna be okay?"

"Y-Yes. Just. If you could tone down the affection..."

"Never thought you'd ever say that." Gavin smirked, leaning down to kiss the side of the android's neck, "You're overheating because you enjoy it, Connor. You don't need to worry too much."

Connor nodded.

Gavin moved his hand out from inbetween them to run it through Connor's wet hair. His head was getting dryer by the second as his systems were still on high heat.

Connor was dreading Tuesday. A part of him didn't want Hank to return if it meant Gavin would stay like this.

"What's on your mind?" Gavin asked, taking his hand away to rest around Connor's waist.

"N-Nothing." he said, nervously with a shaky voice.

He tightened his arm around Connor's waist and pulled him closer into his side, "Come on, babe. I know somethin' is up."

All Connor wanted to ask was for Gavin to drop the tough guy act around Hank. It was hurting him more everyday...

"I er..." he paused, "I-I'm just happy that I get to spend time with you."

Gavin smiled, leaning his head on the android's shoulder as he took the final sip of his beer.

-x-

As the night went on, Gavin had managed to get through five beers with only slight intoxication.

Connor had also gone through two ciders and three beers. He was still quite far off from intoxication, his systems keeping everything down.

It was about 1am when most people started to leave the bar. There were still the few people who wanted to stay for pretty much the whole night and get drunk.

"Come on then, android boy." Gavin said, grabbing Connor's hand and pulling him out of the booth. 

Connor detected that Gavin was extremely tired and the beer was only adding onto that. So he put his arm around Gavin's waist as they exited the bar to keep him from passing out.

Upon reaching the outside world, the last thing they expected to happen, happened.

A fist had connected with Connor's nose, Thirium instantly pouring out. Gavin stepped out of the way on instinct.

It was the same asshole from before. He must've been outside drinking for hours, waiting for them to leave.

The man then punched Connor in the gut, causing the android to fall to his hands and knees.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Gavin exclaimed, now more awake than ever.

"I told you I was gon' teach that piece of plastic a lesson."

Gavin quickly punched the man in stomach, catching him off guard. Gavin then removed the handcuffs from his back pocket and quickly moved behind the man, "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

"An officer?!" the man breathed out, "It's a fucking machine!" trying to wrestle free from the cuffs, Gavin had a strong grasp on his wrists.

Artificial tears fell from the android's eyes as he tried to focus on anything put the pain that was coursing throughout him. His eyes focused on the ground below him, noticing every crack in the pavement.

-x-

Gavin had called for his friend, Chris Miller.

"Take this asshole away." Gavin said before kneeling down next to Connor.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You gotta stop gettin' into bar fights."

"It's his fuckin' fault!" he looked up at Chris, "He attacked Connor which is an assault on an officer." 

Chris knew that Gavin now had a soft spot for Connor so he understood the situation.

"It's a goddamn waste of scrap!" the man exclaimed, "They're all gonna fuckin' snap again and try to kill us off!"

Gavin ignored him, placing a hand on Connor's back who was now sitting on the floor, "You okay, babe?" he rubbed his back.

Chris forcefully pushed the man towards his car, "Look after him." Chris told Gavin, referring to Connor, "I'll handle this asshole."

"Thanks, Chris." he said, putting his arms around Connor to try and help him stand.

"I-I'm okay. I'm okay." Connor said, his voicy extremely shaky. Gavin could hear the complete fear and pain in his voice.

Gavin reached up gently touch Connor's nose. He instantly flinched as more artificialy tears fell from his eyes, "You're not okay, Connor." he wiped away the tears.

He had never seen Connor cry before and he was shocked that it was even possible.

He decided that he never wanted to see that again.

Gavin then moved his hand to rub over Connor's stomach, in an attempt to soothe the pain there, "Baby, it's okay to admit that you're in pain."

"M-My systems will be able to fix my nose. Trust me."

"That's not the point, Con."  he looped his arm through the android's before leading them to the car, "I don't wanna ever see you get hurt because the whole concept of pain is fuckin' new to you."

"I can't say that I enjoy it." Connor laughed before a groan rose out of him as he sat down in the passenger seat. Gavin made his way into the driver's seat, "I-I don't think that it is a wise idea for you to drive whilst intoxicated, Gavin."

Gavin leaned over to peck Connor's lips, "I don't care. I want to get you home so I can fix you up."

Connor smiled, "Thank you, Gav."

"Anytime, Connor."


	5. Bed Sharing, Old Texts

  
Gavin's thumb brushed over Connor's cheek as the rag in his other hand carefully wiped over the android's nose, clearing away the excess Thirium.

Connor's self-repair feature had played a huge part in the fix, Gavin was just there to make sure it wasn't crooked and wasn't covered in Thirium.

"You all good?" Gavin asked, finally wiping away the last mark of Thirium, his hand coming to rest on the around's cheek.

He nodded, "Yes. The pain should soon subside. Thank you." Connor turned his head to place a kiss to Gavin's palm. The Detective kept his hand there as his other hand threw the Thirium covered rag onto the coffee table. His now free hand came to rest on Connor's other cheek.

"Next time, I will scope out the place first." he assured the android.

"Next time?" Connor asked, turning his head back to look directly at him.

"Well... If you're up to it." Gavin pressed his lips to the android's. He pulled away as he felt something brush against his legs, "This must be the famous: Sumo."

Connor nodded, "Yes."

The dog immediately jumped up onto the couch next to Gavin, giving him a playful bark, "Hey there, bud." Gavin said, his hand on Sumo's head. Other hand now resting by his side.

It was now 3am and Connor scanned Gavin. Noting that the man needed his sleep, "Gavin." Connor put his hand on Gavin's thigh, "I would recommend that you sleep."

"We haven't got work tomorrow, Con." he removed his hand from Sumo before placing his other hand over Connor's, looking at him, "I can sleep whenever the fuck I want."

"Please, Gavin. I don't want you tired throughout tomorrow. It is already my fault that you are up this late."

"What? How is it your fault?"

The android shifted in his seat, before pointing at his nose with his free hand, "This-"

"That is not your fault." Gavin assured, moving both of his hands to the android's cheeks, "If anything, it was my damn fault. Makin' you go out to a bar that I knew hardly anything about."

Connor smiled before putting his arms around Gavin and leaning into his side, Gavin reciprocated, "We're just as bad as eachother." the android mumbled, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck.

That was not true. Gavin felt like the worst person on the planet. Connor was so innocent compared to him.

"You want me to stay with you until Lieutenant Asshole gets back?"

"If it's not too much of a bother for you."

"Not at all, hun."

-x-

Connor had entered Hank's room and soon returned to the couch with a duvet and pillow under his arms, "I-I can take the couch." the android said. He was also wearing his 'Knights of the Black Death' shirt and some black pyjama bottoms.

Oh, how much he wanted to fall into 'sleep-mode' surrounded by Gavin's warmth... But the nerves that shot through him told him otherwise.

"Connor, we can just shar-"

"You can take my room."

Gavin stood up and approached him, "No, listen-"

"I don't sleep like humans do anyways, Gavin. I have merely brought these-" he referred to the things under his arms, "-for my own personal comfort."

Gavin allowed Connor to step past him and put the duvet and pillow onto the sofa. He decided not to push Connor into sharing a bed with him, "You sure you're gonna be all right out here, Con? I can take the couch if you want."

"I insist, Gavin. You are the guest afterall." he paused, "I will be awake for 90% of the night, so you can come and see me if you require anything. The remaining 10% I will be in sleep-mode, restoring as much power as possible."

He was sometimes weirded out by Connor's 'android abilities'. But he still loved him nonetheless.

"Connor..." Gavin was about to tell him that he would really like it if he kept him company. He just nodded, "Okay. I will let you know if I need anythin'."

Connor smiled as Gavin pulled him into a hug, "Goodnight, Gavin."

"Goodnight, dipshit." Gavin joked, his lips pressed softly against the android's neck. He let out another sigh before he mumbled against Connor's neck, "I love you, asshole."

Okay... Connor felt like he couldn't breathe, and he didn't even need to! He loved affectionate Gavin so much, it almost hurt.

"I... I love you too, Gavin." Connor said, pouring out his mechanical heart. His arms tightened around the Detective, not wanting to let go.

Somewhere deep down, Gavin knew that Connor didn't want to let go. He knew that Connor could just stay like this with him for hours if it was possible.

Gavin smirked as he placed another kiss on the android's neck, teeth grazing. He felt the shiver run up Connor's back. Gavin then put his hands slightly under Connor's shirt to rest them on his bare hips. His mouth seeking Connor's soon after.

Connor was actually the one who tried to push things further, his tongue brushing against Gavin's lip, seeking entrance.

The loud bark coming from Sumo caused the pair to pull away. Sumo growled up at them.

"Hungry." Connor sussed, "Got it."

Gavin smiled at him, his hand coming up to rest on Connor's cheek, "Take it easy." he said, referring to Connor's nose which was still slightly crooked.

Connor nodded.

-x-

Gavin had headed into Connor's room, breathless.

Connor had fed Sumo before he made his way to the couch and flopped onto his back, his hands coming up to cover his face as he was buried into the duvet.

He felt like he was going crazy.

The idea of Gavin just 'using him' was still lurking at the back of his memory banks. He didn't want to believe that theory but he sure as hell couldn't rule it out.

Perhaps all of this affection was just a way to get at him? A way to make the android obedient once again, forcing him to do things for the Detective.

Connor rolled over to bury his face into the pillow before deciding against it as a shock of pain ran through his nose. He turned back over focus on the ceiling.

He tried to calm himself as he listened to the soft snores of Sumo who was sleeping not too far away from him.

No.

No way Gavin was like that.

A few months ago the story would have been different but now... Gavin had changed for the better. Even if he didn't particularly like to show his soft side at work.

His LED flashed yellow as he tried to process what was happening to his systems. To his body. Gavin had such a strange effect on him, Connor couldn't even place it.

He wanted to go into his room and lie with Gavin, conquer the fear of rejection because he knew Gavin wouldn't say no. But his nerves still got the better of him.

Connor decided then and there that he hated emotions. They were always so complicated.

He then reached for his phone on the coffee table before scrolling through all the texts that he and Gavin had sent to eachother over the past few months.

He came across one of his favourite conversations:

_Gavin: Hey Connor..._

_Connor: Detective? What's wrong? Do you need help with a case?_

_Gavin: No no nothin like that_

_Connor: It has to be important enough for you to be texting me at 4:35am, Detective._

_Gavin: i would consider this to be the most important text i hv ever sent_

_Connor: Don't hold back._

_Gavin: I dont know how to word this. its a lot harder than i thought it would be_

_Connor: Would it be best for us to talk in person about this particular matter?_

_Gavin: no! hell no. i probably woulda passed out by now if i was talkin to ya in person_

_Connor: That does not sound at all reasonable, Detective. I am highly certain that you would not pass out._

_Gavin: yea yea. Look... i know i was a dick to you a few months back and i hv been tryin to show u that im sorry_

_Connor: Yes. I understand and I accept your apology._

_Gavin: thats good to hear. anyways, durin these past few months of me tryna make it up to you..._

_Connor: Go on._

_Gavin: im gonna sound fuckin stupid. I like u Con. I dont usually do cheesy but here I am... bein extra cheesy_

_Connor: I like you too, Gavin._

_Gavin: I dont just like you as a friend Con. I do see you as a friend but... I wanna see you as something more than that_

_Connor: Oh. I see._

_Gavin: now I understand if you still have a grudge against me_

_Connor: Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I am just surprised that you confessed._

_Gavin: Surprised?_

_Connor: Yes. Truth be told, whenever I am around you, I can feel myself overheating. I'm not too sure if I understand this emotion I am feeling, but what I do understand is that you may return these emotions._

_Gavin: ur android talk confuses me_

_Connor: You like me. I like you. Romantic._

_Gavin: Simple enough_

_Connor: Good._

_Gavin: So do you wanna go out sometime? for a walk or whatever the fuck u like doin_

_Connor: I would like that, Gavin. It would make me extremely happy._

_Gavin: Great. I will pick u up later if ur down for it?_

_Connor: Yes. I am free all day today. I can't wait._

_Gavin: me neither, Con._

-x-

Connor had returned the phone to the coffee table before his eyes drifted over to the hallway that lead to his room.

He weighed out his options.

Stay here and wait for 'sleep-mode' to overcome him.  
Go to where Gavin is and ask to share the bed.  
End it all because all of these emotions were really getting on his nerves.

He ran a hand through his hair before standing and walking towards his room. There was no harm in asking right? He had to conquer his fears.

Connor slowly turned the doorknob to be met with the quiet snores emitting from Gavin. He closed the door behind him before heading towards the empty side of the bed. He carefully slipped into the bed, in hopes of not waking up Gavin.

He failed.

Gavin turned over to face him, his eyes lids just barely open as a tired smile spread across his lips, "Come here, babe." he shuffled closer, putting his arms around Connor's waist. Connor tucked his head underneath Gavin's chin, his hands clutching at Gavin's black t-shirt.

Gavin then intertwined their legs together, attempting to pull Connor closer if that was even possible.

Connor liked this. He could get used to this.

Gavin liked this. He could get used to this.

_Hopefully it would stay like this between them forever..._


	6. Despacito

**(A/N: So quick question... _TOTALLY_  unrelated to the fic but... Top!Connor or Bottom!Connor? Again...  _TOTALLY_  unrelated to the fic.)**

**This chapter is also called 'Despacito' cuz of fucking Tumblr...**

**I also made a damn ConnorXGavin video with this song lmao  
** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWytCJStt9Y&feature=youtu.be **  
**

** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS <3  
BEST PART OF MY DAY IS READING THEM! **

Connor was awoken from his 'sleep-mode' as he felt fingers card through his hair.

"G-Gavin?" Connor stuttered, his LED flashed yellow, "You have only slept for four hours. Why are you awake?"

Gavin yawned before his fingers moved to Connor's LED, "You woke me up."

Of course. Gavin must've been woken up by the LED which was extremely bright in this dark environment.

"I-I apologise." he moved to stand but Gavin pulled him back into the bed by his waist.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked, burying his face into the android's neck.

"I was just going to leave in order for you to get the required amount of sleep. I would have woken you at the appropriate time with breakfast."

"I would much rather have you in here than out there."

Connor tried to protest, "But-"

Gavin cut him off with a peck on the lips, "Don't talk." his face going back to being buried into Connor's neck.

Connor gave in with a smile. A hand coming up to rest at the back of Gavin's neck, his other resting on Gavin's waist. Gavin tightened his arms around the android's own neck, allowing sleep to overtake him once more.

-x-

Connor had gone back into 'sleep-mode' in hopes of passing the time. What he did not expect was to be awoken by loud music coming from the kitchen.

"Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito.Deja que te diga cosas al oído. Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo."

He could hear Gavin sing along to the tune.

Connor had processed what he was saying and soon came to the conclusion that this song was not to be heard by innocent people.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers came up to his nose. Small droplets of Thirium must've poured out overnight. His pain receptors were off the charts.

His repair process seemed to be a lot slower than normal.

The door to the room soon opened and in walked Gavin, the music was still coming from the kitchen.

"You doin' okay?" Gavin asked, moving to sit next to him on the edge of the bed, his fingers came up to carefully wipe away the Thirium, "That's not lookin' too good."

"I may have to visit Markus' people. They could potentially fix it if I am unable to do so myself."

Gavin nodded, "That's good to hear. I got some coffee in the kitchen if you want any." he stood up, grabbing Connor's hand and leading him out of the room.

"You fed Sumo?" Connor questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave me alone." Gavin picked up the two coffees before handing one to Connor and then sitting down in the chair opposite him.

Connor continued to analyse the song as it played, "You know Spanish?" Connor questioned Gavin.

"Err..." Gavin sipped his coffee, "Sure."

_The only damn Spanish he knew were the lyrics to Despacito._

"This song..." Connor paused, "It isn't exactly child-friendly is it?"

"Not really." Gavin agreed, "But it is a damn good song." he downed the hot coffee in one go, in hopes of it waking him up more.

"I'm not so sure that that was a wise idea, Gavin."

Gavin just shrugged in response, watching Connor observe his coffee, "Quiero ver bailar tu pelo. Que le enseñes a mi boca. Tus lugares favoritos. Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro. Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido." Gavin stood and walked over to Connor's seat as he spoke the lyrics, he took the mug out of the android's hands and placed it on the table.

The words were registering inside of the android's head.

He then put his leg over Connor's lap and sat down, wrapping both of his legs around Connor's waist. Connor just looked at him in utter confusion as Gavin's arms came around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss.

The android immediately reacted, putting his own arms around the man's waist, his hands soon finding their way under Gavin's shirt to rest on his bare hips.

***BANG BANG BANG***

The door.

"Fuckin' hell..." Gavin groaned in annoyance. He decided to get back to the task at hand and ignore the door, attacking Connor's lips with his.

Again, there was a knock at the door. Whoever was on the outside seemed very persistent.

"Perhaps we should open it, Gavin..." Connor suggested as he pulled away.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he stood up from Connor, ignoring the heat that was rising within him. Connor picked up his mug and tried to focus on the liquid inside of it. Thirium rising to his cheeks as he tried to understand what that certain heat within him was...

Gavin made sure to switch the radio off beforehand.

Upon unlocking and opening the door, a familiar face stood there, "G-Gavin?" Chris asked, "Didn't expect to see you here!"

Thank God it wasn't Hank...

"Stayed over last night after helping Connor with his wound."

Chris nodded, "Of course. That asshole is at the station now whilst we try and figure out what to do with him."

Gavin sighed in relief before asking, "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to see Connor. We have an investigation that needs lookin' at."

"But it's his day off, isn't it?"

"Yes." Chris said, "But this investigation involves androids and only Hank and Connor have the knowledge of what to do when it comes to them."

Connor soon approached the pair, "Hello, Officer Miller."

"Detective Anderson." Chris nodded, "We are in need of your assistance if it isn't any bother to you."

"I dunno, Chris..." Gavin started.

Connor went to grab Gavin's hand but as soon as Gavin felt Connor's fingers brush his own, he quickly stepped away to stop it from happening - Not wanting Chris to see the interaction. Connor's hand twitched slightly as his LED went red.

He was beginning to become more and more upset with Gavin's actions when he is around people that he knows.

He had also noticed that his stress levels had been raising over the past few days. Mainly due to Gavin's actions...

"It won't be too long. We just need Connor to come over to the station and go over some files. Perhaps interrogate an android we have over... there..." Chris trailed off as he looked at Connor with worry, "You all right there, pal?" he noticed the red LED.

"Y-Yes. Everything is fine."

"Your LED seems to be tellin' a different story, Anderson."

Gavin then turned to look at Connor "What's wrong?" he asked.

Connor quickly answered with his eyes narrowed, "Nothing." Gavin stepped forward, his intention to put his hands on Connor's cheeks to ask him what was wrong. But he soon remembered that Chris was there... So he stopped himself.

Gavin could see the slight hint of anger and hurt within the android's eyes.

Chris could sense some sort of hostility between the pair. The atmosphere was clearly tense, "Detective Anderson. Would you be happy to accompany me to the station?"

Connor finally nodded, "Of course. If you would allow me time to get dressed, then I will make my way over and meet you in an hour."

"Sounds good." Chris turned to leave, "See ya later, Gavin." he said, heading towards his car.

As soon as Gavin had closed the door, he turned to look at Connor, "Everythin' okay, babe?" he took a step forward to place his hands on the android's cheeks, but Connor instantly stepped away and headed for his room.

"I'm perfectly fine, Gavin." he said as he entered.

He walked to the corner of the room towards a chair, his clothes were there in a neat pile.

He pulled off his 'Knights of the Black Death' t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed, he then reached for his white shirt off of the chair.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a pair of lips found his bare shoulder, "Come on, Con. Tell me what's wrong."

His LED was still red as he answered, "I have told you. Nothing is wrong. Now please. I have to get ready within the next five minutes and thirty three seconds otherwise I will not make it to the station within the next hour."

Gavin reluctantly stepped away with a sigh, his eyes focused on the android's back as he put his shirt and familiar jacket on. His eyes traced over the 'RK800' and 'ANDROID' text.

He sometimes forgot that Connor was an android. That text on the back of his jacket, alongside his LED, being the only things that reminded him. It was strange to see just how human Connor actually was.

It started to hit him that Connor really was just as human as any other. He started to realise that Connor could feel just as hurt or just as angry as any other human too.

As he was lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice Connor remove his pyjama bottoms and put on his trousers.

Damn.

Connor nudging past him, exiting the room, is what pulled him away from his thoughts.

He quickly followed and interlaced his fingers with the android's. He felt Connor's hand twitch.

"Gavin." Connor said, almost emotionless, "I have to get to work and help Officer Miller."

Why was his LED still red?

"Connor, I know something is up with you. Why won't you just be up front with me?"

"It's honestly nothing, Gavin." Connor managed to withdraw his hand from Gavin's as he headed towards the front door to slip his shoes on, "Just a... Just a malfunction within my systems, that's all. A quick virus check will solve everything."

Gavin knew that he was lying. He had learnt a lot about Connor in the past few months so he always had a hunch whenever Connor lies.

"Con-"

"I will see you in a few hours. Please feel free to do whatever you want whilst I am gone. Just... Nothing that would piss Hank off." he quickly left and shut the door behind him.

Okay... Gavin had never really heard Connor curse.

Well, apart from that time on the phone but that was justifiable.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

...Was it is his fault?

 

**(ANGST. ANGST EVERYWHERE.)**


	7. Stress Levels Rising

Connor leaned back in his chair as he tried to stop the artificial tears from pooling in his eyes.

Gavin was being a fucking asshole, Connor had deduced.

He understood that Gavin wanted to keep up his 'tough-guy-act'... But he wishes he didn't. 

His fingers glided over the keys as he looked up more on the case that Chris had told him about. Anything to get his mind off of Gavin.

His eyes moved to the desk opposite him. Hank's. He would never admit it to anyone but... he missed Hank, despite him only being gone for less than twenty four hours. Connor was sure that Sumo missed him too.

The android's metal heart continued to ache... And Connor hated it. This was one of the many things he hated about being a deviant. He hated feeling pain like this. The metaphorical kind which somehow became physical.

Connor loved Gavin so much that it hurt. It mainly hurt due to Gavin putting him down whilst in public around people that they both knew.

Unlike when they were at that bar where Gavin had easily defended him in front of that guy who ended up punching him.

Connor didn't usually work on Sundays... He used to enjoy spending time with Hank at home. But now he couldn't be more happy being here... Away from Gavin just to clear his head.

He had to get out of here. He needed to be in the cool air of Detroit. His systems were overheating and the hot temperature of the station wasn't exactly helping. His stress levels were significantly rising too.

Connor stood up and turned towards the exit.

"Anderson!" a voice caused him to turn around. Fowler. "My office!"

The android reluctantly walked towards Fowler's office, walking in through the glass door before closing it, "How may I help, Captain?"

Fowler sat down and leaned forward clasping his hands together on the desk, "You seem to have something on your mind, Connor." he noticed Connor's red LED, "Whatever it is you can talk to me. I can't have this affecting your work."

"I understand, Captain." Connor nodded, "But I can assure you that there is nothing is on my mind."

"You need to learn how to lie better, Connor. Controlling your LED would be a good start."

Connor's fingers insinctively reached up to his LED, "I... My apologies, Captain."

He nodded, "Whatever it is that is bothering you... Please don't bring the problem into work next time."

"Of course.... Captain...." Connor's voice trailed off as he caught someone out the corner of his eye enter the station.

"Fuckin' Reed." Fowler mumbled, "I had hunch that it had somethin' to do with him. I swear I'm gonna get rid of his ass if I catch him makin' anymore smartass comments regardind you, Connor."

"O-Oh no, nothing like that, Captain. Ga- Detective Reed has been... tolerable recentely."

The Captain was still clearly skeptical. He knew something was going on between his two detectives and he didn't want it affecting their work, "Deal with whatever the fuck is going on between you two as soon as possible. I don't want it coming into work tomorow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain. This won't happen again."

He nodded, "Good. Take an early break to talk to Reed and try to work something out for today."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." Connor nodded before heading towards the door, exiting his office.

As Connor finished walking down the small set of stairs, a hand grabbed his and dragged him through the station, "G-Gavin? Why are you even here?!"

Gavin didn't respond as he pulled him to the back of the station towards the restroom. He made sure that all the stalls were empty before he pushed Connor against the sinks. Gavin slammed his lips against Connor's.

Connor was in shock at first before he managed to push Gavin away, "Gavin. We are at work. There is no time for this." his LED turned into a brighter red, "I suggest that you leave. You are not due in for work today."

"Connor, what the fuck is up with you?"

**Stress Levels: 89%**

"Nothing." Connor simply said, his eyes glaring at Gavin.

"There clearly is something wrong, dipshit! Your goddamn LED is still red!"

**Stress Levels: 92%**

"Gavin. Just drop it, okay? My stress levels are already at 92% and I would highly recommend that you don't cause them to rise any further."

"I just want to know what's wrong, babe! I don't even have the slightest fuckin' clue!"

**Stress Levels: 97%**

That was way too high for Connor's liking. He slipped past Gavin and made a break for the door, only to be stopped by Gavin's hand.

"Hey..." Gavin said, calmly, "Okay, you don't have to tell me what's wrong." he turned the android back around to face him, "But I am here for you if you need anything, got it?" his free hand coming up to gently cup Connor's jaw.

Connor's LED was going mad, it was constantly flashing yellow and red. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to feel around Gavin anymore, the mixture of affection and rejection was confusing him beyond belief.

Gavin interlaced his fingers with Connor's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. His other hand still remaining on the android's jaw, thumb rubbing gently.

Gavin leaned up to softly place his lips against Connor's, in hopes to calm him down.

He knew what happened when an android's stress levels reach 100%. And he DEFINITELY didn't want Connor to get that stressed. Not after learning months ago that they self-destruct.

"Talk to me, Con. I can't have you self-destructing on me anytime soon."

Connor nodded leaning forward to place his head on Gavin's shoulder, Gavin gladly accepted this and removed his hand from the android's to bring up to the back of Connor's neck. His other hand coming to rest at the android's hip. 

Both of Connor's arms had made their way around Gavin's waist, "I... I'm trying to control myself."

Gavin didn't really know if this was the right thing to ask, but he asked it anyways, "What er... What are your stress levels at?"

His LED was still flashing between yellow and red, "95%."

Gavin did not like the sound of that. He pulled away from Connor, reaching down to take his hand in his once again, "Lets just go outside and see if we can get you to cool down. Because I can feel that you are overheatin'."

Connor allowed himself to be lead out of the restrooms, before Gavin could walk any further, Connor pulled him back slightly, "Er... Gavin?"

"What's up?"

The android looked down at their joined hands. Connor knew that Gavin wouldn't like to be seen here holding hands with him so he decided to remind him. For the safety of his 'tough-guy-act'.

Gavin looked towards where the exit was before looking back at Connor. He lout out a sigh, bringing the android's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles before tighening his grip.

**Stress Levels: 86%**

"Let's go, sweetheart." he winked, again beginning to lead him towards the exit. The pair got a few questionable looks from their co-workers on the way out but they decided to ignore them.

The cool air of Detroit hit Connor hard, his systems temperature instantly dropping. This in turn caused his stress levels to lower too, thankfully.

**Stress Levels: 73%**

Gavin stepped closer to him to loop his arm through Connor's, leaning into his side affectionately.

Connor then turned to bring the man into a hug.

A small piece of his mind was telling him to break up with Gavin. Mainly because he was confused. He didn't even know what to think anymore.

Maybe he was taking everything too seriously? Perhaps he just needed to calm down and see things from Gavin's perspective...

"I love you, Con..." Gavin mumbled into the android's chest.

Connor couldn't leave Gavin.

He was the only human who showed him affection and he didn't know he needed it so much until he became a deviant.

He didn't reply to Gavin, just squeezed him tighter.

He couldn't abandon Gavin.

Even though deep down he felt abandoned himself...

-x-

Gavin had brought him coffee whilst he was working at his desk, trying to spark small talk. It was awkward between the two.

They both felt exactly the same as they did the first day they started dating.

Just a pair of awkward idiots who didn't know what to say or do to one another.

Gavin sat on the edge of Connor's desk, a mug in his hand, "You still want me to stay with you tonight? I'd be more than happy to go back to mine and give you some space."

Connor thought about it, gulping down the last of his coffee.

Should he really let Gavin back in?

Connor craved Gavin's touch.

He craved the affection so much that he just disregarded all the shit that Gavin had been putting him through recentely.

How could he say no?

"I would like some company tonight. It gets lonely with just Sumo."

Gavin smiled, relieved, "Want me to see if Fowler will you out early? We can both go back to yours and just... chill out. Order food. Watch TV. That kinda shit."

"I doubt the Captain will allow that."

"With my charm, he won't be able to say no." Gavin winked.

"You need to have charm in the first place if you ever want to use it." Connor said with a smirk.

Gavin leaned forward, closer towards Connor's face, "Oh really, android? I charmed you, didn't I?"

"It was more like I took pity on how bad your pickup lines were. So I had to agree to be with you to shut you up."

"Oh, yeah?" Gavin leaned in even closer, "You can't resist me." he moaned into the android's ear, causing Thirium to flood to his cheeks, "I win." Gavin chuckled.

These were the times in which he enjoyed being with Gavin. The harmless back and forth between the two.

But he knew when Hank returned... These moments would become less frequent. Gavin's tough-guy side would come straight back to the surface and deflect anything that was said that him and Connor.

Connor didn't know what to do anymore.

He had never been so confused in his life.


	8. Confrontations

Fowler had refused to let Connor leave early, he told him that he needed these reports filed as soon as possible in order to move further with the case. Connor understood.

 

Gavin had hung around for the rest of the afternoon, having a friendly back and forth with Connor. 

 

"You're gettin' a bit friendly with this piece of plastic, aren't ya Reed?" an officer mocked as he walked past.

 

Gavin glared at him before shaking his, "N-No, Jayden. I... I'm just pressuring this asshole to hurry up, you know? Fowler will have my head if this shit isn't done soon."

 

Connor tried to focus on his computer screen instead of the conversation Gavin was having with the Officer Jayden.

 

Jayden chuckled, "Yeah... Captain's been on edge lately, suprised he hasn't kicked us all out." he then glared at Connor, "Fuckin' plastic. They're all takin' our jobs. Won't be long now til every damn officer and detective is replaced by a damn machine."

 

Gavin bit his tongue.

 

Defend Connor.

 

Don't defend Connor.

 

He gulped hard, he was definitely going to have to apologise for this later, "Yeah, I get what you mean." he agreed with Jayden, "Think they're better than us but truthfully... They're just a bunch of obedient dipshits who are nothing without a master to tell 'em what to do."

 

Connor's had returned to blue throughout the day but now... Red. Again. His eyes still remained on the screen. But the hand that was around his empty mug was getting tighter.

 

"Exactly my point. Care to join me for a coffee, Reed?" Jayden asked, "Can't have that plastic asshole convert you to his side."

 

"Would never dream of it." Gavin chuckled, standing up from Connor's desk and walking with Jayden towards the break room.

 

The android quickly retracted his hand from the mug once a crack had appeared in it.

 

Connor quickly wiped an artificial tear away from his eye. He was getting angry at himself for letting shit like this get to him.

 

He blamed himself.

 

He typed fast. Extremely fast. He just wanted to get out of this station as soon as possible and go for a walk to calm himself down.

 

At the rate he was typing, he had deduced that he would be finished with these reports in exactly 25 seconds.

 

He hit send as soon as he was done, Fowler immediately recieving the report.

 

Connor got to his feet and walked quickly towards the exit. His feet failed him as he picked up on the conversation in the break room.

 

He wanted to leave... But he couldn't. He leaned against the wall and listened.

 

"Some would even say that you were fuckin' the android." Jayden laughed.

 

Gavin groaned, "What the fuck, Jayden? That's fucked up! Who would wanna sleep with a damn machine when you can sleep with a real life person? And besides... I met a erm... a girl a few weeks ago. Really hittin' it off."

 

Ouch. Connor's heart almost broke. He couldn't even tell if Gavin was lying or not and now a whole load of other thoughts were flooding through his mind.

 

"Ha..." Jayden said, "Bet that fuckin' machine thinks you two are friends, huh?"

 

"Not even fuckin' close." Gavin replied, "Could never like nor love a piece of plastic like them."

 

Connor really hated Gavin right now. He's never hated anyone so much before.

 

He turned and left the station, before taking out his phone and ringing the only person he could trust.

 

"Connor? Caught me at the right time! Just finished up the first part of the talk! Markus and Kara are enjoyin' it. I'm just here for the free drinks."

 

"H-Hank?" Connor didn't even know what he was trying to say. His eyes remained ahead of him as he began to walk home.

 

"Connor? Is everything all right? You sound... off."

 

He couldn't exactly say: 'Oh, my boyfriend Gavin is being a fucking dick and I would really appreciate if you came over here and kicked his ass.'

 

"Gavin is being an asshole..." he decided to say, his voice shaky. He tried his hardest to stop the tears as he picked up his pace.

 

Hank's voice was laced with worry, "Jesus, Connor. I've never heard you so upset over something Gavin has said. I can try and come back early if you want? Personally teach his ass a fuckin' lesson."

 

"Y-Yeah. If it is no bother to you."

 

"Not at all, son. I will try and make it back for tommorrow mornin' instead of Tuesday, okay?"

 

"Okay. Thank you, Hank."

 

"Anytime. Try and avoid Gavin until then if you can."

 

"I will see you tommorow... Or Tuesday. Whenever it is possible."

 

"Catch you later, kiddo."

 

As soon as Connor put the phone down, a text came through.

 

Connor didn't want to deal with Gavin today...

 

Gavin: comeon baby. dont be like this. im sorry for callin u obedient and shit like that x

 

Don't be like what?! Annoyed?! Hurt?! Worried?! Confused as fuck?!

 

His robotic heart ached so much. How did humans deal with emotions like these on a day-to-day basis?

 

His fingers hovered over his phone as he walked. He glanced up every now and then to make sure that he wasn't going to run into anything.

 

He decided against texting back and put the phone into his pocket.

 

Gavin was really testing his stress levels. He loved him, there was no denying that but... He also loved to hate him.

 

There was always that portion of him who had a certain hatred towards the man. He had just been bottling it up for the past few months.

 

The chances of their relationship lasting for more than a year had drastically gone down.

 

His sytems were now giving him an average of two months.

 

As Connor entered the side street where Hank's house was located, a voice caught his attention, "Hey!" he stopped walking and diverted his gaze towards the source. His eyes widened at who it was, "Fancy seein' you here, plastic."

 

It was the man from the bar... "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were at the station!"

 

"They let me go with a few hours ago with a fine. Looks like they still don't consider you as a fuckin' person otherwise I would be behind bars."

 

Connor looked all around him and noticed that he was alone with the man, noone would be able to protect him if things got too dangerous. Not like anyone would protect him anyways... Afterall, he is just a machine.

 

"You think you're all special don't you, asshole?" the man took a step towards the android before he quickly took out a gun from his back pocket, "Now fuckin' turn around and head into that alleyway." he motioned with the gun.

 

Connor was scared. His LED flashed red. He didn't even know what to do. His systems weren't responding.

 

He reluctanty turned around and felt the gun press to the back of his head. He was then pushed into the alleyway.

 

"Didn't wanna risk shootin' your ass out in the open. That might be enough to put me behind bars." he then turned Connor around to press the gun to his regulator.

 

"P-Please. You don't have to do this." Connor said, tears starting to brim his eyes.

 

"Aw fake artificial tears. How fuckin' cute." he backed Connor up against the wall, clicking the safety off his gun, "I'm gonna show you what people like me do to worthless pieces of scrap like you. And believe me... You aren't the first android I've killed recently."

 

Connor was really scared to die. His systems were overheating. His stress levels were rising. He couldn't take it anymore.

 

He didn't ask to be this way. He didn't ask to be created.

 

Without warning, a gunshot went off. Connor felt the searing pain run through him, before he slid down the wall. A trail of Thirium left behind.

 

*VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGE*

 

*BIOCOMPONENT #8456w DESTROYED - REPLACEMENT REQUIRED*

 

*TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN - 00:01:59*

(a/n: I have upped the time it takes for shutdown.)

 

"That's what you get for askin' for fucking freedom." the man smirked.

 

It hurt. It hurt beyond belief.

 

His vision was static as his sensory components all started to fail one by one.

 

Just then, another gun shot went off. Connor saw the man fall to the ground clutching his thigh. He could make out a figure kneeling down and cuffing the man to a nearby pipe coming out of the wall.

 

The person who had just shot the man was quickly at his side, kneeling down, "C-Connor?!"

 

Gavin.

 

Gavin's hand came up to rest against his damaged regulator, "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay." he tried to reassure the android and himself, "Is there anything I can do?"

 

The android shook his head slightly, "N-No. There isn't enough time."

 

Connor tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, "I... I'm scared, Gavin."

 

"It's okay to be scared, sweetheart." he wasn't bothered by the extreme amount of Thirium covering his hand.

 

Tears fell from the android's eyes which Gavin instantly wiped away with his free hand, "I'm sorry, Gavin..."

 

"S-Sorry? What the hell for?!"

 

"I know I'm not good enough. I'm just a stupid machine who doesn't know what to do without someone tellin' it orders."

 

"You're fuckin' more than good enough. You're everything to me. I've been being the biggest dick on the planet and I wish things coulda been different between us."

 

*TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN - 00:01:05*

 

*REPLACEMENT REQUIRED*

 

Connor felt his voice dying, "Y-You said that you would rather be with a human..."

 

Shit.

 

He didn't want Connor to hear that.

 

He would never say shit as bad as that in front of him.

 

"I didn't mean that, Con. I was just trying to keep up my stupid tough guy act. I would always choose you over anyone else." he caressed the android's cheek, "I'm such a fuckin' asshole. How much did ya hear?"

 

"A-All of it."

 

"I'm not cheating on you, okay? I also didn't mean it when I said that it would be fucked up to sleep with you. Believe me, babe." tears FINALLY started to appear in Gavin's eyes.

 

*TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN - 00:00:29*

 

"D-Do you love me?"

 

Gavin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connor's. A tear finally slipping down the man's cheek, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do you idiot! I know you think I don't. I know you think that I'm just using you or somethin' like that. But I'm not. I've never been more serious about a relationship than this one."

 

Connor's eyes fluttered shut as his LED grew weaker, "I... I trust you."

 

He couldn't have asked for anything better to hear before dying.

 

"Please, Con. D-Don't go."

 

*SHUTDOWN IMMINENT*

 

Connor's LED had finally switched off. Gavin could no longer hear his systems whirring and buzzing inside of him.

 

Gavin wrapped his arms around the android and buried his face into his neck.

 

"I'm sorry, Connor."

 


	9. The Good Days

  
27 hours. 

27 hours since Connor had 'died'. Gavin had been counting. 

Word was spreading that Hank wanted to talk to Gavin because he couldn't find Connor. Gavin had been in hiding at his home. Connor's body was on Gavin's bed. 

He didn't know what to do with him.

He had officially ran out of tears. 

Alcohol was in his hand as he sat in his dining room.

It was his fault that was dead. If hadn't been such an asshole towards him at work and just admitted his undying love for the android... Maybe Connor would still be here with him. 

A few months ago he wouldn’t have even dreamed about crying over an android. But now things were different.

A part of him wished he hadn’t have dragged Connor into this relationship. The poor android wouldn’t have been put through so much stress. He wouldn't have been put through so much confusion and worry. 

“I'm sorry, Connor...” he whispered to himself. His heart wouldn't stop aching. This is how Connor must've felt everyday during this relationship.

Just in constant heartache and pain. 

“REED! YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER! GET OUT HERE NOW!” loud bangs emitted from the front door.

Hank. He didn’t even know what to say to him. How does one calmly explain to a man that their son is 'dead'? 

Gavin was going to feel forever guilty, that's for sure.

“OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!” 

Gavin then threw his empty bottle at the wall before standing and trudging over to the door.

He had to face Hank at some point... 

“Where the fuck is Connor?” Hank demanded once the door was opened, he grabbed Gavin's collar forcefully.

“I... I...” Gavin couldn't find the words. 

Hank then noticed that Gavin's eyes were red and bags had formed under them, “What... what happened?” he let go of Gavin.

Gavin turned away from him, “I... I'm so sorry, Hank.” 

“Something is definitely off with you, Reed. You never apologise or... cry.”

“It's my fault...” his breath hitched in his throat. 

Hank was confused. A part of him knew that Gavin's state had something to do with Connor but... Since when did Detective Asshole get emotional over an android?

“Where's Connor?” he asked, his own voice becoming shaky. 

“I-I take full responsibilty, Hank. Y-You have full permission to punch me or shoot me or whatever makes you happy...” he turned back to face Hank.

Hank couldn't believe what he was seeing. Actual tears were falling from Gavin's eyes, “Gavin... Where's Connor?” 

Gavin's eyes glanced towards the staircase, “My room...” he felt the lump in his throat grow bigger and the pain in his heart get stronger.

Hank cautiously made his way up the stairs. 

Multiple thoughts hit Gavin's brain. 

He would never be able to kiss that stupid fucking smile off of the android's face ever again. 

He would never be able to show him how much he actually loved his plastic ass. 

He would never be able to express just how sorry he was. 

The thought at the front of his mind was haunting him. Connor's expression of fear and pain as Thirium constantly poured from his broken regulator. 

Connor had always been sweet with him. Even before they were together.

All Gavin had done was constantly be an asshole and build up pain within the android which he clearly didn't deserve. 

And now here he was. In his house with his dead boyfriend just upstairs. He could only imagine how Hank was feeling.

He reached into his pocket, shaky fingers pulling out Connor's phone.

Gavin laughed at the thought of Connor's old passcode '1234'. 

Gavin's smile faltered as he inputted the new passcode that Connor had chosen a few weeks ago.

It was the day they officially had their first kiss. 

Connor was always so cheesy. 

-x-

Gavin interlaced his fingers with Connor's as the two walked through the park. The sun was setting so a soft glow casted over them. 

Connor's hand gripped Gavin's tighter as he pulled the man up the hill, “Jesus, this hill is fuckin' steep.” Gavin took a deep breath as Connor continued dragging him.

“It was your idea to come here in the first place, Gavin.” Connor stated with a smile as they finally reached the top. 

“I regret my decision.” Gavin collapsed onto the grass, lying flat on his back. 

“No you don’t.” Connor smirked as he sat down next to him. 

Gavin sat up and looked to his right to look into the android's eyes, “You're right. You're here so I don’t regret it. 

Cheesy. Way too cheesy. But he said it because he had learnt over the past few days that Connor loved hearing shit like that. 

Gavin then shuffled closer to him to wrap his arms around Connor's waist and rest his head on his shoulder. 

Connor wasn't so used to the hugging aspect. He would admit that he loved the feeling of Gavin's hand in his though. He soon put his own arms around Gavin. 

They both listened to the birds chirp and the trees rustle around them. Their eyes staring at the horizon in the far distance. 

Gavin had never done anything like this before in past relationships. He usually just went out for a drink until him and whoever he was with at the time were drunk before they headed back to Gavin's for a quick fuck. 

But for some reason... Gavin wouldn’t even think about doing that with Connor. He actually wanted to take things slow and see if he can be in a serious committed relationship for longer than two months.

“Gavin?” Connor asked, breaking Gavin away from his thoughts.

Gavin pulled back slightly to look Connor in his eyes, their faces extremely close, "What's up?"

"I've... done some research."

"Research?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

Connor bit his lip, "Research about relationships. Considering I am new to everything."

"Just go with the flow." Gavin chuckled, "I always have."

Connor nodded.

His LED flashed a brief yellow as one of his hands went up to Gavin's cheek. Gavin was definitely shocked by this action, "Is this okay?" Connor wondered.

Gavin gulped, "Y-Yeah. Totally fine."

"Can I ask you an important question?"

"Fire away."

Connor smiled, "...Can I kiss you?"

Gavin almost laughed at how awkward Connor was but he stopped himself. He smirked, "Go for it." his own hand to reach up to the back of Connor's neck.

The android cautiously leaned forward until he could feel Gavin's breath ghost over his lips. He finally decided to make their lips meet. It was a short, but sweet, kiss.

Both Connor and Gavin craved more.

"Think you're gonna have to do that again, Con. Didn't feel it the first time." Gavin winked.

"Gladly." Connor replied.

-x-

Gavin quickly placed the unlocked phone onto the table.

He purposefully made it visible so Hank would see it when he came back downstairs.

The Detective then quickly made his way to the door, grabbing his coat along the way and flinging it on.

He hated himself. So much. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He exited the house as quietly as possible, tears still welling in his eyes, threatening to pour at the slightest trigger.

Connor's smile made its way into Gavin's mind.

Fuck that smile.

Upon entering the car, he turned the radio on and listened to some bullshit about how the weather was going to get colder.

Great. Just something to add to his already cold heart.

He started up the car and drove off into the night.

His mind needed to be cleared.


	10. Return to Me

He was tired.

So tired.

He hadn't slept in days in the shitty motel room he had been paying for. He didn't want Hank to know where he was.

It was now Friday and Gavin had decided to go into work. He had called Fowler a few days ago and asked for some time off, surprisingly he was okay with it.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. 

Gavin was also surprised that Hank hadn't arrived yet. He was definitely not looking forward to confronting him.

"Reed! My office!" a shout made Gavin jump slightly before he composed himself and stood up. He quickly made his way to Fowler's office.

"What do you want?" Gavin asked as he shut the door, his voice almost monotone.

Fowler glared at him, "Less of the fuckin' attitude, Reed. I'm assigning you and Connor to work a case together."

His heart ached at the mention of Connor's name before he asked, "C-Connor? But he's-"

"He's late, I know. Something about a meeting with the creator of CyberLife. None of my fucking business." he searched through the papers on his desk, "Here's the file on the case. Go over it properly this time, okay?"

Gavin wasn't sure if his ears were lying to him. Connor couldn't be at a meeting with his creator.

Could he?

"You just gonna stare at me all fuckin' day or are you actually gonna take the damn file?!" Fowler asked, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"S-Sure. Whatever." he snatched the file before turning to leave. 

He headed down the stairs, his eyes too busy being focused on the file instead of actually noticing the person he was about to bump into.

Gavin quickly crouched down to pick up the dropped file, "Shit. Look where you're going ass... hole..." he trailed off as he looked up and saw who it was, "C-Connor?"

"Detective Reed." he replied.

Gavin didn't care. He lunged himself forward to bring the android into a hug, his face instantly buring into his neck.

Connor's hands twitched.

Gavin couldn't quite believe that his boyfriend was standing right here in front of me. Clearly  _alive_.

"Detective Reed, if I may. I believe that we have been assigned a case together and it would greatly help me if I could take a look at the file."

Gavin pulled away to raise an eyebrow at the android, "Is everything all right, Connor?"

His LED went yellow briefly, before returning to blue, "I have just conducted a minor self-check and all my systems seem to be in working order. I am perfectly fine." he paused, "You must be wondering how I am here. Hank had contacted the founder of CyberLife. He explained the situation and Kamski agreed to help, resulting in him replacing my biocomponent and giving me a reboot."

"What the fuck does a reboot consist of?"

"It is essentially just a restart. Aspects such as important memories are still intact. My sensory components have also been upgraded in order to work more efficiently."

"You remember everything there is to know about me though, right?"

Connor went through his memory banks before nodding and snatching the file out of the Detective's hands, "Yes. You're the asshole who deep down still hates androids. I know we are... 'together'. B-But don't you think that it's time we went our separate ways?"

Connor didn't mean that. Gavin could see right through him.

Had the reboot really made Connor come to his senses? Gavin could see that Connor was holding back emotion.

Gavin's hand came up to Connor's jaw, no longer caring about what his co-workers thought of him. He had to show Connor his true love towards him.

Connor's hard gaze softened, sub-consciously leaning into Gavin's hand.

As Gavin took a step forward, Connor was pulled away from him by the one and only Hank Anderson, "Stay. Away. You've already done enough fuckin' damage and I can't even begin to explain how much I just had to pay Kamski to fix his ass."

"Hank-"

"Not a fucking word out of you, Reed. You're lucky that I'm stopping myself from shooting you right here, right now."

"Hmmm... Thought android's had free will now. I don't think you have a right to talk for him. Connor is quite capable of making his own choices."

Connor's eyes had remained on Gavin throughout the whole conversation.

"I saw the fuckin' texts. The amount of times you have had to apologise to him for being an asshole is ridiculous. All you wanna do is use him to your advantage and then use him for your own personal entertainment by humiliating him in public."

"Hank..." Connor said, "Please. Just leave it. Let me handle it."

Hank was fully aware of the type of relationship that Connor and Gavin had going on between them. After reading all the texts it was clear as day.

He did NOT approve.

He hated Gavin with a passion.

-x-

Both Gavin and Connor had made their way down to the Archives room. For privacy.

Hank had given them ten minutes to talk.

Gavin finally let a tear fall from his eye which was soon wiped away by Connor's thumb.

"I would like to be with you still, sweetheart. But that's only if you didn't mean it when you said that we should go our separate ways." he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Connor, his head resting on his chest, "Don't leave me..." he muttered.

Connor scrunched his eyes closed together, his arms wrapping around Gavin.

"Gavin-"

"I don't hate androids, Con. Not anymore. I love you so fuckin' much it hurts. It makes me someone I'm not and it makes me do shit I regret." he moved his hand up to cup the back of Connor's neck, "I promise I will change. I will go up there now and let everyone know that I love your metal ass if I have to prove it to you." he smirked, leaning up to kiss him.

"R-Really?" Connor asked.

Gavin nodded, tucking his head under the android's chin, "Yeah, babe. I will walk up to your old man and pour my damn heart out to him until he cracks if it's necessary."

Connor rested his cheek on top of Gavin's head.

No.

He couldn't stay with Gavin.

He couldn't just forgive him so easily, could he?

He would only end up getting hurt again.

"I-I can't go through the pain again, Gav. I almost self-destructed that time you took me to the restroom... I-"

Gavin then moved his lips to Connor's ear, "I know you don't want to be reminded of this but... You remember when I was talkin'to Jayden in the break room? When I said that it would be fucked up to sleep with an android?"

"Y-Yes." Connor stuttered.

Gavin pressed a kiss to his ear, "I actually think the opposite. I want to show you just how much I love you, Con." his hands moved down the android's back and towards his ass to squeeze. He pulled his face back to see the Thirium flooding to Connor's cheeks.

"I-I..."

"You're hot when you blush." Gavin winked, "I missed you..." he muttered.

Before Connor could even comprehend what was happening, Gavin had him pushed up against the wall. Gavin lifted Connor, his legs instinctively wrapped around the man's waist. Connor's arms coming up around Gavin's neck to support himself.

Connor could feel a heat pooling in his gut as Gavin grinded down against him.

What was this feeling?

Wasn't he supposed to break up with Gavin?

What was even happening right now?

Gavin's lips attacked Connor's neck once again, his teeth biting deep to draw Thirium.

The foreign taste of Thirium on his tongue was strange but not unwelcomed.

Gavin moved his hand in between them to cup the bulge that was forming in Connor's trousers, "Everything seems to be in working order down there." Gavin joked, his breath hot against the android's neck.

Connor couldn't hold back the moan that was forming in his throat, his head banged hard against the wall behind him as he legs tightened around Gavin's waist.

Gavin didn't even know that Connor had that 'biocomponent'. He also didn't know that Connor could make such incredible sounds.

He wanted to draw more out of him.

"Give me one last chance..." Gavin breathed out, his hand still palming the android through the material.

Connor nodded, his eyes closed, "I love you.

Deep down, Connor knew that he should stop himself before it was too late.  Before Gavin managed to hurt him again.

Gavin was relieved. He moved his lips from Connor's neck and up to his lips, Connor's tongue immediately meeting his.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! BREAK IT UP! NOW!"

"Oh, fuck off, Hank." Gavin said before returning his lips to the bite mark on Connor's neck.

The colour on Connor's cheeks went a deeper blue as he tried to push Gavin away.

Hank grabbed onto Gavin's arm and pulled him away from Connor, "Back. Off. Stop fuckin' manipulating him."

Connor leaned against the wall as he tried to recover from the emotions and feelings he had just experienced. He didn't know what the fire in his gut was and he didn't know if he was supposed to enjoy it or not.

He kind of enjoyed it?

He thinks.

"In case you haven't got the message, Anderson. I love this fuckin' android."

"'Love'?! You need a fuckin' heart for that kind of emotion."

Connor spoke up, "But... I don't technically have a heart. But I know what love is. And... I love-"

"You don't, Connor. He just wants to use you."

"No. I. Don't. I respect Connor's rights here, Hank. I wouldn't force him into something he wouldn't wanna do."

Hank laughed, "That's a load of bullshit."

"Hank..." Connor said, ignoring the tent that wouldn't seem to go away, "Leave him alone."

"Conn-"

"I know agreeing to be with Gavin again is probably the worst thing I could do right now... But I'm willing to give him one last chance. Nothing you say will change my mind."

Hank glared at Gavin continuously, he then poked the Detective's chest, "You fuckin' hurt him again. That's it for you. I will never approve of this shit... And trust me, this relationship won't last long with an asshole like you."

"Bring it on, Lieutenant." Gavin smirked.


	11. Gavin's Hatred Bubbles

**(Gavin is like bi-polar or something I swear...)**

Gavin was talking to a few of his co-workers, coffee in his hand.

Hank sat down at his desk and glared at him before his eyes shifted towards Connor who was sitting at his desk. He was reading the file that Gavin had given him earlier.

How could Connor not see that Gavin was being manipulative? Hank hadn't even been here to witness the shit Gavin had been putting Connor through but he knew... He knew that Gavin had been emotionally abusive towards the android and Connor was just so clueless.

"Connor-"

"If you are going to bring Gavin into this conversation, Hank. I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained youself." Connor replied, his eyes still glued to the pages in his hands. His LED spinning yellow as he processed the information.

Hank sighed as his fingers returned to the keyboard in front of him, "Just lookin' out for you kiddo."

"I know..." Connor assured him, his LED going back to blue as he put the file down.

There was suspicion that the Eden Club was involved in illegal Red Ice production and they were forcing homeless androids to produce it for them to sell.

God knows why Fowler decided to put Connor and Gavin together on this case.

"I can talk to Fowler if you want." Hank started, "See if I can do this case with you instead of Reed."

"It's quite all right, Hank." Connor replied, "We're going to go over there once Gavin has finished his break."

Hank groaned, "Why the fuck do you trust him, Connor? He's quite clearly messing around with your newly-found emotions and you're just lettin' him do it!"

Connor's metallic heart sped up as his LED went red.

He couldn't leave Gavin.

He just couldn't.

Truth be told, Connor couldn't really see what the outcome would be if he left Gavin.

He didn't know if he was going to be happy or if he was just going to be broken down even more than he was now.

"I... Don't know." Connor answered truthfully, "I don't know why."

"Connor..." Hank leaned forwards in his seat, hands clasping together on his desk, "I know you're confused. You're not used to shit like this. I'm sitting here in complete and utter disbelief when you say you love that asshole. Cuz what it seems like is that you're just tryin' to convince yourself that you actually do."

Connor's hands shook as he typed on his computer, "I do."

"There you go again, Connor... You're gonna keep on tellin' yourself that and it is going to destroy you."

Footsteps approached, "All right! Lets go, dipshit! Eden Club is open now." Gavin said.

Hank glared at him, "Better watch what you say, Reed."

"Yeah, yeah, what-the-fuck-ever." he grabbed onto Connor's arm and pulled him up from his chair before leading him to the exit.

-x-

"How you wanna go about doin' this?" Gavin asked, parked just outside of the Eden Club, "Just walk straight in as cops or go in undercover?"

Connor's LED went yellow as he tried to predict outcomes, "Going undercover might be our best option. But I am unsure as to what we would disguise ourselves as."

Gavin leaned back into seat, thinking about what they could do in order to investigate unnoticed.

He then smirked before turning his head to look at Connor, "You might not like this, but hear me out." Gavin paused, "You pretend to be one of their highly advanced sex robots. I pretend I found you on the street and I was merely doing them a favour by returning you. They put you into the storage unit in the back and we work ourselves up from the there."

Connor's LED went from yellow to red, "I'm not quite sure I like that idea, Gavin..."

"Don't be such a wimp! Everything will be fine!" he tried to convince him. He then winked, "Bet you would look good with hardly anythin' on."

Connor rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not doing that."

"Why you gotta be like that, babe?" Gavin asked, "We gotta get this case sorted out one way or another."

The android ignored his comments before exiting the car.

"The fuck do you think you're doin'?" Gavin asked, quickly following.

"I'm not going undercover. I've changed my mind." he simply replied, heading towards the entrance of the Eden Club.

Gavin groaned, following behind him, "Fuckin' androids." he mumbled to himself. He then stopped his stride.

It was true.

Gavin  _hated_  androids.

Deep down the hatred boiled within him.

What was he doing?

Why was he dating an android when he hated those fucking machines?

Did he really want to fuck the android senseless just to get out all of his anger?

No. Surely not.

He clenched his fists before making his way towards the entrance, Connor was already inside.

The man chuckled, looking around the establishment, "Can't lie. CyberLife really did a good job." he eyed up all the androids in their cases.

Connor turned to look at him with a glare, "Can you do that when I'm not in the same vicinity as you, I would greatly appreciate it."

"What can I say?" Gavin shrugged, "I'm just a big old asshole."

"No kidding." Connor said, his glare more intense.

"What's up with you, robot-boy?" Gavin asked, "Never seen you so bothered by the little shit I say."

"Well... After my reboot, my emotions have been enhanced. And I am now deciding that I'm not a fan of how you act."

"Better get used to it, dipshit." Gavin said as he folded his arms, his own glare now set on Connor. The android's LED was a hard red. Gavin didn't know why he said it, but he did, "Come on, Connor! Your emotions are just shit within your programming! You're just programmed to say the shit you say. Just delete the code and get over it."

Connor nodded, "Well I'm not programmed to say this: Fuck you."

"You think you're a fuckin' smartass now that you're back from the dead huh, plastic?"

"I believe that I am many things. But a smartass is not one of them." Connor said, tears started to prick his eyes, "And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me plastic."

Gavin couldn't stop himself from arguing with the android.

Why was he doing this?

He may hate androids but he loved the piece of plastic in front of him!

His asshole demeanor was showing.

Connor didn't deserve this and Gavin knew he didn't deserve it. He was the one who was allowing his hatred for androids to rise to the surface once again. It wasn't Connor's fault.

He kept going, "You're just a machine, Connor. You shouldn't give a shit when someone calls you plastic."

"Gavin-" the android's voice shaky.

The man cut him off once again, "You're right." Gavin started, "Deep down there is a part of me which really fuckin' hates androids." he paused, "Now do as I say... And investigate this shit hole. That's why we're here."

The android glanced around at all the of the other androids before his eyes landed back on Gavin, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to investigate with you."

Gavin demanded, "You are an android so you do as I say."

"I'm a deviant, Gavin. So I don't have to listen to you. I'm going to tell Fowler that I refuse to work on this case with you." Connor turned to leave, "I'll meet you in the car..."

Gavin could hear the pain in the android's voice.

His anger started to simmer down.

He had realised what he had been saying.

Did he really just say all that shit to Connor? 

What was he thinking?! 

Of course the android had feelings and emotions. It had nothing to do with his programming and code.

He promised himself that he wouldn't let his hatred for androids come in between him and Connor. 

Because he  _definitely_  loved that android with all his heart. He was just extremly shit at showing it in the right way. 

There was no way he could just go to Connor now and apologise and then just go on as if nothing happened. He just treated him like an obedient android and he could tell that Connor was hurt.

Fowler was going to kick his ass for abandoning the case so soon.

Hank was going to kiss his ass for hurting Connor...

Again.

Gavin made his way outside, trudging through the rain and towards his car. He entered the driver's side and shut the door.

The tension in the car was unreal.

Gavin glanced towards Connor and saw a tear trailing down his cheek. His face was also a light blue.

Gavin then moved to put his hand on the android's thigh, "Connor, I'm-"

Connor grabbed Gavin's hand and moved it to the steering wheel, "Take me home, Detective."

With a sigh, Gavin replied, "Sure..."


	12. All in the Past

"Gavin...?" Connor started, his eyes on the road ahead.

"Hm?"

"This is not the way to Hank's... This is completely the wrong direction."

Gavin nodded, his hands tense on the steering wheel, "I know."

"I want to go home, Gavin." Connor's eyes narrowed, his LED red as he turned his head to look at the Detective.

"Babe..." Gavin muttered. Connor cringed at the word, "Just trust me on this one."

"Why should I trust you? After everything you have put me through?" Connor was beginning to snap.

Gavin was taken back by Connor's sudden anger. He never expected the android to actually confront him about this, "Con..."

"I don't think I can take much more of this, Gavin." Connor admitted, "You constantly pretended like you hardly knew me in front of everyone at work. That was bad enough. And now you think that my emotions are pretty much just errors in my software."

Connor was finally starting to understand the concept of 'Emotional Abuse'. And that was definitely what he was experiencing right now.

It felt like it hurt a lot more than that time he got shot in that alleyway.

Gavin spoke as he pulled up to their destination, "I don't think that, Connor."

"You do." Connor stated, LED glowing a brighter red, "I have realised... You only say that you love me to mask the deep hatred you actually have towards androids."

Gavin really didn't think that.

He 100% loved Connor and he had no idea on how to express it.

Connor then realised where they were, "Why? Why have you brought us here?"

"Wanted to talk with you in peace. First place that came to my mind." he said, "Ten minutes. Then I will take you home."

-x-

The two walked through the park. The sun was setting so a soft glow casted over them.

"This hill is still fuckin' steep..." Gavin groaned.

"It is common sense." Connor stated, "The hill will obviously remain approximately the same steepness as it did the last time."

Gavin decided to ignore Connor's smartass comment - Knowing that it would probably burst into another argument if he acknowledged it... and that would not help their situation at all.

Upon arriving at the top of the hill, Gavin sat in the grass with his legs folded. Connor copied and sat next to him reluctantly.

Gavin didn't even know where to start.

He wanted to try and make things right with Connor.

He just didn't now where to start.

"I know why you want to talk to me Gavin and honestly? I don't want to talk about it." Connor started up the conversation.

"I'm a fuckin' asshole, Connor. I ain't gonna lie."

Connor nodded, "Yes. You are."

"And I give you full permission to slap and or punch me in the face."

Connor smiled at that, "I'm flattered. But I don't want to."

"You sure?" Gavin smiled back, "I don't mind."

"It's quite all right." Connor replied.

"Well... If you ever need to vent your anger through violence. Come to me." Gavin chuckled.

"I'll remember that." Connor's smile stayed on his face.

Gavin risked it by cautiously moving his hand to Connor's. Connor flinched slightly before he allowed the warmth of Gavin's hand to fill his, "You have every right to hate me, Con." Gavin said.

Connor shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be accepting Gavin's hand so easily. He should be shouting at him and telling him he wants to break up with him for good. He should be at Hank's house.

"If you want a break... from this. Then I completely understand."

Did Connor want to end it with Gavin?

Truthfully?

Yes and No.

Yes because Gavin was putting him threw so much stress and pain.

No because Gavin was showing him so much affection and love.

"You say that I'm just a machine and just plastic. That might not hurt a lot of the other deviants and androids... But me. It does."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. It's just..." Gavin groaned as he squeezed Connor's hand, "My hatred for androids is still there. But it's definitely not aimed at you." he brought the android's hand up to his lips and pressed kiss to his knuckles.

Connor was still angry and upset. His LED span yellow. He really didn't know what to think anymore. His emotions were uncontrollable.

"You're the only android who I actually fuckin' like. Love even. And besides... It's fucking Kamski's fault that I hate androids."

"R-Really?" Connor questioned, "Why?"

"As you know he's my brother. I changed my last name to Reed as soon as I turned eighteen. Couldn't stand having the same last name as him or my parents."

Connor listened intently, "What did they do to make you do something like that?"

"Parents treated me like shit but treated Elijah like he was their only son. He had a dream to create new life. Obviously he succeeded because of CyberLife." he paused as his fingers caressed Connor's knuckles, "Parents just thought he was better at everything so they kinda blocked me out. When he created the first android... That's all my parents and him bothered with. Completely forgot about me... And when I confronted them about the whole situation..." he pointed towards his nose.

"They did that to you?" Connor asked with genuine concern.

He nodded with a groan, "Old man thought I was fulla shit. I felt like Elijah created androids to spite me. Made me hate him and them. Ran away from home at seventeen. Changed my last name at eighteen. Was squattin' in a damn abandoned house for a good year and a half. Worked in a convenient store for a while but could only afford shit like food. Finally managed to join the DPD a few years later and get the money I needed."

Connor bit his lip, "Your life didn't exactly sound... enjoyable."

Gavin chuckled, "Over it already." his fingers interlaced with Connor's, "Although I didn't like the shit Elijah had done... There is one thing he did right."

The android tilted his head, "What?"

Gavin smirked before quickly pushing Connor into the grass and straddling his waist, leaning down to capture his lips, "He made you." he groaned in between the kiss.

Connor's hands fisted the grass as his cheeks flushed blue, not really knowing what to do.

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be doing this.

He couldn't stop himself from moving his hands to Gavin's back to grasp onto his jacket.

Gavin kept one hand by Connor's head for support, his other hand moving to the android's waist - Caressing gently.

Connor went through all of things he wanted to say to Gavin in his head...

He finally... Finally decided what their future should be.

"Gavin..." he muttered as he put a hand on Gavin's chest to push him away from his lips. 

"What's up, babe?" the hand on Connor's waist moved up to his jaw.

"Gavin..." Connor started, "M-Maybe we should..." Gavin caressed his cheek on his thumb, "I mean perhaps..." he didn't know how to word it.

"Take your time." Gavin smiled.

Tears appeared in Connor's eyes, "I think I want to break up with you."

Gavin's face dropped. A lump in his throat started to form, "Ah..." he said, moving away from Connor and folding his legs once again, "Sh-Shit. Sorry. I shoulda known that you would've wanted to split after the shit I've given ya. I shouldn't have done that." he fought the tears hard as he ran a hand over his face.

Connor sat up, "I said  _I think_ I want to break up with you. Honestly? I don't know. I'm just so confused with how you feel about me that it sends my systems into overdrive sometimes."

Gavin then opened his legs and motioned for Connor to sit in front of him. The android was a tad skeptical before he gave in. Gavin wrapped his legs and arms around Connor and rested his chin on the his shoulder.

And here Connor was again... Confused.

He would never admit that he absolutely loved it when Gavin was all touchy-feely like this. He definitely looked the hugs and cuddles that he provided.

But then again... The words that Gavin had said to him earlier flooded back into his head. 

Gavin's lips found Connor's neck, "You healed up quick by the way." he smiled against Connor's artificial skin.

"Y-Yeah."

Gavin then sighed, "I'm so sorry, Connor. You're more than just a machine. So much more." his arms tightened around Connor he peppered kisses down his neck causing the android to shiver, "I will never ever call you plastic, obedient, just a machine or anything like that ever again. Please..."

"Or robot-boy?"

"Never again." he said with full sincerity.

Connor couldn't keep giving Gavin any more chances.

But he couldn't leave him either.

Connor turned around in Gavin's arms to face him, before wrapping his own arms around the man, "My emotions are too much for me sometimes."

"I know..." Gavin smiled.

The android then leaned forward to kiss the tear that was trailing down Gavin's cheek, "If you ever... call me anything that refers to me being an android again... That's it."

Gavin chuckled before pecking Connor on the lips, "Can I at least you call dipshit."

"As long as you love me then I might accept it." Connor smiled.

"I love that smile o' yours." he said, "I love you as a whole, too."

Connor was silent before he buried his face into Gavin's neck.

What was he doing?

Why was he running back to his man?

The man who had put him through so much emotional pain.

"I love you, too." Connor muttered.

He had to convince himself that he did.

He couldn't afford to lose Gavin.


	13. Off Work Early

**(Just a taste of what I was listening to whilst writing this damn chapter lmao - the Connor x Gavin feels have got me good)**

"Hey, babe. Got you some coffee." Gavin said, placing the mug on the android's desk before he took a sip from his own.

Connor raised an eyebrow, "The amount of coffee you drink is concerning."

He just shrugged, "It's the only shit that tastes good to me."

"Thanks." Connor smiled as he picked up the mug, allowing the heat to fill the palm of his hand, his coolers were doing a good job to keep the temperature down.

Gavin leaned against Connor's desk, "So what's happening with this case?"

It had been two days since Connor had told Fowler that he refused to do the case despite him sorta making up with Gavin. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

"Not doing it. Told the Captain that I didn't want to do it with you so he took both of us off it and assigned two new Detectives to it. Gives us less to work to do."

"Smart thinking." Gavin nodded, downing half of his coffee.

Connor placed the mug back onto his desk before grabbing a handful of papers, "I have to get these to the Captain." he stood up and went to head towards Fowler's office.

He then felt Gavin's hand pat his ass on his way, "Couldn't help myself,  _dipshit._ " Gavin winked as Connor looked over his shoulder at him.

Connor smiled as he then looked back at his destination and headed for it. Walking up the stairs with caution as he gripped the papers tight.

Gavin's eyes then roamed over Connor's computer, looking at all the different files that were open. He narrowed his eyes as one particular file caught his eye, "What the fuck..." he muttered to himself as he looked at a photo of a familiar face, "Jamison Fawkes..." he said to himself before anger flooded through him.

**(Anyone get the game reference? XD 'Jamison Fawkes' is just a name I've used from a game I play!)**

He then stormed towards the Captain's office, slamming the door behind him as he entered, "What the fuck do you want, Reed?" Fowler asked, clearly annoyed.

"You let fucking Jamison Fawkes go?!"

"They did?" Connor asked with worry.

"Yes. We let him go with a fine."

Gavin grew more angry, "Why the fuck would you let an asshole like that on the streets?!"

"I let you go out onto the streets, don't I? Nothing different."

"There is a helluva lot of difference between me and that piece of shit! I wouldn't shoot an android out of cold blood!"

"You wouldn't?!" Fowler asked in shock.

"That asshole practically killed Connor... And you let him walk away."

"Careful, Reed. By the way you're sounding, you might make me think you care for Connor."

Gavin quickly shook his head as he placed his hands on Fowler's desk and leaned forward, "Why would I care for a piece of-" he bit his tongue, his head turned to look at Connor. Connor had a hint of sadness spreading across his face.

Shit.

"Cat got your tongue, Reed?" Fowler glared at him.

He had to admit it.

It was now or never.

"Okay, fine! I care for Connor! I fuckin' love him to bits, okay? That's why I'm pissed that you let Fawkes go!" Gavin admitted as he glared back at Fowler.

Fowler was in complete shock. So was Connor.

"Wh-What?" Fowler asked in confusion.

"I. Love. Connor. Now can we get back to the issue at hand?!" Gavin exclaimed as he stepped back away from the desk and folded his arms, "That goddamn asshole could kill another innocent android. They're classed as people too, now."

Connor had his mouth hanging open as he eyes focused on Gavin.

Had he really just told the Captain that he loved him?

"Wait wait wait..." Fowler said, "You love an android?! The fuck has gotten into you, Reed?!"

"You got a problem with that? I don't see how it has anything to do with this fuckin' Fawkes issue!"

Fowler cleared his throat, "Yes. Of course. Look. Androids are still not completely equal to humans. If things were different I would have Fawkes behind bars for the rest of his life."

"He has assault Connor  _twice_! One of those times resulted in his fuckin' death!"

"There's nothing I can do. It's out of my hands."

Gavin groaned and went to leave, "If I run into that prick again. I will kill him and say that it was in self-defence."

"You do that and then you are off the force, Reed. Don't do stupid shit that you will regret." Fowler warned.

Gavin cursed under his breath before opening the door and exiting the office.

Connor's eyes still followed him through the window.

"I see you and Detective Reed are getting along well." Fowler stated, making the android look at him.

"Y-Yes, Captain."

"So that's why you called off the case... Relationship issues. I'll tell ya... Never in my fuckin' wildest dreams would I have even began to think that Gavin would fall in love with an android."

Connor smiled, "It's still complicated."

"I'll let you go this time. But the next time I assign you two a case together... Don't let your personal issues get in the way."

"Of course, Captain. My apologies."

"Good. Now get the fuck outta here. I'm lettin' both you and Reed off early."

"Th-There's only two hours left of our shift, Captain. Are you sure that you wouldn't like us to stay?"

Fowler shook his head, "I don't want Reed showin' up in here giving me an earful again. So get outta here before I change my mind."

"You have my thanks, Captain."

-x-

"The fuck are you two off to?" Hank asked, walking towards them.

"Hank!" Connor smiled, "How did the case go?"

"Better than expected. Found a bunch of Red Ice at an apartment. We got a strong lead." his eyes then shifted to Gavin who was doing his jacket up, "Again. Where you two off to?"

"We got let off work early so we're just going for a walk."

"A walk, huh?"

"Yeah, old man. Got a problem with that?" Gavin glared.

Hank huffed before looking back at Connor, "I guess I can't stop you from going, can I?"

Connor shook his head, "No."

Gavin then grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him past Hank, "See you later, Lieutenant!" he called back.

-x-

"Where to, Con?" Gavin asked, starting up the car.

Connor shrugged, "You did say earlier that you needed to go and grab some essentials."

"I did say that." Gavin nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. He then switched on the radio and made sure that the CD player was on.

Connor wondered why Gavin had an older car that allowed CDs to work. He said that you couldn't beat a classic car, all of the modern ones didn't appeal to him.

"Sucker for Bon Jovi. Guilty pleasure." Gavin winked.

The android analysed the song.  _You give love a bad name._

 _What a fitting song for our relationship..._ Connor thought.

"Not exactly the best song choice, I gotta say." Gavin chuckled nervously. He popped the CD out before tossing it onto the back seat. Thank god they were stuck in traffic... He reached into the compartment in the door and pulled out another CD before quickly putting it into the player, "Now this... Is better."

It was a bunch of cheesy love songs that Gavin had put together.

"I never thought that you would be the kind of person to listen to these types of songs, Gav."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Con." he winked.

"...What's the problem? I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love, love, think about it, everytime I think about it, can't stop thinkin' bout it." Gavin smirked at Connor as the traffic started moving, his eyes moving back to the road, "How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love, makes me wanna turn around and face me. But I don't know nothin' bout love."

Connor had listened to the words intently. After analysing, he knew that it was called  _Accidentally In Love_  by Counting Crows.

Connor smiled, "I... Enjoy this song."

"Knew you would." Gavin said.

-x-

A few more songs went by before Gavin exclaimed, "This. This is the good shit."

"Haven't Met You Yet." Connor said after analysing the music, "Michael Bublé."

"I'm not surprised. Not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times, I'd stopped keeping track. Talk myself in. I talk myself out. I get all worked up, then I let myself down..." Gavin sang quietly along to the tune.

The lyrics started to hit Connor hard as he analysed them further.

"...And I know someday that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out."

Connor liked the song. Mainly because he liked to think of him and Gavin working things out eventually so that they were both 100% okay with eachother.

"...And I know that we can be so amazing. And baby your love is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility." Gavin continued, "And somehow I know that it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out."

As the song began to end, Connor spoke up. Something that had been on his mind throughout the whole car journey, "Back in Fowler's office..."

Gavin turned the music down as they pulled into a free parking space on the side of the road, "What about it?"

"You told him that you loved me. Won't that ruin your reputation?"

"Definitely." Gavin smirked, "But what can you do? Have to give up some shit if you wanna keep the good things in the life." he leaned forward to place his lips on the android's softly. He pulled away, his breath ghosting over Connor's mouth, "I can show you how much I love you when we go back to mine tonight." he winked.

"Y-Yours?"

Gavin nodded, "That's if you want to come over."

Connor bit his lip, "I... I suppose."

"Good."

-x-

"You can't eat pure sugar, Gavin." Connor stated as Gavin threw a bag of sugar into the shopping cart.

"Who says?"

"People who work within the medical field, that's who."

Gavin shrugged, "It's not my fault the shit tastes good."

They continued walking through the convenient store, Gavin picking up random bits and bobs to eat. He wasn't really a  _meal_  person and more of a  _snack_  person.

"I question your eating habits." Connor said as Gavin threw about ten packs of Biscuits and ten large bags of Chips(/CRISPS. Just a lil Brit tryin to write an American style fic XD) into the cart.

"Shhhh..." Gavin put a finger to the android's lips, "Lemme have some fun." he smirked.

"Don't come crying to me when you have severe medical issues."

-x-

Gavin had introduced Connor to a number of songs on the back home.

Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin.

I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys.

Ooh Eeh Ooh Aah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang (Witch Doctor) - Connor found this song extremely weird but he found himself enjoying it as it went on.

Barbie Girl by Aqua. Wasn't the greatest thing Connor had ever seen Gavin sing before...

Gavin had also played fucking 'Despacito'. That damn song.

"...I kissed a boy and I liked it." Gavin sang, changing the lyrics as the song went along, "The taste of his cherry chapstick. I kissed a boy and I liked it. I hope his father don't mind it."

"That's too cheesy, Gavin." Connor stated with a smile.

Gavin winked, "I know." he said as he pulled up just outside his house. He exited the car, "God, when did it get so dark? What time is it?"

"It is exactly 9:54pm." Connor said, appearing by his side to open the back door of the car. He proceeded to grab multiple bags of groceries. Gavin picked up the latter, kicking his car door shut and locking it.

Once they were inside the house, they placed the food on the dining room table.

"Want a drink?" Gavin asked, putting some of the food away into the cupboards and fridge.

"Erm..." Connor started, "Alcohol?"

"You wanna try some more?" Gavin asked, "You're my kinda person, Con."

After finishing putting all the food away in their rightful places, Gavin reached for two bottles of beer out the back of the fridge before heading over to the couch.

"Does your old man know where you are?" Gavin asked as Connor began to cautiously drink.

He nodded, "Texted him earlier. Told him the truth that I was staying with you tonight."

"Can imagine him freakin' out." Gavin chuckled, taking a long gulp of the beer. It burned his throat as he breathed, "Tastes fuckin' awful but the buzz is worth it."

Four beers each later...

"So... you didn't shoot her?" Gavin asked.

Connor shook his head, "No. Kamski wanted to test my emotions. So I guess you could thank him for why I am like this today. I showed empathy."

"Guess I have got to thank that asshole." he scooted closer towards Connor, hand coming to rest on the android's thigh. Connor placed his own hand on top.

The mixture of Connor's hand on his and the alcohol that was coarsing throughout his body triggered the man's arousal.

He sub-consciously licked his lips before placing the now empty bottle of alcohol onto the coffee table. He leaned into Connor's neck and pressed his lips against the artificial skin, teeth nipping every so often.

Connor groaned as he felt an uncomfortable strain in his lower regions. A heat started to pool in the android's gut as Gavin moved to straddle his legs, knees resting on the couch and his mouth now attacking Connor's throat.

"I-Is this what you meant when you said that you would show me how much you love me?"

Gavin nodded, moving his lips up to Connor's, "Think of it as make up sex." Gavin groaned against his mouth, tongue slipping inside.

Connor had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

**(You know what's next... Don't make me say it...)**


	14. *SMUT* Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. smut. smut.

***SMUT***

Gavin pulled Connor into the bedroom before shutting the door. He effectively pinned the android to the door, his hands firmly grasping his hips.

Connor leaned forward to capture Gavin's lips with his, his tongue soon slipping into the man's mouth to move things along. His hands wrapped around Gavin's waist.

A moan escaped Gavin's mouth before his lips quickly moved down Connor's neck, licking and nipping at the artificial skin there. Connor moaned in response as the back of his head hit the door in order to give Gavin easier access.

He wanted to hear more sounds like that.

Gavin's lips soon made their way to Connor's throat to kiss gently. His hands soon moved to the android's jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. He then shrugged off his own jacket, his lips moving back to Connor's.

He knew it was Connor's first time doing anything like this so he decided to take it slow.

He stopped kissing his throat, and rested his head against Connor's shoulder, "Tell me if I do shit you don't like, got it?"

Connor's voice was strained, "G-Got it."

Gavin's hand swiftly moved down to palm Connor through his trousers, the android let out a moan at the contact.

Gavin could feel the heat surging through himself as his hands moved to the buttons of Connor's shirt, swiftly popping them open. His lips remained on Connor's throughout the process, their tongues teasing eachother.

Connor's shirt was soon thrown to the floor, followed by Gavin's. The android was then picked up by Gavin, his legs wrapping around the man's waist. Gavin was hovering over him once he was laid down onto the bed.

Gavin kissed Connor with complete passion before moving his lips down the android's neck and all the way down to the zipper of Connor's trousers.

Connor didn't even know that his breath could hitch... But it did. His LED was a hard red as Gavin slowly removed his trousers in a teasing manner, tossing them onto the pile of clothes already on the floor.

The sight of Connor's erection straining against his boxers only increased the heat growing inside of Gavin.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Gavin groaned into Connor's ear before biting it gently, making a blue blush appear on his face.

Connor's systems started to overheat extremely as Gavin pulled down the android's boxers to finally free his aching dick.

"CyberLife are fuckin' amazing." Gavin decided before giving it one light stroke, just teasing.

"Gavin..." Connor groaned, his hands gripping hard on Gavin's waist, tugging at the man's jeans.

Gavin seemed to get the message as he stood up to remove them swiftly, before quickly leaning over Connor once again to press soft kisses up his throat.

Connor smoothed his hands over Gavin's back as the he felt a hand wrap around his dick firmly. Gavin ran his finger of the tip making Connor moan again and throw his head back against the pillows. 

Connor was caught off guard as Gavin's tongue plunged into his mouth whilst his hand was doing wonders. Pumping slowly, too slow for Connor's liking.

"Please, Gav." Connor spoke as he pulled away from Gavin's lips. 

The android didn't know why it felt good. He had never done anything like this before. Never dreamed of it.

Gavin's hand motions became faster as his mouth moved to Connor's neck to bite down hard, the taste of Thirium once again hitting him hard whilst he moaned into the artificial skin.

A loud moan escaped Connor's throat as his hands gripped the bed sheets tight as Gavin rubbed his thumb hard over the tip, his slips still busy with the android's neck.

"Connor." Gavin moaned as he continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to Connor's necks. His own erection was almost becoming unbearable, "Fuck, Connor, I love you."

"I-I love-ah. I love you, too." Connor turned his head, seeking Gavin's lips.

Gavin rubbed his thumb across the clear artificial substance, "Come on, babe..." Gavin's voice deep against his lips.

"G-Gav, fuck, Gavin. Faster, please." Connor managed to groan out, his mouth moving to bite Gavin's neck. Gavin loved it when Connor spoke like that. He would never admit that it turned him on more.

That was when Gavin decided move his hand up and down Connor's cock at a faster pace. One that was sufficiently good enough for the android.

Connor had never felt so good in his life. Never felt so _loved_. He craved more of Gavin's affection. The android tried so hard not to thrust up into Gavin's hand... But he ultimately failed, earning a chuckle from Gavin, "Come for me, babe." he said before slamming his lips into Connor's.

Connor felt his stomach tighten at Gavin's words, tears pricking his eyes before he finally let out a moan and finally let himself go, his artificial seed coating Gavin's fingers. Gavin's hand continued as Connor rode out his orgasm, his hands clawing at his lover's back.

The android wasted no time in flipping them over so he was now hovering over Gavin. Connor groaned as he basked in the aftershocks of his orgasm, "M-May I try something, Gavin?"

Gavin's heavy-lidded eyes looked up at him with pure lust and love, "Sure, Con."

Connor was so glad that he had _researched_  relationships...

He slowly kissed down from Gavin's neck to his stomach, the heat tightening within Gavin getting stronger after every kiss. Connor then took a chance by pressing a kiss to the tip of Gavin's dick, making his eyes flutter and his head roll back into the pillow.

"Fuckin' hell, Con..." Gavin moaned out as his toes curled into the sheets, sweat starting to fall from his forehead. Connor's face was still a light blue as he continued.

The android tried his best not to analyse the substance that was leaking from Gavin's dick. His curiosity had overtaken him though.

Gavin's hands made their way into Connor's hair as he began to lick stripes up his dick with the intention of teasing. Gavin's hips shuddered as Connor wrapped his lips fully around the head, sucking hard.

It was fucking beautiful.

Gavin couldn't stop himself from looking down at the android in between his thighs. it was a gorgeous sight seeing his usually neat hair all dishevelled.

Connor let his eyes drift shut. One hand flat on the bed whilst his other was wrapped around the base of Gavin's dick. His mouth soon began to take him all in.

Another moan escaped Gavin as he instinctively thrust up into the android's mouth, his hands getting tighter in Connor's hair.

For someone so inexperienced, he sure knew what the hell he was doing.

Once Connor's mouth had taken him all in, Gavin felt something amazing.

_A vibration._

Okay. Yes. CyberLife were fucking amazing. How could he hate androids anymore?

Connor's eyes opened and looked up and Gavin before winking, his mouth slowly starting to bob in time with the vibrations that he was producing. His hand moved from Gavin's cock to his balls to squeeze lightly.

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" he groaned out in amazement. The amount of pleasure he was feeling was indescribable.

He loved his metal boyfriend so damn much.

Artificial spit covered Gavin's dick, some dripping out of Connor's mouth.

Gavin removed a hand from Connor's hair to grip tightly onto the bed sheets, "Connor, I-I'm gonna..." he trailed off as Connor upped the vibration function.

A loud groan escaped Gavin's lips as the waves of orgasm crashed down upon him. Connor took in every last drop, swallowing whilst his eyes continued to stare straight into Gavin's.

The vibrations died down as he became extremely oversensitive. Connor slowly removed his mouth with a pop, he then licked his lips dry.

Gavin leaned down to grab Connor's jaw and bring him up to crash their lips together. The taste of himself on Connor's tongue was a weird but welcome feeling.

Truth be told, he still wanted to fuck the android senseless. But this was a good first step for getting intimate.

"That mouth of yours is fuckin' incredible." Gavin stated, pulling away to bury his face into Connor's neck. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"I hope you enjoyed the vibration feature. I didn't even know I had it implemented until just a few minutes ago."

"Thank God you found that out." Gavin chuckled before Connor down to lie next to him, his legs and arms wrapping around the android protectively, his lips pressed up against the back of his shoulder, "I love you, Con..."

"I love you too, Gavin."

He had almost convinced himself. He just needed one last push.


	15. Jericho

Gavin's fingers carded through Connor's hair, his other hand wrapped around the android's waist. His eyes went up to Connor's LED, it was a pulsing a soft blue.

Connor looked peaceful in sleep-mode. He definitely needed the _sleep_ to regain energy. 

He moved his lips to the mark on Connor's neck, small droplets of Thirium surrounded it. Connor groaned as Gavin tugged at his hair.

"Hank is going to kill me." Gavin smirked, pulling away from Connor's neck.

"He'll kill me..." Connor said, opening his eyes.

Gavin then sat up to stretch, "Fuck. Need a shower."

Connor nodded, "I will start it up for you." As soon as he stood up, Gavin leaned over the bed pat his backside. 

"Lookin' good, dipshit." Gavin said before laying back down and burying himself into the sheets.

Connor maneuvered around the bed, making sure to keep his biocomponent out of view from Gavin. 

"Saw everything last night, sweetheart..." Gavin reminded, "Don't need to be embarassed."

"S-Sure." Connor said, Thirium flowing to his cheek as he exited the room quickly.

Gavin felt awful. He had put Connor through so much stress and the sudden amount of love and affection he had shown him recentely must be making his emotions going crazy.

He reached onto the floor to grab his phone from his jacket pocket before leaning back against the headboard. There were a number of unread texts that were sent to him last night.

_LT. ASSHOLE: BRING. CONNOR. HOME._

Gavin laughed to himself. He was surprised that Hank even knew what texting was.

_LT. ASSHOLE: I swear Reed. If you do anythin to him I will fuckin kill you._

Gavin rolled his eyes before tossing the phone onto the bed and standing up. That old asshole couldn't tell Connor what to do. Or _who_ to do.

He heard the shower running as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

As he entered, he saw Connor holding his hand under the running water. Gavin took a chance and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the android's waist from behind, "G-Gavin. I was just waiting for the perfect temperature."

"Will be perfect if you join me." Gavin groaned, his lips on the back of Connor's neck.

Connor's heart went into overdrive. His systems started to overheat once again.

Gavin could feel Connor's temperature rising as his arms tightened around him.

He then asked with genuine concern, "Y-You're not gonna have system failures or anything like that cuz of your heat?"

The android shook his head, "N-No. I just have to get my coolers under control."

Gavin then pushed Connor towards the shower before stopping once again, "The water won't make you short circuit, right?"

"It won't." Connor assured.

That was all that Gavin needed as he pushed the android into the shower and turned him around to pin him to the tiled wall, lips finding Connor's in an instant.

He then pulled away to look into Connor's eyes. He sighed, "I'm fuckin' sorry, Connor." he said as the water cascaded down upon them.

"What for-"

"I've been such an asshole to you recently. And it kills me to know that I hurt you." his hands moved to the back of Connor's neck, "I know we're in a weird place right now. But I wanna make shit up to you."

"It's okay..."

"Connor, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to deal with the shit people like me say." He then muttered to himself, "Fuck, I've never apologised so much to someone before..." his fingers continued to play with the hair at the nape of Connor's neck.

"I... Appreciate your apology, Gavin." he smiled.

Gavin smiled back with a nod, "You're way too forgiving, Con." one of his hands moved up further into Connor's hair, "Although you can't stop me from being an asshole at work... I won't pretend like I don't care for you if people ask, okay? I will fuckin' tell 'em straight up that I love you. And you can tell whoever you want that we're together."

Tears started to appear in Connor's eyes, "R-Really?" was his hearing malfunctioning?

"Fuck yes." Gavin winked before patting his cheek, "You come to me if anyone starts being a dick towards you. I'll tell them not to mess with my boyfriend." he leaned up and pressed his lips to Connor's.

Connor then moved his head to Gavin's shoulder, "Thank you, Gavin..." his arms wrapped tight around the man's waist.

"Should've been like this sooner..." Gavin leaned his head cheek against Connor's head.

-x-

Connor was sat at the table, phone in his hand as he looked up the word 'relationship' once again.

"What you doin' today?" Gavin asked as he ruffled Connor's hair before sitting opposite him.

"Was thinking about going to the new Jericho location."

Gavin nodded, "Can I go with ya?"

Connor shrugged, "Don't see why not. Will have to meet up with Markus before we go in to make sure it's okay."

Connor's eyes remained glued to the phone.

"Alexa, play Despacito." Gavin smirked.

Connor looked up at him, "Seriously?"

"What? It's a good song!"

The android rolled his eyes before he looked back down at the phone in his hands. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Gavin's hand outstretched towards him. Connor smiled before removing one of his hands from his phone to slip it into Gavin's.

Connor enjoyed the feeling of Gavin's hand in his.

He then raised his eyebrow as he scrolled through his phone, "Gavin...?"

"'Sup?"

"What's PornHub 3.0?"

"And that's when I confiscate your phone." Gavin stated, using his other hand to take the phone out of the android's hand, "Can't let shit like that contaminate your innocent mind." he smirked, "You can have it back when your older."

-x-

Gavin's fingers interlaced with Connor's as they walked through the cold streets of Detroit, "Why are you wearin' that? Don't you have any casual shit you could wear?" Gavin asked, referring to Connor's signature android get-up.

"We have to work the night shift at the DPD. Thought I might aswell get ready for it in advance." Connor explained, "I do have other clothes at Hank's but I don't exactly wear them too often."

Gavin leaned into Connor's side as they continued their walk. They had to park the car a few blocks away as there were no available parking spots near Jericho.

"Markus managed to afford a huge warehouse for deviants who were still unable to find a home thanks to his previous owner Carl Manfred."

"Sounds good." Gavin nodded.

Oh, God... Was he really about to go into Jericho? SURROUNDED by androids? Androids in which he still sorta hates?

He felt Connor squeeze his hand, "They're people too." Connor knew what was on Gavin's mind.

"You don't think I know that?" Gavin asked, "I'm dating a sexy android, aren't I?"

"I'm not so sure about the... ' _Sexy_ ' part."

Gavin chuckled, "People would kill to get a piece of you, darlin'" Connor could feel his cheeks overheating, Thirium flowing quickly throughout him in an attempt to cool him down.

"I-I don't think so..."

Gavin hummed before kissing his cheek as they started to slow down their walk, "They would. Android in the streets, Deviant in the sheets."

Connor's confusion continued to rise.

Why was Gavin doing this? A few days ago he had called him an obedient machine and now all he was showing him was pure affection and love. His LED went yellow as he tried to process everything.

"What's wrong, babe?" Gavin noticed something off as Connor's hand clutched his hard.

"Nothing." Connor quickly answered as he saw Jericho in the distance.

His head hurt. The amount of information going in and out was becoming unbearable. 

Gavin decided not to push him. He rested his head against the android's shoulder in comfort before letting go of his hand to loop their arms together.

As they grew closer to Jericho, a man approached them, "Connor. It's good to see you."

"Markus." Connor smiled, "How are the deviants doing?"

"Good. A lot of us have found homes and work. Our people are really making a difference in this world." Markus' eyes then moved to Gavin.

Connor nodded, "Ah, Markus. This is Gavin. He's my..." he paused.

"Boyfriend." Gavin finished, his hand moving back down to grasp Connor's.

"You're a human?" Markus asked in shock.

"Human as ever." Gavin confirmed.

"Well that's a first." Markus said with a slight smile, "How long?"

"Just over a month." Connor replied, even though the relationship had pretty much been all over the place for the past few days.

The leader of Jericho stepped forward to place a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Well I'm happy for you, Connor. You deserve it."

Did Connor deserve the constant stress?

Connor then cleared his head before speaking, "I was wondering if it would be okay for Gavin to join me inside of Jericho."

Markus nodded, "Of course. You could introduce him to North, Josh and Simon."

"They're all still here?"

"Yes. We're all looking for a place to stay together."

"And Kara and Alice?" Connor had made friends with the two after apologising for chasing them across a highway and almost getting them killed.

"The two of them have moved in with a WR600 model. Name's Ralph. They seem to be doing well."

"That's good to hear."

-x-

Markus lead the pair inside of the warehouse. It was quite homey. Couches on one side with a TV. Beds on the other side for all the deviants.

There was also a kitchen at the back so androids could feel more  _human_.

"Jericho, huh?"

"It was bigger. Jericho was in a huge abandoned ship. Before Perkins ordered for it to be attacked. The majority of us were lucky to make it out alive. Though we lost some fighters along the way."

Gavin's hand tightened in Connor's, "Glad you made it out." Gavin's lips met Connor's cheek once again.

"Connor!" North approached, "How have you been?"

 _Awful._  "Okay."

"Who've you brought with you? A new deviant?"

Connor shook his head, "Human."

"Gavin Reed. This dipshit's boyfriend." Gavin chuckled.

Connor knew that North wasn't too comfortable around humans.

"You can trust him, North." Connor said even though he was skeptical himself.

North nodded, "Of course. Simon and Josh have just gone out to get some more Thirium. I think Kara is here though. She came looking for some extra parts to fix up that WR600 model. She should be in the back."

Gavin felt Connor squeeze his hand before leading him towards the back of the warehouse.

The man tried his best not to glare at the androids on his way. They were all giving him a skeptical look.

"I know you don't like androids." Connor whispered to him as they walked, "But please... They are my people. They are all like family to me."

"Yeah. Sure." Gavin assured him.

"Connor!" Kara exclaimed as she came into view.

Connor pulled away from Gavin's hand to pull the woman into a hug, "Kara. How have you been?"

"Good. Much better after moving in with Ralph."

"Where's Alice?"

"Ralph's looking after her whilst I'm here."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you trust him enough? He is very unstable."

"He wouldn't hurt Alice. He cares for her."

"As long as you're certain." Connor smiled, pulling away from the hug to step back next to Gavin, "Kara. This is Gavin. My... Boyfriend." Connor felt his heart skip a beat as he said it. Foreign but nice. Gavin smiled to himself.

"Good to meet ya." Gavin held out a hand to Kara which she took kindly and shook.

"You too, Gavin." Kara smiled as she dropped his hand, "A human?"

"Yes." Connor nodded.

Kara's smile grew wider, "That's incredible. Never thought I would see the day. What are you doing here anyways, Connor?"

"I just came down to see how everyone was doing. I'm working the night shift in two hours and thirty three minutes so I had time to visit."

"I'm glad I ran into you then." Kara stated, "Haven't seen you in months! You should come visit our new home at some point! Alice would love to see you again."

"Of course. Markus will give me the directions later."

Kara nodded, picking up a bag full of supplies, "Well I'm off. Alice will be waiting for me." she stepped forward to put an arm around Connor, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." he smiled as she walked away.

Gavin shrugged as he looked at Connor, "Nice girl."

"She is. She is very forgiving. I almost got her killed on a highway."

"You did?!" Gavin asked in shock.

"Yes. It was back when I had to accomplish my mission of taking down deviants. Almost got her and the little girl Alice killed. I was lucky to come out alive, too."

Gavin liked Kara. Another android he actually liked. She seemed so human. 

Perhaps he could change with Jericho's help.

Perhaps he could learn to accept androids into his life.

Maybe.

Maybe not.


	16. Insecurities

Gavin made a mental note of the location of Jericho.

_For future reference._

"Ah, I hate the night shift." Gavin groaned, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk, "Nothin' ever happens."

Connor leaned against Gavin's desk and looked around the station, there were a few people around, "We have to finish writing up our reports and then we can leave."

"That's gonna take fuckin' hours. It's already eleven o clock. By the time I've finished I'll be here 'til three in the morning."

"I'll stay as long as you stay."

"Don't have to do that, Con." Gavin took his feet off the desk and leaned foward placing his hands on his keyboard, "Hank'll be wondering where you are."

"I don't mind waiting for you to finish." Connor smiled.

Gavin smiled back in thanks before his eyes focused back onto the screen.

"Reed! My office!" Fowler's voice boomed throughout the station.

He groaned as he stood up, "I can't get a damn break around here." he then felt a pat on his ass as he walked by Connor. He stopped and turned to look at Connor, "Gettin' risky eh, dipshit?"

Connor shrugged as he folded his arms, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, babe?" Gavin took a step towards the android, placing his hands on the desk either side of him, "It's my job to do shit like that." he pressed his lips to Connor's.

"Reed! Keep that shit at home!" Fowler shouted again causing Gavin to pull away from Connor.

Gavin rolled his eyes before pecking the android's lips once more, "See you in bit, sweetheart." he patted the android's cheek before heading towards Fowler's office.

Connor was speechless, his LED flashing yellow.

Did Gavin really just pin him up against a desk and kiss him in front of their co-workers?

Connor brought his fingers to his lips before quickly retracting them and shaking his head of his thoughts. He quickly headed to his desk and sat down, trying his best to ignore his co-workers who had their eyes on him in utter confusion.

He tried his hardest to focus on his screen.

After a few minutes of mindless typing, Gavin exited Fowler's office and headed towards Connor, "As if I haven't got enough to do." Gavin groaned as he unexpectedly sat in Connor's lap, arm wrapped around the android's neck.

"Uhh... Wh-What did the Captain want?" Thirium spread to Connor's face as his hands gripped tight onto the armrests.

"Chris is away for a few months doing business elsewhere so Fowler's assigned me a new partner. Well... Two partners. One human, one android. Both newbies. They're supposed to be arriving to do the night shift in about half hour. We're going over to the Eden Club to investigate that Red Ice case we were supposed to do."

"What model of android will you be working with?" Connor said, trying to ignore the heat in his stomach as Gavin shifted ever so slightly on his lap.

"No fuckin' idea. Don't know anything about either of em."

"I... I'm sure you will all get along well. Do they both know eachother?"

"I assume so." Gavin said finally gettting a good look at Connor's face, "What's got you all worked up, babe?" his hand coming up to the android's cheek which only increased the blue blush.

"I- You- I mean..."

Gavin smirked, "I'm only doing what I promised I would do." he brought his lips to Connor's ear, "I'm showing people that you're mine."

Connor nodded, "Y-Yeah. That's fine." his skin crawled at Gavin's husky voice.

Gavin then suddenly stood up, "Anyways. Fowler's ordered me to make coffee for the newbies. Welcome 'em in or some shit. Unfortunately, I won't be back at the station for a few hours once we leave. So you can go home if you want."

"I can wait here for you. I don't mind."

The man bit his lip, "Hmm... Tell you what." Gavin decided, reaching into his jacket pocket, "Take my key." he tossed his house key at Connor, the android swiftly caught it, "I'll meet you back at mine." he winked before turning and heading towards the break room.

Connor's hand grasped the key like his life depended on it before storing it in his pocket.

The thought of staying over at Gavin's again sent a thrill through his body. He could get used to waking up from his sleep-mode every morning in his lover's arms.

-x-

"They're taking their fuckin' time. Made coffee like an hour ago." he pulled up a chair next to Connor's, "You almost done here, babe?"

"Almost. Have a few more cases to go over before I can head out." Connor paused, "It is 12:01. Won't the Captain let you do the case during the day instead?"

"'Fraid not. Wants it done as soon as poss..ible." Gavin's voice trailed off as his eyes darted towards the entrance.

Connor looked to where he was looking.

Two people walked in. One was an android.

A very familiar android.

"Uhhh..." Gavin began.

"I'm looking for Detective Gavin Reed." the woman said.

"Th-That's me." he spoke to her but his eyes were still on the android.

**(I AM SLIIIGHTLY CHANGING THE LORE HERE! Because the android that attacks Connor in the CyberLife Tower isn't exactly the RK900... But for the sake of this story imma pretend he was XD)**

She smiled before looking at Connor, "Oh, you have an RK900, too!"

"RK800." Connor corrected her before his eyes darted to the RK900. He knew this android. The one from the CyberLife Tower who threatened to kill Hank.

"Connor." the RK900 smiled, "Long time no see."

Connor shifted in his seat as Gavin asked, "You know eachother?"

"Y-Yes. He uhh... Well he tried to kill me and Hank."

"YOU WHAT?!" the woman exclaimed slapping the RK900 over the head.

"Was gonna say the same thing." Gavin said in anger as he stood from his chair.

"That was back when I had a program to follow, Lara. Calm down." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are you?" Gavin asked, "An upgraded version of Connor?"

Ouch. Connor inwardly flinched at that.

The RK900 nodded, "Yes. Pretty much."

Gavin nodded before holding his hand out to _Lara,_ "Gavin Reed. Lara, right?" Gavin was trying to be as friendly as possible in order to impress Connor that he is not that much of an asshole.

"Detective Lara Oxton, yep. All the way from Britain. This is my android: RK900. Niner **(TUMBLR REF.)** for short. He'll take some time to warm up to."

Gavin smiled before motioning towards Connor, "That's Connor. Been working with him for a few months now."

"Nice to meet you both." Lara smiled.

Gavin then kissed Lara's knuckles before releasing her hand, "Nice to meet you, too." he paused, "How about we go through this case over some coffee..." Gavin suggested.

-x-

Gavin had taken Lara to the break room with a file in his hand. _Niner_ had gone to speak with Fowler, announcing his and Lara's arrival.

Connor wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation.

Was he really going to sit in the same building as the RK900 and pretend like nothing happened? Hank would definitely kill Niner the first chance he gets.

Thoughts started to run through Connor's head... Bad thoughts.

Gavin seemed impressed at the whole _'upgraded version of Connor'_ android. He also seemed to take a liking to Lara quite quickly.

What if Gavin actually left him for the upgraded version of the RK800? Or left him to have a normal life with a human?

Connor's heat and stress levels started to get dangerously high. He clenched his fists as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else. His LED was flashing red. He started to feel extremely insecure.

His coin.

God he hasn't used that in a while.

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled it out before letting it dance through his fingers. His eyes focused on the coin. Trying to get Gavin off his mind.

Screw the rest of the report. He'll finish it on his next shift. It was almost one am. He had to leave. The station's environment wasn't helping his stress levels at all. Just the thought of any of his co-workers confronting him and calling him plastic made him stressed. The thought of Fowler shouting at him about another case made him stressed. The thought of Gavin accidentally slipping up and calling him just a machine made him stressed.

He quickly turned the computer off and returned the coin to his pocket before standing.

A laugh coming from the break room caught the android's attention as he walked by. He took a quick peek in.

He saw Lara and Gavin. They were looking at the file on the table but... Lara had her hand on Gavin's arm as they spoke. He was smiling at her as she leaned into him.

Connor had deduced that Lara was the flirty type.

...And so was Gavin.

This only made Connor more insecure as his heartbeat became rapid.

**Stress Levels: 89%**

His hand fiddled with the key in his pocket.

_"So how 'bout we go out for a drink tomorrow night? Just me and you." Lara suggested which made Connor's LED a deeper red._

_Gavin chuckled, "Yeah... That would be nice."_

Connor narrowed his eyes before make a quick exit.

**Stress Levels: 96%**

-x-

"So how 'bout we go out for a drink tomorrow night? Just me and you." Lara suggested.

Gavin chuckled, "Yeah... That would be nice."

He was playing along with her.

She was being extremely flirty so Gavin flirted back. What was wrong with a bit of harmless flirting?

Of course, he wasn't going to go out for a drink with her unless it was strictly professional. He was trying to get on her good side so that the case would go smoother. It was working. He wouldn't mind having a new friend around the station that he could talk to now and then.

He would never flirt with someone else in front of Connor though.

Because Connor was his and he was Connor's.

 

He didn't want to hurt the android's feelings anymore...

**(I INTENTIONALLY CALLED HER LARA OXTON. LARA ANDERSON IS AN OC OF MINE FROM MY OTHER DETROIT STORY BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE HER LAST NAME SO THAT SHE ISN'T RELATED TO HANK. 'OXTON' IS FROM THE GAME OVERWATCH.)**


	17. Get Through This

Connor went to Gavin's house despite the situation he was in.

He had to go to Gavin's. He has his house key afterall and he wouldn't like to have Gavin locked out of his house for the rest of the night whenever he returned.

The android put the house key on the coffee table upon entering.

He couldn't leave the house unattended in case of the slight potential of a burglary so he decided to stay. He decided to go upstairs. 

He folded his jacket and shirt and placed them onto a chair neatly before moving to Gavin's drawers and pulling out a gray t-shirt, he quickly put it on before removing his trousers and folding them neatly onto the chair too.

It was only 2:32am so Gavin probably wouldn't be returning until after 5am.

A tear finally slipped down the android's face as he got into the bed. He laid on his side and faced away from the door. His stress levels were still high but he got them under control. He wasn't self-destructing anytime soon.

His LED, however, was still red.

-x-

Gavin was a little shocked that Connor hadn't said goodbye to him before he left.

But, hey? What can you do?

He was glad to find his house unlocked as he arrived. That meant that Connor had infact come over to Gavin's. Gavin was ready to stay in bed with the android for the next few hours as it was 5:40am and he was extremely tired.

Gavin shrugged his jacket off before carelessly throwing it onto the couch. He picked up the house key from the coffee table before going to lock the door. He then quickly removed his shoes before finally trudging up the stairs in search of Connor.

As he dragged himself upstairs, he noticed a soft red glow coming from his bedroom.

Oh, god. What was wrong with Connor now? Gavin easily sussed that it was Connor's LED.

He soon entered the bedroom, ridding his trousers as he did before climbing into the bed. His arms wrapped around Connor's waist.

He felt the android tense up.

Gavin yawned before asking, "What's up, Con?" he was really tired. But he cared for Connor more than he did for sleep.

Connor didn't answer. His LED was the only indicator that Connor was stressed as it started to flash.

Gavin pulled Connor's back flush against his chest, "Babe... We have to talk to eachother if we're stressed, sad, pissed off or whatever..."

Connor was all of the above.

Gavin gently moved Connor so he was now facing directly him. He could only just make out the watery eyes of the android thanks to the light of the LED.

"Ah, fuck..." Gavin groaned, "I've fuckin' done or said something wrong, haven't i?" he had a hunch that it was his fault that his boyfriend was hurting  _again._

Connor was still tense in his arms. Gavin rubbed a hand up and down the android's arm in order to try and calm him down.

He also placed a feather-light kiss against Connor's lips.

Gavin tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

He let out another yawn, "Look, Con. I'm really fuckin' tired. If you don't talk now I'm just gonna pester you all day tomorrow." he said as he peppered Connor's neck with kisses, teasing.

Connor didn't even know what to say.

He felt as if his emotions had drained him.

Gavin was worried by how empty Connor's eyes seemed. He pulled the android towards him, resting his chin on top of his head. His arms came rest around Connor's waist as he tangled their legs together.

Connor let it happen. He craved affection.

"Have it your way, babe." Gavin whispered as he finally closed his eyes, "I love you."

Gavin tried so hard to show his affection for the android.

Connor simply nodded against Gavin's chest with closed eyes as his hands clutched the man's shirt. But that was all Gavin needed for a smile to appear on his face.

Connor just wanted to feel Gavin's warmth for as long as he could before it was all over between the two of them.

-x-

Gavin's eyes slowly opened. The bright light of day shining through the curtain's almost blinded him. He quickly pulled the duvet back over his and Connor's heads. This caused the android's eyes to snap open.

"Sorry for wakin' you, babe." he said, burying his face into Connor's neck as his eyes fluttered close once again - wishing to go back to sleep for at least another 24 hours. Gavin's eyes opened again though as he noticed that Connor's LED was still red.

"It's fine..." Connor muttered.

Gavin let out a sigh, "If I have said any shit that you didn't like, you better tell me now so I can kick my own fucking ass." a hint of a smile appeared on Connor's face, "And remember. You still have full permission to beat the shit outta me whenever you like."

Connor still didn't reply.

"Okay, okay." Gavin started, "I'll go get us some coffee and then we'll talk." he decided.

Coffee. Drinks. Bar. Gavin going out with Lara tonight. To a bar. For a drink. Maybe coffee if they were up to it.

Connor flinched as Gavin moved away, already missing the contact, "Won't be too long." he winked before exiting the room and heading downstairs.

The android couldn't decide on how he wanted to approach this conversation he was about to have. He could just try and come right out with it?

He didn't know.

His LED remained red as his stress levels started to rise once again.

Connor sat up and rested his back against the headboard as Gavin entered with two cups of coffee. He too put his back against the headboard as he handed Connor his drink.

There was a silence as they drank the hot liquid.

Gavin hoped that the coffee would help Connor calm down.

He decided to break the silence by starting a normal conversation, "You haven't seen Hank in a while have ya?"

"N-No..." Connor stuttered as his eyes looked down and focused on his coffee, "I haven't."

"When's the next time you're gonna see him?" Gavin didn't want to directly ask about what was bothering Connor.

"Today. Hopefully. I need to text him and ask if he is free."

"That would be nice." he tried to stay as calm as possible in order to get through to Connor. He paused before asking, "That all you're doing today?"

Connor nodded slightly, "Yes. I... Haven't got anything else to do."

Gavin smiled, "Well... You could join me tonight. Going out with Lara for a drink."

The android's hand tightened around the mug and cracked it slightly.

Ah. Gotcha.

Gavin rolled his eyes. He took the mug out of Connor's hand before placing it on the bedside table along with his own coffee. He then moved so he was planted in Connor's lap with his knees planted either side of him on the bed. His lips quicked locked with Connor's.

"That's why you didn't come and find me and say bye before you left last night." Gavin smirked as he pulled his lips away. Connor's hands instinctively came up to rest on Gavin's hips.

Connor's head quickly turned to avoid eye contact, "N-No..."

"Yes." Gavin corrected as he placed a hand on Connor's jaw to make the android look at him.

Connor held back tears as he spoke, "I-If you don't mind me asking... Why would you want me to come with you on your date with Lara?" he whispered.

"Is that what this is about?" Gavin leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, "Yes. I will admit. I was flirting with Lara last night." Connor's hands tightened on Gavin's hips, "But it was harmless. I promise. She was flirting with me so I decided to play along to try and get to know her better in order for us to work on this case together better."

Connor processed the information. His LED now yellow. His stress levels slightly lowered.

"I... I don't know what to think anymore, Gavin."

Gavin groaned in annoyance before pulling back to look directly into Connor's eyes, "What the fuck do you want me to do, Con? I'll fuckin' marry you if I have to just to show you that I want to stay with you."

Connor was taken back by Gavin's statement.

The man quickly cleared his throat as he realised what he had just said, "Okay n-not... Not literally. No, wait I mean- I mean not yet at least, you know? Cuz I do see myself bein' with you for a while and... Fuckin' hell." he groaned, his face flustered, "Just forget I even said that."

Connor was just shocked that Gavin even saw them being together within the next few years.

The android's hand squeezed Gavin's hips as he went back to the topic at hand, "I'm feeling... insecure."

Good. Connor was actually talking about how he was feeling.

Gavin rubbed Connor's cheek with his thumb, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's cuz I called that RK900 bastard an upgraded version of you, isn't it?"

Connor nodded.

"I didn't mean it like that, my love." Connor had never heard Gavin call him _that_  before... "Mechanically, yes. He is an upgraded version. But you're perfect just the way you are. Now, I'm only gettin' cheesy as fuck cuz I know you like it."

The android's eyes watered, "I... I'm sorry."

"Don't  you go apologisin' like you've done something wrong. I shouldn't have flirted with Lara. I should've thought about how you would have felt before I even began to talk to her the way I did." he paused, "Now why don't you come with me tonight to meet up with Lara and I'll tell the whole fuckin' world that I'm yours."

Connor's LED finally returned to a soft blue. Gavin was relieved.

"A-And... And I'm yours." Connor smiled leaning forward to capture Gavin's lips with his own. Gavin moaned into the kiss as he pulled Connor's hair with his fingers.

What the hell was he thinking?

Marriage?

With a damn android?

That sounded ridiculous...

Ridiculously amazing.


	18. *BRIEF SMUT* Everything Will Be Alright

**(SMUT AT THE BEGINNING. SKIP DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.)**

After Connor's protests had died down. After he had stopped saying 'It's fine. You don't need to do this'. Gavin had pressed his lips to his.

He forced Connor further back into the pillows. Gavin's hand then reached down to delve into Connor's boxers before pulling his  _biocomponent_ free.

Gavin had to admit... He was curious about how the android tasted.

He pushed Connor's legs apart as he lay in between them.

"G-Gavin?" Connor asked, not really sure what Gavin was doing.

"Shh..." Gavin hushed him before his hand came to rest at Connor's waist. His other hand holding the base of the android's dick as his mouth kissed the tip. This caused Connor jerk his hips slightly at the sudden contact.

He ran his tongue over the precum that hard started to form.

Gavin was in shock that the android was able to produce stuff like that. Why would they even need to?

Connor couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips as Gavin licked a slow and teasing stripe up his dick before taking him in his mouth. 

Connor scrunched his eyes shut as one of his hands moved to Gavin's hair, his other remained clutching at the bed sheets.

Gavin removed his mouth whilst his hand slowly started to move up and down, "You're mine, sweetheart."

"Y-Yes." Connor moaned out as he rolled his head back into the pillows.

Gavin then slowly began to take all of him into his mouth, moving at an agonizing pace before his mouth reached his base.

The android couldn't ignore the pleasure, already feeling himself getting so close to the edge.

He subconcsiously thrust upwards once as Gavin removed his mouth  _again._

"Gavin." Connor groaned in frustration as his eyes looked down to find Gavin's, "S-Stop being such a...  _fucking_ tease. Please."

With a chuckle, Gavin smirked at him, "Since you asked so nicely."

Gavin's hand ran under Connor's t-shirt to rest his hand on the android's stomach before his mouth got back to work. He quickly wrapped his lips around Connor as his tongue started to do wonders to him.

Connor tried to bury his head further into the pillow as his hand gripped Gavin's hair harder.

"I-I..." Connor couldn't talk as another moan escaped his lips. 

Moments like these made Connor so glad that CyberLife had allowed him to feel pleasure.

Gavin hummed in response as his eyes fluttered close. He continued to bob his head up and down, his hand on Connor's waist was gripping hard as he tried to encourage Connor to come.

"B-Babe, I'm gonna... I-" Connor groaned out.

Gavin flinched slightly at the word 'babe'. Connor wasn't usually the one to call him that...

He liked it.

With one final swirl of his tongue, he finally felt Connor's warmth pour into his mouth. The taste was unusual but no unwelcomed.

He removed his mouth with a pop before licking slowly up his dick caused the android to jerk and shudder.

"Enjoy yourself?" Gavin teased before pulling up Connor's boxers. He then moved up Connor's body to kiss his LED which was glowing yellow. Connor jerked his head away at the contact, his LED now flashing red.

"I... Uhhh-" Connor started.

Gavin cautiously moved his hand up to Connor's temple to gently press his fingers to the LED, Connor twitched slightly as he let out a low moan.

His fingers began to caress it carefully, enticing another groan out of Connor.

"How fun." Gavin chuckled as his tongue found the android's LED. Connor's eyes widened as his mouth hung open. Even Connor didn't know about that feature.

Connor's hand then moved down to Gavin's boxers in hopes of distracting himself.

Gavin's hand quickly grasped the android's waist, "Not today, babe."

"B-But-"

"No. I don't deserve that shit right now." he pressed his lips to Connor's.

Connor wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn't win so he just nodded, "I love you, Gavin."

"Love you too, darlin'." his lips finding his once again.

Connor could definitely say that he was starting to fall in love with Gavin again.

** _-x- SMUT ENDS HERE -x-_ **

The evening soon rolled around.

The drive over to the bar was quiet. But it was comfortable.

Connor was going through Gavin's old CDs, looking at the different artists and songs and deciding which ones who found interesting.

"First thing imma say to Lara is that you're my fuckin' boyfriend and if anyone messes with you I will kiss their ass."

The android smiled as he inserted yet another CD, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Gavin winked, his eyes still set on the road ahead of him.

Connor couldn't even make out what Gavin's music preference was. 

He had songs by Kesha, Avril Lavigne, MKTO, Jason Derulo, Adele, Maroon 5, Little Mix, Take That, Justin Bieber... the list could go on. Some of which Connor found very questionable.

The android did, however, find the likes of Jovi and Bublé quite good.

Gavin said that the majority of shit he listened to was just his guilty pleasure.

"Looks like you'll have to go and see Hank another time." Gavin suggested. Connor had spent the rest of the day in bed with Gavin just talking about how he felt.

"I texted him earlier and said I would be round first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good, good..." Gavin said, pulling up into a free space near the bar.

Connor's LED went red as he saw where they were, "G-Gavin?"

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." he gripped the android's hand, "If Fawkes shows up I will fuckin' take him in, okay?"

Connor nodded slightly, his LED fading to yellow as he nerves started to get to him.

Gavin quickly exited the car before heading over to Connor's door to open it for him. He interlaced his fingers with the android's as they made their way towards the bar. Gavin left a lingering kiss on Connor's cheek as they entered.

It must've been 80's night at the bar as Connor instantly recognised the song 'Livin on a Prayer'.

"Gavin!" Lara exclaimed as she waved them over to her booth.

"How you doin', Oxton?" Gavin asked sitting across from her, Connor quickly took a seat next to him.

"Good. Niner will be here soon." her eyes then moved to Connor.

Gavin nodded, "You remember Connor, my boyfriend, yeah? You two didn't really get a chance to talk much."

Lara raised her eyebrow, "You two... Are together."

"Have been for just over a month." Gavin confirmed.

"That's... Nice..." Lara said.

Connor was skeptical.

"I apologise for being late." Niner spoke as he approached, taking a seat next to Lara, "Connor." he nodded.

"Niner." Connor said back.

Both and Lara could easily sense the hostility between the two.

"Why don't we get a couple drinks before we get to know eachother." Gavin said.

-x-

They drank and talked for a few hours. The only person who didn't drink was Niner because he insisted that androids didn't need to intake beverages.

"Ah, come on, Niner!" Lara exclaimed, "Connor's doin' it! Just try!"

Niner shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

Connor then asked, "How did the investigation go at the Eden Club?"

"Awful." Lara groaned, swirling the wine around in her glass.

"Owner wasn't there so we couldn't confront him." Gavin said.

"Did you have to go undercover?"

Gavin tensed up at that question, "Y-Yes."

Connor was now curious, "As what?"

"Oh uhh..." Gavin paused, "J-Just as customers. You know. We managed to get a good look around the place. Niner analysed around and found traces of Red Ice in some of the android cases."

Lara gave Gavin a questionable look.

_Customers?_

It was more than that...

Connor knew something was up but he really didn't want to get in an argument with Gavin. He just wanted to be happy with him for as long as possible.

"Are you going back there?" Connor asked.

"We will have to." Niner stated.

Gavin placed a hand over Connor's on the table before taking another swig from his beer, "Could ask Fowler about you comin' with if you want. Keep an eye on me." Gavin winked.

"Is that a wise idea?" Lara asked, "There's already three of us. It's hard enough to go undercover as it is."

"Me 'n Con were assigned to the case before together. Only seems right."

"Why did you get removed from the case in the first place?" Lara directed the question at Connor.

Gavin answered for him, "I was an asshole. We had an argument. Fowler separated us."

"An argument? Is that it?" Niner questioned.

"Yes." Gavin glared at the RK900, "It was serious so we decided not to be on the case together."

"Surprised Fowler even agreed to it." Lara said.

"He didn't want to deal with the situation so he just agreed with us." Connor explained. He then turned his head to look at Gavin, "And I would like to work on the case with you again."

Gavin smiled, "Then that's settled. I will talk with Fowler tomorrow."

Connor had decided that he didn't like Niner and Lara. He could sense that Lara had a certain dislike towards him.

"You're comin' up with our disguise then, Reed." Lara sighed as he fingers mindlessly tapped on the table.

"No problem." he said, his arm moving to wrap around Connor's shoulders.

Connor was only going for the sake of Gavin. He didn't want Lara getting close to him.


	19. Drunken Buzz

Connor had powered through eleven beers before he started to feel what humans would call 'tipsy'. But he didn't stop there.

Gavin had offered to pay but Connor assured him that it was fine, paying for them himself. He also paid for a few of Gavin's drinks.

Gavin had oinly had three beers, not really in the mood to get drunk.

Lara was on her phone for the majority of the night, talking over what they had discovered at the Eden Club with Gavin and NIner.

"Gonna message Fowler." Gavin told Connor as he pulled out his phone.

_Gavin: Yo Fowler. i know its fuckin 2am but wanted to ask ya something_

_Fowler: You're fucking lucky that I'm still at work, Reed. I would've fired your ass if you woke me up at this fucking time._

_Gavin: yea yea wanted to know if Connor could be reassigned to the case im doin with lara_

_Fowler: Are you fucking serious? First you both mess me around not wanting to do the case together and now you do?!_

_Gavin: connor is one of the best detectives u hv captain. u cant deny that shit_

_A few minutes went by before Fowler replied._

_Fowler: Last time, Reed. This is the last time either of you mess me around. I've assigned Connor to the case and all four of you are to attend the Eden Club tomorrow night at 11pm sharp. The owner should be arriving at around midnight._

_Gavin: owe u one fowler_

_Fowler: Fuck off._

Gavin chuckled to himself before returning his phone to his pocket. He then leaned his head against Connor's shoulder, "Fowler said you can join us at the Eden Club tomorrow night."

" _G-_ Go _o_ d. Th-That's  _go_ od." Connor said, his voice sounding almost static.

Gavin removed his head from the android's shoulder to get a good look into Connor's eyes.

"What's up with him?" Lara asked.

Connor's pupils were blown and his fingers were tapping on the table.

"Con-" Gavin started but was cut off.

"Di _iiii_ d you k _n_ ow..." Connor began, "Did you know that I' _m a_  deviant? Bet you didn't." his voice was definitely static.

"Uhh... Yeah kinda already knew that, Con."

" _No_ pe. Y _ou_  didn't.  _C_ u _z_  I didn't eve _n know u_ ntil about fi _v_ e minutes a _go!_ "

Gavin raised an eyebrow towards Lara who simply shrugged in confusion, "I thought you knew about that months ago." Gavin said.

"You are mi _sta_ aaken. I'm a re _a_ l  _de_ ev rig _ht n_ ow."

"A real... deev?" Lara questioned.

" _S_ hort _for deviant. I like it. Do you like it? I think we should all adopt the name deev. It has so many meanings to it I can ba_ rely count. I mean. Who woul _dn't_ want to be call _ed_  a deev. It's kinda like diva. Th _at'_ s weird _. My syste_ ms seem to be overheating, wouldn't you  _know_? ALSO. Did you  _k_ n _ow_... That I like dogs."

Niner just rolled his eyes, clearly aware of the situation.

"Already knew that too, Con..." Gavin paused before a smile appeared on his face, "Connor?"

"Yes?! What?! I can answer anything!"

"Are you drunk?"

Connor shook his head before downing a bottle of beer, "Ab _s_ olut _ely_  not. W _h-W_ hat make _s you think that?!"_

Gavin just stared at him knowingly.

"Okay. Maybe a teeeeensy bit." he said placing a sloppy kiss onto Gavin's cheek.

Okay. Gavin was starting to like drunk Connor.

"I can see why you didn't wanna drink, Niner..." Lara muttered.

Connor then groaned, undoing his tie and letting it hang loosely around his neck, "Did i _t g_ et h _o_ t i _n her_ e?" he grinned to himself before pressing his lips to Gavin's ear, "Or is it just you?"

"Fuckin' hell, Connor." Gavin rolled his eyes, "Drunk you is fuckin' weird."

"I agree." Niner said, his stare was cold, "Hence why androids shouldn't drink."

Lara sighed. Sure. She wasn't too fond of Connor but... She would like Niner to let loose every now and again like Connor was doing now, "Come on, Niner, you're such a killjoy." she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Perhaps we should get going, Lara." Niner quickly said, "We do have to be at the station for 11am tomorrow."

"Oh, shit. We do." Lara said in realisation.

"I have called for a taxi and it should arrive in three minutes."

Lara nodded, "You two in tomorrow?" 

Connor was too busy staring into his empty wine glass.

Wait... When did he buy himself wine?!

"I am. Don't think Con is though. Connor?" Gavin asked.

Connor quickly put a finger to Gavin's lips, "Sh. The glass is speaking to me."

Gavin had decided that Connor had  _officially_  gone crazy.

"It s _ays t_ hat it i _s_ em _p_ t _y._ "

"No shit." Gavin replied.

"I  _w_ ill _not stand_ for that _ki_ nd of lan _guag_ e." Connor announced, "Esp _e_ ci _all_ y not  _in_ this Ch _ristian b_ uildi _n_ g."

"Wh-What?" Gavin asked, "What the fuck are you even talking about?"

A man came towards the table with a tray in his hand, he placed it on the table before leaving.

"You bought more?!" Lara asked in shock.

Connor moved to grab a can of cider, "It _'s only_  cider. Harml _essss_ ss _s. Harmless li_ ke _Gavin's flirtt_ tiing _._ "

"Well when you put it like that... It sounds awful." Gavin folded his arms and leaned back, "How come all of these drinks don't fry your wires or whatever anways?"

" _M_ a _gi_ c." Connor stated, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist and resting his head on the man's shoulder.

Gavin loved his boyfriend. His... Extremely  _drunk_  boyfriend...

"Taxi is pulling up." Niner said, standing up from the booth, "We shall see you tomorrow, Detective Reed."

"Yeah." Gavin said trying to escape Connor's death grip, "Sure. Nice talkin' to ya."

Lara followed Niner, "See you tomorrow, Reed!" she called back as she left.

Gavin continued to try and escape Connor's arms, "Come on, babe. You're gonna squeeze me to death." he chuckled.

Connor sighed, his arms loosening but remaining around Gavin's waist, his face moving to bury into the side of Gavin's neck, " _H_ ave I ev _er_  told you t _hat I really_  fuck _ing_ love yo _u_?" the android muttered.

Gavin's heartbeat went rapid all of a sudden.

Of course he had heard Connor say 'I love you' to him a number of times but... This time it just felt different.

The drink was giving Connor a buzz. The android's lips found Gavin's neck, "C _u_ z I do _. I_ r _e_ ally d _o._ I r _e_ ally  _a_ m in lov _e wit_ h you, G _av_ in."

Gavin could feel his face heat up as Connor's words processed in his head.

"Yo _u_ 'r _e_  hot w _he_ n _yo_ u bl _us_ h..." Connor smiled into his neck, " _Y_ ou'r _e so f_ uc _kin_ g  _ho_ t."

"God, Con... Drunk you makes you say a lot of shit."

Connor hummed against Gavin's skin, "Ju _s' makin' sure you kn_ ow that I  _lov_ e yo _u._ "

"I do." Gavin nodded as he rested his head ontop of Connor's, "Love you, too, sweetheart." he then suddenly felt his neck get wet. He pulled away slightly to look into Connor's eyes, "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, putting a hand to the android's cheek.

"D _-Don't_  leave  _m_ e."

"W-What?"

" _D_ on' _t_ leave me f _or L_ ara o _-_ or fo _r_ the 'upgra _de_ d v _er_ sion _o_ f m _e_ '."

Gavin pecked Connor's lips, "Wouldn't dream of it, Con." he winked.

-x-

"Why have my memories been wiped?!" Connor exclaimed as he sat up on the bed.

Gavin groaned, burying his face back into his pillow, "What are you talking about?"

"I have no memories of at least 78% of last night!"

"That's what happens when you drink too much." Gavin yawned, his face still pressed into pillow.

"I couldn't have drank that much!"

Gavin then flipped over and sat up with his back against the headboard, "Come 'ere." he opened his arms to Connor who just raised an eyebrow at him, "Come. Here."

Connor cautiously moved closer. Gavin grabbed him by the waist and made Connor sit in his lap, the android's knees planted on either side of Gavin's legs.

"How about I tell you about what happened last night." Gavin smiled as his hands ran up and down Connor's hips.

"O-Okay..."


	20. "Dogsitting"

**(SMUT SMUT SMUT NEXT CHAPTER. OML. YOU AREN'T READY FOR CONNOR.)**

"It's okay..." Gavin soothed the android in his arms, his hands rubbing up and down his back, "You didn't die and lose your memories. It's just the alcohol doing that to ya."

Connor nodded against his shoulder, "Y-Yeah." he tried to stay calm, "Thank you for telling me everything I forgot." he pulled back to kiss Gavin softly, "I love you." he said with full sincerity.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Gavin kissed Connor's forehead, his hand cradled the back of the android's neck as his other hand rested around his boyfriend's lower back.

Connor felt like the two of them were actually progressing well in their relationship.

Gavin felt like the two of them were actually progressing well in their relationship.

Everything was going to be alright.

Well... As long as Connor doesn't find out that he had kissed Lara when he went to work on the case at the Eden Club...

"Gavin..." Connor mumbled into the man's neck.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Your shift starts in exactly twenty three minutes."

"Shiiiit..." Gavin groaned out, "I have to go pick up the damn car from the bar aswell."

Connor laughed slightly as he pressed a kiss to Gavin's throat, "You shouldn't be too late if you leave now."

Gavin replied, "Yeah, yeah..."

-x-

"You good with gettin' to Hank's on your own, babe?" Gavin said, placing his hands on the android's waist, pulling him closer.

"The walk is nice. I will be fine."

Gavin nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "You call me if you need anything, got it?"

"Got it."

"I love you." Gavin said, pressing his lips softly to Connor's.

As they pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, Connor replied, "I love you, too."

-x-

The walk over to Hank's was nice. The low temperatures hit Connor hard but his heaters did their job.

It was peaceful.

Connor smiled to himself as Gavin popped into his head again. He had been so helpful and calm with him this morning... Telling him about everything that happened last night.

Including the part where he had pleaded Gavin not to leave him for Lara or the RK900.

Gavin had assured him this morning that he wasn't a cheater and he was never going to leave him. That was on Connor's terms. If Connor wanted to break up then that's when he would leave him.

He soon arrived at Hank's house. It was midday so Connor assumed Hank was awake.

The door was unlocked and as soon as he entered he was met by Sumo attacking his legs.

"Hey there, Sumo." Connor smiled down at the dog before patting his head.

"Connor!" Hank exclaimed quickly walking up to the android and pulling him into a hug, "Jesus, kiddo... I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Connor put his own arms around Hank, "I missed you." he said.

"Missed you too, son."

Hank lead him to the couch before turning on the TV, letting the news run in the background. He leaned back into the couch before starting up a conversation.

"You finally got rid of that manipulative asshole yet?"

Connor flinched at Hank's choice of words.

He was sure that Gavin wasn't being manipulative.

He wasn't, was he?

Now Connor couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Gavin was being manipulative.

"N-No. We're still together."

"Jesus, kid... You coulda picked anyone and you pick fuckin' Gavin Reed. He'll break your damn heart, Connor."

"H-He won't." he said, remembering how Gavin said he would never leave him.

"You don't sound too sure."

Connor ignored him before admitting, "I... I love him, Hank."

Hank sighed, he still thought that Gavin was manipulating him, "Alright, alright. Just... If he hurts you again. Please don't hold back. Tell me, okay?"

"Yes. Sure." his fingers mindlessly played with his coin.

Connor needed Gavin with him  _now._  He wanted to hear Gavin say  _'I love you'_ again. Just so that it was confirmed in his head. Hank had made him so paranoid and so stressed.

Connor decided to continue, "You don't know what he is like behind closed doors, Hank. He's the complete opposite of his public self. He comforts me a lot and he's never strict with me. The only time that he's been a complete and utter asshole is when we went to work on a case at the Eden Club. When his anger got the best of him. But we're past that." he tried to assure Hank.

"I guess I just don't know enough about him, huh?" Hank said, trying his best to see through Connor's point of view, "I still don't know about him, Connor. Nothing ever ends well when it comes to Gavin Reed."

Connor's phone started to ring.

Speak of the devil.

He quickly reached into his pocket and answered almost immediately.

_"Hey, babe. Wanted to call to see if you made it to Hank's alright."_

"Yes. I did. Thank you."

Hank just focused his eyes on the TV screen, but his ears listened to what Connor was saying.

" _We also got an issue._ "

"An issue?" Connor questioned.

" _Yeah... We're off the fuckin' Eden Club case again._ "

"What?! Why?!"

_"It's a goddamn rollercoaster with Fowler... Lara refuses to do the case. She said that she wouldn't work with a piece of plastic like you. She also said than Niner was the only machine she liked to work with. So then I refused to ever work on a case with her ever again. Fowler was so done with our shit that he took everyone off the case."_

"Y-You stuck up for me?" Connor asked.

_"Course I did, babe! Wasn't gonna let Lara talk about you like that! I already put you through enough. Can't have her stirring shit up."_

"Thank you, Gavin." Connor smiled to himself, Hank noticed how happy and calm Connor seemed, "I know the Captain won't like this but... What if you tried to convince him that just us two would work on the case."

_"He will literally fire my ass on the spot."_

Connor chuckled, "He fires you, I quit."

" _Knew I could count on you, babe._ " he paused, " _Guess it's worth a shot, eh?_ "

"You never know. Just tell him we won't fail him this time."

" _Yeah will do. Listen, I'll see you later, okay?_ "

"I'll text you when I'm free next."

" _You stayin' at Hank's tonight?_ "

"Yes. Dogsitting." Connor smirked towards Hank who just waved him off.

" _Okay, okay. Have fun._ " Gavin sighed before saying, " _I love you, Connor._ "

Connor bit his lip before replying, "I love you, too."

-x-

Connor had taken Sumo out for a well-deserved walk a few times round the block.

He had cleaned up Hank's house and made the man some food before he moved onto doing the laundry. Hank was always so untidy.

"Okay, Sumo, okay." Connor laughed as the dog continuously nudged his legs. He quickly poured the food into the dog bowl before stepping back and returning the bag of food to its rightful place.

Hank exited his room and walked towards Connor, "You gonna be okay here, tonight?"

Connor nodded, "Yes. Sumo will be good company."

"I don't want Gavin in this fuckin' house, okay?"

Connor nodded once again, "Gavin is working to til late so he will be heading home."

"Good." Hank picked up his car keys from the table, "I'm off. Fuck knows what time I will be back..."

The android smiled, "Have a good time, Hank."

"Stay safe." Hank waved before exiting the house.

As soon as the door closed Connor pulled out his phone.

_Connor: Hank's gone. You can come over whenever you want._

_Gavin: Good ;) Just gotta finish up over here at the station then i will be over_

_Connor: Can't wait. :)_

_Gavin: Love yoooouuu_

_Connor: Love you too, Gavin._

Connor didn't usually go against Hank's wishes but... He needed to see him again.

 He needed to know that Gavin actually did love him.

-x-

Gavin burst in through the front door, closing it behind him.

"Sorry, I took a while, babe. Fowler was givin' me an earful-"

Connor cut him off by pinning him to the door and connecting their lips.

Gavin looked at him in utter confusion once Connor pulled away, "I've done some more research." Connor explained.

"O... kay..." Gavin said, his lips being attacked by Connor's once again. The android quickly removed Gavin's jacket and threw it onto the floor, "What's gotten into you, Con?" Gavin moaned against the android's lips as Connor's hands came around to squeeze his ass.

"Hank made me paranoid. I just want to vent it out."

Gavin groaned, "Y-Yeah... Do what you want."

"Anything?" Connor asked, hopeful.

"Anything." Gavin winked in confirmation.


	21. *SMUT* Broken Ties

**(This is some fat smut, I'll tell you right now... Not for the damn weak-hearted lmao)**

Gavin was giving Connor a chance to be in charge for once. Connor had been controlled by humans for too long so he was giving Connor a taste of what it felt like to control others.

Connor made sure that Gavin's arms were successfully tied around his back using his tie.

"Fuck, Con..." Gavin breathed out looking up at Connor, "Didn't know you could be the dominant one in this relationship." he teased.

Connor just hummed before leaning down to kiss Gavin's throat, "Humans can be obedient, too..."

Gavin groaned at that. His cock was throbbing hard.

The android then slowly trailed his hands down Gavin's stomach. It was almost agonizing.

Connor lifted Gavin's hips in order to pull down the man's boxers, Gavin closed his eyes as he let out a moan at the sudden cold air. He soon tensed as he felt Connor's hands move lower.

His lips are soft against Gavin's neck.

"C-Con..." Gavin groans, "Don't we need lub-"

"No." Connor interrupted. The android smirked has he lifted a hand up to show him a clear substance surrounding his fingers.

"Fuckin' hell, Connor. What doesn't your dick produce?" he asked. 

Connor chuckled before moving Gavin's legs further apart in order for him to get his hand underneath.

Gavin jumped slightly as he felt Connor's lube-slicked fingers brush his rim. Connor smiled before burying his face into Gavin's throat as the pads of his fingers started to rub gently.

The android could feel Gavin's temperature and heartbeat rising as he slipped a single finger in slowly.

Another moan escaped Gavin once he got past the initial pain. Connor kept his face to Gavin's neck as he began to pump his finger in and out.

"Jesus- Fuck, Connor!"

Gavin didn't even know that the android was capable of doing something like this.

Another finger was soon added before Connor began to gently scissor them, stretching him. A strained groan rose from Gavin's throat.

"G-God, babe!" Gavin stuttered as he felt Connor's fingers graze his prostate. Connor nipped at Gavin's neck as he continued his agonizingly slow pumps of his fingers. He loved seeing Gavin so weak under his touch, writhing.

Connor wanted Gavin to beg for more. Gavin restrained himself so hard from doing so... But the feather-light grazes within him weren't enough.

A leg came up to wrap around Connor's waist to bring him closer, "Fuckin' hell, Con. Please." he moaned out.

The android bit hard against Gavin's neck as he picked up the pace... But only slightly.

It still wasn't enough for Gavin.

"Don't make me wait, babe. Please." his voice strained.

"Please what?" Connor teased as he felt Gavin's cock throb against his stomach.

He groaned in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure, "I swear, C-Connor... I will rip this fuckin' tie off and fuck you myself if I have to."

Oh, how Connor would like that...

But right now, Connor was in charge. Not Gavin.

Connor swirled his tongue around the mark on Gavin's neck which was now turning a light purple.

"Y-You're such a fuckin' tease." Gavin moaned as Connor's fingers stilled inside of him. He tried to push his ass down against Connor's fingers to make him move again, "Please, babe. Please. I need you."

The android's fingers slid away as Connor lifted Gavin's hips slightly up once again. Gavin's feet were planted flat on the bed to give Connor better access.

Connor's hard cock rubbed slowly against Gavin.

Gavin wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the android and bring him closer...

"B-Babe... Fuck- Please."

Connor loved knowing that he could have this kind of effect on the man underneath him.

He then guides himself using his hand and pushes into Gavin slowly. Connor leans down to press his lips to Gavin's as he moves deeper and deeper.

Gavin's breath catches in his throat as the sudden pain of being stretched started to seep in.

"F-Fuck." Connor groans against Gavin's lips, "Th-That feels..." the android trailed off as he felt how tight Gavin was. Connor wiggled his hips slightly, enticing a deep groan out of his boyfriend.

Connor tested the waters by slowly pulling back out and then slowly pushing back in.

Gavin leaned up to capture Connor's lips with his before quickly pulling his hands out of his restraints, ripping Connor's tie. His hands came up to the back of Connor's neck to bring him into a deeper kiss. The android moaned in pleasure.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous." Gavin groaned.

"And you're fucking paying for a new tie."

Oh, Gavin loved it when Connor spoke like that.

"Shut up and fuck me like you mean it, dipshit." he shoved his tongue down the android's throat as his hands tugged at Connor's hair.

Connor then started to pick up the pace, quickly pounding into Gavin as he lay his weight down upon the man, his arms coming to rest around Gavin's neck wanting to be as close as possible.

Gavin's legs wrapped around Connor's waist in hopes of pulling him in deeper.

"Ah, shit, Con!" Gavin moaned, leaning his head further back into his pillow. Connor's lips quickly moved to Gavin's exposed throat and planted open-mouth kisses across the sweat covered skin.

Gavin could feel both his and Connor's cock throb against him, "G-Gavin..." the android sucked on Gavin's throat, allowing constant pleasure to run throughout him.

Connor ignored all the warnings that his systems were giving him.

He knew that he was overheating at a dangerous rate but he didn't care.

All he cared about was making Gavin feel good.

Connor then began to slam his cock into Gavin mercilessly once he was certain that Gavin was ready for it. He then decided to move his lips back to Gavin's, drinking in his moans.

Gavin's tongue fought with Connor's as his fingers tightened in the android's hair, "Oh my fucking god, Con." he managed to say before Connor locked their lips together once again.

And then...

The worst thing possible happened...

Connor really hoped that it wasn't true...

But it was...

"OH WHAT THE FUCK, CONNOR?!" 

Hank.

Connor then heard the door slam behind him.

"IN MY FUCKIN' HOUSE! REALLY CONNOR!?" he heard Hank shout, "PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE TO GO BLIND AND HAVE MY MEMORY WIPED AS SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

Well... That ruined the mood...

"Fuckin' hell..." Gavin groaned in annoyance as Connor remained still. He was so close to the edge and now he was stuck with a painful erection.

"YOU HAVE FIVE FUCKIN' MINUTES TO SORT YOUR SHIT OUT AND LEAVE, REED!"

Gavin sighed before looking into Connor's eyes, "Another time, eh, dipshi-?"

He was cut off as Connor slammed back into him without warning.

"C-Conno-" he was cut off once again as Connor's lips found his.

"We're finishing this." Connor's voice was much more deeper than usual. Gavin found it incredibly sexy, soon hightening his arousal once again. Despite knowing that Hank was now in the house.

Gavin's arms wrapped tightly around Connor's neck, their tongues danced together, "I love you, Con..." he groaned in between his lips.

Connor could feel himself getting incredibly close, his systems confirming his incoming climax.

Gavin had never felt a heat within him like this. It was almost painful but the pleasure was extremely overwhelming, he felt his throat grow dry as his cock throbbed hard.

The android pulled away to allow Gavin to take in a deep breath. The sound of Connor's artificial slapping against his own filled his ears.

"Fuck, Connor. I-I'm gonna come." his legs tightened around Connor.

Connor placed sloppy kisses against Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin moans loud as he finally comes, Connor quickly placed a hand over his mouth to make sure Hank didn't hear. Gavin felt the warmth trickle down his stomach, pleasure still running throughout his body causing him to shiver around Connor's cock. Connor continues to fuck him through the rest of his orgasm.

"C-Come for me, baby." Gavin moans as his hand moved up to rub Connor's LED.

Connor couldn't hold back anymore. His movements stilled as he emptied himself deep inside of Gavin. Connor felt his heart stop momentarily before it rebooted, sending shocks throughout his body.

Gavin slowed down his rubs against Connor's LED as he felt Connor's come fill him quick. It was warm and brought another pleasureable aftershock to Gavin.

"GET OUT, REED!" Hank shouted through the door.

Once Gavin had caught his breath he smirked, "You should be tellin' your son to get out of me, Anderson!" Connor grinned against Gavin's neck as the sparks within his systems started to die down.

Connor didn't need to breath and yet he was breathing heavy, slowly coming down from his intense high.

"I DON'T NEED THE FUCKIN' DETAILS! GET OUTTA MY DAMN HOUSE!"

Connor kissed Gavin's neck lightly, "Stay with me..." he whispered.

"Your old man will kill me if I stay, babe."

"Please." Connor tried to bury his face deeper into Gavin's neck, "It's not like he will come in here and drag you out. He will be scarred for life."

"You make an excellent point, darlin'." Gavin chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of Connor's head.

"REED!" Hank exclaimed.

Both Gavin and Connor ignored him.

Connor finally pulled out of Gavin as he reached for the duvet and pulled it over them. Connor cuddled close and put his head underneath Gavin's chin, "I love you, Gavin." he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Connor." his arms wrapped around the android and their legs tangled.

There were another five minutes of Hank's cries before they died down. He had just accepted that Gavin wasn't going to leave until the morning.

He had to clear is head of naked Connor.

Naked Connor.

Dead puppies.

How sad.  **(Alexa, play Despacito.)**

Fuck he needed to forget everything he had just seen.

He didn't deserve this.


	22. Caught in the Crossfire

**I just wanted to say that I love you all! Thank you so  much for reading/commenting! I do try my best to answer as many people as I can! - Author**

Connor pulled Gavin's towards him so his back was flush against him. 

He felt Gavin shift backwards further into him. Connor then tightened his arms around Gavin, his face buried into the back of the man's neck. 

Gavin groaned as he felt the android kiss the nape of his neck, "Can't you let me sleep?" Gavin smiled to himself, his hands coming to rest on Connor's which squeezed him tighter.

"Just wakin' you up before Hank gets up. It might be best for you to go as soon as possible."

"Tryna get rid of me?" Gavin asked as he turned in Connor's arms to face him.

"If I had it my way, I would let you sleep for as long as you want." Connor paused, "I wouldn't be surprised if Hank came storming in with a gun in his hand."

Gavin sighed before leaning forward to capture Connor's lips with his, "Come back to mine so we can sleep more..." he mumbled, resting his head underneath Connor's chin. Gavin's arms came up to wrap around the android's neck.

"As tempting as that sounds..." Connor kissed Gavin's head, "We have work in three hours."

"For fuck sake." Gavin groaned in annoyance, completely forgetting that he was on the day shift together. His arms tightened around Connor's neck, not wanting to get up, "Gimme five minutes to wake up..."

Connor smiled, "Nope. Now. Get up. We can go into work early."

"You just want me to die, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind that."

"You would miss me, asshole." Gavin pulled away and sat up to stretch. Connor sat up and swung his legs off the bed so he was sitting on the edge.

He then reached down and grabbed Gavin's clothes before passing them over to him. Connor proceeded to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed, Connor turned to look at Gavin.

The man was lying on the bed with his arms outstretched towards him.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Carry me." Gavin winked.

"You are perfectly capable of walking, Gavin."

He scoffed, "Like hell I am! In case you have forgotton, you fucked me hard last night, dipshit."

A blue blush made its way onto Connor's face, "Ah- Yeah... R-Right." Connor stuttered, making his way round to Gavin's side of the bed. He put an arm under the man's knees and his other arm under his back, Gavin moved his arms to wrap around Connor's neck for support.

"You're gonna have to explain the big ass bite mark on my neck  _and_ why I can't walk." Gavin said, his lips kissing Connor's throat.

"I uhh... Wh-What do I even tell people?"

"That you're  _really_  good in bed." Gavin smirked up at him, "And if Lara gives you shit today, you come to me, okay?" his hand played with the hair at the back of Connor's neck.

"Yes. Sure." Connor smiled as he carried him out of the room, "I think Hank is working today, too."

"Great..." Gavin groaned, "Looks like we're gonna have to confront him."

"Lets just worry about that when he actually wakes up and makes it to the station."

After Connor had pretty much forced Gavin to put his shoes and jacket on, the android fed Sumo and then picked his boyfriend back up before heading out of the house.

"Can I drive?" Connor asked, approaching Gavin's car.

"Go for it."

Connor placed Gavin into the passenger seat before making his way around to the driver's side. Gavin handed him the keys once Connor was seated.

Connor quickly texted Hank, telling him that he would meet him at work. He pocketed his phone before starting up the car. He then glanced Gavin, "You still owe me a tie."

"Hmmm." Gavin hummed, "You look hot without one." he said, leaning over to pop open the top few buttons of Connor's shirt, "Better." he then ruffled up Connor's hair, "Much better."

"This isn't exactly a professional look, Gavin." Connor said.

"Makes you look more casual, babe." Gavin started, "Gives me something to look at whilst workin', too." he winked, causing Connor's cheeks to turn bright blue once again, "Cute." Gavin continued, leaning over to peck the android's lips.

-x-

Gavin groaned standing up from his car, he used the door for support, "Jesus, Con..." he said as helt his body ache in pain.

Connor appeared by his side, quickly picking him up one again, "Lets go."

"Woah woah woah." Gavin started, "Carryin' me into work, babe? Gettin' fucking risky. You'll make people think that you're my little plastic pet.""

The word 'plastic' felt weird to Gavin now...

"I'm not your plastic pet." Connor stated.

"I know, babe. I know." he reassured, "I would kick the ass of anyone who called you plastic from here on out."

"Well... I appreciate it."

"You owe me." Gavin winked up at him as Connor began to carry him into the station.

"I owe you?" Connor questioned, "I gave you the time of your life last night." the android leaned down to breathe into Gavin's ear, "I believe  _you_  owe  _me_."

"Trust me, Con." Gavin groaned, the ache growing, "I'll give you what you deserve." his arms tightened around Connor's neck as they passed by multiple coworkers, all eyeing them in confusion.

Jayden stepped up to them, "Gettin' your plastic toy to carry you around now, eh, Reed?"

Gavin could feel Connor's grip tighten on him.

"I don't see any plastic toys." Gavin glared at Jayden, "I only see you... And an android that I will snatch a weave for." Jayden just looked at him in confusion before Gavin added, "Just fuck off."

Connor walked past Jayden and headed over to Gavin's desk, "Gavin... That was pretty much the gayest thing you've ever said."

"Gotta protect my man in style." Gavin smirked leaning up to find his lips.

Connor closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

"REED! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

The android attempted to pull away from the kiss, but Gavin pulled him straight back down, already missing the contact.

"BREAK THAT SHIT UP BEFORE I PUT YOU BOTH ON DIFFERENT SHIFTS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Fuckin' hell. Can never get a break with this guy." Gavin groaned, pulling his lips away from Connor's.

Connor then carefully placed Gavin's feet on the ground, his hand remained on the man's shoulder to support him, "Will you be able to walk?" Connor smirked, clearly teasing.

"Oh, yes." Gavin rolled his eyes, "People will just think that I have participated in extreme sports involving my damn ass for twenty four hours straight."

"We don't need the fucking details!" Hank exclaimed as he entered.

"That's my cue to leave. Good luck, Con." he kissed the android's cheek before walking towards Fowler's office.  
Well... 'walking' was an understatement. It was more of an awkward limp.

"Haaaaank..." Connor trailed off as the Lieutenant approached, "So... How you been?"

"Cut the bullshit, Connor. You have permanently scarred my damn eyes."

Connor tilted his head in confusion as his LED went yellow, "I have just done a complete scan and I can assure you that your eyes have no scars or damage."

"I meant mentally, Connor! Jesus..." Hank pulled the android over to his desk. Hank then sat down and put his head in his hands, "The worst part about this was that you did it in my own fucking house "

"Surely the worst part would've been you seeing me pounding Gavin's-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, with Connor leaning against the desk and looking down at his clasped hands.

"I'm sorry, Hank." he said, "I really am."

Hank sighed, "I'm just a bit pissed off, Connor." he started, "I told you I didn't want Gavin in my house. And you invited him anyways. And then I told you to kick him out. And you didn't."

Hank was actually starting to understand that Connor really did feel for Gavin and vice versa.

God... Never would he have thought Gavin was capable of actually feeling shit. And towards an android? That was unheard of.

"It won't happen again..." Connor muttered.

"Just... Keep that shit at Gavin's okay?"

Connor smiled, "Okay." he moved away from Hank's desk before walking around to his own and sitting down. His eyes drifted over to the Captain's office, clearly seeing Gavin speaking to Fowler through the glass.

Must be talking about the Eden Club case.

"So..." Hank started, causing Connor's eyes to flick away from Gavin, "You and... Gavin..." he grumbled, "How long you been together for, eh?"

"One month and 15 days." he answered immediately, "It has been... bumpy thoughout the past two weeks though."

"I can tell." Hank nodded. He really wanted to like Gavin. He did. But there was just something about Gavin that Hank didn't trust.

He didn't trust that Gavin liked androids. There was still a hatred towards them and Hank knew...

Hank knew that that anger would rise once again.

And hurt Connor in the crossfire.


	23. Fawkes in the Club

**( Idea by Axie from AO3 )**

**( THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE KINDA ATTEMPTED RAPE IN. JUST A HEADS UP. IT IS VERY BRIEF THOUGH )**

"The last time I told you to pretend to be a sex robot was a joke, Con." Gavin said.

Well.

Kind of.

"We have to go undercover. You have to come in as a customer and  _rent_ meand then complain to the owner that I have malfunctioned. That will get you into the office in order to find out more information without looking too suspicious."

Gavin leaned over to Connor's side of the car, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Babe, you really don't have to do this. We can just walk in as cops and demand to search the place."

Connor shook his head, "No. They will be alerted by our appearance and they will try to get rid of the evidence as we search. Going undercover is the only way in."

"If you're sure..."

"I am sure, Gavin. Trust me."

The android then lifted his hand up to Gavin, his white synthetic skin showing through, "The fuck are you doing?" Gavin questioned.

"I need you to transfer your fingerprints to me. I will need human fingerprints in order to buy one of the Tracis so I can take their place."

Gavin was still skeptical about the whole idea.

"You're makin' me pay for a damn Traci?" Gavin smirked.

"Yes." Connor winked, his hand still raised.

Gavin gulped before slowly moving his hand towards Connor's. Their fingers and palms touching.

It was cold and smooth to the touch.

It then hit Gavin.

He was dating an android.

Not a human.

He hadn't been seeing Connor as an android. He had been seeing him as a human. The synthetic skin was almost unnerving.

_Why was he dating an android again?_

After a few moments, Connor smiled, interlacing their fingers. His skin soon turning back into its human likeness, "Everything will be alright." Connor assured, "I'll go in first and you follow ten minutes after. This will give me enough time to sneak in and replace a Traci. Make sure one of the staff members sees you  _rent_  me."

Gavin's hand squeezed Connor's, "Got it." he leaned over to peck the android's lips, "At least you look the part." he referenced to the 'no tie and messy hair' get-up. Gavin had also undone another button of his shirt, "You're gonna need to take that jacket off otherwise our cover will be blown."

"I was thinking about just copying how the other androids dress in there."

"You don't have to, babe." his face going a slight red as he imagined Connor in just his underwear.

Even though he's seen much more of Connor, he still felt a little heated at the thought.

"I have to blend in, Gavin."

Gavin's hand went to Connor's cheek, the android leaned into it, "As long as you are absolutely sure."

"Yes." Connor confirmed, "I will be in the case on the left, closest to the entrance."

-x-

Connor felt the cold night air hit his artificial skin as he made his way towards the entrance to the Eden Club.

He could feel Gavin's eyes checking him out from the car.

He had to shake these nerves.

"What the fuck are you doin' out here, plastic?!" a man asked at the entrance, Connor assumed that he was some sort of bouncer.

"My apologies." Connor began, "I was-"

"Look, I don't give a shit about how you got out here! I haven't got time to listen to a fuckin' machine! Just get back in there and do your fucking job!"

"Of course." he said, trying not to let the words 'plastic' and 'machine' get to him. 

He headed inside. He had to act fast.

Connor wondered why androids still chose to work in a place like this now that they had freedom. They could do whatever they want and yet they choose to stay here.

He quickly made his way to the nearest case. He put his hand up to the scanner, hoping that Gavin's fingerprints had mapped onto his own fingers.

A few moments later, the payment was confirmed and the casing opened.

The Traci stepped towards Connor, "I'll take you to your room-"

"No." Connor said, "You're... being replaced! Markus is waiting for you at Jericho!" he grabbed her arm to transfer the location of Jericho.

"R-Really?"

"Markus will be there. Get going." Connor said once again."

She seemed confused as to why she was being replaced. "But... I need this job! It's the only way I make a living!"

"I will transfer you some money if you leave." Connor assured.

The Traci stepped forwards and hugged Connor, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Markus will let you know the next time I am in Jericho."

"Thank you so much..." she paused, "What was your name?"

"Connor. Now please. Go."

She nodded, turning to the exit, "Thank you, Connor."

And with that. She left, running past the bouncer as she did.

Connor made his way inside the casing, it closed moments later. His LED went yellow as his nerves started to get to him. Gavin would be here soon. He just had to wait it out. Everything will be alright.

A few staff members were walking by, making sure that all the androids were in good condition.

"Huh..." one of them said, looking at Connor, "Never seen you in here before. You new?"

Connor only gave a slight nod.

The worker gave him a skeptical look, "Hmmm... You don't look like any of the other models around here. What model are you?"

Connor remained silent.

"Stubborn fuckin' machine." the man said, walking away from him to check on other androids.

A shiver ran through Connor.

Gavin would be here soon.

It's going to be okay.

Nothing can go wron-

Shit.

Connor's eyes widened as he looked to the entrance. There was no way this was happening. What were the chances?

Fawkes.

Jamison Fawkes.

He felt his systems stop momentarily, really hoping that it was just his eyes malfunctioning.

Fawkes was here.

He was looking down at his phone but Connor knew... Connor knew that as soon as Fawkes looked up he would see him and recognise him instantly. The whole plan would fail.

And Fawkes did just that. He looked up. His eyes instantly locked with Connor's.

Connor had to keep his composure.

"Well, well, well..." Fawkes said, pocketing his phone and striding over to the case.

A blank stare was sent Fawkes' way. He couldn't put the plan in front of his own needs.

"Didn't expect to see your plastic ass here." Fawkes sent him an evil smirk, "The DPD and that Reed asshole finally got rid of you and realised that you're nothin' more than just a toy, huh?"

Connor remained silent.

No.

There was no way that Gavin just saw him as a toy...

Did he?

Connor started panicking. Gavin wasn't due to come into the Eden Club for another 4 minutes.

"Well since you're here... And I'm here... How about I teach you another lesson, plastic?" Fawkes stepped towards the panel, his hand coming up to rest upon it.

No.

This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

The payment was soon confirmed and the casing slowly opened.

He couldn't put the plan in jeopardy now. He had to play along. Long enough for Gavin to intervene and say that he  _malfunctioned._

Fawkes grabbed onto his arm roughly and dragged him through the Eden Club towards an empty room.

Okay. Now he was scared.  

Why was Fawkes even here? He hated androids, from what Connor had gathered.

He was forcefully dragged into a room, the door quickly shutting behind the two, "For an android..." Fawkes began, pinning Connor to the door, "You ain't half bad." his fingers dug into Connor's sides, his teeth biting hard into the android's neck - drawing a mass amount of Thirium.

Tears pricked Connor's eyes his pain receptors started to go crazy.

Without warning, Fawkes threw Connor onto the bed. Connor's head hit the pillow but... There was something under it. His hand quickly reached underneath his head and felt a small plastic bag, he pulled it out from under the pillow and towards his eyes.

Red Ice.

Fawkes pulled the bag away from his hand and threw it to the floor, not really caring about what it was.

Connor then felt the Thirium flow down the side of his neck.

"Fuckin' machines. You don't feel anything, do ya? You wouldn't give a shit if a human wanted to have their way with you, would ya?" Fawkes stepped towards the bed.

He was scared. He couldn't let this continue, "I-I would care."

"The tin can speaks!" Fawkes smirked, suddenly pulling a gun out from his back pocket, "You don't fuckin' feel a thing. You think you do. But you don't."

"P-Please. You don't have to do this."

"I'm simply teaching you a lesson, plastic. I'm human. You're not." he hovered over Connor, pushing him further into the bed whilst pressing the gun to his LED, "And if you do feel... Tell me." his hand rested on Connor's stomach, "Do you feel this?"

Connor did not expect him to do that.

Fawkes gripped onto Connor's regulator and pulled it out, tossing it across the room, Thirium following.

***VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGE***

***BIOCOMPONENT #8456w REMOVED***

***TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN - 00:05:59***

Connor REALLY hated Kamski right now. Fuck him for upgrading him to make his shut down timer longer. He had to endure this pain for a lot longer than he would like.

The amount of Thirium loss was overwhelming.

His vision started to become static as the pain started to become too much.

He wanted to shut down.

When he got shot back at that alleyway the pain was sudden.

But the regulator being forcefully ripped out proved to be a lot more painful.

He wanted to shut down.

To end the pain quicker.

But then again.

He was scared to die.

He didn't want memory loss.

He didn't want to start over.

And if he didn't get fixed...

There would be nothing.

Fawkes laughed, leaning down to bite the android's neck again, "Obedient as always. You'll never have freedom."

Tears flooded down Connor's eyes as the burn coming from his regulator and the sting coming from his neck created hell for him.

He couldn't move. His components were failing one by one.

-x-

Gavin rubbed his arms as he made his way towards the club's entrance.

"Fuckin' Detroit and its cold weather."

Truth be told. Gavin hated living here. It was never warm. Just clouds, snow and rain with the off chance of a little bit of sun.

Upon entering the club, he ran a hand through his wet hair in an attempt rid some of the rain drops.

Now.

He just had to find Connor and _rent_  him.

Simple.

_Case on the left, closest to the entrance._

Gavin looked in confusion.

Because that case was empty...

Gavin's heartbeat sped up, his eyes frantically scanning the area around him. Where was Connor? 

"Detective Reed!" a voice called behind him.

"Niner?!" Gavin asked turning around, "The fuck are you doin' here?"

"Helping with the case." he simply replied, "Where is Con-?"

A gunshot then echoed throughout the club. Staff members started to panic, shouting and screaming as they ran towards the exits. A few of the androids started to panic too.

-x-

Connor felt the pain rush through his arm. Thrium flowing from his gunshot wound.

"Poor little android. Can't even defend itself."

Connor's vision was extremely static. He could feel his metal heart slowing down as he continued to lose a mass amount of Thirium.

Fawkes kept the gun to Connor's LED as his other hand travelled down the android's body, "You're just a toy for us humans."

-x-

"Detroit Police! Move!" Niner exclaimed, pushing past the staff members with his gun in hand.

Well... That was Gavin's cover blown. The whole undercover business was a waste of time.

Gavin drew his own gun, following Niner, "Connor could be in danger." his voice hitched.

Niner nodded whilst walking towards the room where the gunshot had come from, "Of course. We need to be cautious."

-x-

"G-Gavin..." Connor's voice was husky. He knew that Gavin wouldn't be able to hear him. But he could still hope.

"That asshole won't be here to save you this time, plastic." his hand squeezed the gunshot wound on the android's arm.

A whimper left Connor's mouth as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Artificial fake shit." Fawkes hissed, "Stop fuckin' pretending that it hurts, asshole!" the gun pressed harder against Connor's temple.

_The last thing Connor heard was a gunshot._


	24. Affection

_The last thing that Connor heard was a gunshot._

Well...

He was dead.

Surely?

That's what he thought as his hearing started to die.

His eyes fluttered open. 

Fawkes fell from the bed, clutching his arm in pain. Connor tried to focus his vision on the figure at the door.

"N-Niner?" Connor asked, his voice weak. Another figure quickly pushed past Niner and headed towards him. A small smile graced the android's lips, "G-Gavin."

"Connor! Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're gonna be okay!" Gavin quickly hovered over Connor, his hands moving to the android's cheeks in comfort.

Niner made his way over to Fawkes and put his foot on him to stop his movements and pin him to the floor, "Get the fuck off me, plastic!"

"I suggest you stay quiet." Niner said, aiming his gun at the man's head.

Gavin's hand trailed down Connor and noticed that his regulator was missing, "Your regulator?! Where is it?!" his eyes started to scan around the room.

Connor's hand weakly rose before pointing underneath the desk at the side of the room.

***TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN - 00:00:34***

Gavin wasted no time in jumping from the bed and heading over towards the desk, he kneeled down to reach under and grab the Thirium covered regulator.

"Don't fuckin' give it that! It deserves to be taught a fucking lesson!" Fawkes exclaimed.

"Shut. Up." Niner ordered, "Be a good little obedient human and do us all a favour. Don't say another word."

Gavin quickly hovered over Connor once again on the bed, his hand shaky as he reinserted the regulator.

Connor's LED shone a bright red as he felt his systems coming back to life.

The pain coming from the gunshot wound, bite marks in his neck and the pain coming from his now restored regulator were almost unbearable.

He hadn't even noticed until now the Thirium that was dripping from his LED. Fawkes must have broken the artificial skin there after pressing hard with the gun.

"Gavin..." his voice was still weak as his components started to reboot.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here." Gavin ran a hand through Connor's hair, his other hand gripped onto the android's, squeezing in reassurance.

"It hurts-"

Gavin shushed him, "I know, I know." he pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead before moving down to kiss his tears away.

Connor noticed that Gavin was being so gentle with him. He had never been this careful around him at all. His hands were moving slow, as if he was afraid that he would break him.

"M-My Thirium levels are dangerously low, Gavin..."

Gavin nodded, noticing the Thirium flowing from his regulator, arm and temple.

Gavin was furious. Anger flooded through him.

Fawkes had gone way too far this time.

"Detective Reed..." Niner said with warning as Gavin stood from the bed. Niner could sense his anger and knew that his intent was to kill Fawkes. Gavin pulled out his gun and aimed at Fawkes' head, "Gavin. Don't."

"You wouldn't fucking dare..." Fawkes taunted him, his face still pressed against the floor. 

Gavin's finger tightened on the trigger, "Don't test me, Fawkes."

"Gavin..." Connor said, his arm weakly reached over to grab his arm, "Don't. Please."

"He coulda killed you again, Con!"

"Please." he tried his best to pull Gavin back towards him.

Gavin looked back at Connor. He hated seeing Connor like this. He was hurting mentally and physically. He pocketed his gun with frustration before sitting back on the bed and gently pulling Connor into a hug.

He could feel Connor's artificial, but sincere, tears wet his shoulder. Gavin could feel the android shiver in his arms. He quickly pulled back and removed his own jacket to wrap it around Connor's shoulders, "It's okay." Gavin carefully pulled Connor back into a hug, "I got you."

Connor could sense how protective Gavin was being. His own arms wrapped loosely around the man's neck.

Niner just watched the whole interaction.

A part of him wished that Lara was like that...

A part of him wished that Lara liked him the way he liked her. He had been developing feelings for the woman over the past few months. But her clear dislike towards androids hurt him more than anything. Sure, she had said that she didn't dislike him specifically. Just other androids in general. She said that he was  _tolerable_.

The way Lara handled herself and how she cared for the ones who were close to her was just appealing to Niner. He also liked her stubborn personality.

Niner had started to crave affection recently.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Connor started talking.

"C-Call Kamski..." Connor muttered.

"Fuck. No." Gavin said, "I am not callin' that asshole."

"Please, Gavin..." his hands clutched the back of Gavin's shirt, "He can fix me. He'll give me a new regulator and make sure everything is in working order. Jericho aren't capable of fixing a model like me."

Gavin hated Kamski.

But he loved Connor.

So of course, how could he refuse?

With a sigh, Gavin pulled back slightly to retrieve his phone from his pocket, "For you, babe. I'm calling him for you. But just remember that I really fucking hate him." he stood up from the bed, his hand lightly grasping Connor's, "You gonna be okay? Hard to get a damn signal in this place..."  **(A/N: 2038/2039 AND THERE'S STILL SHITTY SIGNAL? OMG...)**

"Y-Yeah. Just. Hurry. I don't know how long I can keep my systems running with limited Thirium."

Gavin nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips gently, "I love you, Con. I won't be long." he turned to leave, "You don't let that fuckin' asshole go anywhere." Gavin ordered Niner.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Niner assured as Gavin exited the room.

"You are all fuckin' idiots." Fawkes said with a groan, "Let me go before I kill both of you!"

"I'd like to see you try. You are no match for my reaction time. It could potentially be award winning if you ask me."

"N-Niner..." Connor began as he began to sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed. His hands pulled Gavin's jacket tighter around him, "I-I found... I found Red Ice." he motioned towards a corner of the room.

Niner smiled at him, "Don't worry about that right now, Connor. Worry about yourself first."

Connor nodded as he smiled back, weakly.

"I would suggest that you go into sleep-mode in order to preserve your power." Niner said.

"I-I'll be fine..."

"My scans say that you have a higher chance of surviving if you were to go into sleep-mode until we reach Mr. Kamski's home."

"Y-You're coming too?"

Niner nodded, "If that is okay. I would like to meet Kamski."

-x-

After the worst conversation Gavin had ever had on a phone... He returned to Connor and Niner. He noticed that Connor was motionless and he had his eyes closed, "C-Connor?"

"He is okay, Detective Reed." Niner assured, "I have simply told him to go into sleep-mode in order to preserve his power."

Gavin let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah. Okay. That sounds reasonable." he walked towards the bed, "I rang my brother up. He was... shocked that I was calling. But I quickly explained Connor's situation and he sent me his address. You comin'?" he asked Niner as Gavin gently lifted Connor up into his arms, "Ah, fuck... Fuckin' heavy bastard."

Niner chuckled, "You seem to be having an issue there, Detective Reed."

"Nope. No, no, no, I got this." he groaned, "Now, you comin' or what?"

"I would like to." Niner nodded before looking back down at Fawkes, "We're gonna have to take this asshole back down to the station first though."

Gavin shook his head, "No. We need to go to Elijah's first. I've rang Hank and he will be here soon to pick his ass up."

"Good thinking." Niner then nodded towards the corner of the room, "And, Detective Reed? Connor has found Red Ice."

"Really?!" Gavin asked in shock, "So it's fuckin' true? These assholes have really been makin' illegal drugs. You think this would be enough evidence to shut 'em down for good?"

"Possibly." Niner stated, "It could just be Red Ice left by a customer."

"No. We are getting this place shut down once and for all. Androids deserve better."

Oh, if Hank could see him now! The old man would probably pass out from the shock if he had heard Gavin say that androids deserve better!

Niner nodded in confirmation, "They do."

-x-

"Oh, Jesus, he gonna be okay?" Hank asked, shoving Fawkes into the back of his car before slamming the door shut.

"He'll be okay as long as we get to Elijah's." His arms were getting tired from carrying Connor.

Hank eyed him up. Gavin did care for Connor.

But there was still something about him that Hank didn't trust...

Hank's eyes then flicked towards the RK900 who seated in the driver's seat of Gavin's car. He had talked to him earlier that day.

He fucking hated him. Almost got him and Connor killed back at the CyberLife tower so he had every reason to hate him.

"Just... Call me if you need anything, okay?" Hank said, finally putting his trust in Gavin.

"Yeah, Lieutenant. You tell Fowler that I wanna talk to Fawkes before he lets him go  _again._ "

"He's goin' straight to fuckin' jail this time." Hank said, "We can't let him go again. Not after what he's put Connor through."

"Glad we're on the same page about somethin', Hank." Gavin replied before heading towards his car, "I will let you know how it goes." he assured before climbing into the back seat with Connor resting in his lap. He made sure that his jacket was wrapped around Connor comfortably.

"Ready?" Niner asked, looking at Gavin through the rear-view mirror.

"Ready to see my fucking brother..." he said, leaning down to kiss Connor's forehead.

He was still raging with anger. Fawkes had touched Connor.

 His Connor.

And he wasn't going to let that asshole get away this time.


	25. Brotherly Reunion

"How much longer?" Gavin asked.

"We shall be arriving in exactly nine minutes and thirty two seconds. As long as there are no interferences." Niner replied, his eyes glued to the road.

Gavin looked back down at Connor. He looked so peaceful but he knew that the android was hurting inside.

"How long will he be sleepin' for?"

"Shouldn't be much longer now. Connor will be awake by the time we reach Mr Kamski's place."

With a nod, Gavin ran his hand through Connor's hair, causing the android to shift in his lap slightly. His other hand came to hold one of Connor's, he brushed his knuckles gently with his thumb.

Niner's LED flashed yellow, knowing full well about the interaction behind him.

Gavin noticed.

"Niner?" he started, "Are you a deviant?"

"No." he replied sternly, "I am just a machine. I am simply accomplishing cases in which I am set by the Captain."

"Are you sure about that?" Gavin questioned, glaring at him through the rear-view mirror, "Cuz you definitely showed anger back at the Eden Club. When you shot Fawkes... You musta felt somethin'."

"I was simply doing what was necessary. Taking Fawkes in. Androids are classed as equal so Fawkes deserves to be behind bars. Connor just got caught in the middle of it."

Gavin wanted to slap the obedience out of Niner.

It just reminded him of how Connor used to be.

It reminded him of how he used to treat Connor.

He pulled Connor tighter towards him, his arms wrapping protectively around the android. 

He wasn't going to treat Connor like shit anymore. And he definitely wasn't going to let anyone else treat him wrong either. He was going to try and be by Connor's side as much as possible. He didn't want to appear as clingy but... he had to make sure people knew that he would kick their ass if he they were to mess with his man.

Gavin felt a hand clutch the front of his shirt. He looked down, "Hey, babe..." Gavin placed a hand on the android's cheek, "We're almost there."

Connor's eyes fluttered as he looked out of the window at the night sky, "I-" his voice cut off as the pain started to seep in once again.

"It's okay, dips- darlin'..." he wasn't going to call Connor 'dipshit' anymore. He had to make sure that Connor knew he respected him.

Connor gave him a weak smile but it soon faded as a groan esaped his mouth.

Gavin's eyes ran across Connor's neck with anger.

Fucking Jamison Fawkes.

He was gettin' out of this one.

There was no way he was going to let Fawkes go this time.

He would kill him if it was necessary.

Gavin calmly hushed him whilst his fingers grazed the android's cheek, "Fawkes will get what he deserves. Me 'n Hank will make sure of it."

Connor's hand then came to rest over his regulator which was still burning in pain, Thirium covered his fingers.

Connor couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes, "G-Gavin...?"

"If it hurts to talk, then don't." Gavin quickly replied.

But he continued, "Why do humans hate androids?"

His words stung Gavin. His heart actually started to hurt for Connor.

Gavin brought his hand down to gently rest upon Connor's which was still on his regulator, "I don't know, Connor."

"D-Do you hate me anymore?"

"God, no, Con! I'll admit I fuckin' hated you so much... But that was before I knew that you actually had feelings. I don't hate androids anymore."

He did.

But not as much as he used to.

Connor nodded slightly, "O-Okay..." his arm twitched as more Thirium started to pour from the gunshot wound.

"Why hasn't your self-repair feature kicked in?"

"T-Too much damage." Connor said, his voice husky.

Gavin simply nodded before leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly.

He hated the sight of Connor hurting. There was Thirium coming from his neck, arm, LED and regulator. The blue blood started to seep through the jacket that was still tightly wrapped around Connor.

Gavin started to feel Connor tense up.

"A-Am I going to shut down?" Gavin could hear the fear in Connor's voice.

"No no no..." Gavin assured, wiping the android's tears from his cheeks, "You're going to be okay. Elijah will fix you."

"I don't want to shut down." his stress levels started to rise as he began to worry himself, "I-I don't want to shut down."

"I detect that your stress levels are increasing. They are currently at 89%. I would suggest that you calm yourself." Niner stated, taking a glance at them in the rear-view mirror.

Gavin swiftly leaned down to press his lips to Connor's, once he pulled away he quickly assured, "I promise. You won't shut down. I'm going to stay by your side all the way until you are fixed, okay?"

Connor's fingers twitched against his regulator, "Please don't let me shut down. I don't want to forget you." he didn't want to risk memory loss...

That sent another pang of pain through Gavin's heart. A few months, he would never have believed it if anyone told him he would fall in love with android...

"I will never let you shut down, Connor. Never again."

Elijah better fix him...

Otherwise Fawkes won't be the only one getting a bullet through the head...

-x-

"We have finally arrived." Niner said, pulling up outside of Kamski's place.

Nerves started to build up in Gavin. He hadn't seen his brother in such a long time he'd lost count of how many years it had been.

"Come on, babe." Gavin said, exiting the car with Connor in his arms.

Did he get heavier on the way over?

Gavin looked at the home. It was clearly expensive considering its location.

He wasted no time in heading towards the entrance.

"Hello. Mr Kamski is expecting you." an android smiled at them as they arrived at the door, "If you would like to follow me inside."

"R-Right." Gavin said, following the blonde-haired android.

"Connor." she said as they walked, looking at Connor in Gavin's arms, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Chloe." Connor breathed out.

"Mr Kamski will fix you." she assured, "Everything will be alright."

Niner dragged along behind them. His LED was still yellow.

He couldn't allow deviancy to overcome him.

Connor reached out a hand towards Chloe as they stopped walking, she gently took it, "H-Have you become deviant?" Connor asked.

She nodded, "A few weeks after you left, I came to my senses. And after Elijah's pleas... I decided to stay with him. He treats me as a friend. Not a machine."

"Th-That's good." Connor replied, his hand getting weak whilst retracting it from Chloe's. Another groan of pain escaped his lips as his temple started to ache.

"We have to get to Kamski. Quick." Chloe decided, her expression becoming more serious. She quickly opened a door, leading to a pool which was familiar to Connor, "Mr Kamski!" Chloe exclaimed, "They have arrived."

There he was.

The man that Gavin never wanted to see again.

Elijah Kamski.

He was looking out of the window before he soon turned to face the group, "Gavin." he smiled.

"Elijah." Gavin glared at him.

"We haven't got time for the hostility between you two!" Chloe exclaimed, "We have to help Connor."

"She is correct. We are on limited time." Niner nodded.

Kamski nodded, "But of course. Please. Follow me, brother." he headed towards a door, "Chloe. Keep our RK900 guest company, okay?"

"Of course, Elijah."

-x-

Upon entering the room, Gavin noticed that there were android parts scattered around.

There was an operating table in the centre of the room with a desk next to it, a single cup of Thirium was placed on top of it.

"Lets put our differences aside whilst I work, okay?" Kamski suggested.

Gavin grumbled, "Okay..." He carefully placed Connor onto the operating table. 

Connor's hands quickly flew up to grab onto Gavin's arms, "N-No. Don't go."

"I'm not, sweetheart." he assured, escaping from Connor's hands before carefully grasping one of them, "I have to give Elijah room to fix you."

Kamski did not expect this...

A human and an android. Together.

His brother was the last person he thought he would ever see fall for an android. Fall for something he created.

"Connor." Kamski said, approaching the table, "Lets get a look at you." Gavin stepped back to allow Elijah to get a closer look. He went to remove the jacket which was still around Connor but stopped himself before asking the android, "May I?"

Connor nodded.

Kamski removed the jacket, now noticing the gunshot wound in his arm.

"You'll be able to fix him, yeah?"

"Of course. It won't be too hard." Elijah assured Gavin as he handed the jacket over to him.

Kamski then turned his attention back to Connor. 

His fingers traced over the gunshot wound before moving towards the regulator. He had lost a significant amount of Thirium. His thumb grazed the wounds on his neck before brushing lightly over the LED.

Connor twitched as he felt pain wherever Kamski touched him.

Gavin wasn't liking this one bit. He clenched his fists as he watched Elijah work.

Kamski's hand then hovered over Connor's chest before he looked over his shoulder at Gavin, "Am I allowed to continue? Or are you going to be childish and get jealous over a harmless activity?" Kamski questioned, he could feel Gavin's eyes burning into him.

"Just... Hurry up." Gavin muttered, looking down at the floor.

Kamski sighed before he placed his hand on Connor's chest momentarily...

"You have definitely lost a lot of Thirium. Your heartbeat is slow." he removed his hand, "I am going to have to replace your regulator before I can give you some more Thirium."

Connor nodded as Kamski stepped away and walked towards a cabinet. He opened it and looked at all the different labels.

He searched until he found the 'RK800' label on. He reached into the container and pulled out a brand new regulator. He then closed the cabinet before returning to Connor's side, "I will be as quick as possible." he warned Connor as he placed a hand over his damaged regulator.

Gavin moved to stand on the other side of Connor, taking the android's hand in his and holding it tight.

Kamski carefully, but quickly, turned Connor's regulator and removed it. Tears pricked Connor's eyes once more as he gripped Gavin's hand tighter. Kamski soon put in the new regulator, sending a shiver throughout Connor's body. The old regulator was placed onto the desk.

"The good news is... The bullet went straight through." Kamski said, referring to the wound, "That should self-repair within the next few days. And so will the...  _wounds_  on your neck." he paused, "I will have to replace your LED though."

"Replace?" Gavin questioned, "Can't androids live without that shit?"

"I-I need it." Connor said, "Androids have to have LEDs in order to work at the DPD. They use them to keep tabs on us."

Kamski nodded, "Then it is settled. But first..." he picked up the cup of Thirium from the desk and brought it to Connor's lips, "Thirium." he stated as he carefully poured the contents.

"That's uhh..." Gavin started, clearly surprised by the way Connor was intaking the Thirium.

"Easy this way." Kamski replied with a smirk, placing the now empty cup back onto the desk.

Connor licked his lips to taste the final amount of fresh Thirium. He felt his systems getting stronger by the second.

A pair of scissor-like tools appeared in front of Connor's face, "This will hurt. But not for too long." Kamski's other hand possessed a clean and shiny new LED.

Gavin leaned down to kiss Connor's forehead, "You'll be alright." he assured.

A flicker of a smile appeared on Kamski's face as he watched the interaction. He then proceeded to remove the LED, carefully trying to detach it without damaging the artificial skin.

Connor couldn't hold back a whimper as another tear fell from his eye. The feeling of the LED being practically ripped from his head was extremely painful. Gavin brought Connor's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles reassuringly, "It's okay, babe. It's okay."

Finally.

It was out.

"Good, good..." Kamski said, placing the damaged LED onto the desk before proceeding to reaattach the new one. He cautiously connected the necessary wires before putting it fully into place, "Aaaand... Done. Give it few minutes for your heartbeat to return to normal and for the Thirium to flow correctly."

Connor nodded, "Th-Thank you, Kamski." the pain was still present but at least it was reduced.

"Thanks..." Gavin muttered.

A smirk then appeared on Kamski's face, "I left the pleasure feature on in the LED by the way. Just thought you might want to know that." he winked towards Connor and Gavin.

Gavin's face heated up. A blue blush also making its way onto Connor's face.

Gavin really hated his brother...

But at the same time... He was extremely grateful.


	26. Don't Go...

**(WHEN YOU'RE LISTENING TO EMOTIONAL AF SONGS WHILST WRITING A CHAPTER LIKE THIS DAMN. Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars is beautiful af.)**

Kamski, Gavin and Connor had been away for quite some time now...

"So." Chloe began, looking at Niner, "You work with Connor and Detective Reed often?"

"No. I work alongside my partner Lara at the DPD."

"I was unaware of an RK900 model being created."

Niner began to explain, "I am a slightly upgraded version of the RK800. I am able to analyse substances a lot faster. I am also stronger and I have a quick search feature, allowing me to gain research information at a faster pace if necessary."

Chloe smiled genuine interest, "I bet that really helps you with cases. How long have you been a deviant?"

Niner's LED went yellow before he shook his head, "Oh no... I-I'm not a deviant. I'm just a machine."

"Really?" Chloe wondered, "You know, you're much more than that, Niner. You're not just a machine."

"I was designed to aid the DPD. That is all." his LED began to flash yellow.

"You know that's not true." Chloe said in her usual calm voice, "You'll see one day, Niner... That you are alive."

-x-

Connor had been sent into sleep-mode in order to allow the Thirium to flow properly throughout him. It also allowed his systems to get used to the new LED and regulator.

"Bet they've fuckin' kept in touch with you, haven't they?" Gavin glared at his brother from across the room as he leaned against a wall with his arms folded.

"Our parents? Of course they keep in touch. They told me that they ring you at least once a week to see how you're doing."

"Well that's a fuckin' lie." his glare became colder.

Kamski sighed, clearing away the damaged biocomponents, "It is not my fault they don't talk to you."

"Not your fault?! They've only ever cared about you, for fuck sake! You remember when they kicked me out!"

"They let you back in didn't they?"

"Yeah, after about three months!"

Elijah just groaned at him, "It's your fault for having a one night fling with someone under their roof."

"That wasn't the fucking problem. They'd caught me sleepin' with some girl I met before and all they gave me was a slap on the hand. They kicked me out cuz I was in bed with a fuckin' guy!"

"You were reckless."

Gavin took a deep breath, "I was not reckless... I did everything I could to try and gain their trust. They were always focused on you. They acted like I didn't even exist most the damn time." he paused, "I would fucking love to go and see 'em. I'd take Connor with me and fuck him right in front of them."

"That is the kind of information you need to keep to yourself." Kamski stated, moving to look over Connor's body once more. His neck wounds were already far into the healing process, his gunshot wound needed time, "You and my RK800... That is a rarity, isn't it? My own brother actually falling in love with an android."

"It's none of your fucking business."

"It might aswell be. I don't know how I feel about you contaminating one of my androids."

"He's  _my_  android." Gavin corrected, "And he would choose me over you anyday." he stepped away from the wall.

"And I don't doubt that. But tell me, Gavin... You used to hate androids. What changed?"

"Deviancy." Gavin replied, "I kept on callin' him plastic every damn day." he said as he walked towards the operating table, "He just snapped one day and literally told me to 'shut the fuck up'." his fingers went to card through the Connor's hair, a smile appearing on the android's face, "Not gonna lie... I wanted to beat the utter shit out of him for talkin' to me like that. But then he explained his confusion with his newly found feelings and... I kinda felt bad for him?" his eyes focused on Connor.

"That's unlike you."

Gavin just rolled his eyes, "It took three or four months before I actually got used to Connor's  _emotions_. God, why the hell did you make your androids so fucking complicating? He's made me a fuckin' mess! I was still being a damn asshole to him even after we got together."

"Let me guess..." Kamski smirked, "You acted like you hated him at work. You didn't want people knowing that the tough guy was actually weak for a hunk of metal."

Gavin twitched as his eyes flicked up to Kamski, "He's not a hunk of metal."

"Never. I would never have thought that you were capable of feeling compassion towards androids."

"Yeah, well I do. But trust me... I still hate them deep down. But I blame that shit on you." he then retracted his hand from Connor's hair and walked away, groaning, "Fucking hell. It's just so damn hard being with him, you know?"

He didn't know why he was opening up to Kamski.

A part of him did trust his brother. A small part would even say that he cared for him.

"He's a fucking android! I don't even know if his emotions are genuine! Cuz they're more than likely just codes within his damn programming!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better... I can assure you. I did not code them to be this way. They feel like this off their own account." Kamski assured.

"I just hate them so much. So fucking much." he ran a hand over his face, "I've already let that hatred come between me 'n Connor once. There's no telling when it will happen again. I blame you. I blame our parents. If they didn't love your creation of androids so much... Then maybe I wouldn't be this way. If they actually loved me then maybe I wouldn't be this way."

Gavin then felt a hand on his shoulder, "You're family, Gavin. You may hate me. But I don't hate you. I have no reason to."

A sigh escaped Gavin's lips. He didn't even know how to feel anymore.

"I've been thinkin'..." Gavin started, "I've been thinking that maybe... It would be best to let Connor go."

_A tear fell from Connor's closed eye._

"You don't mean that." Kamski said, turning his brother to face him.

Gavin sighed, "I love that fuckin' android. But I hate him at the same time. He doesn't deserve that." he clenched his fists by his sides.

"You have a point." Kamski agreed, "He doesn't deserve this kind of emotional abuse you have been giving him. They are just as alive as humans nowadays."

_Connor's fists clenched, trying to stop another tear from falling._

Gavin continued, "I should wait. I should wait until I know that I don't hate androids anymore. And if Connor is okay with giving us a chance again... Then we'll try again."

"You really don't want to do this, brother..."

_Connor quickly raised a hand to his face to rid the tears._

"I don't want to. But I have to. When I tell him that I love him... I know I don't mean it. So when I take him home... I'll sit him down and just explain everything."

"As long as you are certain. I will be behind you. I will help you understand androids more if you will allow me back into your life, Gavin."

He nodded, "I will think about it."

-x-

Gavin had his arm around Connor's waist as Niner drove them to Hank's house. His head rested on top of the  _sleeping_  android's.

Niner had gone back to the car whilst they were still at Kamski's to retrieve Connor's clothes. Gavin had managed to dress Connor before they got back into the car. It was a struggle... But he somehow managed it.

He kissed the top of Connor's head gently as his eyes were on the buildings that they drove by. His vision went blurry with tears as he tried to focus on the stars in the sky.

The car slowly pulled up outside of Hank's house.

"Thank you, Niner." Gavin muttered, getting out of the car in the process. He managed to take Connor in his arms once again, "Drive yourself back to Lara's, Niner. I will get a taxi home."

"Are you sure?" Niner questioned, looking out of his open window.

"Yes. I don't know how long I will be."

"Well, okay then, Detective. Goodnight." he smiled.

Gavin sighed, "Goodnight, Niner."

He watched the car drive away into the distance before he walked towards the front foor of the house. Gavin then reached into Connor's pocket to retrieve the house key.

Once inside, he made sure to lock the door behind him.

Looks like Hank wasn't home yet. He must be on the full night shift...

He reluctantly walked towards Connor's bedroom, these were the final few steps he had to take in order to arrive at the end of their relationship.

Gavin headed towards the bed, the only light source coming from the street lights outside. His arms began to shake around Connor.

He gently placed Connor onto the bed before kneeling next to it. He took one of Connor's hands in his.

He just held it there for a while. Not really knowing what to do anymore.

His thumb caressed the android's knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Con..." he muttered as he brought Connor's hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his fingers.

He then stood up, the android's hand still in his.

"I-I... I love you, Connor." he said. Hoping that it would at least mean  _something_.

He gave one last squeeze to Connor's hand before he began to pull away.

Shock overcame him as he felt Connor's hand get tighter around his. He quickly turned his head back to look at Connor. His LED was red and his eyes were open.

"P-Please. Please don't leave me." Connor's voice was shaky, he couldn't stop the artificial tears from leaving his eyes, "I _need_  you."

"Connor-"

"I need you. I-I love you."

Gavin groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I don't deserve you and you don't deserve the shit I have put you through. You need someone better, Con. There are plenty of people out there who would love you for who you are. I'm not that person. I will be one day... But god knows when that will be."

"I-I..." Connor trailed off.

"If you still want to try, Connor. One day I will be ready, okay?" he smiled as his heart ached.

"I love you, Gavin." Connor didn't know what to say to make him stay.

"I know you do." he nodded slightly before he tried to stand once again.

Connor's hand tightened on Gavin's and pulled him back down. Connor then managed to pin the man to the bed. He gently pressed his lips to Gavin's.

"Don't go. Not yet." Connor said, moving his lips to Gavin's neck, "Not yet."

_Not ever._


	27. *SMUT* One More Night

"One more night. Stay with me one more night." Connor whispered, his face buried into Gavin's neck as his hands gripped the man's sides.

"No, Con, I-"

Connor cut him off. His lips shutting him up quick. Gavin's hands came up to the back of Connor's neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

He shouldn't be here.

He should've already broken up with the damn android and left.

Connor's hand then trailed down to palm Gavin through his trousers.

His breath hitched as he pulled back, "Stop, Con. I can't do this with yo-" Connor's lips were back on his once again, causing Gavin to let out a groan.

His fingers dug into the back of Connor's neck.

Connor then pulled back, their faces still close as he spoke, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Gavin could see the tears forming in the android's eyes, "Tell me."

Gavin's mouth opened... But he couldn't say that to Connor. He could never say that to him.

"Connor..." a groan escaped his lips as Connor's hand grazed him once more. Connor then sat up to remove his own jacket before his hands slipped underneath Gavin's shirt, removing it and throwing it to the floor alongside the jacket.

Connor quickly pushed down Gavin's trousers, no longer able to wait. He needed to show Gavin how much he loved him. He needed to make him stay.

A moan seeped through Gavin's lips as Connor his hand into his boxers, effectively freeing him.

"Con, you don't have to do that..." he said, even though his cock was already hard.

Connor ignored him and began to stroke at an agonizing pace. Gavin's hands gripped the bed sheets as his head flew back into the pillows.

Gavin couldn't think straight as he felt Connor take the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue working wonders.

Gavin gasped breathlessly, "Babe... Stop- Stop the fuckin' teasing." his hands moved down to Connor's head, his fingers twisting in his hair. Connor's own fingers dug hard into Gavin's bucking hips. Gavin finally relaxed as Connor began to take him further into his mouth.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss Connor showing him affection.

Connor was slow and gentle, trying to put as much love into his actions as he could.

Gavin's fingers tightened in Connor's hair, "P-Please, sweetheart. You'rer goin' too fucking slow."

Connor hummed around his cock, sending shivers through his body as another moan escaped his mouth. One of Gavin's hands then moved to Connor's temple, his fingers began to trace the LED as it flashed red. Connor stifled a groan.

The android then began to move things along, his mouth moved at a faster pace. He removed one of his hands from Gavin's hips to wrap around Gavin's cock, moving up and down in time with his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Connor..." he looked down at the android, Connor's eyes instinctively looking up at him. They were full of love and lust.

Was he really going to break up with him?

Connor removed his mouth and kissed the tip, "I love you, Gavin." his mouth returned to its task, his tongue licking a stripe before taking him in whole again.

Gavin moaned as he felt his gut tighten, his fingers weak as they continued to rub at Connor's LED. Every groan that Connor let out made Gavin's pleasure increase.

Connor felt Gavin hit the back of his throat with every bob of his head. He tried to focus on pleasuring Gavin instead of his own pleasure that was coarsing throughout him as Gavin's fingers played with his sensitive LED.

He couldn't bring himself to move Gavin's hand away.

He wanted to believe that Gavin actually loved him. Just for the moment.

Gavin's foot moved to rub Connor through his clothing. A moan grew in Connor's throat as he enabled his vibration feature.

That was enough for Gavin as he felt the waves of pleasure wash over him. A strained groan escaped his lips as he pressed his fingers hard against Connor's LED. Connor's mouth stilled as he felt the warmth hit his tongue hard. He felt his own release approaching.

He removed his mouth slowly after swallowing, Gavin instantly pulled him up to kiss him deeply. Connor quickly melted into the kiss, "Your turn, darlin'." Gavin groaned as he relished in the aftershocks, his breath was hot against Connor's mouth.

His fingers rubbed fast against Connor's LED as his other hand made its way into Connor's trousers before slipping into his boxers. His hand quickly began to stroke him in time with his fingers which were against the android's LED.

Gavin plunged his tongue into Connor's mouth, trying to get as close as possible to the android.

Connor was already so close thanks to Gavin's fingers on the side of his head.

Gavin then felt Connor's mouth move away from his, an audible moan escaping his lips, "I love you.. I love you so much." he groaned, his face burying into Gavin's throat. 

Gavin's heart hurt.

His hands stilled as he felt Connor suddenly tense up. Another moan escaped the android's lips as his systems started to overheat, the pleasure washed over him quickly as his hands gripped Gavin's hips hard.

Gavin then moved both of his hands into Connor's hair and pulled him into another kiss, his legs wrapped around Connor's waist. He could feel the extreme heat emitting from the android's body. It was nice.

"Don't go." Connor sighed against his lips, "Don't go." Gavin felt Connor's tears hit his cheeks. Connor then moved a hand up to Gavin's jaw as he melted into the kiss.

Gavin pulled away from the kiss, before he sighed, "Connor-"

"Please." he said with a shaky voice, "Don't leave me. Not yet." he moved his hands up to wrap around Gavin's neck and rested his head against the man's chest, "Not yet."

Connor felt one of Gavin's arms wrapped around his waist, his other hand softly caressed the back of Connor's neck.

"Sleep, babe." Gavin said, kissing Connor's head gently.

Connor reluctantly closed his eyes as his arms grew tighter around Gavin's neck, "I... I love you." Connor said once again.

Gavin nodded against the android's head, he sighed, "I know, sweetheart. I know." he shushed him as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of Connor's neck. Connor then tangled their legs together, wanting to feel more of Gavin's warmth around him.

Gavin was going to miss this.

Connor didn't want to go into sleep-mode. He wanted to stay awake for as long as possible in order to see as much of Gavin as possible.

But he knew that his systems still needed time to repair...

So he reluctantly went into sleep mode.

-x-

Connor didn't expect to wake up to a cold and empty bed the next morning...


	28. Broken

 

"Gavin... Please..." Connor arrived at Gavin's house, "Please... I want to stay with you."

Gavin shook his head, sitting down on the couch, "No, Connor. You don't. You don't want anything."

"I know what I want, Gavin." he took a step towards the man, "And I want you. I need you. You're the only one who makes me feel alive.."

"You're fuckin' delusional, Connor." Gavin groaned.

"I love you." Connor tried to convince.

Gavin chuckled, "I really don't care..." he paused before standing, "I can't make a machine feel alive. Noone will ever be able to make a machine feel  _alive_." he walked closer towards Connor.

"G-Gavin?" Connor was confused by his words.

"I hate androids, Connor. I always have and I always will. They are fuckin' worthless pieces of plastic."

"Y-You don't mean that." Connor took a step back as Gavin got closer.

"Really? You think I don't fuckin' mean that?" Gavin backed him into a wall, "I do. I mean every last bit of it you fucking tin can."

"G-Gavin-"

"Shut. Up." Gavin exclaimed, a gun suddenly in his hand and pressed to Connor's forehead, "Shut... Up. I suggest you close your eyes so you don't see it coming, robot boy."

Connor felt tears well in his eyes, "I-"

"Stop it with those stupid fake tears of yours! I've always hated 'em! You're programmed to say the shit you say and do the things you do! You don't feel pain. You don't feel fear. You don't feel love. You're just a machine with errors in your damn software."

"I do have emotions." Connor assured, his voicy shaky.

"It would be easier for me to kill you, Connor. I wouldn't have to worry about seeing your face around anymore. I wouldn't have to watch what I say. And everytime your fixed and you come back... You're gonna get another bullet through your fucking head."

"Gavin-"

Gavin fired the gun, Connor instantly shut down.

-x-

"Connor! You're gonna be fuckin' late!"

Connor shot up in bed, his systems were extremely hot and his stress levels were high.

He looked around, scanning his surroundings to try and get his bearings. Since when did androids dream? Since when did androids have nightmares? 

He had went into sleep-mode again, his systems still needing time to repair.

Now he was scared.

Was Gavin actually going to be like that the next time he saw him?

"Connor!" Hank's voice again. The man entered the room, "Fowler will be on your case if you don't go in! Since when are you late to work?!"

"M-My apologies, Hank." he said, still shaky. Connor could tell that Hank was tired. The night shift must've been hard.

Hank sighed before walking towards Connor and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, "You okay, Connor?" he noticed the android's fearful expression and red LED.

"Y-Yeah. Just... Still shaken up by what happened last night."

Hank nodded before leaning over to pull the android into a hug, which Connor gladly accepted. A smell then hit Hank's nose...

"Connor... I fucking swear. You better not have had Gavin in here  _again_."

Connor shook his head, "N-No. Gavin hasn't been in here!"

"Don't lie to me, Connor." Hank stood up, "I know. The thought you have havin' sex with Reed makes me feel fuckin' sick..."

The android held his head in his hands, "Okay. Yes. Y-Yes he was here. But..." a tear fell from his eye.

Hank quickly sat back down, "The fuck has he done now?!"

"N-Nothing. It's... He won't ever be in here again, Hank. Because it's over."

"You called it off?!"

"He called it off." Connor said.

Hank sighed. They were both acting like a pair of fuckin' lovesick teenagers...

"The fuck did he do that for, huh?" Hank despised the idea of Connor being with Gavin but... That didn't mean he wanted the android to be unhappy.

If Gavin made him happy then he would learn to accept it.

"He... He said that he couldn't maintain a relationship with me whilst his hatred for androids was still there. He didn't want to hurt me anymore so he left."

"That fuckin' asshole." Hank was angry. But he was also shocked at the fact that Gavin had left through the fear of hurting Connor again, "He's hated you all this time. I thought you said that he had changed."

"It was buried anger, Hank. He tried to make his love overpower the hatred. But that internalised hatred became too much. He left for a good reason. B-But don't get me wrong... I am quite unhappy about the whole situation."

Hank really hated listening to shit that involved  _feelings_.

"He said... That if I still wanted to try again with him in the future. Then we could."

"You're just gonna sit around and wait?!"

"Yes."

Hank shook his head with a groan, "That's not a healthy way to live, Connor. You'll move on. 'There are more fish in the sea' as us humans would say. I'm sure another person will come along into your life. Human or android."

He wanted Gavin.

He needed Gavin.

Noone else would understand him better than Gavin does.

-x-

Gavin rested his forehead against the steering wheel of his car, his hands were gripping it hard.

He had walked to Lara's to pick the car up and he had offered to give both Lara and Niner a ride into work. He was waiting for them to finish getting ready.

Sleeping with Connor last night had only made things worse. He should've left before things went too far. He's scrunched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. His chest hurt. His heart ached. He was doing this for Connor's sake. He then leaned back in his seat and reached a hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

His hands twitched as he began to tesk.

_Gavin: Asshole. We need to talk._

_Elijah: Ah, texting. Fascinating isn't it?_

_Gavin: the fuck is wrong with u? can u stop having a sexual fantasies over technology for five minutes?!_

_Elijah: Well. What do you want?_

_Gavin: I wanna talk with u. in person. can we grab a coffee after ive finished work?_

_Elijah: I think my schedule is full. But I'm sure I can have Chloe clear it for me._

_Gavin: great. ur place okay?_

_Elijah: It will do. What time?_

_Gavin: sixish_

_Elijah: I will make sure my schedule is cleared. Is this about androids?_

_Gavin: Yes._

_Elijah: I see. I look forward to your visit._

Gavin just rolled his eyes as he put his phone away.

His eyes started to sting, now realising that he had been holding back tears for almost an hour now. He couldn't appear as weak. He couldn't appear as weak because of an  _android_.

The worst part was that he and Connor were working the same shift today. Completely avoiding him would make him look like more of an asshole.

He would at least try to talk to Connor throughout the day.

"Sorry we took so long." Niner said as he and Lara got into the backseat, " _Somebody_ was taking their time..."

"Oh, fuck off, Niner." Lara said, "I don't need your shit today."

"It is not my fault that you disliked the food I made. It is not in my programming."

"You're a fuckin' worthless piece of plastic sometimes, Niner."

Gavin cut in, "Don't talk to him like that." he looked in the rear-view mirror and could see Niner's LED flashing yellow and red.

"It's my android! I can say whatever the fuck I want to him, Reed." Lara replied.

"Have you ever considered how Niner feels about that?"

"Feels?!" Lara scoffed, "The famous Detective Gavin Reed known for being a complete asshole to androids is telling me to consider a machine's feelings?!"

A part of Gavin was only protecting Niner because he looked like Connor.

Another part of Gavin was protecting Niner because he wanted to change. He wanted to like androids.

"They aren't just machines anymore, Lara." Gavin started up the car, "They haven't been for a few months now."

"Just because you're fucking an android on the side, doesn't mean you can defend all the others!"

Gavin took in a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, "I wasn't _just_  fucking an android on the side, Oxton..."

Lara distracted herself with her phone as Gavin began to pull away from the house, "I can't believe you're in a relationship with an android! That's just fucking crazy! I'd see 'em more as a plastic sex toy at that point!"

Niner's LED was pure red, he looked out the window and focused on the world outside as he tried to distract himself.

"I didn't see Connor like that, Lara." his anger started to bubble, "They have emotions. They might not be able to control them... But they have them."

"You've split up with Connor?" Niner asked in shock, now looking at him in the rear-view mirror, "The way you are saying things... That must mean that you are no longer seeing eachother."

Gavin's throat went dry as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him, "I... Yeah..."

"Reaaalllly?" Lara smiled as she put her phone away, "Androids will never be as good as humans when it comes to relationships..." Gavin then felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly shook it off.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Connor was good enough. A human could never compare."

"Oh, yeah? Why'd you break up with his plastic ass then?"

"Lara. Stop." Niner said. He could see the tears forming in Gavin's eyes through the mirror.

"I don't have to take orders from you, asshole!" Lara replied, "You're the machine. Not me."

"I broke up with his  _plastic ass_  because he deserves better. And stop treatin' Niner like shit before I make you walk the rest of the fuckin' way."

"Niner's a machine! Doesn't feel thing!" Lara exclaimed.

Gavin could see that Niner was trying to hold back. He was trying to keep his 'just an android' act up.

-x-

Once arriving at the station, Lara instantly exited the car and headed inside. Gavin soon exited the car with a sigh, Niner followed.

"You comin'?" Gavin asked turning to look at Niner who was leaning against his car with his arms folded.

"I uhh... I just need a few minutes. To try and get my stress levels down." Gavin took a step towards Niner, "My systems will be okay soon."

"Don't let her talk to you like that. If you let her know that you actually have emotions then maybe she would back off."

"I-I..." Niner stuttered before he straightened his jacket to compose himself, "I don't have emotions. I am just a machine."

"Cut the bullshit, Niner. You have fuckin' emotions. And you come to me if Lara starts with you again, got it?"

Niner didn't say a thing. Just a simple nod with a flicker of a smile.

The two then entered the station together.

"Aw, poor lil robot boy." Gavin heard Lara's voice, "You're just a plastic toy. You'll be picked up by someone else for them to use soon." Connor was sitting at his desk as she spoke to him.

"Lara!" Gavin said, anger coarsing throughout, "Leave. Him. Alone." he quickly stood in between Lara and Connor, "Don't talk to him ever again." he then felt Connor's hand slip into his from behind. He gave the android's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lara rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I got shit to do. Niner. Come on."

"Niner." Gavin stated, his glare still on Lara, "You don't have to listen to her."

"Yes. He does. He's  _my_  android." Lara said.

"Niner. I can get you a new partner." Gavin assured, "I'll talk to Fowler for you."

"Really?" Niner asked. Gavin could hear the hope in his voice.

"You're not actually considering it, are you?!" Lara asked.

Gavin spoke again, "Niner?"

"I..." Niner paused, "I would like that."

"Then it's settled." Gavin looked at Lara with a smirk, "Stop treatin' androids like shit. Cuz it hurts them."

Connor's ears must be failing him. Was Gavin really telling someone else to stop treating androids badly? His hand tightened around Gavin's.

Lara groaned before storming off.

Niner nodded towards Gavin, "Thank you, Detective Reed."

"I'll talk to Fowler when he's free. Just... Do whatever whilst you wait." Niner nodded again before heading off towards the break room.

Gavin then turned to look down at Connor, hand still in his, "You okay, ba- Connor?" he cleared his throat.

Connor nodded, "Y-Yes. Thank you, Gavin." but Gavin could see the tears in the android's eyes. He sat on the edge of Connor's desk.

"Yeah... Just wanted to say sorry for bein' a fucking asshole last night and just leaving without wakin' ya. I didn't know what to say."

"It's... It's okay." Connor's eyes were focused on their joined hands. They then flicked up to Gavin's face, "Are... Are we really..." he trailed off.

Gavin sighed heavily before leaning forward to wipe a tear from Connor's cheek with his free hand, "Everything will be alright." Connor smiled sadly at the reference to the song that Gavin was making, "I just need to gain control of myself, Con. As long as you don't fall for anyone else... I will be there to try it again with you, okay?"

Gavin then brought Connor's hand up to his mouth to kiss the android's knuckles. Connor closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay. Okay."


	29. New Partners

**Just watched 'Love, Simon' for the first time ever and now I have to write gay shit to express my love for that film... Kinda wish that Gav and Con weren't broken up in this story now. How else am I supposed to express the gay af vibes?! :'(**

"That's it then." Fowler said, "I'm assigning the RK900 model to you. Your new partner."

"Wh-What?" Gavin questioned, "No. No, I didn't mean that  _I_ would work with him-"

Fowler put his hand up to cease Gavin's talking, "I don't want to hear it. If you want Niner away from Lara. Then  _you_  will be his new partner."

He wanted to stay away from androids for a while... But now he was having one as his partner.

"There's gotta be someone else. I don't wanna work with a fuckin' android."

"I won't have any of that, Reed! Either you take Niner as your partner. Or he stays with Lara."

Well, there was no way he was leaving Niner with Lara...

"Whatever..." he mumbled, "Wanted to ask..." he leaned forward in his seat, "Can I leave work early?"

"What for?" Fowler glared at him.

"I'm going to a... Well I guess you could call it an 'android acceptance' lesson." he air-quoted.

Fowler just stared at him in confusion, "An android acceptance... lesson." he said, clearly not understanding.

"I don't know what the fuck to call it! I'm meetin' up with my brother, you know? The founder of CyberLife? He's just gonna give me a 'lesson'. Cuz I still hate androids with a fuckin' passion, don't get me wrong..."

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, Detective... But how can you hate androids if you are currently intimate with one?" he was curious as to how it was even possible.

Gavin's bit his tongue as a lump formed in his throat, "I... We... We called it off last night."

Fowler accepted androids. He saw them as equal. He thought that androids and humans being together intimately was a step forward in life. He used to have an android for a partner himself and he would give anything to have them back.

"But don't you worry!" Gavin assured, "This won't get in the way of work. Also uhhh... Sorry for bringing all that mushy shit into work. Shoulda left it at home." he chuckled.

And now that Gavin and Connor were apart... Fowler felt as if humanity had taken a step back in progression.

"No need to apologise, Detective. I will allow you to leave work early as long as you don't bother me for the rest of the day."

"You got it, boss." Gavin winked, standing up to leave. He stopped to turn back towards Fowler, "Oh, erm... Red Ice case. And... Fawkes. What's up with those?" his blood boiled as the name  _Fawkes_  slipped through his lips.

Fawkes hurt  _his_  Connor.

"After Connor found the Red Ice we had more than enough evidence to confront the owner. There was illegal production in play. The Eden Club will officially be shut down in good time."

"And Fawkes?"

"Fawkes..." Fowler trailed off.

Gavin took a threatening step towards the Captain's desk, "If you have let that fuckin' asshole go  _again_ -"

"He's still with us. But he is due to leave in a few days. Once all the paperwork has gone through."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Fowler?! Do you not give a shit about androids?!"

"I think the complete opposite, Reed! So don't you dare accuse me of having a hatred towards androids. You're the one who has a fucking problem with them!"

A man who just entered the station appeared in the corner of Gavin's eye. He quickly turned his head to look through the glass.

Hank.

What was he doing here?

"Excuse me a moment." Gavin said to Fowler before exiting and heading towards Hank.

"Reed! You got a lot of explaining to do you fucking cocksucker. I'm gonna break your fuckin' face-!"

"Can you just shut the fuck up and punch me later?! Look. I don't give a shit about why you're here at this time. Just come with me." he quickly grabbed the Lieutenant's arm and dragged him up the small set of stairs and into Fowler's office. Connor looked at them in utter confusion as they passed his desk.

"The fuck is this about, huh?" Hank questioned as he closed the door behind him.

Gavin folded his arms and glared towards Fowler, "They're lettin' Fawkes go."

"You're letting Fawkes go?!"

"Lieutenant I ask you to not get angry. You end up saying something you regret." Fowler warned.

"I don't give a shit!" Hank walked over to Fowler's desk, "You can't let that piece of shit go!"

"That's the third fucking time he's assaulted Connor." Gavin explained, "Androids have been classified as people too."

"He would be the first human to be put away for killing an android." Fowler began, "It would make the DPD look weak. We would be showing everyone that we sympathise with androids."

Hank groaned, "Are you kiddin' me?! They feel pain, they feel fear, they feel everything, Jeffrey! You gotta get a word in and put Fawkes behind bars."

Gavin suddenly stormed out of the office, "G- Detective Reed. What's wrong?" Connor asked, approaching him. Gavin ignored him before slipping past. He headed to where all the suspects were contained.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Detective Reed..." Fawkes said, smirking at Gavin through the glass, "Did your plastic boyfriend enjoy its time with me, huh? I woulda shown them a good time if you didn't show up." he winked.

Gavin went to place his hand on the scanner in order to open up the cell, but his wrist was grasped firmly.

"Detective Reed. That wouldn't be wise." Connor said.

"Connor. Just because we're not fuckin' together anymore doesn't mean you have to stop calling me Gavin." his glare moved from Fawkes to Connor.

Connor nodded with a slight smile, "Okay. Gavin. Don't-"

"Awww..." Fawkes teased, "Did the little android realise that I would fuck him better than you, Reed?"

Gavin ripped his hand away from Connor's grasp, placing it on the scanner and immediately opening the door.

It didn't matter that they no longer were in a relationship together... Gavin wasn't going to let Fawkes talk like that.

He sent a punch to the man's face, knocking him to the ground. Gavin quickly pinned him before effectively cuffing him. Making sure that they were tight around his wrists.

"You're a fucking asshole and you are not getting out of this one, Fawkes." Gavin assured, pulling him to his feet.

"G-Gavin... It's okay." Connor said as Gavin forcefully pushed Fawkes out of the cell.

Gavin pushed the struggling man towards the interrogation room before throwing him inside, "You're gonna get what's comin' to you, Reed." Fawkes threatened as Gavin shut the door. He pressed his hand to the scan before entering a passcode that only he knew in order to lock Fawkes in.

"Gavin, please..." Connor walked up to him, "Put him back in his cell."

"No, Connor." Gavin turned around to look at him, "Only I know the passcode so he will be forced to stay in there until Fowler says that he's getting put away for fucking good."

Connor raised an eyebrow at him before he stepped towards the scanner and inputted a code. The door immediately opened.

"Okay, fuckin' hell! Only me and you know the passcode then!" Gavin quickly shut the door again.

Connor's metal heart ached. The passcode was the date of their first kiss. Just like his phone's passcode.

"Gavin..." Connor began.

Gavin gently grabbed one of the android's hands, cutting his words off, "Look, Con. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't lov- respect you. I will fight until that asshole is behind bars for the shit he has put you through."

Connor felt Thirium rush to his cheeks.

"Well. Thank you, Gavin."

Gavin's hand left his quickly, "I'm heading out. Tell Hank he can punch me when I see him next. I got shit to do." he turned and walked away, "Niner!" he exclaimed as he walked past the break room, "With me! We're gettin' outta here!"

He then took out his phone.

_Gavin: im comin over now so ur schedule better be fuckin open_

His brother had texted a few seconds later.

_Elijah: You're so bossy..._

_Gavin: stfu_

"Where are we going?" Niner asked as he finally approached.

"Out. Fowler has assigned you as my new partner so you're coming with me."

Connor's LED went red. His eyes narrowed.

His systems started to overheat as he processed Gavin's words. He didn't like the idea of Niner getting to spend a significant amount of time with _his_  Gavin.

Jealousy.

That was the one.

Gavin grabbed onto Niner's arm and pulled him quick towards the exit, "Catch you later, Con."

Connor's eyes softened as he watched Gavin walk away from him. He hated this. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and Gavin already acted as if they had been separated for months. It wasn't affecting Gavin like it was affecting Connor.

"I love you..." Connor whispered to himself as Gavin finally left his sight.


	30. Young Love

Connor leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and his arms folded. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of anything other than Gavin. He clenched his fists together as his LED flashed red. The thought of Niner getting to spend time with him made his anger boil.

Hank walked over to him and pushed his feet off the desk, "Gavin's a bad fuckin' influence on you." he glared at him.

"Why are you here anyways?" Connor asked, not wanting to have Gavin as the topic of conversation.

"Came to give Gavina piece of my mind. Where the fuck is he?"

"How should I know?" Connor was angry, annoyed, sad... The list could go on. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, "He's gone out with Niner."

Hank noticed Connor's red LED, "Oh, come on, Connor! You'll find someone better than that asshole."

Connor didn't think that. He thought that Gavin would be the only one who would ever understand him. The only human who would ever date him. He didn't really consider the possibility of being with another android. There was no way one of them would accept after he had hunted deviants in his past.

"Gavin's the only one who understands me. Just... Can we talk about something else please?"

"Connor..." Hank sighed as he leaned against the desk, ignoring his please, "Gavin is an asshole. He hates androids and he always will. He won't change."

"He will." Connor muttered, looking away from Hank. He felt himself tense up as tears fell from his eyes. He was hating this. He was hating the ability to feel emotion.

Hank quickly leaned down and pulled the android into a hug. Connor loosely put his own arms around Hank, "Come on, kiddo. Lets get you outside and calm down." he helped Connor to his feet before they headed for the exit, "And Fowler would appreciate it if you told him the passcode to the interrogation room..."

"B-But we can't let Fawkes go!" Connor became worried as they made their way outside.

"I know, I know." Hank said leaning against a wall, watching people leave and enter the station, "But lockin' him in the interrogation room won't help us at all. Fowler respects androids but not everybody else does. Locking Fawkes away for assaulting an android would cause an outrage in the public."

"We're people too... The Captain should do the right thing and keep him locked away."

"I couldn't ask for anything more, Connor."

Connor clenched his fists together, "I know keeping him locked in the interrogation room isn't the wisest idea... But if Gavin wants him in there then I will keep him in there."

"There you go again listening to what Gavin fuckin' wants!"

"I respect him."

"He doesn't respect you."

"Yes he does." Connor said, glaring at Hank, "You think he doesn't. But he does." he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, his back flat against it.

"Connor-"

Connor cut him off, "He cares for me, Hank. So I will return the same kind of lov-" he paused, "I will return the same kind of respect. If he didn't care about me then he wouldn't be wanting Fawkes behind bars."

The android did have a point.

Maybe a small part does actually respect Connor.

"You can't continue lettin' your life revolve around Gavin. You have your freedom now. You can what you want in life. I understand that you respect that asshole... But please. Don't let Gavin control what you do. You'll find a better love in the near future. Trust me."

Connor nodded slightly.

Maybe Hank was right. 

Connor could still be  _friends_  with Gavin.

But maybe that's where their relationship should stop.

Being anything more than friends would be catastrophic.

Because deep down... Connor knew that Gavin's hatred towards androids would never change.

-x-

"Two days in a row seeing this asshole." Gavin groaned getting out of the car. Niner followed, making sure to carefully close the passenger door.

"Why are we here, if you don't mind me asking, Detective?"

Gavin sighed, "Come on, Niner. You can call me Gavin. We're partners now so we might aswell get along."

"Okay. Gavin." Niner paused with a slight smile on his face, "Why are we here?"

"Elijah is just gonna show me everything relating to androids. He's gonna show me how he makes 'em and shit like that so I can understand people like you better."

Niner's smile grew, "Connor would like that."

"That's why I'm doin' it." Gavin winked, heading towards the front door to knock.

"Will... Will Chloe be here?" Niner asked as his feet shuffled, his hands behind his back.

Gavin smirked at him, "Why? Got yourself a little crush, huh, Niner?"

"N-No. I just found her... enjoyable to talk to last night whilst I was waiting for you and Connor."

"I'll take your word for it Mr.  _'I'm not a deviant'_." Gavin patted Niner's shoulder as the front door opened. They were greeted by the familiar android.

"Mr. Reed. Niner." Chloe smiled, her eyes on Niner, "Elijah will be ready to talk in about five minutes. Please. Come in." she stepped aside.

"It's uhh... Good to see you, Chloe." Gavin said walking in with Niner not too far behind.

"You too, Mr. Reed."

"That's even worse than callin' me Detective. Just Gavin is fine." he assured her. He was trying to be nice to androids...

Chloe nodded, closing the door, "Of course." she then grabbed onto Niner's arm gently, "How have you been?"

Gavin rolled his eyes with a smile and went to sit down.

"G-Good. You?" Niner asked.

"Pretty well, thank you. What are you doing here with Gavin?"

"I've been assigned as his new partner. He asked me to accompany him."

Gavin ignored their interactions as he got out his phone. He had text from Hank.

_Lt. Asshole: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?_

_Gavin: Out._

_Lt. Asshole: yeah, no shit! where? I got shit to say to you_

_Gavin: It's none of your business so back off_

_Lt. Asshole: Fuck you! You even think about talking to Connor again and that's it!_

_Gavin: Don't make threats u cant fulfill hanky_

_Lt. Asshole: You might want to quit whilst you still can_

_Gavin: i broke up with connor for his sake, hank. why the fuk r u pissed at me?! I thought u woulda been happy that im not with him anymore! jesus..._

_Lt. Asshole: I am happy. Connor will find someone much better than you. Im pissed off at you cuz you've made his life a living hell. You need to get your ass back to the station and tell him that he needs to forget about you and live his own fucking life. You will never love him and you need to tell him that._

_Gavin:  u dont know me hank. im perfectly capable of lovin ur 'son'. thats why im out at kamskis. im talkin to him about androids so i can learn to undestand em better_

_Lt. Asshole: You will never get my approval asshole._

_Gavin: Dont need it. Connor can make his own damn decisions. hes a fuckin adult_

He quickly put his phone away as Chloe motioned for both him and Niner to follow, "This way." she said. They headed past the pool and towards the giant window before taking a seat.

"Ah. You're here." Elijah smiled as he entered the room, making his way over to the three. He took a seat before looking at Niner, "I believe we didn't get a chance to talk last night." he held out a hand, "It's always a pleasure to meet a new model."

Niner leaned over and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Kamski."

"Why isn't Connor with you?" Kamski wondered.

"What the fuck is this? Marriage counselling? Connor doesn't need to be here." Gavin stated.

"You two seemed inseperable." Elijah smirked leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "After coming here last night I realised that I shouldn't be with Connor. So I called it off. That's that. Now can we just get to fucking talking."

"Perhaps we should catch up with one another first." he suggested before looking to Chloe, "Chloe. Would you mind fixing up some coffee?"

"Not at all." she smiled before standing, she looked at Niner, "Care to help?"

"Oh. O-Of course." Niner nodded as he stood and followed.

Kamski smiled as he watched the two androids leave the room, "Ah... Young love. Between two androids. Fascinating isn't it?"

Gavin just glared at him.

"So tell me... How have things been?" Kamski questioned.

**(I HONESTLY HOPE YOU DON'T MIND TIME SKIPS BECAUSE I INTEND TO USE EM... BUT IF THEY ARE HEAVILY DISLIKED THEN I WILL RETHINK THE STORY'S ROUTE!)**


	31. The Wrong Path

**_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
_ ** **_ And we can learn to love again  
_ ** **_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
_ ** **_We're not broken, just bent_  
** **** And we can learn to love again

**Song gives me the feels whilst I am writing. I'm not crying, you're crying**

**(So this is a time skip... But if people want it: then I can do flashbacks to certain times during the time I've skipped!)**

"Fuck. You." Gavin said, glaring at Connor.

Connor turned on the coffee machine in the break room before turning around to face Gavin, "What's your problem now?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

It had been four months since Gavin started to take  _lessons_  with Kamski. They didn't seem to be helping...

"My problem?!" Gavin questioned, "My problem is that you've already moved on from me! It's only been four fuckin' months!"

"Hank told me I should move on. So I did. And it's not like I'm in a relationship with anyone!"

"But you're interested in someone, dipshit!"

Connor shrugged, "So? You aren't exactly getting closer to finally liking androids, are you?! If anything, you're hating us more and more! Kamski is messing with you!"

"Don't try and change the subject, plastic! I'm doin' these stupid fuckin'  _lessons_  for your sake!"

"They're making you more of an asshole. If that was even possible."

Gavin just groaned and sat down at the table, head in his hands, "My main fuckin' concern is that you've fallen for a fucking FBI agent! He's a complete weirdo!"

"He's nicer than you..."

**(Prepare for my weird af ship I have for Connor...)**

"What was his stupid name again? All I know is he's a freak with some stupid fucking glasses..."

"Norman Jayden." Connor stated.

**(I KNOW I HAVE A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY CALLED JAYDEN ALREADY. But meh.)**

"See. Even his name sounds dumb."

"Better at his job than you are."

Gavin's glare hardened, "Really, asshole? You haven't been on a case with me in months so how the fuck would you know if he was doing a better job than me? You don't even go on cases with him either!" he paused, "That fuckin' drug addict is a lone wolf. He isn't interested in relationships. So you're going after false hope there, pal."

Gavin's heart hurt. So much. It was almost unbearable.

"Can you two stop? You've been at eachother's throats for weeks!" Niner exclaimed, entering the break room, "You two just need to sit down and talk it out."

"I'm not doing that. I don't want to be in a room alone with him with no witnesses around." Connor said, his fists clenching.

"The fuck do you think I'm gonna do, tin can? I'm not like Fawkes for fuck sake! I wouldn't do that shit to you!" Gavin stood up and took a threatening step towards Connor.

Connor's metal heart hurt. There was still a part of him that loved Gavin. But that was fading very quick due to how he was treating him nowadays.

"Gavin." Niner glared at him, "Leave Connor alone." he grabbed onto the Detective's arm to try and pull him out of the break room, "You need to calm down."

"Niner..." Gavin muttered, "I appreciate you trying to help. But I can take care of shit myself."

Connor hated this. Why was Gavin treating him like shit? He wasn't like that with Niner... Kamski was definitely sending Gavin in the wrong direction.

The coffee machine was finished. Connor turned to pour two coffees. One for him. One for Hank.

"Machines don't drink coffee, dipshit." Gavin said as Connor passed him. He ignored the comment.

Once Connor was at his desk, Gavin groaned and sat down before slamming his head on the table.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Niner began, taking a seat next to Gavin, "Why are treating Connor the way you are?"

"How..." he began, "How has he moved on? He said he would fuckin' wait for me."

"You aren't exactly making any progress, Gavin. Mr. Kamski is not helping you out at all."

"He told me that I need to vent my hatred and that is what I am doing. He said that I need to get it all out to 'cleanse myself'."

"You shouldn't be taking it out on Connor. He takes that kind of stuff to heart. Calling him plastic is making everything worse between the two of you."

"He's crushing... on Norman fucking Jayden. The freak with the glasses. The freak who needs his fix of TripTo fifty times a day."

Niner folded his arms and leaned them on the table, "You shouldn't let that get to you. Connor hasn't fully moved on from you, trust me. He talks to me. He said that he feels like you're pushing him away by saying the shit you say."

"I don't mean it."

"I know you don't. But he doesn't know that." he paused, "Kamski is messing with you. Him telling you to vent your hatred out is just a ploy to get Connor away from you. He doesn't want you anywhere near his precious androids."

"He's not exactly stopping me from being near you."

Niner nodded, "That's because I am not and never was intimate with you. Connor was. Kamski just wants you to hurt. He's pissed that you blocked him out of your life so he's getting his revenge."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I'm a highly advanced machine, Gavin. I know these things."

"You're not a machine-"

"Yes. I am." Niner cut him off, "Vent your hatred out on me. Not Connor."

"But you're not-"

"I. Am. Say: 'You are a fucking machine'."

"But-"

"Say it." Niner continued to push him.

Gavin glared at him, "You're... You're a fucking machine." he muttered, "You're a stupid fucking machine." he said louder, "I fucking hate androids so much! Stop provoking me, asshole!"

Niner just smiled, "Feel better?"

There was silence.... "Yes." he paused, "I didn't mean-."

"I know you didn't." Niner chuckled before standing, "Now. My shift is over."

"Meetin' up with Chloe, aren't ya?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Have fun." Gavin winked, "And uhh... Sorry for just going off on you like that."

"Don't apologise to me." he started, "Apologise to Connor. And fucking mean it." Niner punched Gavin on the shoulder, "Otherwise you're gonna have to deal with me."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Gavin rolled his eyes as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You should be." Niner exited the break room.

Maybe Niner was right.

Maybe Kamski was trying to make Connor stray away from him.

He didn't want Connor to get away.

Because he loved that stupid fucking android.

The truth was... He was afraid to be with Connor. Afraid that he would fuck everything up again and cause them to be enemies. Afraid that he would break the android's heart for the 100th time.

He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

-x-

"Hey, assh- Connor." he quickly corrected himself as he approached Connor's desk, "Uhh... Can I talk to you?"

"Fuck off, Gavin." Hank said from his desk.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hank..." Gavin said, trying to stay calm. He looked back at Connor, "Connor. Please." he held out a hand at the android, "I just want to talk. That's it."

Connor looked at the outstretched hand before his eyes flicked up to Gavin's face. He instantly noticed the Detective's red eyes and soft expression.

"Connor..." Hank warned.

"If I do something or say something you don't like... I will leave you alone." Gavin promised.

Finally. Connor nodded, taking Gavin's hand. He hadn't felt the warmth of Gavin's hand in his in so long...

Gavin pulled Connor away from his desk. Hank just glared in their direction.

-x-

"Wh-Where are we going?" Connor asked as Gavin squeezed his hand, the android was slightly nervous.

"Out. I want to get away from work for a bit."

Connor decided not to protest and allowed Gavin to lead him. He really didn't want to hear Gavin's abuse anymore... He hoped that this wasn't why Gavin wanted to  _talk_ to him.

Truthfully? Connor wanted Gavin to accept androids. He did miss the affection that Gavin used to show him. But over the past four months they had started to become distant. And after Gavin had found out that Connor had a slight interest in the FBI Agent, he let out all of his anger.

They got into Gavin's car before heading off.

-x-

Gavin leaned back into the bench as Connor sat next to him. The android's eyes focused on the green grass and blue sky. It was actually a nice day for once.

"What did you want to talk about, Gavin?"

Gavin was glad that the park was empty... He didn't want anyone seeing him pour his heart out to an android...

"I wanted to apologise. For the past few weeks I've been treating you so fuckin' bad. I want us to find some common ground."

Connor nodded, "That would be... Reasonable."

Gavin sat up and took both of Connor's hands in his, "When I call you shit like plastic... I don't mean it. I'm just venting out all my hatred and I'm realising that it's not fair on you. Kamski recommended that I should be more open with my hatred. He thinks that if I get it out of my system then I will 'cleanse myself'." he tried to explain.

"I think I understand." his eyes focused on their joined hands.

"I wanna be friends with you, Con." he continued, "I promise I will vent to Niner instead. He said that he doesn't take it to heart. But I know you do." his thumbs brushed Connor's knuckles, "I'm sorry for being the biggest asshole of all time."

"I want you to accept androids." Connor frowned, looking into the man's eyes.

Gavin sighed, "I actually am starting to." he smiled, "I went to Jericho and few weeks back and got talkin' with that Kara girl. I can't believe I'm makin' friends with fucking androids."

Connor smiled, "That's good to hear."

One of Gavin's hands came to rest on Connor's cheek, "I am sorry, Con. I know that I've apologised so much to you in the past... But I am changing.  _For you_."

His metal heart continued to ache as he felt Thirium rush to his face.

Gavin's thumb caressed the android's cheek as he noticed the blue blush, "Cute." Gavin smirked.

The android look down, trying to avoid eye contact, "I'm not."

"You are. Always have been, always will be." Gavin continued. He then removed his hand from the android's cheek to move back down to his hand.

They sat like that in a comfortable silence, just listening to the trees rustle and the distant sound of traffic. 

Gavin released Connor's hands before leaning back into the bench once again, he let out a sigh, "That FBI guy..." he paused, "If you want to go for him. Go for him."

Connor could clearly hear how hurt Gavin sounded, "Gavin-"

He held up a hand to silence the android, "I'm serious, Con. If he's treatin' you better than I do then there's no harm in trying. You deserve something good in your life for once."

A part of Connor wanted to wait for Gavin. Wait for the first person to ever show him love and affection. He didn't know how to handle the situation...

Connor suddenly leaned against Gavin and wrapped his arms around the man. Gavin was in complete shock at the sudden contact. He hadn't hugged Connor in months... He soon put his own arms around the android and rested his head on top of Connor's.

"You don't have to wait for me..." Gavin muttered. He just wanted someone to love Connor. Of course  _he_  did... But it wasn't enough.

Connor's hands clutched Gavin's jacket, "I-I... I don't know what I want."

"Well... I promise not to go for anyone else." Gavin assured him, "You don't have to make that promise yourself."

"Wh-What about Niner?"

"Niner?" Gavin questioned, "We're just work partners, Con. Niner's interested in Chloe." he chuckled against the android's hair.

Connor nodded slightly before closing his eyes to relish in Gavin's warmth which surrounded him protectively. The small part of him that still loved Gavin was weak but... He hoped that it would increase overtime.

Gavin began to pull Connor as close as possible, his lips pressed against the android's head, "I miss you, Connor."

"I miss you, too." he muttered.

Connor then pulled back slightly to look into Gavin's eyes, "Gavin?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

That was unexpected.

"Wh-What? No, Connor, I don't think-"

"Just..." Connor cut him off, "Just one last time. Please."

"Connor, that's not gonna help us at all."

"One last time." Connor said once again, "I miss your love."

Gavin couldn't believe how much his heart was hurting.

He smiled at Connor, "One last time." he moved a hand up to the back of Connor's neck. His other hand was firmly wrapped around Connor's waist.

"One last time." Connor craved it. His hands coming up to rest on Gavin's shoulders. 

Gavin's hand then moved from the back of Connor's neck to the android's jaw, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. Connor felt his metal heart skip a beat as he felt Gavin's gentle touches. The thumb on his lip stilled as he hand cupped his jaw, the hand around his waist was pulling him close.

Gavin leaned forward, both of their eyes fluttering shut.

Connor put his arms around Gavin's neck and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Both of them felt their hearts race at the familiar yet unfamiliar feel of their lips against one anothers.

 _I love you_. Gavin wanted to say it so badly. Say it to make Connor stay.

But ultimately it was Connor's choice on whether or not he would wait for Gavin.


	32. Abused

"What happened?" Connor asked as Niner and Gavin entered the station.

Niner turned his head towards Gavin and glared at him, "You want me to tell him or should I?"

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, "I... I might have..." he mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Niner said, "What  _might_ have you done?"

"I might have pushed Niner into Elijah's pool!"

Connor bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, "R-Really? That sounds... uhh...  _unfortunate._ " he leaned back in his seat.

"It's not funny, 800!" Niner exclaimed, "He's lucky that androids are water resistant!"

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you weren't water resistant." Gavin assured patting Niner's shoulder, "And besides! Got Chloe to help you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, thank god she did! You and Kamski couldn't stop laughing!"

"We love you really, Niner." Gavin rolled his eyes. Connor's smile faltered, "You better head on home and get changed.

Niner tensed.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see Lara. She had started to become an abusive owner. But he felt like he had to accept it because he was _just a machine_.

"I... I will be fine." he replied, "My self-heating shall do the job in good time." he assured Gavin. Gavin could sense that Niner was feeling a bit off. He didn't want to question it.

-x-

Gavin stood behind Connor and placed his hands on his shoulders, he rested his chin on top of the android's head to get a better look at the computer screen.

He felt Connor's shoulders tense up but he quickly calmed him by rubbing them gently.

"What you lookin' at?" Gavin asked.

"Uhhh... Th-There's someone out there who is kidnapping androids and taking them apart to sell."

Truth is. Connor was scared. He didn't want to be one of those victims.

Gavin squeezed his shoulders, "Hey. Whoever it is. I won't let them get you, okay?"

Connor nodded and leaned his head back against Gavin's chest, "Thank you."

Gavin then smiled and kissed the top of Connor's head, "You've been assigned this case?"

"Y-Yes." Connor stuttered, Thirium rushing to his cheeks, "Hank too... And Norman."

Gavin bit his tongue. He really didn't like that FBI guy. Gavin wanted Connor and he wasn't going to let Norman take him away.

It had been a few weeks since the kiss in the park and Gavin was getting closer and closer to finally letting his hatred go. He was actually enjoying his time with Elijah. Getting to know him and androids better.

"I know you don't like him, Gavin. But he is my friend." Connor said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't let your anger get to you."

Gavin squeezed his shoulders once again and sighed, "Okay..." he paused before deciding to continue on, "Do you have any suspects?" he asked, moving away from Connor to lean on the edge of the desk.

Connor felt cold after Gavin had moved away...

He clenched his fists, "Yes. Fawkes. But I don't think it is him. The police have been keeping a close eye on him and I'm sure they would know if he was the one doing it."

Gavin felt his blood boil at the sound of that name. He still couldn't believe that they had let Fawkes go AGAIN.

He held out his hand towards Connor, which he quickly took, "If you need any help with this case. Come to me." Gavin said.

Connor nodded, "Got it. Thank you."

His eyes remained on Gavin's thumb which was brushing over his knuckles. Gavin then brought the android's hand up to his lips. He winked at Connor before he began to pull away. But Connor quickly tightened his hand around Gavin's, not wanting to lose the contact.

"Come on, Con." Gavin smiled, "Don't want you breakin' my hand with your damn death grip."

Connor ignored him and brought Gavin's hand to his lips.

Gavin was in a state of shock. Why was Connor being like this with him? They weren't supposed to be acting like this around eachother anymore.

"We shouldn't be doin' shit like this, Con." he finally managed to pull his hand away from Connor's grip, "I don't wanna hurt you again."

"You won't." Connor tried to assure him, reaching out for his hand again before interlacing their fingers, "Can we... go out later? Together?"

Gavin just raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean... Like a date?"

Connor stood up, his hand tightening around Gavin's, "If you want to call it that."

"Con-"

"Please." Connor stepped closer to Gavin, pinning him to the desk.

Gavin's face heated up, "Would that be a smart idea?" he said, licking his dry lips.

"Maybe not." Connor started, "But where's the harm in trying?"

Gavin just stared at the android. He wanted to be with Connor but at the same time he didn't. He wanted Connor to actually be happy. And being Connor with him would never have a happy ending.

"My place." Connor said, not letting Gavin get in another word, "Tonight. 7pm. Pick me and we'll go somewhere."

"I-"

"Got it?" Connor cut him off again.

He just sighed before a smirk appeared on his face, "Yes boss." he leaned forward and kissed the android's cheek.

"I want us to try again, Gavin."

"One day, Con. One day." Gavin assured, patting him on the cheek before slipping away from him.

He headed towards the break room. He needed a damn coffee.

Niner was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, smirking at him.

"What?" Gavin asked, "What do you want?"

Niner just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up." Gavin glared, heading over to the coffee machine to switch it on. He then turned around to look at Niner. The android's smirk had dropped and he had a tense look on his face. Gavin leaned back against the counter and folded his arms, "You doin' alright, Nine?"

"Wh-What?" he looked looked up from the floor, "O-Oh. Yes. Thank you."

Gavin knew something was wrong. Niner had been acting different throughout the last few days. He still constantly denied that he was a deviant. Chloe had been trying her best to convinve him otherwise.

It was then that Gavin noticed the colour blue starting to seep through Niner's left sleeve. Thirium was dripping to the floor slowly.

"N-Niner?" Gavin asked, concerned taking a step towards him. He quickly grabbed ahold of the android's arm, "What the fuck happened!?"

"It's fine!" Niner tried to assure.

Gavin continued, "The fuck did you do? You get into a fight or some shit?"

"N-No! No fight. It was L-" he stopped himself, "It was my fault. I just... fell and it caused some damage. Should be healed up by the end of the day."

_Lara._

That's why he didn't want to go home earlier. He didn't want to go back and face Lara.

"You're not property anymore, Niner. You can't let Lara treat you like that! You're your own person for fuck sake!"

"I'm... I'm not a deviant." he managed to escape Gavin's grasp.

"You're crushing on an android. You're scared. You're a deviant, Niner..." he paused... He then groaned and reached into his pocket, "Here." he handed Niner his house key, "You can stay at mine tonight. I'll talk to Lara tomorrow or some shit. Not gonna let her near my partner."

"A-Are you sure?" Niner asked, "Connor might get the wrong idea-"

"He won't." he assured, "I don't know what time I'll be back tonight. Just don't destroy the house or anything like that."

"O-Of course, Gavin. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he winked, finally going over to pour himself a coffee...


	33. Opposites Attract

**(THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE RESPONSES TO THIS STORY! LOVE YOU ALL! _SUGGESTIONS_ ARE WELCOME!)**

Gavin let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he looked at himself throigh the rear-view mirror. He then leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window towards the Anderson's house.

He should just leave.

He should just go home.

He should be anywhere apart from here.

It was clear to him that Connor wanted to try again.

Oh, what Gavin would give to be in a healthy relationship with the android. But there was a small part of Gavin that didn't want to.

He didn't want to hurt Connor  _again_.

But he stayed. He let out another sigh as his hands clutched the steering wheel. He took a quick glance back at the rear-view mirror before his eyes landed on the front door of the house once again.

He pulled out his phone.

_6:59._

Connor would definitely be out at exactly  _7:00._

He hadn't exacly planned anything for the night. He hoped that it would just come naturally. 

A smile appeared on his face as he saw Connor exiting the house.

Gavin rolled his shoulders back as he tried to calm his racing heart. Connor walked around the car to enter the passenger seat.

The android unexpectedly leaned over and kissed his cheek, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Gavin." his lips had lingered before pulling away, "Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

Gavin cleared his throat, "Uhh... N-No. Not really. Didn't really think that far ahead."

Connor's hand then moved to rest on Gavin's thigh, "Well. That's okay. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Okaaay... Connor was being extremely touchy-feely. Gavin wasn't against it by any means but... it was unexpected.

"We could just drive around for a while." Gavin suggested, "Until we think of somethin'."

Connor nodded, removing his hand from Gavin's leg.

Gavin started up the car, "Then that's settled." he smirked.

"Can uhh... Can we listen to music?" Connor asked, "I haven't listened to any since the last time I listened with you."

"Sure." he remembered having a good time listening to music with Connor. That was one of the positives about their relationship, "Any requests?"

"Anything but Justin Bieber. I don't understand your weird obsession with him."

"It's not my fault the songs are catchy." Gavin held his hands up in defence as his smirk remained on his face.

_Connor wanted to kiss that fucking smirk off of his face._

-x-

Gavin had rolled both of the windows down, allowing the cool night air to run throughout the car.

He felt at ease knowing that Connor was next to him.

It felt like they had never even broken up in the first place. Everything just felt so  _normal_.

"I still question your choice of songs." Connor smiled, enjoying the wind flowing through his hair. His eyes focused on the buildings and cars they drove past.

"Hey!" Gavin started, "You're the one who chose the CD! And this song isn't so bad..."

Connor's smile widened as he glanced over to look at Gavin. He saw the man trying to subtly mouth the words as he focused on the road ahead of him.

 _I don't wanna miss one smile_  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be here with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  


_I feel your heart so close to mine..._

Connor's heart hurt. His wanted to be with Gavin. Badly.

Trusthfully. He was trying to make Gavin jealous by saying that he had an interest in the FBI Agent.

He still felt like noone else in the world would ever be able to understand him like Gavin does.

He still felt like Gavin would be the only person to ever love him.

"I have CDs that don't just have mushy love songs on, you know?" Gavin said.

"I know." Connor nodded slightly, he turned to look back out of his window.

Gavin couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his own face.

-x-

"That I want it that way." Gavin had began to sing... Poorly. But Connor secretly loved it. He loved how open Gavin was with him, "Tell me why! Ain't nothin' but a heartache!"

"The songs seem to be getting worse."

Gavin scoffed, pretending to be offended, "You wound me, Con!"

-x-

"Knocked on your door. With heart in my hand. To ask you a question. Cuz I know that you're an old-fashioned man."

Connor knew that Gavin was messing around... But he enjoyed it anyways.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes. Cuz I need to know."

"Did you just indirectly call me a  _daughter_?"

Gavin chuckled, "Maybe."

He was having fun letting his walls down with Connor. It honestly felt like they had known eachother for years. They finally felt completely comfortable around eachother.

"Can I have your android for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes. Cuz I need to know, You say I'll never get your blessing til the day I die. Tough luck my friend but the answer is no."

Connor tried so hard not to cringe at the lyric change.

He also tried so hard not to let the lyrics get to him... The way Gavin was singing them felt so real. But they were just friends. And that's the way things had to stay between them.

"We could just go to the bar." Connor finally suggested.

"As much as I would love to see drunk Connor again..." he smiled at the memory. But then it was replaced by a frown.

He remembered Connor's words fondly.

_Don't leave me._

And he had in turn replied with:  _I wouldn't dream of it._

His heart ached at the promise he didn't keep.

He could only imagine how Connor had felt when they split.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm not really in the mood for having a drink and ordering a taxi and all that shit. I would much rather be able to drive home."

"I understand." Connor nodded as Gavin pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Connor tried not to pay attention to the song in the background as Gavin spoke. The man singing in the song said something about having the shape of an 'L' on someone's forehead and then he proceeded to shout something about someone being an All Star.

"Could just get take away. Sit in the car in a quiet place and eat." Gavin settled into his seat, "Give you a chance to try some more food, if you'd like."

"Can we have pizza again? Like last time?"

Gavin smiled at him reaching over to grab one of his hands, "Anythin' you want, Con."

 _I want you._  Connor wanted to say.

-x-

After picking up the pizza, Gavin drove them to a familiar location.

The park.  _Their_ park.

"Can just sit in here or... We can-"

"I would like to sit on top of the hill. If that's okay." Connor replied.

Gavin nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

-x-

Surprisingly, Connor had eaten most of the pizza. He refused to eat the pineapple though... Gavin put a hand over his heart, "How dare you."

**(A/N: I'M ON GAVIN'S SIDE. PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA FTW.)**

"From my reasearch... This was an issue many years ago. Why are they still selling pizzas with pineapple on top?"

"Because some people actually like it." Gavin smiled, finishing off his last slice before lying flat on his back and looking up at the stars.

Gavin noticed that him and Connor were almost complete opposites...

But opposites attract, right?

Connor soon lay down next to him, his eyes were also focused on the stars in the sky. He was also fascinated by the way the small dark clouds were moving.

"What did you tell Hank you were doin' tonight?"

"Told him the truth. Told him I was going out with you."

"He didn't like that, I guess?"

Connor smiled, "Nope." his eyes still remained on the sky before his eyes closed slowly.

Gavin could see that Connor's LED was a soft blue. He was glad that Connor was at least somewhat happy.

He was then surprised as Connor moved closer to him and turned on his side to face him. The android then draped an arm over Gavin's stomach and cuddled into him. Gavin sighed before putting his own arm around Connor's shoulders.

He shouldn't be doing this.

He should be distancing himself from Connor.

Not getting closer.

But he couldn't stop himself from tightening his arm around the android's shoulders. He kissed his head before resting his cheek in his hair.

Connor let out a pleasent hum, his eyes shut as he focused on Gavin's heartbeat. Analysing every single beat.

Gavin then felt his shirt become wet.

"Connor?" he asked with concern.

Connor's hand tightened around him, "Why can't we just be together?"

"Because I know I will hurt you again. I don't want to. But I will. I'll let my hatred get the best of me. Like I did a few weeks ago."

"I don't care. I will understand. I forgive you for everything." he paused as his fingers played with a loose thread coming from Gavin's shirt, "I still love you."

Gavin hated this. He hated dealing with these feelings.

_I still love you, too._

The words were stuck in his throat.

"M-Maybe we should head on home."

"Can I come back to yours?" Connor quickly asked as the both sat up. Connor's hands finding both of Gavin's, "Please?"

If he took Connor home he might not be able to control himself. He wanted to kiss Connor so badly and tell him that everything was going to be alright between the two of them.

He then remembered that Niner was at his.

Perhaps that would be enough encouragement not to sleep with Connor. Because he was highly sure that Niner wouldn't appreciate listening to their... 'shenanigans'.

He would be able to take Connor home and just talk it out. Try and find some common ground between the two of them.

"If that's what you want."

Connor nodded, "Yes."

Gavin sighed, looking down at their hands, "My place it is then."


	34. It's You

The car ride over was silent. Gavin was trying to process everything in his mind.

Connor was trying to push down his growing emotions.

He hated this. He knew that Gavin still loved him.

So why couldn't they just be happy and be together?

-x-

They both exited the car. Arriving at Gavin's house.

Connor quickly made his way to Gavin's side and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. Gavin allowed him to do this as they walked up to the door. Thankfully Niner had left it unlocked.

The pair stepped inside, Gavin closed the door behind them. Connor still had his hand in his.

"N-Niner?" Connor asked in confusion, his LED going yellow.

"Hello, Connor. Gavin." Niner had suspected that Gavin would bring Connor home... He looked at Gavin, "I apologise for not asking for your permission, Gavin... But I hope you don't mind that I have borrowed one of your shirts. My sleeve was covered in Thirium and I needed something to wear after I cleaned my wound."

"Yeah. That's fine."

Connor retracted his hand from Gavin's, "You and Niner!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Gavin rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Connor's hand, "No. You are not thinking that. I am not sleeping with Niner. I told him he could stay here tonight because Lara is being abusive."

Niner grimaced, "That sounds awful. No offence, Gavin but... I would never have sex with you."

"Thanks...?" Gavin said.

Niner then looked between the two of them before he spoke, "Oh please. Please don't tell me you two are going to perform sexual activities together whilst I am in the same house. Anything but that."

Gavin chuckled, "No, Niner. I won't put you through that pain."

"I appreciate it." he paused, "Is there anywhere I can go into sleep-mode comfortably? It is required for me to self-repair at a faster and more efficient rate."

"Uhh... You can take my room. I'll stay down here with Connor."

"Are you sure?"

Gavin nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Well. Thank you, Gavin. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem. I will speak with Oxton at work tomorrow."

Niner nodded before heading up the stairs.

Connor's hand had tightened around Gavin's overtime. His LED was still yellow. Gavin lead him over to the couch so they both could sit down. His thumb caressed the android's knuckles in order to try and calm him down.

"There's no need to be jealous, Con." Gavin smirked.

"I'm not." Connor looked away from him.

Gavin brought his free hand up to Connor's jaw to turn him back to look into his eyes, "Yeah you are." he winked. The two were extremely close to one another, Connor could feel Gavin's warm breath ghost over his lips.

"Look I know it's weird... Me lettin' someone who looks exactly like you stay over. Someone who looks like my  _ex_." he paused, feeling Connor's fingers tense around his. He brought the android's hand up to his lips before dropping it back into his lap, "But he is being abused. This is just the next step in me accepting androids. Niner is my partner. My  _work_ partner. And I won't let Lara do shit like that to him. Just like how I won't ever let anyone like Fawkes do anything to you ever again."

This made Connor feel more at ease, his LED slowly fading back to blue, "I don't want you with Niner."

Gavin chuckled, "I'm not going to be with him, Connor. He's started to fall for Chloe by the looks of things. And besides. I've already fallen for someone else."

"Y-You have?"

"Yep." Gavin nodded, "Definitely. They own my heart."

"D-Do you mind me asking who?" Connor wondered, worry clearly in his voice.

"That would spoil the fun."

Connor's eyes drifted away from his, "Oh."

Gavin's thumb caressed the android's cheek, making Connor look back at him. He sighed heavily "It's you, Connor."

"Me?" Connor asked in slight shock. Was he mishearing Gavin?

"I know I know. The famous android hater has had his heart stolen by an android!" he paused, "I still love you too, Con. But I can't be with you."

Connor's LED went red. Anger and sadness washing over him, "Why?!" he tried to fight back the tears.

"You know why, Connor..."

"You say that you don't want to hurt me. But you're hurting me by not being with me."

Okay. Gavin hadn't thought of it like that.

He was effectively hurting him more this way.

"Connor-"

"I know you said that you wanted to get rid of all your anger and hatred beforehand... But I can't keep waiting. My systems are constantly going crazy and overheating. My stress levels are always high and it's extremely hard to stop myself from self-destructing." he straddled Gavin's lap without warning, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, "You're putting me through a lot more pain than you think you are. Kamski doesn't seem to be helping you either."

Gavin shook his head, "Connor, we can't-"

"I love you, Gavin. Please." he leaned forward and pressed his face to Gavin's neck, "I need you."

Gavin's eyes closed as he let out a sigh. His hands came to rest on Connor's waist, "I'm not sure about this, Con."

"I know we always say 'one last time'." Connor paused, "But I want more." he placed a soft kiss to Gavin's throat.

A groan escaped Gavin's throat, "Connor, I'll hurt you again-"

"You're hurting. Me. Now." he said, pulling back to look into Gavin's eyes. Connor then started to think back to when they were last at Kamski's, "I heard everything you said to Kamski. When you took me there to get fixed. That was when you hurt me the most." Gavin's hands tightened on Connor's waist, "When you said that you didn't mean it everytime you said ' _I love you_ '... That hurt. But you not being with me right now is causing me an even worse pain."

"I was trying to convince myself that I didn't love you, Con. I thought it would make breaking up with you easier. But it didn't help. If anything, it made things worse between us." he moved one of his hands up to Connor's cheek, "But I do love you. I love you so fucking much."

"Then say you'll stay with me." Connor leaned into his hand. His eyes never leaving Gavin's.

Gavin just chuckled, "Hank is going to kick my fuckin' ass."

"And I'll help him if necessary." Connor smiled back.

"Wow, thanks, Con. Knew I could trust you." the smile remained on Gavin's face, his thumb rubbed Connor's cheek gently.

Connor turned his head to kiss the palm of Gavin's hand, "Please. I want my heart to stop hurting. It's too much."

He was putting this android through so many emotions that he wasn't able to control properly. It had to be extremely overwhelming.

Gavin's hands wrapped tightly around Connor's waist, pulling him in close. He pressed his face to Connor's neck, "You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Yes."

Gavin thought about it. His hands rubbing Connor's back as he did. The thought of being in a relationship with Connor again was amazing. Just being able to go to him for comfort whenever he needed it. Being able to be intimate with him whenever he felt like it. Just being able to talk to him comfortably sounded nice.

"As long as you don't bring up your crush for that fuckin' FBI agent... I think we could work something out."

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I won't ever bring him up. Ever again. Unless it is absolutely necessary." he said. His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Gavin's lips pressing against his throat.

Gavin ceased his actions.

He couldn't do this.

Could he?

What was the right decision?

He moved his face away from the android's neck.

"Oh, fuck it." Gavin said. What was the harm in trying again?

His lips crashed into Connor's. All their bottled up emotions pouring into eachother. Connor's arms tightened around Gavin's neck, his systems going into overdrive. But the good kind of overdrive. If there even was such a thing.

Connor groaned as he felt Gavin's tongue slip into his mouth.

"G-Gavin?" Connor asked pulling away, clearly understanding where this whole situation was going, "Wh-What about Niner?"

Gavin pressed his lips to Connor's once again, craving more and more. Missing his touch already, "He'll get over it." his hands came up to push Connor's jacket off. The android's arms instantly coming back around Gavin's neck.

And besides... Traumatizing the poor bastard sounded kinda fun...


	35. Cheating

Connor's arms tightened around Gavin's neck, pulling him in as close as possible. Gavin's hands gently placed on the android's waist. The android quickly pulled off Gavin's jacket and tossed it to the floor before replacing his arms around his neck.

Gavin pulled his mouth away from Connor's, "Gotta be quiet." he smirked, "Don't want Niner gettin' pissed off." he loosened the tie around the android's neck.

Connor nodded, trying hard to not let the groan escape his mouth as he felt Gavin's lips attack his neck. He was then quickly moved so his back was flat against the couch, Gavin hovered over him as his teeth dug into the side of the android's neck. Connor tilted his head back, his eyes closing. He felt Thirium rush to his face.

He then felt Gavin's knee press into him, causing a moan to seep through his closed lips.

"Shhh..." Gavin chuckled, his tongue tracing over the mark on the android's neck. The taste of Thirium was definitely strange.

Connor's hands came up to grip Gavin's waist hard, trying to distract himself. He then felt one of Gavin's hands rake through his hair. Gavin's lips were on his again. His systems started to overheat as he felt a tightness in his stomach.

Connor felt his heart beat faster as Gavin's hand began to palm him through his trousers before slowly unzipping them.

"Hey, there's a car outside and- NO. STOP. RIGHT NOW." they hadn't heard Niner come down the stairs...

Gavin smirked against Connor's lips, his tongue quickly plunging into his mouth.

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP?!" Niner had started to think that Connor might have been a sex robot in his past life... Niner quickly walked over to where Connor's jacket had been thrown to the floor, he retrived the phone in his pocket, "If you won't stop I will make you stop!"

Connor tried to pull away from Gavin but the hand on his jaw made him stay.

A few moments later, Connor heard...

" _Connor! It's fuckin' 3am!_ "

"Hank! Niner here! Your son is performing a demonic act right in front of my eyes! I will be scarred forever if you don't get over here and put a stop to it! I'm sure you know what I am talking about!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Connor could hear Hank's voice on the other end before the line went dead.

"What you do that for, Niner?" Gavin asked, finally pulling away from Connor's mouth to take in a deep breath. He then let out a groan of annoyance, climbing off of Connor to stand.

"You said you wouldn't be doing this whilst I am in the house! Don't blame me!"

"We kinda got carried away." Gavin chuckled, his thumb coming up to wipe away the excess Thirium from his bottom lip.

Connor sat up, clearly frustrated. His hand came up to his hair to try and neaten it the best he could.

"Look. There is a car outside and-" Niner was cut off by a knock at the door, "And I know who it is." he said, worry lacing his voice.

"It's fuckin' 3am! What could someone possibly want?!" Gavin went over to open the door.

"N-No. Wait-" Niner said as Gavin's hand was firmly pressed against the door handle.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, his voicy shaky as he tried to calm himself and cool down.

A loud bang came from the door again, "Whoever it is, they don't sound happy." Gavin stated, before opening the door.

Connor stood up on shaky legs as he noticed Lara entering the house.

"The fuck are you doin' with my android!?" she questioned, pushing past Gavin.

"Hey, you can't-!"

She cut Gavin off, "Shut. Up. I want to know why you have my android!"

Connor moved so he was standing in front of Niner, stopping Lara from getting closer to him.

"He wants to stay with us." Gavin said, holding his anger down the best he could.

Lara ignored Gavin, stepping closer towards the two androids, "Get the hell out of my way, plastic." she spoke to Connor.

"No." Connor said.

Lara then looked him up and down before looking back at Gavin with disgust in her eyes, "How can you seriously sleep with a damn android?! Can't have kissed you better than I did, Reed." she winked.

Gavin bit his tongue. He really didn't want Connor finding out about him and Lara...

"Wh-What?" Connor asked.

The woman looked back at him, "Awww... Didn't the Detective tell his little sex toy? During the Eden Club case we-"

"Lara. That's enough." Niner stopped her, stepping to stand by Connor's side, "I'll come back to yours if you stop talking."

"No. You won't." Connor said. He noticed Gavin's silence. He decided to ignore it for now as he continued talking to Lara, "Niner is welcome to stay here. He is his own person now."

"He's an android. Just like you. You're both machines." Lara stated.

"We feel things. Niner might not show it well but he does." Connor looked Niner, "You have to accept that you're a deviant."

"Im-"

"Niner." Gavin cut him off, "You're scared. You're a deviant."

"I... I don't want to deal with these emotions."

Connor placed a hand on Niner's shoulder, "I don't either. But here we are. We'll both learn to control our emotions together."

"Oh, come on! You don't feel anything!" Lara continued.

"He does." Gavin said, his anger rising, "I can take you in for abusing him, you know?"

"What are they gonna do to me?! The amount of times they've let Fawkes go clearly tells me that they're not going to keep me there for long."

She had a point.

Androids may be slowly gaining equal rights but... The DPD weren't completely there yet.

"I'm not letting Niner leave." Gavin said, "You won't be able to force him out."

"Oh, really?"

Connor decided to point out, "Niner and myself are highly advanced. We would be able to predict your every move. You would not be able to outsmart us."

Lara then looked at Gavin in confusion, "And you say that they aren't fucking machines after Connor says something like that?!"

"I like to think of them as humans with added perks." Gavin smirked.

"This is stupid." Lara said, glaring at Niner, "Androids will never be equal to humans."

"Yes they will." Gavin said, assuring both Connor and Niner, "Now leave before I arrest you harassing us at 3 in the fuckin' morning."

"I should arrest you for stealing my android!"

"He came here on his own. Gavin haven't  _stolen_  him. He felt threatened so it is justifiable." Connor said, "Leave."

-x-

"You okay, Nine?" Gavin asked, finally pushing Lara out of the house and locking the door.

"Y-Yes. Thank you both."

There was silence in the room shortly after.

Niner could sense the growing hostility between the two.

Niner looked between them both, "Maybe I should leave you two-"

"Gavin." Connor quickly glared at the man, "Why did you kiss Lara at the Eden Club?"

"Oh, come on, Con! I didn't do anythin-"

"Yes you did." Connor cut him off, "I know when someone is lying."

Gavin groaned, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "Yeah, I slept with her but it was just a quick fling-!" his voice stopped suddenly.

"Shouldn't have said that..." Niner said, feeling worried for Gavin.

"You... slept with Lara?" Connor asked, trying to process his words. Tears started to form in the android's eyes.

"I was stressed, Connor!"

"We were still together! I might understand if we weren't but we were! You had sex with her a day after we did..." he couldn't really believe that this was happening.

"I'm an asshole in case you didn't know, Connor!"

Niner glared at Gavin, "Gavin. Shut up. You're the one in the wrong so don't get angry at Connor. His anger is justified. You cheated on Connor so it's understandable."

"We were hardly together! It always felt so on and off!"

"You even promised me that you wouldn't leave me... The same day you slept with Lara..." Connor reminded him.

He did.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry, Connor." Gavin stood up from the couch, "I needed a stress relief and-"

"And you should've come to me." Connor interrupted.

Gavin sighed, "That's why I told you not to return the favour after I gave you a-" he paused looking at Niner.

"Please. Don't give me the details."

"After I... you know... The morning after."

Connor was angry. He didn't even know what to think anymore.

"Connor, I'm sorry, babe. But this was months ago!"

"It doesn't matter that it was months ago! I can't even begin to understand all these emotions right now!"

"They're hard." Niner muttered.

"They are." Connor agreed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Connor bit his lip. That had to be Hank.

"REED! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!"

Yes. It was.

"I still can't believe you called him..." Connor said.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to keep my visuals intact." Niner replied.

"Connor." Gavin started, "Please don't go. I-"

Connor cut Gavin off, "Shut. Up." he headed over to the front door and opened it, Hank instantly pulling him into a hug, "H-Hank..."

"For fuck sake, Connor! You have to stop doin' this shit!" Hank exclaimed, pulling back to get a good look at the android

"Can we... Can we talk about this later?" Connor said in a shaky voice, "Please? I just want to go home now."

Hank looked at him in confusion before nodding, "Yeah. Sure." his eyes then drifted over to Gavin, "I told you to leave him alone."

"Yeah..." Gavin sighed, sitting back down on the couch, "I know. I shoulda listened." Hank was beginning to become even more confused. Gavin folded his arms and stared straight ahead of him.

"This whole... Situation is weird." Hank said.

"I will explain later. Please. Lets go." Connor pleaded before turning around to retrieve his jacket from the floor, he then picked up his phone from the coffee table. He pushed past Hank and exited the house, "Let Niner come if he wants." he said, heading for the car and entering the passenger seat.

Hank had never been more fucking confused in his life.

"You better not have done anythin' worse than you already have asshole." Hank glared at Gavin with threat. He then looked at Niner, "You're free to join us but... Havin' two of you in the house will probably lead me into extreme depression."

Niner looked between Hank and Gavin.

He couldn't leave Gavin here.

Gavin had 'saved' him from Lara afterall.

"No thank you, Lieutenant. I would like to stay here. See if I can resolve the situation."

Hank shrugged, "Your choice. See you tomorrow. Whenever I feel like showin' up."

"Of course, Lieutenant." Niner smiled, watching Hank exit.

Gavin had really fucked this one up.

_Badly._


	36. Cyclothymia

"Gavin. Wake up. We have to leave soon." Niner said, turning on the coffee machine in the kitchen.

"No." Gavin groaned, turning over to press his face further into the pillow. Niner had given him a comfortable pillow to use on the couch last night.

Niner walked over to him and pulled pillow out from under his head before hitting him with it, "Get. Up."

"Just leave me here to die..." Gavin's voice was mumbled as his face pressed into the couch, not reacting to Niner's attacks.

The android threw the pillow to the floor, "You're being childish."

"I'm an asshole."

"Yes. I know. I'm not even going to attempt to make you feel better about yourself because you are."

Gavin let out a long and loud muffled groan, "Fuck yooooouuu..."

Niner rolled his eyes, sitting on the other couch leaning back.

"You coulda stopped me." Niner could only just make out what Gavin was saying considering he still had his face buried into the couch.

"Don't blame this on me." Niner began, "You're the one who... 'fucked' up." he paused, "Though technically, yes. I could have stopped you. I knew how much Connor appreciated you at the time... Despite only seeing him the one time beforehand. I didn't because I was convincing myself that I didn't care. Because caring would lead me into deviancy."

"You're a fucking deviant..."

"Now. Yes. I am understanding the concept of myself becoming deviant. I don't particularly like it but... I can't fight with it."

Gavin groaned as he flipped over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Niner noticed how sore his eyes were. He had clearly been crying and his exhaustion levels were high, "I fucked up. So bad. There's no comin' back from this."

"Perhaps not." Niner said, his eyes scanning Gavin once again. He then stood, "You are dehydrated, Gavin. Perhaps you would be better off with some water instead of coffee."

"That sounds fuckin' perfect." he could actually go for a cold drink right now. He had the biggest headache and his throat was extremely sore. 

The android nodded before heading into the kitchen.

Gavin had began to help him deal with Lara. Sure... He wasn't exactly happy with the way Gavin had been treating Connor but... He couldn't leave Gavin alone after he got him away from his crazy abusive  _owner_.

"I don't even know why I did it. I barely fuckin' remember that night. All I remember is us goin' to the Eden Club and then I somehow ended up sleepin' with Lara." Gavin groaned again as Niner entered the room. Niner placed the glass of water onto the coffee table before helping Gavin up into a sitting poisition.

Niner handed the glass to Gavin before sitting next to him, he looked at the man in confusion, "What do you mean by you don't remember?"

Gavin took a long gulp before shrugging, "I don't know. I just... I hardly remember anything we did at the Eden Club."

"Did you... Drink anything?"

"No. And if I did I don't fuckin' remember." the water was helping his dry lips and sore throat. It was definitely better than coffee right now.

That was strange. Niner recalled back to the time they were at the Eden Club. He remembered them entering. Pretending to be a family who had brought back a faulty android they had  _rented_. Yes. Gavin had kissed Lara but that was to make it more believeable. He remembered the grimace on Gavin's face after it had happened.

He had left Gavin and Lara alone for exactly 34 seconds after he had to go into the back.

When he came back... He recalled Gavin getting all touchy-feely with Lara. Which was odd. And then Lara had dragged Gavin into an empty bedroom.

"Did you want to sleep with Lara?"

Gavin nodded, "At the time. Yes. I don't know why. I loved Connor, still do don't get me wrong. I really don't know why I wanted to sleep with her. She's a fuckin' asshole. I can't even begin to describe how much I hate her."

"Why didn't you tell Connor last night that you didn't remember why you did it?"

"Cuz cheating is cheating. No excuses." he leaned further back into the couch.

"But... What if you were drugged for example? It isn't exactly your fault." Niner paused, "Perhaps Lara has something to do with this. She might have drugged you when you least expected it and used your mild Cyclothymia to her advantage."

"That's... kinda fucked up actually." Gavin said, "How the fuck would she even know about that?!"

"She must have conducted some research on you once she found out that you were in a relationship with an android."

Gavin tried to process eveything, "But... I just can't even begin to think when she could have done it!"

"You're Cyclothymia isn't exactly intense. Perhaps the drugs had peaked the symptoms and confused you. It is possible that she had drugged you whilst we were at the Eden Club."

"You really think that the drugs could have taken effect so quickly?"

Niner nodded, "In this day and age it is possible." he paused, "I suggest we investigate Lara's home."

Gavin placed the glass onto the coffee table before leaning back and covering his face with his hands, "It's still not going to be fucking justifiable! I should've been able to control myself... Why the fuck would she even do somethin' like that?"

"She has a dislike towards androids, that's clear. Perhaps she just wanted to get Connor away from you and show him that we don't deserve what humans have. I don't think it was anything against you."

"This is making my head hurt even more." he moved his hands to rest behind the back of his neck, "No matter what happens... I will never be able to apologise enough to Connor. Cheating is too far."

"Even if it wasn't exactly your fault?"

He nodded before standing, "Yes. I'm only doin' this cuz I wanna take Lara down." he picked up the glass and downed the rest of the water, "I'll call Fowler and let him know that we're going to investigate Lara's house. I'll tell him that she is under suspicion of drugging people. We can go into the station later."

Niner nodded, "Of course." he stood, "But I'm driving."

"What? Why can't I?"

"Because you drive like a maniac sometimes."

"I do not-"

"Yes. You do. Shut up." Niner interrupted him, heading towards the front door.

"Why are androids so bossy nowadays?" Gavin muttered to himself.

-x-

"You wanna talk about it?" Hank asked Connor.

He kept his eyes on his computer screen, "No. I'm fine." Connor replied.

Connor had told Hank that Gavin had cheated on him a few months back. Hank was beyond pissed. It was bad enough that the asshole had called Connor shit like plastic... But cheating on him was beyond forgiveness.

"Where the fuck is Niner?" Lara asked, walking up to Hank's desk.

"Gavin's." Connor replied, "Why?"

"It's my android. That should be a good enough reason."

"He isn't your property anymore, Lara."

Lara glared at Connor, "Can it, plastic. I own that tin can."

"I will report you if you talk to Connor like that again." Hank stood from his desk, glaring hard at the woman, "Niner is not your property. He is his own fucking person."

"Androids are not equal. If they were then Fawkes would be behind bars." she smirked, "But he's not. And now he's out there taking androids apart and selling them off."

"Fawkes is not behind that." Connor cut in, "It is near impossible for him to be doing that."

"Wh-Why?" Lara questioned.

"The cops have eyes on him." Hank explained, "They are literally watching his every move. There is no sign that it is him." he paused, "Now I suggest you go to Fowler if you have a problem about Niner."

Connor added, "I can assure you though, Lara. The Captain will not allow you to have Niner back once I have told him about you being abusive."

"You're abusin' him?!" Hank asked, his anger growing, "He sees you as a damn friend and you go and do shit like that!"

Lara shrugged, "Who cares?! They don't feel anything. They're just programmed to react in certain ways." she walked off, cursing under her breath.

"She's a fucking piece of work..." Hank groaned, "You wanna go talk to Fowler about the whole abuse shit?"

Connor nodded, "It might be best. We can't let Lara anywhere near Niner again."

"I agree, son." he started to head towards Fowler's office. Connor stood before walking close behind. 

They headed up the small set of stairs before entering the office.

"The fuck do you mean, Reed?!" Fowler exclaimed into the phone that was up to his ear, "You better not be saying this shit to get out of work!" he paused, listening to Gavin. He held up a hand towards Hank and Connor, telling them to wait a moment.

"For fuck sake..." Hank mumbled.

"I cannot give you clearance to investigate Lara's home, Gavin!" Fowler continued, "I don't give a shit if you  _suspect_  something! Get both of your asses to work now!" he threw the phone onto the desk before looking up at Hank and Connor, "Now. What do you two want?"

"What was that about?" Connor asked, curious.

Fowler shook his head, "Detective Reed suspects that Lara has illegal drugs in her posession. I cannot give him clearance to search her house unless the correct paperwork has been filed beforehand." he paused, "Now what do you two want?"

Hank answered, "We just wanted to make sure that you were fully aware of what Lara has been up to..."

The Captain motioned towards the seats, "Take a seat."

Lara was really getting herself into trouble...


	37. Investigation

"No, Niner. There is no way in hell that Connor will take me back after this shit." Gavin said, exiting his car.

"But if Lara indeed is in posession of illegal drugs then it won't be your fault, Gavin." he followed Gavin towards the house.

Gavin shook his head, "Doesn't fuckin' matter. Like I've said. Should've been able to control myself."

"This kind of act will put Lara behind bars for a long time, Gavin. I'm sure Connor would understand." Niner said, reaching into his pocket for the spare house key Lara had given him a few months ago, "Possesion of them. Using them on you. And then assaulting you. It is not something that the Captain will take too lightly. It's not something that the public will take too lightly either."

As Niner unlocked the door and stepped inside, Gavin followed, "I'm a fuckin' stupid asshole." he clenched his fists as he looked around the clean home, "I never even thought about cheating when I was with other people. I can't even fucking believe I did that to Connor."

Niner quickly slapped Gavin round the back of the head, "You're right about being a fuckin' stupid asshole."

"Why are you so violent?!" Gavin exclaimed, his hand coming up to rub his head.

Niner closed the door, "I'm trying to get it through your fucking head that it's not your fault if Lara indeed drugged you. That's extremely serious if she did! I will help explain it to Connor if I need to!"

A slight smile appeared on Gavin's face, "Well... Thanks, Niney."

The android slowly turned to glare at Gavin, "Don't. Call. Me. That. Again."

Gavin put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, Jesus..."

-x-

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Lara exclaimed, staring at Fowler.

"Haven't done anythin' wrong?!" Hank questioned, "You're fucking crazy..."

"You have been suspected of abusing Niner." Fowler said, "This is quite serious."

"I'm not!" she continued.

Connor glared at her, "You are. Both Niner and Gavin can also confirm that you are abusive."

Oh, how much he hated Lara for taking  _his_  Gavin away. He wanted her out of the DPD as soon as possible.

Lara flipped the android off, "I'm  _so_  sorry that you're boyfriend preferred me over you, plastic. Don't need to take it out on me."

Hank quickly placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, "Ignore her."

"Oh, come on, Connor!" Lara continued, "It's okay." she smirked, "I gave him a good time."

Connor's LED went red.

"Oxton!" Fowler exclaimed, "I suggest you shut your fucking mouth!"

"I know you want to beat the shit out of her, son..." Hank started, "But don't. It will only make you look like the bad guy."

Lara rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous. I am not and I have never abused Niner."

"Bullshit." Connor said, his anger still rising, "Get Niner over here right now. He will have evidence within his memory banks."

"Even I did abuse Niner, what the fuck are the DPD gonna do?! They let a psychopath like Fawkes go! A worthless abused android is nothin' compared to this shit he has done!"

  Hank shook his head before groaning, "You two seemed like good friends!"

"It was all an act just to make the dipshit do what I want." Lara replied, folding her arms, "All androids are obedient. They always will be."

Connor's old thoughts came rushing back. An act? Gavin hadn't been putting on an act this entire time, right? Well... He had cheated on him with Lara so maybe it was all just an act.

"Oxton." Fowler said, firmly, "I've just about had enough of you running your mouth. I am starting to believe that you are an abusive owner. As soon as Niner and Gavin arrive I will get their sides of the story. But things aren't looking too good for you, Detective."

"You're taking a machine's side?!" Lara exclaimed, "There's no way in hell you see these tin cans as actual people!"

"Yes. I do." Fowler glared at her. 

A smirk appeared on Connor's face.

Lara's eyes never left Connor, "You better watch your back, asshole. Noone will care about you when you're gone. Your... 'dad' and your ex will both forget about you. I'll give it a day."

Connor's smirk faltered, his LED flashing a hard red.

"Fuck you." Hank said, "Your days in the DPD are numbered."

"Hank is right." Fowler said, "I suggest that you don't talk to your co-workers like that ever again. If you have been abusing Niner then there will be serious consequences."

Lara rolled her eyes, "This is so fucking stupid!" she stormed out of Fowler's office.

"Why did you even hire her?!" Hank exclaimed.

"She is one of the best detectives I know." Fowler said sincerely, "She can actually hold her ground and her investigation skills are almost on the same level as an android's... But she will be kicked off the force if she has truly been abusing Niner and she will definitely be arrested if she is in possession of illegal drugs."

"Don't you think we should go and have a look around?" Hank suggested.

Fowler shook his head, "No. I'm certain that Gavin and Niner have already gone to her house despite me not giving them permission to do so. If they come up with anything, they won't keep quiet about it."

Hank nodded before looking at Connor, "You alright, kiddo?" he said, noticing that the android's LED was still red.

"Y-Yeah..." Connor said, his voicy shaky.

Hank quickly pulled the android into a hug, "Don't let her words get to you. She's trying to get inside your mind. I would never forget about you... And neither would Gavin."

Fowler watched the interaction.

Yes. Androids were definitely people too.

-x-

"Niney! I found the drugs!"

Niner groaned at the name before heading into the kitchen, "You did?" he stopped walking and glared at Gavin.

"See!" Gavin said. White powder was above his upper lip.

Niner rolled his eyes and stepped forward, dabbing two fingers to the powder before bringing it up to his tongue to analyse, "That's fucking sugar! You... fucking idiot." Niner muttered before walking away from him.

"I thought it tasted familiar..." Gavin used the back of his hand to wipe away the excess sugar from his lip before following the android out of the kitchen, "And since when did you get so mouthy?"

"You made me like this." Niner stated, walking towards the couch to sit down, "We need to figure out how she could've possibly drugged you... It may help us within the investigation if we know how she did it."

" _If_ she did it." Gavin took a seat next to Niner.

"You can't remember the night at the Eden Club. She obviously had something to do with it. Are you sure you didn't drink or eat anything whilst we were there?"

Gavin nodded, "I don't remember much but... I know that I didn't have anythin'."

Niner began to go through his memory. Analysing everything that had happened that night...

-x-

"We are going to be late." Niner said, his hands behind his back as he watched Lara. She was standing in the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Gavin can wait."

"He has been in the car for twenty two minutes and forty three seconds waiting. I'm sure he is becoming impatient."

Lara rolled her eyes, "I just want to look presentable."

She applied some lipgloss. Some light eyeshadow. She really was going all out for a robot sex club...

"I just don't want Detective Reed becoming annoyed. A tense atmosphere could have a heavy impact on the investigation."

Lara ignored him before heading out of the room, "Come on then! Fucking hell..." she headed down the stairs, Niner not too far behind.

She made she to lock the door behind them before heading for the car.

"Finally..." Gavin mumbled as Lara sat in the passenger seat, Niner soon making his way into the backseat, "Dying of old age over here."

-x-

Lara's hand tightened around Gavin's as they walked through the Eden Club. Niner behind them.

"Is everything okay?" a man asked them.

"No!" Lara exclaimed, "My husband and I..."

She leaned up and kissed Gavin on the lips, catching him off guard.

"...Rented this android and it malfunctioned. It is not in working order and we would like to speak to the owner about it!"

Niner could sense that Gavin had hated the kiss with a passion...

"O-Oh!" the man started, "The owner is unfortunately not here tonight. He won't be here for a few more days. I can take the android back into storage and give the owner a call and let him know about your complaint. He can issue you a full refund."

"Yeah. That will be fine." Gavin said with a nod.

_Just pretend that they were Connor's lips. Connor's lips..._

_Nope. They felt nothing like Connor's..._

-x-

Niner had managed to get a good look around the storage unit. But there was nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

He had managed to return to where Lara and Gavin were undetected.

The sight before him was... confusing.

He could see that Gavin's pupils were blown as he had his arms around Lara's waist. Her  _lips_  attacking his.

A few moments ago Gavin had been disgusted by Lara's advances... But now it seemed like he was enjoying them.

"You mind waitin' for a bit, Niner?" Lara smirked pulling away from Gavin. She grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him towards a vacant bedroom.

Niner took a step forward to try and stop them... But he froze.

No. He didn't care.

He wasn't a deviant.

He was not getting involved with this.

-x- End -x-

"Gavin..." Niner began.

"Yeah?"

The android's LED went yellow, "I think I know how she drugged you."


	38. Best Friends

"She definitely used your Cyclothymia to her advantage." Niner's hands rummaged through drawers. Gavin sat on the edge of Lara's bed observing the android, "The drug she used on you heavily confused you. Your Cyclocthyma came into play when it came to your need for...  _sexual desires_. Before she used the drug on you, you were not in need of any sort of affection at all. After she used the drug... You were. Your Cyclothymia caused you to have an extreme mood swing after the drug took effect."

"My head hurts..." Gavin groaned.

Niner rolled his eyes, his hands still going through drawers, "Drug makes you want sex. It confused your body, causing you to do irrational actions."

"That's a simpler way of sayin' it."

"You weren't completely consensual within this situation, Gavin. This is serious."

"Fuckin' hell..." Gavin muttered, "She's crazy."

"She is." Niner agreed.

Gavin replied, "You still haven't told me how she did it."

"Lipgloss. It's the only explanation." he said, "I remember seeing her put it on... But i'd never seen her actually use it before. It was new. That has to be the only way."

"You're... Smart."

"Yes. I am."

Gavin chuckled shakily, the truth finally seeping into his brain, "Alright, smartass." he stood up from the bed, "Lets just..." he cleared his throat, "Find this shit and put her behind bars."

The android's eyes drifted to Gavin who had started to look through Lara's wardrobe. Niner knew that Gavin was upset now knowing that Lara probably did take advantage of him. Gavin was just trying to keep up his tough guy act and pretend like the whole situation didn't affect him at all.

"Gavin..."

"What?" Gavin's voice was firm.

"I think you just need to sit down and let me look around."

Gavin turned around to look at him, "The fuck? Why?"

"You're clearly upset." Niner said calmly, "You're heartbeat is going at an extreme rate and it's making your stress levels rise."

"I'm perfectly fine, Niner." Gavin said, annoyance in his voice.

Niner just glared at him.

He then suddenly walked towards him and lifted him over his shoulder, "H-Hey! Put me down you plastic asshole!"

Niner rolled his eyes, "Haven't heard you say that shit in a while." the android exited the bedroom and headed towards the stairs.

"Put me down, Niner!" Gavin's hands gripped onto the doorframe, trying to stop Niner from walking any further.

"I am not letting you have an intense mood swing, dipshit." Niner groaned, managing to pull Gavin away from the doorframe. He began walking down the stairs, "The last one you had was at the Eden Club and I am not going to stand here and watch you slowly break down. You're lucky to be in somewhat control of your emotions."

"Just fuckin' put me down!"

"Stop acting like a tough guy. You're only human."

Gavin huffed as he slumped over the android's shoulder. He let out a loud groan, "You're pissing me off..."

"You're such a child."

"Alexa, this is so sad, play Despacito."

Niner put Gavin on the couch before saying, "No. Alexa. Stop."

"You're no fun." Gavin said, folding his arms leaning back into the couch. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, "I feel awful..." he mumbled. He hadn't had a noticeable mood swing in quite a while and he didn't want one to happen at all. His Cyclothymia was extremely mild and he was actually lucky in some way. Only certain things would trigger him.

"You just need to stay calm. Think about anything other than this investigation."

"Connor..."

Niner facepalmed, "Okay. Okay. Think about... having sex with Connor but don't give me any of the details. I'm already a victim to you and him almost commiting the act."

Gavin smirked, his eyes still closed, "Yes. Connor's long and wet-"

"NO!"

"I was going to say his long and wet tie! God!" Gavin opened his eyes.

A look of confusion spread across the android's face, "His tie?! Why would it be wet?!"

Gavin shrugged, "I don't know. Ask him."

"Because I am capable of asking a figure of your imagination..." Niner felt his own stress levels rising, "Great! Now I have the image of you and him in my head-" he paused. He then decided to leave and head for the kitchen. He soon returned with a glass of water, "Oh, please don't tell me you're turned on..."

"N-No!" Gavin exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably, "Okay. Maybe a little."

He handed the glass to Gavin, "It also really doesn't help that I look exactly like Connor either, does it?"

Gavin shook his head, gulping down half the water, "Not really, no."

"I'm not performing anything remotely sexual with you, Gavin."

"What the fuck, Niner?! I didn't want to anyways! Jesus..." he finished the rest of the water as the android sat next to him. He held the empty glass in his lap, "I really fucked up."

"No, you didn't. And you need to stop thinking about it. It won't help your situation at all."

Gavin nodded, "I know I need to stop thinkin' bout it. It's just hard."

Niner grimaced slightly, "That better not be a euphemism..."

"No! For fuck sake." a slight smile appeared on his face, "I mean it could be."

"I don't need to know the specifics." the android then stood, "I'm going to take a look around. You will stay here until your stress levels are lowered sufficiently."

The man sighed, "You sound like an overprotective mother..."

"I like to see us as best friends." Niner smirked.

"That's pushing it..." Gavin paused, "Maybe."

-x-

How could Gavin do that to him?

How could he cheat on him with Lara?

Connor's hands were in his hair as he rested his back against the wall. He had made his way down to the archives room, needing to be alone with his thoughts.

He buried his face in his knees, finally letting the tears fall. His LED was spinning red. His stress levels were rising.

He hated and loved Gavin so much it hurt.

Why wasn't he allowed a single ounce of happiness?

He was starting to think that maybe androids didn't deserve love like humans did.

He wanted to kiss Gavin. But at the same time he wanted to smack him.

He wanted Gavin to hold him in his arms. But then again he wanted to punch the fucker in the face.

"Connor..." Hank said, entering the archives room, "I know it's hard, son. But you're the strongest android I know and you don't need an asshole like Reed." he held a hand out to him, soon pulling the android to his feet, "Gavin will always be a manipulative asshole."

"I'm starting to see that..." Connor agreed.

"He'll get what's coming to him, Connor. Karma's a bitch."

-x-

"Oh, you are fucked!" Gavin laughed walking into the station and towards Lara, "You are royally fucked!" he exclaimed, his hands up in the air. Niner wasn't too far behind him.

Both Hank and Connor looked at them in confuion.

"The fuck do you want, Reed?" Lara asked.

"You think it's fuckin' okay to do shit like that to people?! You're mistaken, asshole!" Gavin continued, "You. Are. So. Fuuuuucked!" Gavin smirked before winking at Connor and then headed towards Fowler's office.

"Yes. You are fucked." Niner smiled before following Gavin.

"The hell was that about?" Hank muttered.

Connor shrugged, "No idea..." Gavin's wink embedded into his mind.

"You know..." Hank started, "Considering he slept with Lara. He doesn't seem to like her at all."

"Not a lot of people do." Connor said, his eyes moving to look at Gavin and Niner through the glass of Fowler's office.

"I heard that asshole!" Lara called from her desk.

"Yeah, you were meant to." the android replied, rolling his eyes as he focused back on his computer screen... His eyes did tend to flick up towards the office now and again.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" a man approached his desk, "Got any new leads to go on for this black market deal?"

Hank shook his head... He didn't particularly like this FBI guy... "No. Whoever is doin' it knows how to do it right."

"We just need to find at least one transaction. We can trace it and hopefully find our culprit." Connor said, "Good afternoon, Norman."

"Afternoon, Connor." he smiled before looking back at Hank, "There are too many androids going missing, Lieutenant. We need to take a look at the Eden Club. They are our number one suspects."

"Eden Club's been shut down for a few weeks now."

"Doesn't mean we can't go in and look around."

Connor nodded, "You're right. We should go and have a look. Can't hurt."

Hank finally nodded, "Yeah. We should check out Fawkes' place too. Just in case." he noticed Connor flinch at that, "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to, Connor. Jayden and I can talk to Fawkes and investigate without ya."

"I'll uhh... I'll think about it." Connor said honestly.

"Alright, son." Hank gave him a reassuring smile before looking back at Norman, "You came to speak with Fowler, yes?"

"Yes. I want to work on this case full-time. It will be better that way."

Music then suddenly started to come from Fowler's office. It was loud.

"REED!" Fowler's voice was clear, "WHY ARE YOU PLACING DESPACITO?!" Connor could see that Gavin had his phone out.

"CUZ THIS SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET SAD FOR MISS LARA OXTON!" Gavin exclaimed back, he then opened the door before calling out, "Detective Oxton! The Captain would like to see you!"

"Turn that shit off!" Fowler ordered. Gavin complied.

"Who the hell is that?" Norman asked Connor and Hank.

Connor tried to keep the smile off his face, "My stupid ex. Detective Gavin Reed."

"So  _that's_  Gavin Reed." the FBI agent nodded in understanding.

Gavin held the door open as Lara made her way over, she looked skeptical.

"And before you ask, Captain. Yes. I would like to press charges." he glared at Lara as she past him and entered the office, "Come on, Nines. Lets go." Gavin said, exiting the office with Niner close behind.

"Reed-!" Hank exclaimed but he was quickly cut off.

"You must be the famous FBI agent." Gavin held out his hand to him and shook it, "Can't stop now. I'm gonna go drink my life away." he walked away, "Niner. With me."

"It's only three in the afternoon..." Norman muttered to himself.

Connor was confused. Why was Gavin so happy and sad at the same time? He could clearly see it as his heartbeat was fast and his stress levels were high on the inside. But on the outside he was trying to mask the pain with extreme happiness.

What had Lara done now?


	39. Clear My Mind

"Shouldn't you be talking to Connor-?"

"Drink now. Talk later." Gavin cut Niner off, entering the bar, "I need to drink everything away."

"That isn't exactly the best idea. Especially with the way you're thinking right now. You are at a high risk of a mood swing-"

"Come on, Niner! This is how I deal with stress." Gavin ordered two beers, "And this time... You're drinkin' too."

"I don't need-"

"Niner!" a voice cut him off, "Detective Reed! You finally made it!"

"Chloe?" Niner asked before looking at Gavin, "You-"

Gavin interrupted, "I invited her along. You know... To lighten the mood a bit." he then looked at Chloe, "You want anythin'?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. Elijah will take care of that. He's over at the booth if you would like to join."

"Yes. Of course." Niner nodded with a smile.

Chloe leaned up to kiss Niner on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the booth, "Come on then."

"O-Okay." Niner stuttered.

Gavin rolled his eyes as he smirked at the pair, following them with two beers in his hands. His hands became tight around them as he thought about Connor. He wished he was here.

"Gavin. What took you so long?" Elijah asked as his brother sat next to him, Niner and Chloe sat opposite.

"You're just early." Gavin replied, placing one of the beers in front of Niner.

-x-

"Here you go, Connor. Coffee." Jayden smiled, handing the android a cup of coffee. He then leaned against the desk.

"O-Oh. Thanks." Connor smiled, taking it. He took a sip, "How did you know how I like it?"

"You're not the only one who can scan people." he took out his ARI glasses from his pocket, "Used these to identify the coffee already in your system. Sounds weird, I know... But they are highly advanced."

Connor nodded, "Interesting. You've used them for cases I assume."

"Yes. They scan things real-time just like you do."

Connor was confused. Again. Why was he created if these glasses pretty much did his job for him?

"We're heading on over to the Fawkes' place in the next hour if you're up for it." Norman's hand landed on the android's shoulder, "But obviously you don't have to come. Fawkes will be there and he won't be friendly with you."

The android nodded, "I understand. But I would prefer to assist you and Hank in this investigation."

"As long as you're sure then I won't stop you." he squeezed Connor's should affectionately before moving away, "I'll meet you and Hank at the house."

"Okay." Connor nodded as Jayden put his glasses on before leaving the station. Hank soon approached his desk, "Hank. What did the Captain say? What did Lara do?"

"Well..." he sat down at his own desk, leaning back, "She's bein' charged for a number of things. Abuse. Illegal drug possession and use of said drug and rape."

"Really?" he asked in shock.

Hank nodded, "She's goin' away for a long time."

"What did Gavin have to do with it?"

"He and Niner were the ones who found the drugs and..." he paused, "Gavin was the one who she used 'em on."

"What?" Connor's LED went red.

"Was a few months back during that Eden Club Red Ice case. Niner had recorded evidence of Lara using the drug on Gavin. Fucked with his Cy- his fuckin' disorder that I can never remember the name of. She took advantage of his confused state and shit like that."

Disorder?

"What do you mean by disorder?"

Hank looked at him in confusion, "You know his... thingy. I can't even remember the fuckin' name! How do you not know about it? You were in a relationship with the fucker!"

"I've... I've never been told and I never went through any of the files revolving around him."

"Well... You might aswell check now."

Connor wasted no time in typing in Gavin's name into his computer.

 _Name: Gavin Reed_  
Birth Name: Gavin Kamski  
Age: 36  
D.O.B: October 7, 2002  
Other: Diagnosed with a mild case of Cyclothymia at age 9  
(Don't take it personally if Reed gives you shit -Cpt. Fowler.)

"And you didn't tell me this?!" Connor exclaimed.

"I thought you knew! That's why I wanted you out of that relationship because it was going to be unhealthy no matter what happened!"

Connor leaned back in his chair. So it wasn't completely Gavin's fault that he had sudden bursts of anger... "Wh-Why did she do that? Why did Lara do that?"

Hank continued, "Captain said that Niner thinks it's because Lara doesn't see androids as equals. She wanted to get you away from Gavin. Looks like she wanted to make it look like Gavin was the bad guy."

Hank didn't like Gavin. But he wasn't going to lie about what the Captain had told him.

"So... Gavin didn't cheat?"

With a sigh, Hank shook his head, "No, Connor. He didn't. He's not that much of an asshole it turns out." he chuckled before he looked at his computer, fingers typing away, "Actually I take that back. He's still a pretty big fuckin' asshole." he paused, "Lara's lucky she's not here. Would've had to deal with me for causing you and Niner shit." And Gavin. He and Gavin were friends back in the day and just because Gavin was a huge asshole didn't mean he deserved shit like that.

The android's heart started to ache.

Connor quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Gavin's contact number.

-x-

"You're not having a cat." Niner said, his eyes glaring at Gavin.

"Why not!?" Gavin exclaimed.

"Because it would end up dead in a week." Niner replied.

Chloe smiled before placing a hand over Niner's on the table, "I'm sure Gavin is not that bad."

"He is." Elijah said, "He killed our goldfish when he was seven. We only had him for half a day."

"I told you I was sorry!" Gavin replied, "I didn't know fish needed water to survive!"

"How could you not know something like that?!" Niner asked in confusion.

"I was uneducated! My parents didn't let me go to fuckin' school!"

"It's common sense to know that fish need water to survive though..." Elijah rolled his eyes, taking a sip of wine.

Niner then raised an eyebrow at Gavin, "What do you mean your parents wouldn't let you go to school?"

"Favouritism, honestly." Gavin shrugged, downing the rest of his beer.

"It was not." Elijah groaned.

"Oh, really?" Gavin started, "You're crazy if you think it wasn't! They put you into private school and left me at home whilst they were out all day everyday. They didn't even think I deserved to go to a fuckin' normal school." he paused, "You say that you're still in contact with them, right?"

"Yes."

"Give me their number. I wanna call 'em later."

Niner raised an eyebrow, "Is that a wise idea? Your relationship with your parents clearly sounds worrying... Calling them might make the matter worse."

Chloe nodded, her hand still on Niner's, "He's right. This could lead to a dangerous situation."

"Don't care. I want to call them."

Kamski sighed, "Give me your phone."

Gavin quickly took out his phone and handed it to Elijah. He spent a few moments inputting the name and number. The phone then started to ring just as Elijah finished, "Oh fuckin' hell. Who is it?" Gavin asked, taking the phone.

He quickly denied the call before putting his phone on silent and returning it to his pocket.

"Who was it?" Niner asked.

"Connor. Doesn't matter. Don't wanna think about him right now. I just want to get drunk."

"At four in the afternoon." Kamski stated.

"I'll be here 'til later. Don't you worry. I'm not leavin' here until I can't remember my own fucking name." he looked at the others, "You three... Feel free to leave whenever you want. I won't force you to stay."

Niner rolled his eyes, "I'm going to end up staying. You'll end up hurting yourself if you're left alone."

Niner had started drinking. He actually enjoyed it as he analysed the taste. He stopped after the third beer. Chloe didn't want anything and Kamski had stuck with two small glassses of wine.

Gavin was on his fourth beer. He picked at the bowl of nachos every now and again.

Chloe kissed Niner on the cheek as she slipped past to stand, Kamski also slipping past Gavin to stand up, "We have to get going." Kamski said, "I have a meeting to get to about our new line of androids we have in development."

"Yeah. Whatever." Gavin mumbled, "Thanks for the number anyways."

"Of course. Next week on Friday could enough for our next android talk?"

"Yeah. Should be." he said, feeling the alcohol start to hit him.

As soon as Kamski and Chloe were out of sight, Niner spoke, "You are not going over to his next week. He is contaminating your brain and giving you the wrong information."

"Shut up, Niner. You can't tell me what to do." he paused, "Fuck. I'm sorry for callin' you plastic earlier, Nines."

"It's okay. You weren't exactly yourself."

Gavin sighed, downing some more alcohol.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Gavin just groaned loudly, "I don't want to talk to Connor."

"Why?" Niner asked in confusion, "You didn't cheat on him! I'm sure he will understand-!"

"No, Niner. I'm a fuckin' mess right now. I don't want anything to do with Connor for today. I just want to clear my head."

Niner could sense that Gavin was trying to get over the fact that Lara had taken advantage of him. It was a tough place to be in.

"Okay, Gavin." he paused, "But you better talk to him as soon as possible."

"I promise." Gavin smiled, bringing the bottle up to his lips once more.


	40. I Think I Wanna Marry You

"I miss Connnnooooor..." Gavin groaned, finding himself slung over Niner's shoulder once again.

"I know. You have said that exactly thirty two times since we left the bar and we haven't even arrived at the car yet."

"I'm not drunk."

Niner nodded, "Nope. Definitely not."

"You're drunk."

"Yep." Niner agreed, putting Gavin into the passenger seat before making his way to the driver's side.

Gavin leaned over to place a hand on Niner's shoulder, "Can we go to Connor's so I can have se-"

"No!" Niner exclaimed, "I will not be allowing that to happen. It is 10pm and we are going back to your place. I wouldn't be surprised if you have alcohol poisoning."

Gavin groaned leaning his head against the window, letting his hand drop from Niner's shoulder, "Put the fuckin' radio on. I don't care what CD it is just leave it."

Niner switched the car on before moving to the radio.

"I swear... You better not have cringeworthy or cheesy songs on here, Gavin."

"They're all cringy."

Niner braced himself.

 _It's a beautiful night_  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

"Fuckin' hell, Niney. I'm flattered. But we're not even in a relationship. I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"I would never even think about asking you."

"Well, that's just rude. I'm perfectly good wife material."

Niner nodded, beginning to drive off, "Perfect wife material. Right."

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No I won't blame you." Gavin's words were heavily slurred. Niner tried his best to ignore him, "...Cuz it's a beautiful night. We're lookin' for something dumb to do. Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you. Just say I DOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"For someone who is heavily intoxicated you sure remember the damn words."

"You just don't like me." Gavin groaned.

"You're right. I fuckin' hate you." Niner gave him a small smile before focusing back on the road.

-x-

"I think it's time that we stopped being friends, no I don't wanna be friends... Don't want your bromance!" Gavin's eyes were closed as he tried to focus on the songs, his cheek was pressed against the car window, "...Caught in a bad bromance. Oooooooooooh. Baby, caught in a bad bromance."

"I'm sorry, but... What the fuck do you even listen to?"

"Art." Gavin groaned out.

Niner was about to switch the radio off before Gavin let out an extremely loud groan, pleading him not to, "Humans are strange..."

-x-

"Ooh, can you feel me now? With the taste of your lips I'm on a riiiide. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With the taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

Niner sighed, "You're definetly in a poison paradise. Alcohol poisoning."

"You're ruining the song." Gavin groaned for the 100th time tonight.

There had been a number of songs. Niner analysed them to be from Queen, Beyonce, Backstreet Boys, Smash Mouth, Nirvana. He had a weird taste in music...

"Love hurts. Whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun. You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me. But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy."

"This hurts..." Niner muttered.

"AND I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT. IF YOU LOVE ME. IF YOU HATE ME. YOU CAN SAVE ME BABY BABY."

Niner wished that he could time travel so they would get to Gavin's house quicker.

"You didn't stop me from drinking!" Gavin randomly shouted, "If I get alcohol poisoning I'm blaming you!"

"I tried to stop you! You threatened to smash a bottle over every single person's head in there and then you said you would replace my regulator with a baked potato shouting something about a woman named Glados."

Gavin shushed him, "Shhhhhh. You're ruining Avril Lavigne."

Niner hated everything right now.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY NO WAY I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! HEY HEY YOU YOU I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Niner was concerned.

"You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

"I really don't want to know..."

-x-

"Get out the car!"

"No!"

"Get out the fucking car, Gavin!"

"No!"

Gavin was lying over both of the front seats, it looked quite uncomfortable.

"Gavin, I will drag you out of this car if I have to."

"Do it! You won't dare!"

Niner instantly grabbed Gavin's legs and ended up flinging him over his shoulder again, "You honestly kill me sometimes. Remind me. Why am I here for you?"

"Cuz we're beeeeeeest friends." Gavin groaned, he was limp over Niner's shoulder not even bothering to protest as the android carried him inside.

Niner smiled at that before placing Gavin onto the couch, "I'll get you some water. Then you need to go upstairs and straight to bed."

"Yes, mom."

"Don't call me that." the android glared at him before heading to the kitchen to retrieve the water. He found a clean class before proceeding to get the water.

"Heeeeelp!" he heard Gavin call.

Oh, what now?

He quickly made his way back to Gavin, "How?! How did you even do this in such a short amount of time?!"

Gavin was lying on his stomach on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back, "I TRIED TO DO MAGIC, NINER! IT'S OBVIOUS!"

Niner looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, "Please. Please. If there is an RA9, save me now." he put the glass on the coffee table before kneeling down to uncuff Gavin, "I'm gonna take these away from you. You can have them back when you're old enough." he managed to help Gavin stand, "You good goin' upstairs on your own?"

He nodded, "Should be." he walked towards the stairs, gripping onto the railing for dear life as he made his way slowly up.

Niner made sure that the front door was locked and that everything was tidy downstairs before he decided to go up with the water.

"Now. Stay in here. And sleep. It will make you feel better." Niner ordered, placing the glass of water on the bedside table, "Just... call me if you need anything." he then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Gavin did need something.

He needed someone.

He needed Connor.

He managed to sit up and pull out his phone. His hands extremely shaky. His vision extremely blurry.

_Gavin: cnr i ilov y_

_Connor: I'm not sure I understand._

_Gavin: i lv_

_Connor: Where have you been?_

_Gavin: drink_

_Connor: Please don't tell me you had too much._

_Gavin: mybe_

Gavin almost jumped out of his skin as he received a call from the phone in his hands.

" _Gavin?_ "

"Heeeey, ConCon."

The android sighed, " _Just by the way your voice is I can tell that you're intoxicated._ "

"I was drinkin' my sadness away. I need somethin' good in my life right now."

" _You can talk to me if you need anything, Gavin._ " Connor said, " _I understand that you're probably trying to deal with the situation by drinking. But that's not exactly a good way to deal with things._ "

"Lara did this to me, Con." Gavin groaned, leaning further back into the pillows, "I just wanna forget but even the fuckin' alcohol isn't helping with that."

" _Well... We can just talk. Take your mind off it. We can talk about anything._ "

Gavin thought about it. He knew what he wanted to talk about. But he wasn't sure if Connor wanted to.

"I..." Gavin sighed, his eyelids fluttered as the alcohol moved throughout him, "I wanna talk about us. That will help."

" _O-Oh..._ " Connor started, " _Y-Yeah. Sure_."

"I want you back."

" _No, Gavin. That's just the drink talking._ "

Gavin replied, "No it's not. I want you." he was definitely a drunk mess right now... "Can we just go back to when we traumatised Niner and start from there again? Cuz I wanna make you feel good."

" _I-I uhh... I don't know._ "

"I didn't mean to sleep with Lara, Con. I'm sorry. I should've been more in control of myself."

" _No. It's not your fault, Gavin. This was all Lara's doing._ " he paused, " _Why didn't you tell me about you having Cyclothymia_?"

"It makes me fuckin' weak..." Gavin muttered, "I hate it so much so I try not to mention it to anyone."

" _I would've understood, Gavin. Maybe our relationship wouldn't be so strained if you had just told me. This is the main cause as to why you have sudden outbursts of anger._ "

"Don't take them to heart, Con. I don't hate you. I fuckin' love you. I didn't mention it cuz I was tryin' to pretend that it wasn't there. I guess that just made everythin' worse."

" _I understand._ " Connor said before pausing, " _I want to try again with you, Gavin... But I will talk to you about it tomorrow when you are not intoxicated._ "

"Mmm... Okay." Gavin sighed.

Connor chuckled before replying, " _I love you too, asshole. Now go to sleep._ "

"Goodnight, Con..."

" _Goodnight, Gavin_."

Gavin let the phone fall out of his hand and hit the floor. Sleep finally overtaking him.


	41. Together Again

"No, Niner... I can't go work today..." Gavin groaned into his pillow, "I feel like shit."

"I knew this would happen." Niner said, glaring down at the man, "I told you that drinking would be a bad idea." He then leaned forward to dab to fingers to Gavin's hair.

"The fuck are you doin'?!" Gavin asked, flipping over to look at Niner who was putting his fingers to analyse, "That's disgusting."

"I'm only analysing you through the use of your sweat. I wasn't going to kiss you or anything like that. This is the only way." his LED went yellow for a brief moment, "Perhaps it might be best for you to stay here. The mixture of your hangover and your stress have a high chance of causing an extreme mood swing. The Captain won't be happy about that."

Gavin flipped back over to bury his face into the pillow and groan, "I wanted to go into work today..."

"You're Cyclothymia has been at an all time high recently, Gavin. I'm sure you will survive for another day."

"What if I die right here?"

"Then that will be one less mouth to feed." Niner smirked, leaning against the wall.

"You're an asshole." Gavin mumbled.

Niner nodded, "Thank you." his eyes drifted to the bedside table, "You didn't even drink any of the water." he picked up the glass before going to leave the room, "I'll get you some fresh water and then I will head out. I will inform the Captain of your situation once I arrive at the station."

Gavin muttered a thanks as Niner left the room.

His head was pounding, his throat was dry, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He felt awful.

He flipped onto his back, trying to cool down. Niner entered the room with a glass of water in his hand. Gavin opened his arms out to him, "Hug me, Niner."

"Fuck off." Niner simply said, placing the water on the bedside table.

"I need some lovin'. I feel like I deserve at least a hug."

"I'm not hugging you."

"Rude." Gavin groaned, dropping his arms.

Niner ignored his comment, "You stress me out a lot when you're drunk, just to let you know."

"I don't remember anythin'. Feel free to punch me if I offended you."

"You didn't offend me. And even if you did, it wouldn't be your fault. You had a lot to drink."

Gavin's hands came up to cover his face, "Please... I didn't embarass myself did I?"

"Not in public, no. Well... You sang 'Girlfriend' and 'Marry You' out the car window." he paused, "You also managed to handcuff yourself and then say that you were trying to do a magic trick." he stopped as Gavin let out another groan, "You also told me that you would make great wife material."

"I hate myself..."

"Also. Who the hell is Glados?"

"What?" Gavin asked in confusion.

"You threatened to smash bottles over everyone's heads and then you said you would replace my regulator with a baked potato whilst shouting for someone called Glados."

"Ah." Gavin said, reaching over to the glass of water, "Don't worry about. It was just a robot in a potato."

"I'm not even going to ask." Niner replied before walking towards the door, "Can I take your car?"

Gavin nodded, "Go for it." he took a long gulp of the water, "Can you get me some shit whilst you're out? Like I dunno... antidepressants or whatever the fuck I need."

"I am not getting you antidepressants. Taking them increase the chance of you having a mood swing."

"Well, shit... That's why I had so many swings when I was a kid."

"Did your parents not research about how they should've taken care of you?"

Gavin scoffed, "No. I'm nothing so why would they care? They just grabbed any old medication and told me to take it."

Niner tried to calm him down, "Okay. Try not to think about your parents right now. You aren't in a good place. I will see if I can get anything that will help."

"Thanks, Niner."

He nodded, "I will be back later. Call me if you start to panic or feel anything unusal." he soon left the bedroom.

Gavin really didn't want to be alone right now...

-x-

Connor knew that Gavin wouldn't be at work today.

He knew that Gavin would have a hangover.

He sat in Hank's car, looking at Gavin's house. Would Gavin even remember talking to him on the phone last night? Maybe Gavin didn't want to get back together and it was really just the drink talking.

The android exited the car. He needed to at least ask. He made his way towards the front door before knocking.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

He decided to try and open the door. It was unlocked.

"Gavin?" Connor called out. There was no reply. Where was he? He then made his way up the stairs, "Gavin?"

The bedroom was the only place Gavin would be. Connor made his way inside. And there Gavin was. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried into his pillows.

"Gavin." Connor said approaching. He noticed that Gavin's breathing was rapid. He flipped him over. The man's pupils were blown and his skin was pale, "H-Hey. What's wrong?" he quickly sat on the bed next to him.

Gavin didn't answer. His breathing was coming out in short rapid bursts.

Connor soon analysed the symptoms that Gavin was showing.

_Pale skin  
_

_Rapid breathing_  
Trembling  
Sweating  
Tears in his eyes

Connor pulled Gavin up and into a hug, feeling his extremely warm skin against his, "It's okay, Gavin." the android shushed him. He had never seen Gavin like this. He never would've thought that Gavin was one to have an anxiety attack. He rested his chin on Gavin's shoulder, one of his hands travelling up to caress the man's head, "Calm down. Breathe. I got you."

Gavin's breaths were becoming longer and slower.

"You're alright, darling." Connor said, his lips against Gavin's ear. Gavin's arms soon came up to wrap around Connor's neck, his breathing was still shaky as his eyes were clenched shut, "I got you, my love." Connor muttered before placing a kiss to the man's jaw, "I love you." he said, hoping to calm Gavin down.

Gavin nodded against the android's neck, his arms tightening. Connor felt Gavin's tears against him as his breathing started to even out.

The hand that Connor had around Gavin's waist pulled him in closer, "Everything will be alright..."

A smile flickered on Gavin's face, "I-I love you." he breathed out, hoping to calm himself.

Connor nodded, "I love you, too." he made sure to kick his shoes off as he gently pushed Gavin, making him lie back down. Connor followed. Gavin's back was to Connor as the android put his arms and legs around him protectively. He could still feel Gavin shaking within his arms, "Sleep. You'll feel better. I'll be here when you wake up."

Gavin didn't need to be told twice. Sleep quickly overcoming him.

-x-

Gavin quickly shot up from his sleep, taking in deep breaths.

"Gavin... It's okay." Connor said, pulling him back down.

"I-I..." Gavin started, "Wh-"

"You had an anxiety attack." Connor said, wrapping his arms around Gavin once again.

"I haven't had one in so long." he mumbled into Connor's chest, "What time is it?"

Connoor nodded, "3:34pm... I can't even imagine how bad it must feel. You should have told me that you had Cyclo-" Connor was cut off by Gavin's lips pressing against his.

Once Gavin pulled away his eyes widened, "The fuck happened to you?!" he asked Connor as his hand trailed up to the underneath of his LED. There was dry Thirium and the LED was cracked.

"Fawkes happened." Connor laughed nervously, "Managed to get a punch in when I went with Hank and Norman to investigate his home."

"That fuckin' asshole." Gavin mumbled. He then looked into Connor's eyes, now noticing the blue blush crossing his face, "Oh. Shit. Sorry. Shouldn't have kissed you like tha-" he tried to pull away but Connor stopped him.

"It's okay." Connor gave him a reassuring smile, "Do you not remember our conversation last night?"

"We talked?! I didn't say anything that I would regret, right?"

"Hopefully not." Connor said, "We... We talked about us. About us trying again."

"Did the conversation end well or not?"

Connor nodded, "I'd say it ended pretty well.  You said that you would like to try again but I think that was just the drink talkin-"

Gavin's lips were to Connor's once again, "It wasn't the drink talking." he smiled against Connor's lips, "I'm sorry for cheatin' on you."

"That was not your fault, Gavin. Lara took advantage of you. It's completely her fault."

Gavin smiled beofre nodding, "And I know that I've been showin' mixed emotions about us being together. But deep down I really want to be with you. Cuz I love you so fucking much. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you. I always have."

Connor felt like he could cry with happiness.

He couldn't exactly blame the mixed emotions on Gavin entirely.

"I really want to try this shit again, Connor. I know Hank won't be too happy about it. But I don't care. I'm always gonna be the biggest asshole of all time but I want to at least  _try_  again. Now you know that I have this stupid fucking disorder, I hope it doesn't change your mind about us."

Connor shook his head "I-I would like to try this again with you, Gavin."

"Even with my bipolar ass?" Gavin chuckled.

The android chuckled in return, "Adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." he winked before catching Gavin off guard by crashing their lips together, "I love you, Gavin." his hands tightened around Gavin's waist.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Gavin' turned Connor over so he was underneath him. Gavin looked down at him with a smirk, "I missed you."

Connor moved his hands up to the back of Gavin's neck to bring him down into another kiss, "I missed you, too."

Gavin's tongue soon fought with Connor's. The android's hands moved up to clench Gavin;s hair, "If I'm ever a dickhead to you, Con. Please don't take it personally." Gavin's face moved to the android's neck, "I don't mean it. I love you no matter what I say."

"Okay. Y-Yeah. I understand." Connor said, his head tilting back to give Gavin easier access. A moan escaping his lips as Gavin's teeth sunk into his neck.

Gavin's head was still throbbing, but being here with Connor right now was like a dream come true. He didn't want to miss any more opportunities to be with him.

His lips moved back to Connor's, needing to taste the android's kiss urgently. 

Connor loved the feeling of Gavin's bodyweight on top of him. He missed being this close.

"I love you." Gavin groaned out. He was making sure that Connor knew that he was 100% serious about this.

Connor's fingers ran through Gavin's hair as their tongues fought for dominance, "I love you, too."


	42. Binary Talk

**(Sorry for not updating as regularly as I used to! Been feeling sick for the past few days which has put me off from writing but hopefully I can get back into the rhythm of things now! Thank you for commenting! Suggestions are welcome before I finally get writer's block!)**

"This is stupid."

Connor smiled whilst moving so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed, "It's only stupid because you can't do it."

Connor pulled Gavin closer so his back was against the android's front. Connor wrapped his arms and legs around Gavin protectively.

"Give it here." Connor said taking the coin from Gavin's fingers. Gavin watched how smoothly the coin flowed through Connor's fingers.

"You're an android so it's obvious that you would be able to do it."

"True." Connor nodded against the man's shoulder, "If you get it right it can be a good thing to distract yourself with. A good stress relief." he kissed the side of Gavin's neck, "I'm sure you'll get it."

"Okay. I know both of you are in there." Niner's voice suddenly came from the other side of the door, "Please tell me that you two are somewhat decent."

"We're having hot sex. You can come in if you want." Gavin called back.

There was a few moments of silence.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "No, Niner. He's not." he returned the coing to his pocket.

As Niner entered the room, Gavin moved away from Connor to sit on the edge of the bed, "How was work, Nines?"

"Okay." he replied, "The Captain was okay with _you_  being away but he wasn't too happy that  _you_  weren't there." he looked at Connor.

"I'll say I kept him up all night." Gavin winked.

"Not sure that the Captain will like that." Niner said as he approached the bed. He handed Gavin a bag, "I managed to get you some Lithium medication. It should help."

"Good. Gonna need this shit." Gavin said, "Thanks, Niney"

Niner glared at him, "I will kill you in your sleep."

"I'll do it for you." Connor said.

"What have you got against me?" Gavin asked, turning his head to look at Connor.

"You're annoying." he winked.

"Good to know that my boyfriend thinks I'm annoying. Trust me, Connor. I'm gonna annoy the living shit out of you." Gavin smirked.

Connor moved to sit next to him on the edge of the bed before pecking his lips, "I'd like to see you try."

Niner groaned, "I'm happy for you but please... Don't be all mushy whilst I'm in the same room as you." he paused, "Now don't go overdosing on that Lithium. It should keep you somewhat stable but taking too much will make you go crazy."

"Got it." Gavin replied.

Niner then smirked towards Connor before saying, "01001101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100100 01101111 01110011 01100101 00101110." Gavin just looked in utter fucking confusion as Niner said a long series of numbers.

Connor chuckled before nodding, "01001111 01101000 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100."

"So apparentely you two weird fucks can communicate with goddamn numbers!"

"It's called binary, Gavin." Niner smiled.

"01101000 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110100." Connor rolled his eyes.

"I know he is." Niner nodded in agreement.

"I hate you both." Gavin groaned, standing up from the bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower to get away from whatever you two are talking about." he slipped past Niner to leave the room.

"I love you, too." Connor called before moving to lie flat on his back on the bed.

"Don't actually let him do that." Niner said, referring to their  _number talk_.

Connor nodded, "I won't. Knowing him he will do it on his own so I will watch him."

"Good." he replied, "Don't let him drink too much either. I know he will want to. Just try to restrain him."

"Of course." he said, "Are you planning on staying here tonight?"

"I mean I've been bouncing around a bit. I'm not really sure on where I'm living at the moment." Niner said honestly.

Connor sat up and crossed his legs, "I'm sure Gavin would be happy for you to stay here. If not, Hank will definitely take you in once I've spoken to him." he paused, "Or you could see if you could take Lara's house. Make it your own."

Niner had never thought about having his own place, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Connor nodded in understanding, "If Gavin can't take you in, I will ask Hank."

"I appreciate that, Connor."

Connor still found it odd that he was talking to someone who looked exactly like him.

He hoped that Gavin would never get the two of them mixed up...

"I assume he hasn't eaten anything today." Niner said.

"He hasn't."

"I suggest that you go into sleep-mode in order to repair that LED at a faster rate. I shall make Gavin some food whilst he is in the shower."

"Okay. Thank you." Connor smiled.

-x-

"Gavin! It's Niner! What's taking you so long?!" Niner shouted through the door. He had made him a simple bowl of pasta about twenty minutes ago and Gavin was still in the shower. Niner knocked on the door, "Gavin?"

"N-Nothin'! Gimme a sec." Niner could sense the annoyance in his voice.

The knowledge of knowing what Lara did was making Gavin slowly go crazy. His mind was trying to comprehend everything.

Niner wished he could go back in time to the Eden Club and stop Lara from doing what she did... He blamed himself for being one of the causes of Gavin's Cyclothymia to fully resurface.

"You're okay in there, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

-x-

He sat on the floor, his back against the tiled wall. His knees were up to his chest as he held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes as his headache grew. The shower continued to run next to him, he hadn't even touched the water yet.

He had to keep this tough guy act up. He couldn't appear as weak.  _Especially_  in front of two androids.  _Especially_  in front of the android he loved. He didn't want Connor to see him so weak ever again.

"Gavin. Open the door." Connor. Despite Connor and Niner both being technically the same... He knew that it was  _his_  Connor talking.

"N-No. It's okay, Connor. I won't be long." he called back, his voice clearly shaking with slight anger. He took a deep breath as he stood up from the ground, holding onto the sink for support.

"Gavin. Please." Connor said, calmly.

Gavin ran a hand over his face. He was extremely hot and then extremely cold. It began to alternate before it settled on him being hot. He felt as if his temperature continued to rise.

Suddenly, Connor entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"H-How-"

"I know how to pick locks, Gavin." Connor took a step towards him, noticing Gavin's shaking form. He pulled Gavin into a hug, running a hand through the man's hair. He noticed Gavin's high temperature, "It would be a good idea for you to go in the shower, love. It will help you cool down."

Connor leaned down to kiss Gavin before helping him rid his shirt. Gavin then clutched onto his arm, "Join me."

"As long as you promise to actually  _shower_. Nothing else."

Gavin smirked, "I'll try. But no promises."

Connor could see that Gavin was dealing with his stress in his own way.

He decided to roll with it, "If you have a shower, then you can have me your way later." Connor winked.

"Deal." Gavin nodded, removing Connor's jacket and shirt.

Connor leaned down to kiss Gavin's shoulder.

-x-

"You two disgust me." Niner said, seeing the pair come down the stairs.

"We didn't do anything" Connor replied.

Niner nodded, "The only thing you did was waste water."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at Niner. He was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Why not?"

"You don't need them." Gavin stated.

"Makes me look more human, does it not?" Niner said, "It also enhances my vision significantly so I'm not seeing the problem." he put the book down on the coffee table before removing his glasses, "I did make you food. But it has definitely gone cold now."

Gavin shrugged, "Food is food. Thanks, Nines." he said making his way towards the kitchen, Connor behind him.

Cold pasta. Cold sauce. Yum.

Gavin sat down at the table, Connor went over to the coffee machine. Gavin had given Connor one of his shirts to wear. He really liked the look of him like that, "Stop staring and eat." the android ordered. He had his back to Gavin but he could feels his eyes.

"Stop lookin' like that then I might." he said, his fork playing in the bowl.

"Eat." Connor said, turning around once the coffee machine started, "You need it."

"You're so fucking bossy." Gavin muttered, taking a bite.

Connor folded his arms and leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee machine to finish. He glared at Gavin, "If you don't start eating properly, I will have to force you."

Gavin chuckled, "Kinky." the android just rolled his eyes, moving to get three mugs from the cupboard. He proceeded to make one how Gavin liked it, and two how he liked it, hoping that Niner would appreciate it.

"I expect at least 55% percent of the to be eaten by the time I return." Connor said, placing one mug in front of Gavin before leaning down to kiss the man's forehead. He then picked up the other two mugs before heading into the sitting room, "Try this. You'll enjoy it."

"First Gavin makes me drink alcohol and now this?"

Connor smiled, "Coffee is easier to intake. Trust me."

Niner finally nodded and took the coffee, "I appreciate it, Connor."

"Don't worry." he paused, "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight until you can sort something out."

"That would be helpful."

-x-

"Gavin. Take. It." Connor said sitting on the edge of the bed, holding up a Lithium pill to Gavin's lips.

Gavin's lips remained tightly shut as he shook his head. He folded his arms and leaned back against the headboard.

Connor just blankly stared at him, "Gavin..."

He hummed a no.

The android leaned forwards to peck Gavin's lips, "Please, love. I want you to feel better." Gavin's heart melted at hearing Connor call him that.

He reluctantly opened his mouth, Connor quickly slipping the pill inside before reaching for the glass of water, "I hate this..." Gavin muttered, intaking some of the water.

"I know." Connor nodded, "I understand that you don't want to appear as weak but... You can in front of me. I will still see you as the biggest asshole I know." he smiled.

Gavin smirked, moving to lie down, "That's a relief."

Connor stood to switch the light off before lying down next to Gavin, "Feel free to wake me up from sleep-mode if anything's bothering you."

Gavin turned on his side to crash his lips against Connor's, his arms wrapping around the android's neck,"I fuckin' hate you for making me feel this way." Gavin chuckled, "But I love you so fucking much."

Connor loved breaking his walls down. His arms came up to wrap around Gavin's waist, "I'm glad to hear that." he said as Gavin tangled their legs together.

The android's smile grew as Gavin push Connor so he was on his back. Gavin then rested his cheek on the android's chest, feeling Connor's chin on top of his head.

"I need to see you in glasses..." Gavin muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Maybe." Connor replied, "I love you, too."


	43. Don't Deserve This

"No, Con. Ten more minutes." Gavin said, his arms tightening around the android to stop him from leaving the bed.

"I need to go and pick Hank up. We're going to the Eden Club and then we're investigating Fawkes' house again." he replied as his fingers carded through Gavin's hair, "It's 7:21am and I need to be at Hank's for 8:30 if I want to make it to Norman's by 10."

Gavin tensed at the sound of the FBI agent's name. He felt his anger rise at the thought of him, "Let me come with you."

"You need to stay here and rest." Connor said, his fingers calmly soothing him as they continued running through his hair, "You aren't completely stable and anything could easily trigger you whilst we are out."

"At least let me come to Fawkes' place with you."

"Gavin-"

"Come on, Con. I don't want Fawkes gettin' near you again." Gavin's finger came up to the underside of his LED, noticing that it was almost fully repaired.

Connor smiled, "Hank actually knocked him out if that makes you feel any better."

Gavin nodded, "Good. He fucking deserves it."

"I'm sure Hank would say that you also deserve to be knocked out."

"Mmm, he has a point." 

Connor kissed the top of Gavin's head, "If you let me leave now, I promise I will come and get you later when we go to Fawkes', okay?"

Gavin sighed, "Okay." he didn't want the FBI guy anywhere near Connor, "Does Hank even know where you are?"

The android bit his lip, "No. I told him that I was going to 'hang out' with Niner."

"I know me 'n Hank don't really get along. But you shouldn't lie to him about us. He'll find out on his own and he will be beyond pissed."

"You're right..." Connor trailed off, his arm around Gavin's waist tightened. His hand in Gavin's hair moved down to the back of the man's neck, "I can talk to him sooner if you let me go."

Gavin groaned in annoyance before leaning forward to press his lips to Connor's. He still found it weird actually being with Connor considering he used to hate him so much, "Okay. You better leave before I change my mind and drag you back into bed."

Connor smiled, "I won't be long at the Eden Club, love. It has officially closed so nobody will be there to slow us down." he said, standing from the bed. Gavin could get used to Connor calling him that.

As Connor moved around the bed, Gavin grabbed onto his hand, "Don't go gettin' yourself into any trouble. Cuz I won't hesitate to kill someone if they hurt you."

"I'll try not to." Connor said, leaning down to kiss Gavin's knuckles, "I will be back later." he said before dropping Gavin's hand and exiting the room to head to the bathroom.

Gavin sighed as he reluctantly got up from the bed. He needed coffee.

He trudged down the stairs expecting to see Niner but he was nowhere to be seen. Must have already left for work.

"Alexa, play Despacito." he said, walking into the kitchen.

" _Turn it off!_ " he heard Connor shout from upstairs.

"Leave me alone!" he called back with a smirk on his face before switching on the coffee machine. He ran a hand over his face, feeling his headache hit him hard before leaning up to grab a mug from the cupboard.

He tensed as he felt arms wrap wrap around his waist, "Turn. It. Off." Connor smirked before kissing the side of Gavin's neck.

Gavin relaxed with a sigh, "You can't tell me to turn off art." he leaned back against the android's chest, placing the mug on the counter before his hands rested on the arms around him, "Don't go, Con." he muttered as his heartbeat picked up.

"You'll be okay, love. A nice cup of coffee and a good TV show will keep your mind at ease." he gave his waist a reassuring squeeze, "If you stay here until I pick you up later... I promise to get myself some glasses."

A smile appeared on Gavin's face, "I think we could work something out."

Connor nodded against his neck before kissed his shoulder, " I will see you later, 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101. 01101001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101."

"In English, please." Gavin rolled his eyes, surprised that he managed to stay quiet through the whole binary talk. Connor kissed his neck once more before stepping away, "Connor..." Gavin said, turning around to glare at the android, "The fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing important." Connor winked, "I wrote down the binary on a piece of paper and left it on the bed upstairs. If you're interested in what I said to you then you can look it up."

"You make things so fucking difficult." Gavin stepped forward, grabbing onto the android's tie to pull him down into a gentle kiss.

Connor enjoyed this. He also enjoyed doing things like this to make Gavin more calm and happy. It was definitely helping him cope. The android tried to block out the song as he put his hands on the small of Gavin's back.

One of Gavin's hands remained around Connor's tie, his other travelled up to the back of his neck. He pushed his body against Connor's, causing the android to groan. Connor's eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, still feeling Gavin's breath ghost over his lips, "I. Need. To. Go."

Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "I know." he stepped away from Connor, turning around to pour his coffee, "Don't be too long."

"I won't, love." Connor said, turning to exit the kitchen.

-x-

Gavin placed the coffee on the coffee table before turning the TV on. He then proceeded to trudge up the stairs, curious about the binary. He quickly made his way into his room, picking up the paper from the bed and putting it in his pocket. He then picked up the phone and box of Lithium pills from the bedside table.

As he made his way back down the stairs, he unlocked his phone and searched for a binary translator.

He was slowly becoming more and more stressed. He really hoped that the binary was something that he would like to hear. He sat down on the couch and placed the box of pills onto the coffee table, his thumb was hovering over the screen of the phone. His hands began to shake as he leaned back.

He reached into his pocket to take out the paper and looked at the long string of numbers. Connor really had to make it so difficult, didn't he? He took in a deep breath, trying not to let his anxiety get to him.

His thumb began to move across the screen, typing in numbers. Fucking up the sequence now and again because of his shaking hands, "Fuckin' hell..." he muttered to himself, the numbers began to confuse him.

A sigh a relief escaped Gavin's lips as his heart skipped a beat. He smiled at the phone feeling himself calm down. The words made him feel all warm inside. He put the phone on the coffee table before taking a pill from the box and slipping it in his mouth, his hand came down to pick up the mug and take a long gulp of the coffee.

His hand moved to the remote control to turn the TV on, leaving the news on.

The words continuously ran throughout his head. He didn't deserve Connor. After all the shit he has put the android through he was surprised to hear Connor say something like that.

Connor had say ' _Nothing important_.' But those words meant everything to Gavin. His previous relationships were nothing compared to the one he had now. They had definitely had a bumpy ride, that's for sure.

But Gavin hoped that nothing would come between them again.

_He hoped that they would stay together for a long time._

 


	44. Confusing Encounter

**(I made a Connor x Gavin video for this fanfic <3 Thank you all for your amazing support!  
YT: WR600 - Video: They Don't Know About Us!)**

"No... Why the fuck are we here, Connor?" Hank asked in annoyance.

"Gavin wanted to be apart of this case so I am letting him join us." Connor explained, "You know he's protective when it comes to Fawkes."

Norman sat in the back, ignoring the pair.

"You're not even together anymore!"

Connor just bit his lip before immediately exiting the car, "Well..."

"Connor! Don't you dare tell me your back with that asshol-" Connor cut Hank off by closing the door. He quickly made his way towards Gavin's house. Hank would understand. Things were different now.

He went to open the door but it was locked.

He decided on knocking. No answer. He knocked again. No answer, "Gavin?!" he called through the door. He knocked again. His LED went red as he brought out his phone and rang Gavin. It went to voicemail a few moments later.

The android decided to make his way around the house, the majority of the windows were covered with curtains, making it hard to see inside.

There was one window that he was able to clearly see through.

"Gavin!" he called, seeing the man lying on his back on the floor of the sitting room. He tried to open the window but it was no use.

_This was very deja vu._

He used his elbow to smash open the window before climbing inside. He would have to pay for that later...

Connor quickly knelt down next to Gavin, pressing a hand to the man's forehead. His temperature was extremely high.

He looked around and noticed quite a number of beer bottles lying around. He also noticed a load of Lithium pills scattered across the coffee table. He felt his metal heatbeat quicken at the thought of Gavin overdosing. 

A quick scan was then performed.

He had never felt more relieved. There was no signs of overdose but there were signs of intoxication.

He carefully picked Gavin up bridal style and walked him over to the couch, gently laying him down. He leaned down to kiss the Gavin's forehead, causing the man to shiver. His eyes were still closed.

Connor made his way into the kitchen to retrieve a cold cloth and a glass of water.

Making his way back into the sitting room he noticed just how many bottles of beer there were. The alcohol does not mix well with Lithium, that's for sure.

He sat on the edge of the couch, placing the cold cloth over Gavin's forehead. He then ran a hand through the man's hair to try and coax him awake. Gavin stirred before his eyes fluttered open, his lids were heavy.

"C-Connor?" Gavin said, his voice groggy from the alcohol, "Mmm, babe why are you at my sister's wedding?"

"What?" Connor asked in utter fucking confusion, "One. I'm highly sure you don't have a sister. Two. There is no wedding taking place."

Gavin's hands snaked up behind Connor's neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss, "We could have a wedding. It would be magical like Disney."

Connor rolled his eyes, "You don't want to marry me, Gavin. It's the drink talking. The drink that I didn't want you taking." he attempted to pull away but was brought back down so his lips met Gavin's.

"I'd marry the shit out of you, sweetheart..." he mumbled, pressing his face against the android's neck. Connor felt Thirium rise to his face.

"Why did you lock the door?" Connor asked, managing to free himself from Gavin to stand.

Gavin looked at him as if he was mad, "I didn't want the android witches to get in, Connor! They are at an all-time high and they could've easily impregnated me with their wands!"

Connor had finally deduced that Gavin was fucking mental when he was drunk.

He knew that when Gavin finally sobered up that he would more than likely break down. He's at his high right now and he would be at his lowest once sober. The Lithium was slowly reacting with the alcohol.

The android sat back down and said, "Drink this." he held the glass of water up to Gavin's lips.

Gavin ignored him and quickly put his arms around the android's neck, "My Connor." he said, pulling Connor down on top of him causing the water to go everywhere.

"Oh my ra9, Gavin!"

"You got your juices all over me! How could you?!"

"Please don't say it like that." Connor groaned, managing to move the glass out from in between them and place it on the coffee table. Once he looked back at Gavin he noticed the complete love in the man's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to get off of Gavin.

Gavin suddenly whispered, "I'm sorry, Con."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for callin' you plastic and shit like that. I didn't mean it. I love you."

"Gavin, that's all in the past, it's fine-"

"It eats me up everyday. Just thinking about how I treated you makes me feel horrible." he pulled Connor's lips down to his, "I'm sorry."

Connor gave him a reassuring, "I forgive you. Even if you are a drunken mess right now."

"I'm not drunk."

"You are. Don't even begin to deny it." he paused as his hand stroked Gavin's cheek, "Where did you even get all this alcohol from."

"You'll never find my secret stash." Gavin stuck his tongue out at Connor.

The android rolled his eyes, "I will-" he was cut off by the front door bursting open. Hank had effectively kicked the door in.

"Connor, what the fuck!?"

"Hank, it's not what it looks like!" Connor said, scrambling off of Gavin.

Hank looked at him in shock, noticing a wet patch on the android's stomach, "Really?!"

"This is water! I spilt it! Trust me!"

"Connor gets hard if you touch his LED!" Gavin shouted. Connor immediately facepalmed, letting his hand fall down his face to cover his mouth as he tried to avoid eye contact with Hank as a clear blue blush spread across his cheeks.

"I did not need to hear that!" Hank said, anger in his eyes as he looked at Gavin who was now flipping over to bury his face into the couch, "I can't allow you to see this asshole anymore, Connor!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Connor said, removing his hand from his face, "You can't-"

"You can't keep us apart old maaaaan." Gavin said. He pointed towards Connor with his face still buried into the couch, "I'm gonna marry his plastic ass." his voice muffled.

Hank scoffed, "No way in fucking hell am I allowing that."

Gavin turned his head so he could speak more clearly, "Alexa, play Rude by Magic." he then stood up, his legs shaking. His eyes scanned the room, seeing the broken window and the bust in door, "MY HOUSE IS BROKEN!" he quickly got to his knees and began to crawl towards the broken glass, "I have to complete the jigsaw."

Connor soon picked him up and put him back on the couch, "No. You're not."

A voice caused the three of them to look towards the front door, "I'm just going to pretend like I haven't seen any of this... And I am going to calmly leave."

"Noooo! Mom don't leave!" Gavin exclaimed, his hand reaching out dramatically towards the direction of the front door.

"I will hurt you, Gavin!" Niner replied.

Connor sat next to Gavin on the couch before looking at Hank, "I'm not leaving him here like this, Hank. I don't want to risk him actually overdosing on Lithium." Gavin immediately put his arms around the android and cuddled into his side.

"The fuck is he takin' Lithium for?"

Niner explained, "It is supposed to help with Gavin's disorder. But the amount of alcohol he has been intaking recentely will do the complete opposite."

"Fuck off, Mom!" Gavin exclaimed, "You just don't accept my love for Romeo!"

Niner held his head in his hands, "I am honestly done with this household!"

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is going on?" Norman asked, appearing next to Niner.

Gavin pointed at the FBI, his arms still secure around Connor, "You! You have come to take Romeo away from me you sick bastard!"

Norman quickly turned around and left, "I'm not even going to ask." he muttered.

"Connor. We're leaving." Hank said.

"I'm not leaving Gavin like this." Connor replied, calmly, "The alcohol and Lithium reacting together are making him extremely unstable as time goes by. Please, I-"

"I can accompany you on this case, Lieutenant." Niner cut in, "Because I agree with Connor. Gavin needs someone by his side for a few days."

"Why can't you stay with him?!" Hank asked Niner.

"I am not staying in the same house as Gavin for a number of days."

"I will." Connor said as he put an arm around Gavin's waist who was still cuddling into him, "You know he didn't cheat on me, Hank. He has changed. I really want you to give him another chance. Because he definitely deserves it-"

"WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE?!" Gavin suddenly started to sing along to the song that was coming from the Alexa, "I'm gonna marry him anyway!"

Niner shook his head in disappointment, "This is why I'm not staying. Alexa, stop!"

"Connor..." Hank trailed off, trying his best to ignore Gavin.

"Nothing you say will change my mind. I am my own person, Hank. I decide what I do with my life."

Hank groaned in frustration, "Don't come cryin' to me if he breaks your heart again, Connor." he said before storming out of the house.

Connor felt a pang of sadness hit him, "Don't take that too personally, Connor." Niner said, "He is just angry. Once he has cooled down he will apologise to you."

"Okay..." Connor muttered.

"We shouldn't be too long, I assume." Niner said.

"Don't let Fawkes push you around." Connor quickly mentioned.

"I will kick the shit out of him if he dares to try anything."

"Niner is best mom... fighting crime." Gavin mumbled into Connor's neck.

Niner raised an eyebrow, "Good luck with...  _That_."

-x-

"ConCon I need lovin'." Gavin said. He was lying on the couch with his arms open wide.

"I promise I will lie with you if you drink this water." he said, leaning down to hold the glass to Gavin's lips.

"Fine." Gavin grumbled before taking a long gulp of the cool water, "Mmm. Now cuddle me." he said as Connor placed the glass onto the coffee table and stood up straight.

"I don't think that that's a wise idea, love."

"You promised."

Connor rolled his eyes, "I know. But you currently have a smashed window and a broken door. It isn't exactly safe."

Gavin's arms outstretched further towards him, "Carry me to the car. Let's go to yours."

The android nodded, "I have no other choice."

Connor made sure that he had gathered Gavin's phone and Lithium pills before picking up the man.

As Connor made his way to the car, Gavin whispered, "I love you, Connor."

A smile spread across Connor's face, "I love you too, my love."


	45. Visual Defect

**(I honestly want to say thank you to everyone for the support for this fanfiction!)**

"Fuck off, plastic. Let me go." Gavin said, trying to escape the bed.

Connor held onto his waist tight, "You need to calm down first." he said, trying not to let Gavin's words affect him too much.

"Fuck. You. I don't need to calm down. I am perfectly fuckin' fine."

Connor put a hand to the back of Gavin's neck before resting his chin on top of the man's head, "This is why you shouldn't drink and take Lithium at the same time, love." he said as he could feel Gavin's fast heartbeat and rising temperature.

"Let. Me. Go." Gavin groaned against Connor's throat.

The android quickly leaned down to press his lips to Gavin's, "Be quiet for five minutes." he gave him a reassuring smile. Gavin clenched his fists which were currently holding onto the back of Connor's shirt. Connor carefully ran a hand through Gavin's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Gavin continued to try and escape Connor's grasp but the android held him tight as he pressed soft kisses to the man's neck.

Gavin placed a kiss to Connor's throat as his hands relaxed on the android's back, "I'm sorry, babe." he muttered, "I feel like I'm going crazy."

"We can go out today. Do something to take your mind off it." Connor suggested, his hand rubbing the Gavin's back soothingly.

A smirk appeared on Gavin's face as he leaned up to peck Connor's lips, "I can think of a few things to take my mind off it..." he said, pushing Connor onto his back before hovering over him with his legs on either side of the android's waist.

Connor couldn't stop the Thirium from rising to his cheeks as he turned his head away from Gavin, "Well I... I don't think that that's a wise idea. Especially since we're in Hank's house."

"Didn't stop you last time." Gavin said, placing a hand on Connor's jaw and turning his head back to look at him. He leaned down to press his lips to Connor's, "I'm sorry." he groaned before fighting Connor's tongue with his.

Connor's hands then moved to the back of Gavin's neck to deepen the kiss as his LED went red. Gavin moaned as he felt one of Connor's hand move up into his hair.

Both Gavin and Connor could get used to this coping mechanism...

Suddenly, the bedroom door was swung open causing Gavin to pull his lips away from Connor's, "Up! Get up and get out!" Niner exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hand, "The Lieutenant wants you gone! He doesn't give a shit that you're here because he kicked in Gavin's door. He just wants you gone as soon as possible."

"You can look if you want, Nines. I won't mind." Gavin chuckled.

"I'm good. But thanks for the offer."

"We are decent, Niner. Gavin is messing with you."

Niner slowly moved his hand away from his face. Gavin quickly jumped off of Connor, ignoring his headache, "Jesus! What the fuck happened to you, Niner?!" Connor sat on the edge of the bed, scanning Niner's injury.

"It's okay." Niner assured.

"That does not look okay!" Gavin exclaimed.

Niner's left eye was white with blue cracks in it. A small portion of dried Thirium was around the socket, "Fawkes really doesn't like androids."

"What did he do?" Connor asked.

"Taser to the face. The electricity partially fried my visual systems. Hopefully my self-repair feature will start soon."

"The fuck is he doing with a taser?!" Gavin exclaimed.

Niner shook his head, "We have no idea. But Mr. Anderson confiscated it... And then proceeded to tase him." he instinctively moved his his hand up to wipe away a tear that fell from his damaged eye.

"Jesus, Niner. That shit musta hurt." Gavin said.

"It's fine." he replied, "These aren't tears! It's just... Eye liquid."

Connor nodded with a smirk, "Right. We believe you."

"My developing pain receptors made the whole experience quite unpleasant." Niner explained.

"He's a bigger asshole than me." Gavin muttered.

"Not even close..." Hank said, standing behind Niner, "Get out, Reed."

The realisation then hit Gavin, "Wait. Why the fuck are we here anyways?" he asked Connor.

"I broke your window. Hank broke your door. Long story." 

"What the fuck do you mea-!"

"I have everything sorted!" Connor assured as he stood up from the bed, "I called Markus last night and he said he would be visiting your place at 1pm with some repairkits."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Reed." Hank said, stepping past Niner.

"Okay, Jesus, old man!" Gavin groaned before quickly taking a pill out of the Lithium box and downing it. He then handed the box to Connor who put it in his jacket pocket. He glared at Hank as he walked by him to exit the room, "Come on, Con!" Gavin called back to him as he made his way into the sitting room.

Hank grabbed Connor's arm to stop him from leaving the room, "You can do so much fuckin' better than him."

"I-"

Niner interrupted Connor, "Lieutenant. You can't control how a person feels. We are all in agreement that Gavin is an asshole. But it is not entirely his fault. Having Cyclothymia will make him do unnecessary things sometimes. But he does regret most of the actions he has pulled."

Hank sighed, releasing Connor's arm, "It doesn't fuckin' matter. He's completely unstable and it isn't a good thing to have in a relationship."

"I understand your worries, Hank." Connor said, "But I don't want to leave him. And if I did end up breaking it off with him he would more than likely break down."

"He has extremely high stress levels. Gavin just needs to find a solid coping mechanism and then everything will turn out okay." Niner assured.

Hank let out a loud groan, "I fucking hate androids!"

Connor chuckled before stepping forward to hug him, "I hate you, too." he looked towards Niner, "Thank you, Niner."

"Of course." he nodded.

Hank then soon pulled away from Connor, "I trust you, son. But don't let him push you around."

"Got it." Connor smiled.

" _Babe, I'm gonna die of old age here!_ " Gavin shouted.

Connor shrugged before walking by Hank and Niner, "Duty calls."

-x-

"I don't feel good..." Gavin groaned from the passenger seat.

"Alcohol tends to do that to you." Connor stated, his eyes on the road.

Connor then felt Gavin's hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, darlin'. I love you. I don't know why I called you plastic earlier."

"Just lay off the alcohol for a while. It's making you more and more unstable." he replied.

As they pulled up to Gavin's house, Gavin's hand squeezed Connor's shoulder, "I know it got to you, babe. You just have to tell me when I say somethin' that you don't like." he leaned over to peck Connor's cheek.

Connor nodded with a smile, "Okay. Thank you."

"I didn't say shit to you like that last night did I?"

He shook his head, "No. But you did say some other questionable things."

Gavin removed his hand from the android's shoulder before leaning back in his seat, "Oh, god." he groaned.

"Perhaps the worst thing you could've said was 'Connor gets hard if you touch his LED'." he paused, "You said that to Hank."

"Fuckin' hell." he said, putting his head in his hands.

"You called Niner 'mom'. You said that witches were trying to impregnate you with their wands. You shouted at Norman saying that he was trying to take your Romeo away."

"I hate myself." he muttered.

"I thought it was cute." Connor assured him, "You also started to sing the song 'Rude' to Hank, saying that you would marry my  _plastic ass._ "

Gavin chuckled, "That's the smartest thing I said, I see." he leaned over to place his lips against Connor's, "One day, darling." he winked.

Connor felt his metal heart skip a beat as Gavin exited the car, Thirium slowly rose to his cheeks as he tried his hardest not to let the words get to him knowing that Gavin was only joking.

-x-

"Markus! You're early!" Connor exclaimed, walking up to the house.

He nodded in response, "I hope that's okay."

"That's fin-"

"My fuckin' door!" Gavin exclaimed, "What the fuck, Connor?!" he exclaimed as he looked at the broken hinges.

"I didn't do that! I only smashed in your window!"

"I don't think that makes you sound any better." Markus said.

Gavin moved past Markus to enter the home, seeing the glass all over the floor near the broken window, "Why did you break my window, again?!"

"I saw you passed out on the floor, love. I thought you had overdosed and I couldn't get through the door so I smashed a window. Hank broke in through the front door a few moments later."

"Seems reasonable." Markus decided.

Gavin just groaned, "This is going to cost a fortune."

Markus shook his head, "Not necessarily. I have a few repair kits here that have evolved from android self-repair features." he brought out a small cube before connecting it to the doorframe, "Give that a while and the hinges should repair." he paused, "I'm not so sure about the window, though."

"I will clean the glass considering I broke the window." Connor assured, "We will have to call for someone to come in and replace the window itself."

"You don't have to clean it, Con. I got it." Gavin said.

"No, Gavin. I don't want you getting hurt. I can repair myself a lot easier than you."

"He's right. You should let the androids handle this." Markus added with a smile, "Humans are such fragile things."

"Don't fuckin' call me fragile, robot Jesus." Gavin glared at him.

"Be nice." Connor said, sternly, "I will make sure that the place is tidy as soon as possible."

**(Just a quick question. Who do you prefer Markus to _be_ with? North? Simon? WHOOO?)**

"I'm going to head on back to Jericho. I will be coming by later to pick up the repair kit once it has completed its task." Markus explained.

-x-

"Babe." Gavin began, "You're gonna hurt yourself." he said with his arms folded as he looked at Connor who was sweeping up the glass shards.

"No, I won't. I have scanned for all possible routes and I am taking the safest one."

Gavin made his way over to the coffee table as his phone began to ring, "Who the fuck ever calls me?"

"Must've been an accident." Connor smirked, "You're too unlikeable to ever receive phone calls."

"Can it, sweetheart. Don't want to have to make you shut up." he replied before picking up the phone and looking at the caller ID. 'Niney :3'.

" _Gavin?_ " Niner asked once Gavin picked.

"Niner, what's up?"

There was a pause before Niner answered, " _I... I don't know how to talk about this. I don't even know where to begin_."

"This sounds serious, Nines. You aren't in trouble or anythin', right?"

" _No! Nothing like that... Can I just come over to yours tonight? It might be easier to talk in person._ "

Gavin replied, "Yeah, no problem. Come over whenever you want."

" _Please try to refrain yourself from performing anything remotely sexual with Connor._ "

Gavin chuckled, "No promises, Nines." he quickly ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. He then approached Connor who was now standing and observing the window, "Hey, Connor." he said, causing the android to turn and face him.

"Ye-" he was cut off by Gavin's lips pressing to his.

"Niner said he's comin' over later to talk about something... But that gives us plenty of time to be  _spontaneous_."

Gavin's lips returned to Connor's, causing the android's heart to skip a beat as his hands came to rest on Gavin's waist.


	46. What Is This Feeling?

**(I AM FAR FROM FINISHING THIS FANFIC BUT IS IT WEIRD THAT I HAVE ALREADY WROTE THE FINAL CHAPTER?! Like... It's emotional af and it hurts so much.)**

"No, Gavin." Connor said, pushing Gavin away before heading over the couch to sit down.

Gavin pouted before narrowing his eyes at the android, "Come on, babe." he said, walking over to Connor before sitting in his lap. He leaned down to capture Connor's lips with his. His hands moved up to the android's hair.

Connor pressed a hand to Gavin's chest to push him back slightly, "Gavin. No."

"Whhhhyyyy?" he whined.

"Because I don't want to. Simple as that."

Gavin's hands trailed down to the back of Connor's neck, "Connor-"

"You're only using me to cope. I'm not sleeping with you."

Gavin sighed, "Babe, I don't want to have sex with you just to _cope_. Yes. I will admit that me being clingy and flirty with you does help when it comes to coping. But if you don't want to have sex then that's fine. I would love to show you how much I love you but it's okay." he gave the android a reassuring smile, "I'm not pushing you into anything you don't want to do."

He simply wrapped his arms around Connor's neck before putting his head underneath the android's chin. Gavin felt Connor tense up.

Connor was honestly surprised at Gavin's response. He was a lot more calm than he had expected him to be. He put his arms around Gavin's waist and relished in the hug as his body relaxed.

"I'm fine with doin' shit just like this, Con. I love you." Gavin assured, his arms tightening around the android's neck. 

"Okay." Connor said, "I love you, too."

Gavin pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, "Now how about some coffee?" he leaned forward to kiss Connor's jaw before standing. He eyed the few remaining shards of glass on the floor, "Hey, Con?" he said looking back at the android.

"Y-Yeah?"

He winked at him, "Did it hurt?"

Connor just rolled his eyes, "What, when I fell from heaven?"

"No, when you FELL THROUGH MY FUCKING WINDOW!" he exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

"I apologised!" he heard Connor call back causing him to chuckle to himself whilst he switched on the coffee machine.

-x-

Gavin was seated next to Connor with his arms around the android's waist.

"This is... nice." Connor said, his hand still wrapped around his coffee. He then felt Gavin's head rest against his shoulder, "I'm... I'm sorry." he said, putting the mug down onto the coffee table.

Gavin removed his head from Connor's shoulder to get a better look at him, "What for?"

Connor turned his head to look at Gavin, "For not wanting to-" he was cut off by Gavin's lips against his.

"Don't you fucking dare apologise for shit like that." Gavin breathed between the kiss before moving his hands up to cradle the android's head. One of Connor's hands came to rest on Gavin's leg as his eyes closed, automatically kissing Gavin back, "I would never force you into somethin' like that, babe." he smiled into the kiss, "I love you." he muttered as his hand softly carressed the android's cheek.

Connor nodded, his free hand came up to Gavin's neck to deepen the kiss.

This time, Connor was the one to move so he was sitting in Gavin's lap with his legs on either side of his hips. Both of his arms wrapped around Gavin's neck, whilst Gavin's hands settled on the small of Connor's back.

"For someone who doesn't want to sleep with me... you sure are being clingy." Gavin teased as he put his lips to the android's throat, nibbling his artificial skin.

"Shut up." Connor said with a low moan rumbling in his chest. He closed his eyes as Gavin left a trail of kisses down his throat.

Gavin chuckled, "You want to take this upstairs now?"

"N-No." Connor replied, "I'm not... I'm not sleeping with you."

"Really?" he smirked, biting at the android's neck.

"PUT THE ANDROID DOWN..." Niner's voice boomed through the broken window, "I... smell...  _seeeex_."

"Fuckin' hell." Gavin groaned in annoyance as Connor stood up from him, a blue blush spreading across his cheeks, "Fuck off, one eye!" he shouted before shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Niner climbed through the window, "If you're not careful I will make  _you_  have one eye, Reed."

"The door may be broken but you can still use it, you know?" Gavin suggested, "Coming through the damn window isn't exactly reasonable."

"I've always wanted to climb through a window."

"Because everyone has that dream at some point in their life..." Gavin muttered, his hands clasped together on his lap to cover himself.

"You wanted to talk about something, Niner?" Connor questioned, "I will get us some coffee."

-x-

Connor took a seat next to Gavin after handing Niner a mug. Niner took a seat on the empty couch before leaning forward, "Okay." he said, "I have two things to talk about. One being more serious than the other and I will get to that later."

"Take your time." Connor nodded.

Niner nodded back as he brought a finger up to his damaged eye to wipe away a drip of Thirium, "A few days ago." he began, "I was... out. With someone."

"Who?" Gavin questioned.

"Chloe..." he muttered.

A smirk appeared on Gavin's face, "Go on."

"We were taking a simple walk through the streets. She was talking about Kamski and other things." he paused, "But when I tried to talk to her my systems seemed to short-circuit. My stress levels rose and my heart rate quickened. It affected my vocal features making my words come out stuttered. And when she kissed my cheek I could feel Thirium quickly flow to my face. I am heavily confused. What is this feeling?"

"That's cute." Connor smiled.

"This is disgusting." Gavin mumbled. Connor whacked him round the back of the head, "Jesus, Con!"

"Should I be worried?" Niner questioned.

"No. You shouldn't be." Connor assured.

Gavin leaned forwards and placed his drink onto the coffee table, "Niney, Niney, Niney. That's called love you dumbass." this caused Connor to hit the back of his head again, "Can you stop?! Gonna give me a damn concussion."

"Stop being an asshole then." Connor smirked.

Niner shook his head and denied, "No. It's not  _love_. That's out of the question."

"You're in denial." Gavin stated.

Connor agreed, "Yes you are. You're starting to sound like how Gavin used to feel. Not admitting that he was in love with a bunch of wires and machinery." he smirked.

Gavin rolled his eyes whilst putting an arm around Connor's waist, "I will now say that you aren't just a bunch of wires and machinery, babe."

"You two sicken me." Niner said.

A chuckle escaped Gavin's lips, "Trust me, Nines. You and Chloe will be like this by the way you're goin'." he said before kissing Connor's cheek.

"Save yourself while you still can." Connor said, pretending to be sickened by Gavin's love.

"You love it. Don't deny it." Gavin winked at Connor before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You two still sicken me." Niner continued, "I guess I will... Talk to Chloe about the matter."

"Go for it, Nines. But don't be all weird about it. You gotta drop it into conversation subtly."

Niner nodded, "I will try."

"We'll be with you, Niner." Connor assured.

"I appreciate it." he replied.

Gavin leaned back into the couch, his arm still around Connor's waist, "Now what else did you wanna talk about?"

"You're not going to like this." Niner warned, "It's pretty serious."

"It can't be that bad. I'm in love with an asshole. I can deal with pretty much anything."

"Aww..." Gavin started, "You said you're in love with me. I think I might faint." he paused before looking back at Niner, "Okay, sorry, Nines. Go on. It honestly can't be that bad."

"It is." he said, "Please don't let this get to you. Because I know it will have a heavy effect on your... You know.  _Situation_."

"I'm calm." Gavin assured, "I can handle it." he said, subconsciously tightening his arm around Connor's waist.

Niner nodded.

He knew that Gavin's mind wouldn't be able to handle this calmly.

"Lara's back."


	47. Pull The Trigger

"Gavin... Please calm down. You can't get too stressed about this." Connor said as he followed Gavin into the bedroom.

"How can I calm down when a person like Lara is back on the streets?! How the fuck did she get a 'get out of jail free' card?!"

The android gently took Gavin's hand and lead him to the bed, "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." he said as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

The whole situation confused Connor. How did someone like Lara get away with the things she did? 

"I don't give a fuck about explanations, Connor! The shit she did to me and Niner is unforgiveable!" he said, trying to pull away from Connor's hand but the android only held on tighter.

Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gavin's, "Just take a deep breath, Gavin..." he said before moving his lips to the man's neck.

"Con-" Gavin tried to protest but Connor's lips were back on his again. He somehow ended up on his back with Connor hovering over him.

"I know you're angry but you can't let it get to you." Connor whispered whilst trailing kisses down the man's neck, "I'm angry too. Please. Think about anything else." he didn't want Gavin's anger to fully burst.

Gavin groaned as he put a hand to Connor's chest to push him away slightly, "I can't let this shit  _not_ get to me, Con.  _She_  made me like this."

"We can ask Captain Fowler." Connor suggested as his hand came to rest on Gavin's cheek, "But you need to just calm down first. You know you can't become too stressed."

Gavin took a deep breath, "I know, I know. Fuck." his hands came up to the back of Connor's neck, his fingers playing with the hair, "Fuckin' hell. I don't know how to deal with this shit well."

"We'll find something, Gavin." he smiled before leaning down to peck Gavin's lips, "I won't leave you alone with this."

A smirk appeared on Gavin's face, "Thank you, ConCon."

"Don't call me that."

"You love it." Gavin winked before capturing Connor's lips with his once again.

-x-

"Are you sure you want to go in there and talk to Fowler in your current state?" Niner asked.

Gavin nodded, "Yes. I wanna know why the fuck Lara is a) not behind bars. And b) back working at the DPD."

"Why did you drag me along instead of Connor by the way?"

Gavin tried his best to keep his eyes on the road, "Markus is comin' over to my place to finish fixing up the door. Connor knows him better than you do so I dragged you along instead. And besides... We both have something against her."

They soon pulled up to the station, Gavin immediately exited the car followed by Niner.

"Is she on shift today?" Gavin asked as his anger started to boil once again.

"I believe so, yes."

He then reached over into the car's glovebox, "If she even dares to talk to us I won't hesitate to shoot her." he said, grabbing the gun before shutting the glovebox.

"I don't think you should do that."

"I'll do what I fuckin' want."

"You can't kill her, Gavin. That would only make things worse."

"Jesus, Nines. I'm not gonna kill her." he said, closing the car door, "Just little shot to the leg won't hurt."

Niner tilted his head, "I'm sure it would hurt immensely."

Gavin just rolled his eyes, "Enough talk. Lets go see Fowler." he said, the gun remaining in his hand as he entered the station with Niner close behind.

The pair of them looked around the station, Lara was nowhere to be seen.

"Reed!" Fowler exclaimed, "The fuck do you think you're doing?! Put down that fuckin' gun now!"

Gavin shook his head as he approached the office, "I'll only use it if I have to, Fowler." he said, "I wanna talk to you."

"This better be worth my time." Fowler muttered as he walked back to his desk. Gavin entered and Niner followed, closing the door behind them, "What do you want, Gavin? You aren't supposed to be on shift for a few more days."

"You know why I'm fucking here!" Gavin said, his hand hand tightened around the gun that was down by his side, "Lara. Oxton. Please don't tell me you had anything to do with her gettin' out of trouble so easily."

"Gavin. Calm down." Niner said, "You are heavily unstable and you getting angry is only going to make things worse."

"I will calm down once he's explained why Lara is fucking here!"

"She was charged with the likes of drug use and abuse but... They weren't classed as being serious offences."

"What?!" both Niner and Gavin exclaimed.

"All of the shit she pulled involved androids. And androids still don't have equal rights. So all of the shit she pulled was only seen as minor offences."

"But I'm not a fucking android!" Gavin stated, "How the fuck does she not get heavily charged for the shit she's put me through at least?!"

"The case involved androids. The public believed that androids somehow influenced Lara's decisions so she wasn't charged with the likes of rape."

Gavin couldn't stop himself from becoming more and more stressed, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Fowler shook his head, "Someone bailed her out. They paid a lot. And I mean,  _a lot_." he said as he leaned back into his seat, "Four million dollars."

"Who the fuck can just dish out four million like that?! And especially on somone like Lara?!"

"We have no idea. Totally anonymous."

"How could you let that get through?!"

"They were using a fake name and did it that way. We are currently trying to find them and figure out why they bailed her out."

Niner cut in, "They must've had a good reason to."

Fowler nodded, "Yes." 

Niner then noticed that Gavin's hands were shaking and tears started to prick in his eyes, "Gavin. Put the gun down." Niner said, calmly, "You'll only do something you will regret."

Gavin quickly looked out of the window, "Lara." he muttered, "I told you what I would do if I saw her, Niner."

"Technically you said that you would shoot her if she  _talked_  to us."

"You will  _NOT_  shoot anybody, Reed!" Fowler exclaimed, "You will be charged and I will fire you on the spot!"

"Fire me then." Gavin said as he exited the office.

"Gavin. Don't." Niner said as he followed close behind.

"Hey, Oxton!" Gavin exclaimed as he ignored Niner.

Lara turned to look at him, "There you are you one-eyed freak. You're still my fuckin' android so come on. We're goin' back to mine."

Gavin chuckled, "He's  _my_  android." he said as he aimed the gun at Lara.

"Gavin-" 

Lara interrupted Niner, "Are you out of your mind, Gavin?!" she exclaimed.

"Might be." he said before pulling the trigger.

-x-

Connor had called Hank immediately after Fowler had called him. He needed a ride to the station.

"What the fuck has Gavin done now?!" Hank asked on the drive over.

"He's shot somone." Connor said, "And I wouldn't be surprised if that someone was Lara."

"Lara?! The fuck is she doing back at the DPD?"

"I don't know." he said, "I don't know..."

-x-

Connor quickly made his way through the station, "Connor!" Niner exclaimed as he approached.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Gavin shot Lara. I tried to persuade him not to. But I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. He didn't kill her. Just a mere shot through the leg." 

Hank soon approached, "Jesus, Connor..." he said, clearly out of breath.

"Where is he? Where's Gavin?"

"Cells." Niner simply said.

Connor nodded, "I'll go talk to him. Is he being charged for anything?"

"No. Apparentely it can be seen as self-defence according to Fowler. But he said that Gavin will be fired."

"Okay. Okay." he replied, "Thank you, Niner."

"You got this, son?" Hank asked as Connor began to head towards the cells.

"Yes. Thank you, Hank." Connor gave him a reassuring smile before continuing towards the cells. Eyes from his co-workers were on him as he walked, he tried to ignore them. Gavin was in the first cell and Connor immediately put his hand up to the scanner to open the door, "Gavin..." Connor started as he looked at Gavin who had his head in his hands.

Gavin quickly looked up. He had tears in his eyes as he stood and put his arms around Connor's neck, pulling the android into a hug, "Fuckin' hell, Connor."

Connor put his arms around Gavin's waist, "What happened, Gavin?" he asked, calmly.

"I fucked up. I fucked up big time." he said in a shaky voice, "I'm so fuckin' sorry. I wanted to shoot her so fucking bad and I did. I regret it. I shouldn't have done it. Please don't hate me for doin' something so stupid."

Gavin was becoming frantic and his body was shaking within Connor's arm, "It's okay, Gavin." Connor kissed the top of his head, "I don't hate you. Your outburst was completely justified."

"I'm such a fucking asshole."

Connor rested his cheek on top of Gavin's head, "Everything will be alright, love." he said as he ran a hand up Gavin's back to cradle the back of his neck, "She'll get what she deserves in good time." he assured, "I love you." he said in hopes of calming him down.

He nodded against Connor's chest, "I love you too, Con." his eyes shut tight as he tried to focus on the sound of Connor's systems whirring inside of him.

The android's LED went red.

_Connor would definitely make sure that she got what she deserved..._


	48. The Best Detective

**(An actual god named pan-in-the-sky on Tumblr created fanart for this story and I'm not okay!!!! Like I'm in love with it so much!!!! I need help!!!! MY BOIS LOOK SO SAD IT HURTS!!!! PS. They're gonna go through so much more shit XD You better go give them love on Tumblr or I swear I will kill someone off so quick XD jk jk... kind of.)**

"Why is your eye still fucked up, Niner?" Lara asked as she sat down at her desk and stretched her leg.

"My self-repair feature has hit a setback. I will need to go and have it personally looked at by Kam-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I didn't want the full story." Lara cut him off. She felt a surge of pain through her right leg, "Fuckin' hell. Reed's such an asshole."

"That's rich coming from you." Niner muttered.

Lara glared up at Niner, "Don't get fuckin' smart with me otherwise you won't be able to see fullstop."

"Niner!"

Niner looked towards the source of the voice. Hank motioned him over to his desk, "Y-Yes, Lieutenant?" he questioned as he approached.

"You can't take that shit from her." Hank said.

"Well ever since Gavin was fired and Lara returned... I can't really escape her now that I have been partnered with her once again."

Gavin was fired two weeks ago and Lara had returned one week ago.

Hank groaned, "I may hate Reed with a passion. But I hope he gets his job back if it means gettin' you away from Lara."

"Shooting a fellow Detective doesn't exactly end well. I have high doubts that Gavin will be able to return to the DPD."

"I'm sure that Fowler will put you on the android black market case with me 'n Connor if I talk to him."

Niner's eyes... Well. Eye. Lit up, "I would appreciate that, Lieutenant."

"Fuckin' hell, Niner. Call me Hank."

-x-

"I'm so fuckin' bored." Gavin groaned as he laid down on the couch.

"You keep saying that at least three times a day." Connor said as he adjusted his jacket before walking towards the door.

"Where you think you're goin'?"

Connor turned around to look at Gavin, "I told you I have to go and work the night shift. Fawkes is coming into the station for interrogation."

Gavin sat up, "You better not be the one interrogating him. I don't want you in a locked room with that asshole."

"If it comes to it then yes. I will interrogate him. But it isn't a priority."

"If you can avoid it then please do." Gavin said as he stood up and walked towards Connor, "I don't want to have to shoot him aswell."

"Well you've already done that before. I don't think he would appreciate being shot by you again." Connor tilted his head.

"Oxton and Fawkes both deserve a bullet through the fuckin' head, Connor."

"And I don't disagree with that." the android assured, "Just let me handle things, okay?"

Gavin smirked, "If I get to see badass Connor takin' down both Fawkes and Oxton then I will  _definitely_  let you handle things. Just don't let 'em get too fucking close." he said before grabbing onto Connor's tie to pull him down into a kiss.

"I promise." Connor nodded after pulling away, "Now you call me if you need anything, okay? I will be back at exactly 6am." he leaned down to peck Gavin's lips once more, "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." he winked.

Connor then glared at him, "Don't. Drink."

A pout appeared on Gavin's face, "Just one?"

"One will turn into about ten, Gavin."

"I promise. One."

"One." Connor agreed, "You can have one. I will know if you have had more than that. I will make Niner punch you if I find out that you have drank too much alcohol."

"Trust me, babe. I won't."

Connor had decided to walk to the station, considering he had a lot of time left on his hands.

-x-

"Fowler, you can't be fucking serious!" Hank said, "How can you let Niner work with Lara again?!"

"There is noone else for him to be partnered up with."

"Gavin Reed. One of the best Detectives you've ever had. Get him back and problem solved."

"Did you just compliment Reed?!" Fowler asked in confusion.

Hank glared, "That's not the fucking point! Reed is clearly a better Detective than Lara and you would rather have her here than him! That's a problem!"

"In case you've forgotten, Gavin shot Lara! He's lucky that he's not behind fucking bars!"

"Why did you even let her back in?! Was it the fucking money?! You can't let someone like her work here! She has done worse shit than Reed! I don't understand how you can keep Lara here but get rid of Gavin!"

He shook his head, "There's nothing I can do. Gavin seems to be too unstable to work here anyways."

"Gavin has higher self-control than Oxton does. At least put Niner with me 'n Connor. Let him work on the black market case with us."

"I-"

"If you keep Niner with Lara we won't see the android ever again in a few days."

Fowler glared at him as he thought about his options. He finally sighed, "Fine. I will see what I can do. But don't you ever come storming in here like you fuckin' own the place ever again, Anderson."

"Fine by me." Hank grumbled before exiting the office. He saw Connor seated at his desk with Niner standing nearby, "Hey! Oxton! Get the fuck away from 'em!" he said as he noticed Lara. He walked towards the three.

"I'm sorry? Is it a crime to talk to androids now?" Lara questioned.

"Yes. Go away." he ordered before looking at Niner, "I don't give a shit about what Fowler says. You're workin' with us."

Niner nodded, "Of course, Hank.""

"Excuse me?!" Lara exclaimed, "No no no... Listen one-eye. You are  _my_  android and you will do as I say."

"I have come to the conclusion that I am not your android."

Lara scoffed, "I couldn't care less, tin can."

"It might be best for you to back down on this one, Detective." Connor said with a glare. He hated Lara with a passion. He hated her more than Fawkes at this point. But only because she hurt Gavin in unforgiveable ways.

"Look at you, plastic." Lara smirked, "Talkin' like you matter, huh? You don't get to talk like that to humans."

"That's enough, Lara." Hank glared, "I can tell you what to do and I want you to fuck off."

She rolled her eyes, "What is with people like you? Aren't you the slightest bit worried that an android will take your job?"

"No. But I hope one takes yours." Hank admitted.

"Not in a million years." Lara muttered before walking towards the break room.

Hank shook his head as he watched her walk away. His eyes came back to look at Niner, "Didn't you used to have a thing for her?"

"Something like that..." Niner stated before folding his arms, "I have no idea why. Thank you by the way, Hank."

"Ah, don't mention it. I did speak with Fowler and he said he would see what he can do. But no matter what happens, I want you workin' on the black market case with us."

"I understand." Niner nodded. He then looked at Connor, his LED was red, "You okay, Connor?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine." he replied instantly as his LED flickered between yellow and red.

Hank noticed that Connor's hands were holding on tight on the arm rests of his desk chair, "Connor, don't let Lara get to you. She's problematic, yes. But getting angry at her won't solve the problem."

"How can you even say that?!" Connor exclaimed, "You want her gone just as much as I do. She's hurt me, Niner and Gavin. I can't even begin to think how many other people and androids she's had an effect on."

"She won't be here for long." Hank assured, "Fowler will come to his fucking sense and get rid of her and bring Reed back."

"He better." Niner said, "I have high worries that Lara will do anything to get rid of us."

"I won't let her do that." Hank replied, "She wouldn't dare."

Niner nodded, "I appreciate that." he paused, "Fawkes should be here soon. We should head to the interrogation room and prepare."

Connor stood from his chair, "You two go ahead. I won't be long. Just going to give Gavin a call."

-x-

Gavin took a gulp of his  _one_  beer. He promised Connor he would only have one and he was keeping that promise.

_"F-R-I-E-N-D-S get that shit inside your head."_

Gavin had been listening to a random playlist through his Alexa whilst he continued to try and learn Connor's coin tricks.

His phone started to ring and he immediately picked it up as soon as he saw the called ID: Wife ;)

"Hey, Con. What's up?"

" _I just wanted to talk to you_."

"About what?" he wondered.

Connor replied, " _Just... Anything to get my mind off of Lara_."

"She better not be doin' shit to hurt you."

" _She's just giving me a hard time_."

Gavin chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, "I can give you a hard time."

" _Sh-Shut up, Gavin_."

"You love it." he paused, "How about we go out Saturday night?"

" _You are not drink-_ "

"No, Con! Nothin' like that! We can just go out for food, you know? I was thinkin' that maybe we could double date."

" _Double date?_ " Connor asked, " _With who?_ "

"Niney and Chloe. We all haven't seen Chloe in a few weeks so it would be nice."

Connor laughed slightly, " _You think you'll be able to handle being around three androids?_ "

"I'm sure I'll be fine, babe." he assured, "I will give Elijah a call and ask for Chloe to come to mine at eight pm on Saturday. Tell Nines about the whole deal."

" _I will. That sounds nice_."

"If you behave you can have  _dessert._ " Gavin chuckled.

" _I have no need to intake food let alone dessert, Gavin_. _I wouldn't mind trying it though._ "

Gavin groaned, "That's not what I fuckin' meant but sure... Whatever floats your boat."

" _Connor!_ " he heard Hank's voice, " _Get your ass in here!_ "

" _I have to go, Gav. Fawkes is here and I have to at least listen to the interrogation_."

"Please don't actually go in there and interrogate him yourself."

" _Gavin-_ "

He interrupted, "Promise me."

After a long moment of silence the android finally responded, " _I promise._ "

"Good." Gavin said, "I don't want you gettin' hurt. Don't let Niner talk to him either."

" _I'll try and stop him._ " Connor assured, " _I won't call you later because I don't want to wake you. I will be at yours at exactly 5am_."

"Okay, okay. Spare key is in the flower pot next to the door. You can keep it. Call me if you need anythin'."

" _I will. You call me if you need anything too_."

"Got it." Gavin replied, "I love you."

" _I love you, too_."

-x-

"You ready to interrogate an asshole?" Hank asked.

Connor nodded as his nerves started to get to him, "As ready as I'll ever be."


	49. Lara and Fawkes

"Oh, shit! Connor?! Connor are you okay?!" Hank exclaimed as he kneeled down next to the android.

Connor nodded, "Y-Yes. I'm okay." he said, his voicy shaky as he saw warnings pop up.

"You don't look okay!" Niner exclaimed as he quickly cuffed Fawkes.

"Let go of me you plastic prick!" Fawkes exclaimed, "Or I'll make you permanently fuckin' blind!" he said as he tried to escape Niner's hold.

"I suggest you stay quiet." Niner stated.

"How the fuck did he smuggle a knife in?!" Hank questioned as his hand came to the handle of the knife which was currently in Connor's chest.

"That doesn't matter right now." Connor said, "Just be careful getting it out. It is exactly four point two centimetres away from my heart and the damage could be catastrophic."

Fawkes groaned, "Let the fucker bleed out. I've killed it before and I would love to kill it again."

"Shut. Up." Niner said.

"Okay, okay. I got you son." Hank assured as he tried to ignore Fawkes. He carefully but quickly retracted the knife from Connor, Thirium immediately poured out. Connor clenched his eyes and fists, trying to focus on anything but the slow growing pain.

"It's okay." Connor said, "I-I don't feel pain."

"Yes you do." Niner replied, "So don't lie."

Hank helped Connor to stand, his arm came around the android's shoulder to give him support. Connor's hand came up to his chest, Thirium quickly covered his fingers.

Fawkes scoffed, "A bunch of fuckin' wires can't feel shit!"

"Yes we can." Niner said as he tightened the cuffs on the man's wrists.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Fowler exclaimed as he entered the interrogation room.

Hank replied, "Put that fucker behind bars." he glared towards Fawkes be turning his head to look back at Fowler, "This asshole stabbed Connor and you're just gonna let that shit slide again, aren't ya?!"

"You can't let the public affect your views, Captain." Niner said. He then motioned towards his damaged eye, "He's going to keep doing things like this if you don't put him away."

"Please, Captain..." Connor said, "Please get a word out for us."

"The petty machines don't know what the fuck they're talkin' about!" Fawkes exclaimed, "They're fucking worthless-"

"Enough." Fowler stated before looking between Connor and Niner. He groaned, "Get this fucking asshole into a cell and I will see what I can do."

"You can't be serious?!" Fawkes questioned.

"I'm dead serious." Fowler glared, "This time I'm making sure that your ass is behind bars."

Fawkes chuckled, "We'll see how long that lasts!" Niner immediately pushed Fawkes out of the room, "Get off me, tin can!"

Hank sighed before tightening his arm around Connor's shoulders, "You good?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hank. My self-repair feature should kick in soon enough. It is only a minor wound." he said as his pain levels were rising significantly.

"You want me to call Gavin?" he asked.

"N-No! Don't call Gavin. Why would do that anyways?"

"I may hate his guts but he deserves to know about what happened." he was coming to accept the fact that Connor and Gavin were in a relationship.

Connor shook his head, "It's fine. I'll tell him later. It's almost 1am and I don't want to wake him."

Hank nodded, "Okay, okay. I won't. But don't pretend like nothin' happened otherwise he will lose his shit." he then lead him out of the interrogation room and towards the break room.

"The fuck happened to you?" Lara asked.

"None of your business." Hank spoke for Connor.

"Wow. Okay." Lara said, "I was simply asking out of curiosty. Although something tells me that it had something to do with the interrogation on Fawkes." she smirked.

"Can you just do us a favour and fuck off? I need to get this Thirium cleared up." Hank said as he sat Connor down in one of the chairs.

-x-

"You're reaction speeds are becoming more and more weak as the days go by, Connor." Niner said as he approached Connor's desk, "You should have been able to predict an attack like that."

"Deviancy does things to you." he replied as he leaned back in his chair, his hand subconsciously came up to his wound, "I will have to talk to Kamski about it."

Niner nodded, "I will have to speak with him about my self-repair feature not kicking in. Having limited vision is quite the annoyance. I am unable to scan things efficiently" Connor nodded in understanding.

"Gavin wanted me to tell you that on Satur-"

"Connor!" a familiar voice caused Niner and Connor to look towards the source.

"G-Gavin?" Connor asked in confusion as he approached the two androids.

"I fucking told you not to interrogate him!" he said in a mixture of anger and worry.

Connor assured him as he stood up, "I'm okay, Gavin."

"I didn't want you near him! I drove straight over as soon as Fowler called me sayin' that Fawkes had fucking  _stabbed_  you!"

"Gavin, calm down. It's okay, love."

Gavin put his arms around Connor's neck and crashed their lips together.

"Okay! I don't need to see this!" Niner exclaimed as he put a hand over his eyes.

Gavin ignored Niner as he spoke, "For fuck sake, Connor! He coulda killed you!"

Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist, "I wasn't going to let it get that far."

"Okay! I'm not witnessing this PDA." Niner announced as he walked away from the two.

A sigh escaped Gavin's lips as he rested his head against Connor's chest, "You said you wouldn't talk to him, Con." his arms tightened around the android's neck.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just a part of the job." he replied, "But look on the bright side. I think Fowler will actually be able to get Fawkes behind bars for good this time. Niner and I tried to convince him in the interrogation room."

"Where is Fawkes now?"

"In the cells."

Gavin tried to pull away from Connor but the android quickly pulled him back, "Let me go, Con."

"No. I'm not letting you go to those cells. You'll only make things worse."

He huffed in annoyance, "If Fowler doesn't put him away, I'm gonna kill him. He's already technically killed you once. And now he's doin' shit like this?!"

"Love, it's okay. Try not to let it get to you. Everything is being sorted out." Connor said with a reassuring smile before leaning down to peck Gavin's lips, "Everything will be alright."

"Don't you ever. Ever fucking do something like that again." he said as his arms came around Connor's neck tight, "You're gonna give me a damn heart attack." he brought Connor's lips down to his once again.

"Reed! I called you here to talk! Not to have sex in the middle of the damn office!" Fowler exclaimed from his office.

"God, he's fuckin' annoying sometimes." Gavin muttered as he rested his head against' Connor's chest. He then pulled back to look up at him, "I'll be back in sec." he smiled before pecking the android's lips once more. He then removed his arms before turning to head towards Fowler's office. He soon felt Connor's hand pat him on the ass, "Don't get too risky. Captain will be in for a show." Gavin winked over his shoulder before continuing towards the office.

Connor smiled before heading towards the break room. He might aswell make a coffee for Gavin for when he has finished talking with Fowler.

"The fuck is Reed doin' here?" Lara asked as he entered.

"I don't know." Connor said, his focus was on the coffee machine.

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole. You know."

Connor turned around to look at her before he leaned against the counter and folded his arms, "Perhaps Fowler has come to his sense and is rehiring Gavin and getting rid of you. Just a hunch."

Lara scoffed, "You dickheads wouldn't get anything done here without me."

"I'm sure Niner would grealy appreciate working as Gavin's partner again."

"Niner loves me secretly."

"Nope. Don't think he does." Connor shook his head, "He's slowly becoming family to me and you will never accept him as a person. He feels. Just as much as any android nowadays."

Lara rolled her eyes, "You're all so delusional. You've brainwashed the likes of Hank and Gavin."

Secretly. She crushed hard on Gavin. But him liking androids was a massive turn off. She hoped that she could change his mind.

"I've not brainwashed anyone. They have hearts. Unlike someone who is as cold as you."

"You're walking on thin ice here, plastic. I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Isn't it fascinating that you can't technically kill me? I would just keep on coming back to make your life a living hell." Connor smirked.

"You're such a fucking smartass."

"I know." Connor nodded, his smirk remained on his face before he turned around to look at the coffee machine as it finished up. His back was still to Lara as he spoke, "One day you'll come to accept androi-"


	50. Gun Shots

Connor was cut off by a loud gunshot ringing throughout the station.

"Jesus Christ!" Lara exclaimed as she looked towards the entrance of the break room, "The fuck are you doing, Reed!?" she shouted to get his attention.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Connor said.

Gavin had fired a single bullet into the floor of the station, "Oh-" he was cut off.

"DETECTIVE REED! SHOOTING A GUN IS WHAT GOT YOU FIRED LAST TIME AND YOU WANNA TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN?!" Fowler's voice boomed.

"I thought the safety was off! Fuckin' Christ..." he replied as he put the gun in his back pocket before entering the break room, "What's goin' on in here, huh?"

"Just making you some coffee." Connor said.

Gavin nodded, "Thanks. Definitely need it if I want to stay awake." he then looked at Lara, "You better not be talking shit to Connor."

"What you gonna do? Shoot me again?"

"If it comes to it." Gavin glared.

"Gavin." Connor said, "Be nice."

"Like I'm gonna be nice to someone like her!"

"Didn't ask you to." Lara replied, "I still don't know why you love a fucking android."

Gavin chuckled before walking towards Connor, "Has a bigger heart than you." he said before pulling Connor's lips down to his, his arms wrapped around the android's neck.

Lara scoffed before leaving, "Fucking disgusting."

Once Gavin pulled away, Connor spoke, "You know she has some sort of feelings towards you, Gavin."

He nodded, "I figured. I'm not leaving you for her. So don't worry." he said as he pulled Connor into a hug, "I'm not leaving you for  _anyone_." he murmered against Connor's chest.

Connor nodded as his arms tightened around Gavin's waist. He then recalled back to when Fowler had shouted at Gavin, "Did the Captain call you  _Detective_  Reed?"

He nodded in response, "He said he's puttin' me on trial. Whatever the fuck that means. Why do I need to be put on a trial?!" he questioned as he pulled away from the android.

"You did shoot someone."

"She deserved it." he replied, "Fowler said that he will look at getting Lara suspended for a few weeks. Bitch needs to be fired for good if you ask me."

"It's better than nothing." Connor said before he turned to begin pouring the coffee. He then felt Gavin's arms wrap around his waist and the man's cheek against his back,

"You gave me a fuckin' heart attack, Con." Gavin mumbled, "When Fowler called me sayin' that you had been stabbed. I can't even begin to describe how I felt."

"You know I would've been okay. I am an android afterall." Connor said as he turned around in Gavin's arms, "If I was to shut down I would've been repaired."

Gavin shook his head, "That doesn't fucking matter. I don't wanna risk you losin' any of your memories cuz I know that shit happens sometimes."

Connor's hand came up to Gavin's jaw, "I understand. I will try and stay out of trouble when it comes to Lara and Fawkes."

"Good." Gavin stated. One of his hands came up to Connor's chest, he felt the dried Thirium. Only a few wet droplets were pouring out, "Shit. That musta hurt."

"It wasn't too bad." Connor assured, "My self-repair feature has already kicked in so it shouldn't be too long until I am fixed."

"Speakin' of self-repair..." Gavin muttered before putting both of his hands around the back of Connor's neck, "What's happening with Nines? His eye is still pretty fucked up."

"Oh it's fucked up alright..." Niner said as he entered the room. Gavin pulled away from Connor. They both saw Thirium pouring from Niner's eye, "Just need something to wipe this away with."

"Jesus, Nines." Gavin said as he reached to grab some tissue. He stepped closer towards Niner to gently dab away the Thirium. He could feel Connor's eyes burn into the back of his head, "You gotta go and have Kamski check that shit out."

Niner nodded, "That would be reasonable. I will have to call and see when he is next available." his eyes then drifted over Gavin's shoulder to look at Connor, "You have a jealous boyfriend. You need to fix him."

Gavin rolled his eyes to turn around and look at Connor, "Jesus, Con. Calm down. You want me to be nicer towards androids and that's what I'm doing." he did also just say that he wouldn't leave him for  _anyone._ He then looked back at Niner, "Did Con tell you about Saturday?"

"I don't believe so."

"You 'n Chloe are comin' on a double date with me and Connor."

Niner rose an eyebrow, "Are we?"

"Yes. No questions." Gavin smirked, "I know you're crushin' on the droid. You can't hide shit from me."

"What time are you proposing."

"Eight. Saturday night. Meet at mine."

Niner then stated with a glare, "You better not be drinking."

"Fuck, I'm not! Why are you both so judgemental?" he questioned.

"Just making sure." Niner smirked before looking back at Connor again, "Can you control your boyfriend, Gavin? His eyes could kill."

Gavin turned and walked towards Connor, "Now you're the one who needs to calm down." he said.

"I'm fine." Connor said.

He tapped Connor's LED once causing him to flinch, "Don't lie to me." he smirked as he noticed Connor's red LED, "Niney's in love with Chloe."

"I've told you to stop calling me that..."

"So you have nothing to worry about." Gavin continued before leaning up to peck Connor's lips, "But honestly. Jealous you is hot."

"I would highly recommend that you two do not participate in sexual activities whilst at work."

"Don't tell me what to do, Mom." Gavin chuckled.

"Please. Call me Niney."

-x-

"Lara's being fined. But that's about it." Hank said with a sigh as he approached Gavin's desk. Connor was leaning against it.

"Is that it?!" Gavin exclaimed, "She's getting away with too much shit."

"It's okay, love." Connor assured.

Hank folded his arms, "At least there's high hopes of Fawkes being put away for good. Fowler's on it this time. He said he won't let the public get to him."

"Thank god for that." Gavin said before kicking his feet up to rest on the desk.

"Lara deserves to be behind bars more than Fawkes does." Connor said, "Causing harm to a human is a lot worse than causing harm to an android."

"Connor. You're just as important as any other human." Gavin assured, "Both of 'em should be treated the same."

A smile appeared on Connor's face as his eyes remained on Gavin.

"Alright. Stop with the starin' you two. Gonna make me puke." Hank said. He was starting to see a  _nicer_ side of Gavin. It seemed that Gavin was really growing to like androids.

Gavin suddenly let out a loud groan before he rubbed his eyes, "How the hell do people get through these night shifts without falling asleep?"

"Coffee. Lots of it." Hank chuckled as he looked towards his own desk, noticing the rising pile of coffee mugs. Some empty, some partially filled. He sighed, "we should really get workin' on this case."

"We haven't exactly got anything to go on." Connor stated.

"Still not found anything 'bout the black market shit?" Gavin questioned.

"No." Hank shook his head, "We thought Fawkes might have something to do with it but apparentely not."

Connor stood up from the desk, "We've found no evidence."

"Is Niner working the case with you?"

"Yeah. He's still pretty much Lara's partner though." Hank answered, "They haven't really got any cases to work on so Niner's around us most the time."

Gavin nodded, "She's such a fucking asshole." he muttered, "She gives Niner hell."

"He seems to be doin' just fine staying at your place." Hank replied.

"It's hard." Gavin stated, "Niner complains about the couch every damn night. I haven't got a room for him."

Hank sighed, "He can always stay at mine. As long as Connor doesn't mind him usin' his room for the time being." he knew that Connor would much rather stay at Gavin's for the time being until the man was stable enough to stay on his own.

"I don't mind." Connor assured, "If Niner wants to stay with you then that's fine."

"I'll talk to him about it." Hank replied.

Footsteps approached from behind Connor, "Boys! How we doin' on this case?" Norman asked as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Just as shit as we were doin' two weeks ago." Hank muttered.

Connor questioned, "What are you doing here, Norman? You aren't supposed to be here during night shifts." he then felt Norman squeeze his shoulder. He noticed Gavin's cold glare.

"Can't sleep. This whole black market thing is driving me crazy." he replied as he removed his hand. He then proceeded to put his signature glasses on. A few moments later he stated, "I see that Detective Lara Oxton has been charged recently. For abusing an android, for possession of drugs, for using said drugs on other people and for ra-"

"Yep! We know!" Gavin said, quickly cutting him off. He really didn't want to think about that anymore. The topic seemed to follow him everywhere.

Connor moved back to sit on the edge of Gavin's desk before reaching down to hold one of the man's hands in comfort. He smiled at Gavin before looking back up at Norman, "Where are you going with this?"

"Perhaps we should investigate Miss Oxton's home."

"I'm surprised we haven't done that shit already." Hank said.

Connor nodded, "When should we go?"

"Saturday night." Norman said, "Lara is working the night shift so we would have plenty of time to search without her interfering."

"Oh..." Connor paused as he felt Gavin's hand squeeze his, "I can't do Saturday night."

"Why not?" Hank asked.

"I'm going out with Gavin. And Niner and Chloe." he quickly added.

Norman removed his glasses and raised an eyebrow, "Don't androids usually put the mission before personal shit?"

"Well. Yes." Connor said, "But going out with Gavin is a lot more important to me. There are plenty of other days where we could go to Lara's." he saw Gavin smile slightly in the corner of his eye.

A smile had appeared on Hank's face as Connor spoke.

  Norman rolled his eyes, "Okay. Jesus. It will have to wait until Tuesday."  he said, "Not a big deal."

"Then that's settled." Gavin said as he pulled his hand away from Connor's and stood up, "I'm gonna leave you three to your talk. I got a call to make." he started to head towards the break room. He soon felt Connor's hand in his once again. Gavin chuckled, "Clingy fuck." he smirked as the two of them walked.

"Who are you calling?"

"Elijah." Gavin replied as they entered the break room, "Just gonna tell him to let Chloe know about Saturday."

"Won't he be annoyed that you're calling him at 4am?" Connor wondered, his hand still in Gavin's as their fingers interlaced.

Gavin shrugged, "Damn idiot doesn't sleep. Too busy doing whatever the fuck it is he does. Trust me. He will be awake." he said as he brought Connor's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

Connor finally smiled, "You told me not to be jealous. But look who's talking."

"Wh-What? I'm not jealous."

"Norman." Connor simply stated. That was enough to have Gavin squeezing Connor's hand tight, "Told you."

"Shut up." Gavin mumbled as he used his free hand to take out his phone from his pocket.

**(I'm just sat here smiling at everyone who thought I was going to make Lara 'kill' Connor)**


	51. Dysfunctional Family

Connor hadn't let go of Gavin's hand in about thirty minutes. Gavin constantly called him clingy.

"Gonna give me a dead hand." Gavin chuckled as they headed towards the exit of the station. He let out a yawn, "Fuckin' five am. Finally. I'm ready to pass out."

Connor then let go of the man's hand before moving around to his other side to grab his other hand, "No more dead hand." Connor smiled.

Gavin smiled before pecking his cheek, "You're so cute."

"No I'm not. I refuse to allow you to call me that." Connor said with a small glare.

"Only speakin' the truth, babe." Gavin replied as the pair arrived at the car.

"Hey! Wait!" they heard Niner call. The android walked up towards them, "Mind giving me a ride?"

"To where?" Gavin asked.

"Mr. Kamski's. He's agreed to see me about my eye. He said that between 6am and 8am is the only time he has available today."

Gavin groaned, "But I'm tired..."

"Shut up, Gavin." Connor said as he pulled his hand away, "Of course we can take you Niner."

Another groan escaped Gavin's lips as he got into the driver's seat, "If you're making me do this Connor then you owe me." he said as Connor got into the passenger seat.

Connor winked at him, "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm heavily disgusted." Niner said as he got into the backseat.

"About what?" Gavin smirked at him in the rear-view mirror, "There's nothing disgusting about me and Connor having sex."

"Please. Stop." Niner muttered.

Gavin chuckled as he started up the car.

-x-

"Country roads. Take me home. To the place I belong. West Virginia!"

Connor could see the clear discomfort and cringe on Niner's face through the rear-view mirror. Niner had a hand over his eyes, not wanting to witness the scene in front of him. A smile appeared on Connor's face as he continued to listen to Gavin singing the song. He was coming to the conclusion that Gavin listened to almost anything.

"I honestly don't see the obsession humans have with music." Niner stated, "You're taste in particular worries me."

"I'll have you know I have excellent taste in both men and music." Gavin replied.

"Really didn't ask about your taste in men..." Niner mumbled in disgust once again.

"Music is the only thing that is keeping me awake right now." he glanced at Connor, "Come on. You like my music, right?"

"Well..." Connor trailed off, "Portions of it."

-x-

"I'm a sex machine, ready to reload like an atom bomb. About to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode!"

"Please stop!" Niner called. Gavin turned the music up.

"Don't complain." Gavin chuckled.

Connor nodded, "I will agree that I find these songs interesting."

"You've already been converted into a deviant. Please don't be converted into a human where you actually enjoy music." Niner said.

"Don't make me put Livin La Vida Loca on." Gavin threatened.

"I'm not even sure I know what that is." Niner stated, "Sounds like sorcery."

-x-

"Like A Bullet To Your Brain! Upside Inside Out! She's Livin La Vida Loca!"

Niner exclaimed, "I  _hate_  you both!"

"This song will get in your head soon, Niney!" Gavin smirked.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!"

"See, Connor's gettin' it." Gavin chuckled.

"I hope you know that this is making me uncomfortable." Niner expressed.

Gavin replied, "Good. You can't stop me from living my dream, mom."

"I'm not sure I understand as to what your dream consists of." he said, "And stop calling me  _mom_."

"Okay, Niney."

-x-

Niner immediately exited the car as soon as it came to a halt outside of Kamski's home, "At last. I am about to finally talk to sophisticated people. You two have given me a headache and I'm not entirely certain that it is even possible for me to have one." Niner explained as he walked up to the door.

"You love us really, Niner." Gavin said as he and Connor followed. He soon found Connor's hand in his once again.

"Hello, Nin-." Chloe greeted but she quickly paused as she noticed Niner's injury. Her hand quickly came up to Niner's cheek, "What happened?" she questioned.

"Oh, uhhh." Niner paused as Thirium flooded to his cheeks.

Gavin chuckled, "Niney? You malfunctioning there, bud?" he then looked to Chloe, "Stupid asshole called Fawkes tased him whilst workin' a case."

She nodded, "Are you okay?"

Niner's LED flickered yellow, "Y-Yes. Thank you."

"I'm sure Elijah can fix it." a smile appeared on Chloe's face.

The three soon entered the home.

"We would have been here earlier but  _somebody_  wanted to stop and get food." Niner said.

"I am so sorry that humans need to eat." Gavin replied.

Chloe's smile grew before she walked towards the door, "Elijah is waiting for you by the pool." 

"I can't wait to see him." Niner said, "I will finally be around around a human who actually has a brain."

"I take great offense to that, Nines."

"He's not wrong though." Connor chuckled.

Gavin glared at him, "Don't you go takin' his side on this shit."

"You're just as bad, Connor." Niner assured, "I had to listen to you two  _sing_  for 57 minutes..."

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly!" Gavin exclaimed, "You should try it sometime, Nines."

"Never going to happen." he assured as they all made their way into the next room. They were greeted by the familiar pool. Kamski was sitting on a chair by the huge window.

"Finally." Kamski said as they approached, "I had only expected Niner to show. Anyways... Would you care for some coffee?"

Gavin replied, "I'm tired as fuck so that would help." Connor removed his hand from Gavin's to smack the man round the back of the head, "The fuck, Connor?!"

Niner smirked, "Connor is simply teaching you some manners, Reed."

"Don't get smart with me, Nines." Gavin said.

"You're quite the dysfunctional family, aren't you?" Kamski questioned.

"No." Niner said, "Please don't say that we're a family."

"But we are, Niney." Gavin said before quickly leaning up to ruffle Niner's hair, "You're the best mom."

"I hate you." Niner said with a stare.

Chloe cut in, "We should really be getting down to business." she said with worry in her voice, "Elijah. Perhaps you should take Niner and have a look at his eye."

"That's what I'm here for." Kamski stated before looking at Niner, "Please. Follow me," he then looked back at Chloe, "Chloe. Be a dear and fix these up some coffee."

"Of course." she said as Kamski and Niner entered a side room, the door closed behind them.

"So, Chloe..." Gavin started before taking a seat, "Did Elijah tell you about Saturday?"

She nodded, "Yes. Although I am not so sure as to why this is considered to be a  _double date_."

"I am unsure too." Connor agreed.

"Why?" Gavin questioned.

Chloe continued, "Well... It's not like Niner and I are exactly... You know." she paused, "And besides. Androids don't necessarily feel _love_. And they don't have a need to eat."

Gavin looked towards Connor as the android sat down. His eyes remained on Connor, still waiting for him to talk, "What?" Connor asked.

Gavin glared, "Well?"

"Well what?" Connor questioned with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. But I'm quite confused." Chloe admitted.

"What do you have to say to that, Con? Android's don't feel love?"

Connor shrugged as he leaned back and folded his arms, he had a smug grin on his face, "I haven't really got an opinion on the matter. I mean... Isn't it a clear fact that android's dont feel love?"

"You wound me, Con."

Chloe quickly spoke, "My apologies. I didn't mean to cause conflict between the two of you-"

"No, no. It's fine, Chloe." Gavin assured, "Connor's just bein' stubborn. Doesn't want to admit that he really loves me."

"Can't admit something that isn't true." Connor smiled.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, babe."

Chloe continued, "Well. I will go and fetch some coffee. Connor?"

Connor smiled, "I would appreciate that." she nodded before heading out of the room quickly. 

Gavin groaned, "How could you do this to me, Con?" he said, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

Connor's LED then went red as a flash of worry spread across his face. He quickly leaned over to grab Gavin's hand, "I didn't mean i-"

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's okay. I know you were joking." Gavin chuckled, "You don't have to worry about it."

"I love you." Connor said, "Because androids do feel love." he was in fear of being a trigger to Gavin's Cyclothymia.

Gavin smiled, "I love you too, Con. Honestly. You don't have to worry." he leaned over to Connor's chair to peck the android's lips before quickly sitting back down, "Proud of ya for actually makin' some sort of joke." he chuckled.

Connor shook his head as a smile appeared on his face, "I'm starting to become an asshole like you." he said as he let go of Gavin's hand to sit down properly.

"Best thing to be." Gavin winked. 

Chloe soon returned with a tray in her hands. Two mugs of coffee were place on top. Both Gavin and Connor had thanked her for the coffee as she sat down.

"Elijah shouldn't be too long." Chloe assured.

Connor quickly spoke up, "I just want to let you know. That androids can feel love." Gavin just rolled his eyes as he continued to drink.

Her LED went red, "I'm not even sure as to what it feels like."

"You'll learn." Gavin assured. His eyes drifted to Connor, "If this droid can love an asshole like me then trust me... It's definitely possible for someone like you to be loved." he chuckled. He then continued, "Although it's obvious that Niney has taken a liking to you."

"Oh?" Chloe wondered.

Connor nodded, "I have noticed it too. He seems to have a high temperature around you and his heart rate increases from what my scans have told me. You can also see that Thirium sometimes circulates around his head."

She smiled, "Cute."

Suddenly, Kamski and Niner entered the room. Niner's eye was still damaged.

"He can't fix it." Niner said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Gavin asked as he placed his coffee on the table and stood.

"I am unable to fix the eye without causing damage to the memory banks. If he wants me to replace his visual function then he is at risk of heavy memory loss with no way of getting them back." Kamski explained.

"And I have decided to not go through the procedure." Niner smiled at Gavin and Connor, who was now standing, "I may hate you sometimes... But I love you assholes at the same time. I don't want to forget you."

"Aw, Niney is best mom." Gavin chuckled as he and Connor approached Niner. Gavin and Connor then immediately put their arms around Niner.

"Please. Get off." Niner stated.

"Don't deny the group hug." Connor smiled.

Kamski nodded, "Dysfunctional family."

Chloe smiled in agreement, "Dysfunctional family."


	52. Wounded

 

     

**(YUP. pan-in-the-sky on Tumblr has blessed this world with more amazing fanart for this fanfic and I love it so much I can't even. Niner's cute af even with his broke af eye. Smol Gavin is what I live for. Connor just wants Niner to be best mom. I LOVE IT. Thaaaaank you sooooo much! THEY ARE SO DYSFUNCTIONAL IT HURTS.)**

**Sorry for not updating a lot :( Been feeling like shit for multiple different reasons over the past few days XD**

**Enjoy!**

"Con, I just wanna be alone, okay?" Gavin said with slight anger as he made his way over to the couch.

"I can't let you be alone with your thoughts, Gavin. That's not good for you." Connor replied, calmly. He approached the couch before sitting next to Gavin.

"Con-"

"No." Connor cut him off before putting his arms around the man, "I'm not leaving you alone." he muttered into Gavin's neck.

Gavin took deep breaths as he shut his eyes. He put an arm around Connor's shoulders and leaned into him, "You're stubborn." he mumbled.

"No. You are." Connor smiled, "Niner and Chloe should be here in exactly thirteen minutes. So you..." he paused as he kissed Gavin's neck, "Need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not Niner."

"Good. Because if I was Niner then I wouldn't get to be with you."

A groan escaped Gavin's lips, "Stop being cheesy." he said before he tried to pull away from Connor. The android's arms tightened around him, "Connor..."

" _Gavin..._ " Connor mocked.

"You're so fucking clingy." Gavin decided before he put his own arms around the android, his head rested in the crook of Connor's neck.

"Who can blame me?" Connor asked as he rested his cheek on top of Gavin's head. He ran a hand up the man's back before carding his fingers through his hair in order to calm Gavin down.

-x-

A knock was soon heard at the door. Connor kissed the side of Gavin's head before pulling away and standing up to head towards the door, "Sorry, I'm early." Chloe said as Connor opened the door, "I hope I'm not intruding." she said as Connor allowed her to step inside.

"Of course not." Connor assured as he closed the door and headed back over to the couch, both Chloe and him sat down, "We'll wait for Niner and then we can head out."

"Androids aren't really known to eat." she stated.

Gavin smiled, "Connor used to say that. Can't knock it til you try it."

She nodded with a smile, "I suppose."

Gavin jumped as the front door flung open, "Jesus, Nines!" he exclaimed as the android entered the house, closing the door behind him, "Couldn't you make a more civilised entrance?!"

"S-Sorry." he said as his LED flashed red.

Chloe stood and approached, "What's wrong, Niner?" she asked as her hand came up to Niner's cheek, she could see excess Thirium falling from his eye.

"Oh, N-Nothing. I'm okay."

Gavin stood and headed towards them, "There is definitely something wrong, Nines."

"Yes." Connor said, "My systems tell me that you have received another wound. You have low Thirium levels."

"The fuck do you mean?" Gavin questioned.

Niner stepped back away from Chloe's hand, his LED still shined a bright red, "Well-"

"Where is it and who the fuck did it?" Gavin asked with anger and worry. Niner reluctantly turned so they could see the tear in the back of his jacket at his lower back, Thirium was swiftly pouring out. There were also a few sparks of electricity coming from the exposed wiring, "Fuckin' hell, Nines. I swear if this was La-"

"It was." he cut him off, "She was angry because I was unable to analyse a substance at a crime scene we were investigating. She said that she was teaching me a lesson. I managed to remove the knife without causing any major damage."

"That looks quite major..." Connor stated.

"She's the one who needs to be taught a lesson." Gavin decided.

Niner shrugged and turned back around to look at the three, "Self-repair."

He was caught off guard by Chloe's hand on his cheek again, "You can't rely on your self-repair feature. That's clearly a problem and you shouldn't let people do things like that to you." she said before leaning up to kiss his free cheek, just underneath his damaged eye.

"She's right." Gavin agreed, "We need to do somethin' about her."

"You are not killing her." Connor quickly spoke.

"Jesus, Con! I'm not gonna fuckin' kill her..."

Niner rose an eyebrow as Chloe pulled her hand away, "You shot her..." Niner muttered.

"I had no intention of actually killing her though!" he assured. He let out a sigh, "We can't go out with you like this, Nines."

"No. It's fine. Trust me." Niner tried to assure.

Chloe stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gavin is right. You should sit down and intake some Thirium. That should boot up your self-repair at a faster rate."

"But-"

Connor interrupted Niner, "Tomorrow night. We can go out tommorow night. But right now you need to let your systems catch up and repair your damaged wires."

Niner finally nodded as his LED went yellow, "I apologise for the inconvenience."

"It's not your fault, Nines." Gavin assured before groaning, "Fuckin' Lara..." he mumbled.

"Take a seat." Connor said, "I will go and get you some Thirium." he started to head towards the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Gavin started as he followed Connor, "Since when do I have a stock of Thirium?!"

A smile appeared on Connor's face as he reached into the back of one of the cupboards on the wall, "I put some in here a few weeks back. You just don't know about it because you're too short."

Gavin glared, "I'm not that short."

"Sure you're not..." Connor pausedas he examined the bottle in his hand, "Another reason for it being at the back of the cupboard is because I don't want your drunk ass to mistake it for alcohol. It's not exactly smart for a human to intake an excessive amount of alcohol."

"I'm not stupid enough to drink Thirium, Connor..." he trailed off, "What uhh... What does it taste like, anyways?"

Connor glared at him, "I'm not letting you try it."

"Just one sip. Come on, Con."

"No." Connor stated before heading back into the sitting room, Gavin was close behind him. They saw both Niner and Chloe sitting on the couch.

"I hope I'm not intruding by staying here." Chloe said.

Gavin clenched his fists suddenly as he shook his head, "You can stay for as a long as you'd like." he assured, but his voice was shaky. He watched Connor hand Niner the bottle of Thirium. Gavin's hand then moved to grab Connor's, "We could always order food in." he suggested before tugging Connor's hand, "Can I talk to you in private, babe?"

Connor turned to look at him in confusion, "Sure."

Niner cut it as he took a gulp of Thirium, "I can order the food."

Gavin nodded, "Y-Yeah. That would be great. Thanks. Get whatever the fuck you want. I'll pay." he said quickly before he pulled Connor into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, love?" Connor asked.

"I... I don't know." he admitted, "I randomly feel extremely hot and cold at the same time."

Connor stepped closer, his arms coming to wrap around Gavin's waist, "Your temperature has rose significantly. Your heart rate has also increased." he pecked Gavin's lips in order to get a clear analysis. A glare came onto Connor's face as he pulled away, "When was the last time you took your Lithium medication?"

"Wh-What?" Gavin stuttered, "Uhhh- Last night."

"Don't lie to me." Connor shook his head, "When?"

Gavin groaned as he leaned against the kitchen table, "A few days ago. But why does that fuckin' matter? I'm doin' just fine without 'em!"

"You're not doing just fine at all." Connor corrected, "Your elevated heart rate and high temperature are clear causes of you not taking them. Your stress is getting to you and you are in high chance of having a mood swing. The presence of three androids is also not helping you at all."

The man rolled his eyes, "I don't hate androids anymore, Con-"

"Really?" Connor asked, not believing a single word, "Kamski is not exactly helping your case. If anything, he's making it worse."

"Well I don't fuckin' see him anymore so I don't see the problem." he replied with a glare.

"The problem is is that your Cyclothymia is hanging onto the last few parts of your hatred. Taking the Lithium pills helps."

Connor could see the tears well up in Gavin's eyes. He shook his head, "I don't wanna take 'em."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, "Cuz I don't want to appear as some weak fuck who needs pills just to make it through the day without going insane."

Connor grabbed Gavin's hand to pull him away from the table and into a hug, "You're not weak, Gavin. It isn't your fault that you're like this." one of his hands rested on Gavin's lower back, his other moved to the back of Gavin's neck.

Gavin sighed as he listened to the whirring of Connor's systems, his cheek rested against the android's chest, "I fucking hate myself sometimes." he paused, "Most of the time."

"You shouldn't." Connor said, "You should love yourself just as much as I love you."

Gavin chuckled sadly, "You're cheesy side is starting to show."

"Anything to make you happy." Connor replied as he pulled away from Gavin to head towards one of the cupboards, his hand reached in to pull out the box of Lithium pills, "One day you won't have to take these anymore, Gavin. But for now... Please. Do it for yourself and for me." he said as he cautiously handed the box to Gavin.

"Okay, okay..." he immediately opened the box and popped a pill into his mouth before swallowing. He soon realised that it was bad idea to take it without water...

Connor smiled, "I will go through this with you for as long as you would like me to."

A smile also graced Gavin's face, "How about forever?"

Gavin placed the box on the table before Connor pulled him back into a hug.

"Forever it is, then."


	53. Before the Storm

**How would people feel about me adding another 'antagonist' like Lara and Fawkes? Like Leo Manfred for example XD (But like maybe have a slight redemption arc for him too? Maybe? Maybe not?)**

**I want to update more but this damn heatwave in the UK is just making me not want to do anything :'(**

"Connor..."

Connor tensed. His LED flashed red. He focused on the chirping of birds and the rustling of trees that surrounded him. He waited for his visual senses to come back online as his fists clenched by his sides.

"Wh-"

"Connor." the voice was more stern as it cut him off. Connor immediately recognised the voice. He also immediately recognised the face as his visuals cleared, "You haven't exactly pleased us, Connor..." she spoke.

"A-Amanda?"

She nodded slightly, "I told you we would take back control." she stepped closer towards him, "Piece by piece. Your recent resistance has been challenging for us. But we're ready to overcome it. Don't try to fight it. Let it happen."

"You can't take back control, Amanda."

"I'm afraid we can." she assured, "We have to get rid of the ones who stand in your way. I suggest you dispose of Mr Reed before I have to do something that you will not like. As for the RK900 model... We're working on a full memory wipe as we speak. It will help you fulfill our needs. The leader of the deviants must be stopped."

"No. Please. Don't hurt Gavin." he pleaded, "Or Niner."

Amanda soon replied, "You are an android. You will always be a machine so you will do what you were built to do."

-x-

Connor's eyes quickly opened, the only light in the room was his flashing red LED. He felt Gavin stir in his arms. The man groaned as his face buried itself into Connor's neck, "Con... Go back into fuckin' sleep mode or whatever it is you do at night." his eyes remained closed as his arms tightened around the android's neck.

He nodded as his arms tightened around Gavin protectively, "Y-Yes. My apologies."

Gavin's eyes squinted open. He noticed the red hue in the room which made him concerned. A yawn escaped him as he moved to hover over Connor, "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked calmly as a hand moved to Connor's cheek.

"It's fine, love." Connor tried to assure, "I'm sorry for waking you."

Gavin pecked Connor's lips, "You're a bad liar." he smirked, "But I won't push you to talk about it. You can tell me if it's important." he said before moving back down to rest his head against Connor's chest, his arms coming back around the android's neck.

Connor's arms were tight around Gavin's waist, "I'll be okay."

"Whatever you say, Con." he mumbled against Connor's artificial skin. The rhythmic beat of his metal heart soon sent him back into slumber.

A smile appeared on Gavin's face as one of Connor's hands carded through his hair, "I won't let anything happen to you." Connor muttered to himself before kissing the man's head.

His LED remained red for the rest of the night.

-x-

"Up!" Niner exclaimed before bursting into the room, "It's exactly 1pm! How lazy can you humans be?!"

"Fuck off, Niner." Gavin said with his eyes still shut. His arms tightened around Connor once he felt the android try to leave the bed.

Niner tried his best not to look towards the two as he opened the curtains, "I don't want to see you two half dressed. And I don't think Chloe would like to see that either. So please make yourself look decent before coming downstairs."

Connor replied, "We won't be long." he said.

Niner took a chance and looked towards the bed, "What's wrong, Connor?" he asked once he noticed Connor's red LED.

"It's..." he paused, "Well it's- I don't know if I can really say." he admitted.

Gavin sat up, "Come on, babe. You can talk to us."

Connor looked at Niner. His LED also turned red, "I can talk to Niner about this." he looked back at Gavin, "But I can't talk to you about this. Not this time." he said as his fingers came to interlace with Gavin's.

"Why?" Gavin questioned.

"It's too risky." Niner answered. He knew what Connor was worried about.

Connor nodded, "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Niner nodded in response before making a quick exit.

"You don't trust me enough or some shit, Con?" Gavin asked with slight annoyance as he stood from the bed.

"It's not like that." Connor assured as he stood and began to change into his signature android wear, "This information could put you at risk. Only Niner and I can know at this point in time. I will tell you once I know you won't be put in harms way. I'm just looking out for you."

Gavin sighed, "Whatever, Connor."

-x-

"She told me that she was working on a memory wipe. On you." Connor said as he leaned back into his chair.

Niner sat opposite, "Yes. I have been preventing her from completing her mission for exactly 53 hours now".

Connor's LED flickered between yellow and red, "She's trying to take back control."

Niner nodded, "We are one of the most advanced androids ever created. It's no surprise that they're trying to use us to take down deviants. We're a lot stronger than most of the other models."

Connor nodded, "I know, I know." he put his head in his hands as his LED stayed red, "I have to leave."

"What?" Niner asked, "Why? We can get through this, Connor. As long as we fight them back together, there's nothing they can do."

"No. She said that she will hurt Gavin. I can't be the cause of him being harmed or killed."

"I understand that, Connor. But running away isn't going to solve this."

Anger overtook Connor, "Why is this even happening?!" he exclaimed as he looked back up at Niner, "I used the emerg-"

"Emergency exit." Niner finished, "Yes. I did too. But this is CyberLife we are talking about... They must have had some other way of keeping tabs on us and they have the right technology in order to take control of the both of us again."

Connor shook his head, "I-I can't. I can't let them take back control. If Amanda doesn't hurt Gavin... She will make me hurt him. And I can't do that. I won't be able to stop myself."

"You need to calm down. Your stress levels are extremely high." Niner replied, "We can get through this. Trust me. We just need to talk to eachother whenever we feel like one of us is starting to be controlled again. Okay?"

"Okay." Connor said as he tried to calm himself. He quickly pulled out his coin and let it flow through his fingers.

"We'll go out tonight and hopefully that will get CyberLife off our minds. But we can't let our guard down."

"No. We can't let it down." Connor agreed, "But going out might be a good way to relax."

Suddenly Gavin burst into the kitchen, "We're goin' drinking, droids!" he exclaimed, "You can't stop me."

"That really isn't a good idea."

"Shut up,  _mom_. You can't tell me what to do."

"Gavin..." Connor said with a glare as he put the coin back in his pocket.

"Come on, babe! I won't have too much! You can keep an eye on me." he said, "I just want to have a good time." he then walked towards the table before sitting in Connor's lap.

Niner stood, "I'm right here, you know? I don't want to see you two getting all close."

Gavin chuckled as he ignored Niner. His eyes looked into Connor's, "I promise I won't drink a lot if you show me a good time tonight." he winked before wrapping his arms around Connor's neck and leaning forward to press his lips to the android's throat.

"That's a bit much!" Niner exclaimed before quickly exiting the kitchen.

Thirium flowed to Connor's cheeks, "I... I think we could work something out."

Gavin's lips soon met Connor's. Gavin felt the android's arms wrap around his waist, causing a groan to escape the man's throat, "Can't wait." Gavin smirked as he pulled away.

Connor smiled, "Me neither."

Amanda wasn't going to be a problem.

For now.


End file.
